


Harry Potter and the Box of Dirge

by Lifejumper123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tokko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Death, Demons, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Harem, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Horcruxes, Magical Japan, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manga & Anime, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Muggle Japan, Muggles, Multi, No Smut, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Powerful Harry Potter, Rating May Change, Romance, Smart Harry Potter, Soul Bond, Swords, Symbionts, Tags May Change, The Deathly Hallows, Tokko, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 146,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifejumper123/pseuds/Lifejumper123
Summary: After returning back from his 5th year at Hogwarts, the Dursley's drop Harry Potter off at the Airport with a plane ticket to Tokyo, Japan where he would live his new distant relatives. Harry was happy at first about it, but finds out very quickly that not all as it seems in this city. He discovers that there are monsters in the city that want to kill and devour people plus a gate literally to Hell is open in Tokyo and has been for the past five years...He just cannot get a break no matter where he goes. He must team up with his new family, who have lost their parents to these creatures, at the place where it all began. He not only meets this new family that he enjoys but a muggle blonde girl wearing a black jacket, that is unzipped with no bra or shirt underneath and who just licked his lightning bolt scar, and her friends in an organization called Tokko. However, just because Harry is far away from England does not equal that Voldemort cannot reach him.





	1. A Lick to the Scar! (Beta'd)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Free from College and got my degree, finally. Now I can go back to writing fanfiction. However, I am tired of the James Lee series or doing stories about history for right now. So i decided to make a fanfic crossover that included my favorite book series and my favorite anime back when SyFy did Anime Monday (I feel old thinking about it, because that was when I was in middle school) called Tokko. Tokko has a unique plot in terms of the anime, while the manga does not go as deep into the plot. I remember when i had a crush on my first waifu, Kureha Suzuka, and got into anime because of Tokko. I like the graphics for what it was at the time, because to me anime graphics were different. However, Tokko never got the complete ending that I wanted, at in terms of the Anime, and I always wanted to write a story of the anime. Then recently I decided to crossover the anime with Harry Potter (If it was not going to be Harry Potter, it would have been Doctor Who/Tokko) and I got inspired. This is a story that I definitely want to finish with hard work and dedication. I already have written three chapters for the story to show my commitment. I plan to come out with at least one chapter per week. If I fail to make up for that, then I will release an additional chapter or Interlude to make up for it. I would swear on my magic if I had any.
> 
> That is all. Now enjoy and at the end, leave a comment to give me your opinions. This time, I will not try and be an ass or I might get hexed by someone.
> 
> Also, before I forget, I do not own Harry Potter or Tokko. Just a reminder that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Free from College and got my degree, finally. Now I can go back to writing fanfiction. However, I am tired of the James Lee series or doing stories about history for right now. So, I decided to make a fanfic crossover that included my favorite book series and my favorite anime back when Syfy did Anime Monday (I feel old thinking about it, because that was when I was in middle school) called Tokko. Tokko has a unique plot in terms of the anime, while the manga does not go as deep into the plot. I remember when I had a crush on my first waifu, Kureha Suzuka, and got into anime because of Tokko. I like the graphics for what it was at the time, because to me anime graphics were different. However, Tokko never got the complete ending that I wanted, at in terms of the Anime, and I always wanted to write a story of the anime. Then recently I decided to crossover the anime with Harry Potter (If it was not going to be Harry Potter, it would have been Doctor Who/Tokko) and I got inspired. This is a story that I definitely want to finish with hard work and dedication. I already have written three chapters for the story to show my commitment. I plan to come out with at least one chapter per week. If I fail to make up for that, then I will release an additional chapter or Interlude to make up for it. I would swear on my magic if I had any.
> 
> Beta'd by Jerm069

* * *

 

**June 25, 2006**

**In an Airplane above Tokyo, Japan**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now landing in Tokyo. Please remain in your seats with your safety belts on. Thank you and we hope you a nice time in Tokyo." Said the pilot flying the plane that Harry was on.

Harry Potter had no idea how this happened so fast. The whole thing started out with his Uncle Vernon, Cousin Dudley, and Aunt Petunia, the Dursley's, being threatened by the Order of the Phoenix into treating him right. Then as Harry got into their car, they told him that they were taking him to the airport with a ticket to Tokyo, Japan. When Harry asked why they replied that apparently, he has family there that were willing to take him. In fact, they were paid by his former godfather, Sirius Black, to bring him to the airport. Harry was ecstatic because finally there was a possibility that there was family somewhere that actually cared for him. However, he wondered how he would be able to communicate with his friends from such an incredible distance. He did not want to think what Hermione would say if she found out. Although, she would be disappointed in him for not trying to contact the order after the Dursley's left him at the airport. They would literally be half a world away from each other. He would say one thing though was that he had never seen them so happy in their lives, because the moment that he stepped out of the car and walked himself to the airport, with his luggage and his snow-white owl, Hedwig, they just sped off into traffic in laughter.

_"Probably lost their minds, because they never thought that their dream of getting rid of me would ever come true."_  Harry thought to himself.

Honestly, Harry could not blame them because he never really considered the Dursley's family, and it was obvious, vice versa as well. To be with a different family was a dream of Harry's since his childhood. Harry would have never thought that he would finally believe that he had family besides the Dursley's. He wondered what they were like. Were they pleasant and kind? He would have to assume so, especially when learning that Sirius had paid for the tickets and the Dursley's off to send to the airport. He questioned how Sirius was able to pull this off, while trapped in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore would never approve of such a plan. However, Harry stopped caring what Dumbledore wanted ever since he hid the fact that there was a prophecy between him and Voldemort, his arch-enemy; the man who murdered his parents. In addition, he blamed the old man for the death of his Godfather at least partly and considered him someone he never wanted to see again.

_"It's my fault that your dead, Sirius. I should have checked if you were alright and not listen to Kreacher."_  Harry thought again as the plane made contact with the runway in the Tokyo Airport.

He let Voldemort trick him into believing that Sirius had been kidnapped by him and was holding him hostage in the Hall of Prophecies within the Department of Mysteries inside the British Ministry of Magic.

He felt the plane slow down and wondered how long that he would have to wait until he met his new family. Would they even be able to talk to him in English? He knew that he would need to learn Japanese after landing to fit into Tokyo and would he need to get citizenship. There was another problem; were they Muggles like the Dursley's or were they magical like his parents? What would he need to do if they were Muggle's? All that Harry knew that the Dursley's, just before leaving him, threw him a passport and a large Envelope that was definitely filled with paperwork of some kind. All that his Uncle Vernon said when asked about it was that Harry was supposed to give it to one of his new relatives in Tokyo named Saya. If Harry could guess, it was probably adoption papers or something along those lines. Although, the flight for Harry was eleven hours with him sleeping for like 9 of them, he knew that when he landed that it would be daytime in Tokyo. Harry was sure that his sleep schedule would be messed up once he landed in Tokyo.

"Maybe, things are looking up for once, Harry Potter." He muttered to himself as the passengers began to depart the plane.

* * *

**An hour later in the Tokyo Airport Lobby**

"Why the hell, do I have to be the one to pick up our cousin? Why couldn't Saya do it? Even more, since when did we ever have a cousin in England?" Ranmaru Shindo thought as he waited in airport lobby with a sign that had his new cousin's name. He wore a blue suit with a black tie, had yellow hair with streaks of orange around it, and had brown eyes.

_"Harry J. Potter. Sounds English to me. Wonder what he looks like? Why would his other relatives simply give him away to us? Does he know how to speak Japanese? And if he doesn't, then what we are going to do? Luckily, I took English at school, so he will be able to understand me. And also, like I told Saya, how in the hell are going to even have room for him? We only have two bedrooms in our apartment. I swear if she puts him in my bedroom and me in the couch, then I will be yelling my ass off at her."_  He thought as he thought about the events that happened recently.

Tokko, or more importantly its Second Division or Section 2. This section contained people that were highly unknown to him but were in reality some way connected to him. The Second Division looked more like a biker gang that an actual police force more than anything. However, they were powerful in not just physical abilities but in some form of magical powers. They could go at supersonic speeds with their weapons, which were mainly swords and daggers, and use them to kill these monsters that recently appeared. In this section of Tokko, three people take this approach and there was their leader, a woman that the Chief wished he could hit at times. Superintendent Ryoko Ibuki was her name. Although, it was funny at times to witness the event occur. Ranmaru joined the Special Mobile Forces of the Tokyo Police to find out what or who killed his parents in the Machida apartment complex those five years ago...

These monsters that Section 2 of Tokko kill, varied in type ranging from larva-like bugs that could take control of the human body and make them into zombies, to the most recent, which were humanoid brown monsters that could phase through walls and grab as well as slice people.

The whole thing started with his sister Saya (who acts more like a mother watching over an underage child) wanting to find him a date to hang around with. Well, she did by introducing him to Yukino Shiraishi in a blind date. This date resulting in both Ranmura and Yukino discovering more about the situation that was occurring around them. They questioned the death of Yukino's mother and the intentions of her father, who examined the remains of the monsters that the Second Division killed. The two started to investigate more and more about Yukino's father as well as the monsters that the Second Division killed in their line of work. Ranmaru was strongly suspicious about Yukino's father and decided to investigate. Eventually, he would have a talk with him, and he regretted it as Ranmura learned and witnessed Yukino's father turn into a hybrid of the monsters with many mouths and eyes, horns on his forehead and a couple on his back. To say Ranmura had never been more horrified by what he saw was an understatement. Shiraishi, before becoming the monster that he was, explained about a box. A wealthy European family brought an Alchemist to their home to grant them immortality and found a box that would be called the Box of Dirge. Instead, the Alchemist opened a gateway between a demon world and humanity. From the gate made by the Box, 108 Devils (the number of pieces that the box was composed from) that wanted to consume humanity and would not stop until all of humanity were dead.

Ranmaru stopped thinking as he saw a scrawny teenage boy, about 16, walk up to him. He had messy black hair, green eyes, and a weird scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. The boy wore clothing that was way too big for him while carrying a trunk with his initials on the sides and an owl that was snow-white. He could tell the kid was suspicious about whether he found the person that was going to pick him up. Ranmaru would not blame him as he was sure that Harry Potter must be a common name in the world.

As the boy got closer, he asked curiously, "Are you a friend of Saya's?"

Ranmaru starred for a second and just laughed as he said, "More than that, I'm her brother, and she is my sister. My name is Ranmura Shindo. Did your family in England not tell you who was going to pick you up?"

Harry shook his head sideways as he said, "No. They just left me at the airport and waved goodbye, essentially."

_"Well, that is rude of them. I wonder why they would do that?"_  Ranmaru thought.

"Oh well. At least, you found me. Let's get going to Harry. We got a long day ahead of us." Ranmaru explained.

Harry nodded as Ranmaru grabbed his luggage from his cart. Leaving Harry to just carry Hedwig to Ranmaru's car, which was old Sudan outside in the parking lot. Slowly, Ranmaru carefully placed the luggage in his vehicle and then turned to look at Harry; mainly the Owl in the cage that Harry was holding.

"Harry, we now have a problem that I should have mentioned. I was only able to get enough time to pick you up during my job. And I have to go back, so I can't get you to my and Saya's apartment right now; which means that I have to take you to work, but the problem is your owl. Because I do not know how the Chief is going take it, you having an owl in his office. Plus, I really do not want to leave your pet in the heat, especially in this hot summer weather." Ranmaru stated.

Harry looked at Hedwig, concerned until she gave a loud hoot. Instantly, he knew what she wanted and opened her cage. He held his arm out for Hedwig to fly onto, which she did with a cheerful hoot.

"Why don't you go to stretch out your wings Hedwig and enjoy Tokyo for a bit? Just remember to be careful and I will see you later." Harry said to the Owl.

Ranmaru was trying to not to look at Harry like he was crazy until he noticed that Hedwig nodded at Harry and turned its head to look at Ranmura as it gave him a wink.

_"Did that Owl just wink at me?"_  he thought, he shook his head, "No, you are seeing things Ranmura Shindo. The past two weeks have been hell for you, literally and figuratively."

Then Hedwig flapped her wings as she took off from Harry's arm. Ranmaru watched as the bird flew off into the sunset.

"Ok, I guess that would work. Will she be coming back to you?" Ranmaru asked him

"Yes, she always does." Harry nodded.

Ranmaru did not ask anymore as he and Harry got in the car and drove off.

* * *

**At a police department building in the Shibuya part of Tokyo**

Ranmaru explained that he worked essentially as a police officer in Tokyo along with his sister. Although, she mainly dealt with minor issues for now as she was not a part of the higher-level police program unlike Ranmaru. She had to wear her uniform out in the streets, where Ranmura was not required to do sp. The sight of all the buildings in Tokyo was interesting to say the least, especially with the view that Harry had from Ranmura's workplace. He could see a big difference between Tokyo and London, the people were really nice. Well, most of the people as Harry learned when he met Ranmura's boss or Chief as he learned everyone called him. The man reminded him a bit of Snape, only he was not straight out picking on him at first sight. No, this guy had only an attitude issue and just kept screaming about this group in the Tokyo police called Section 2 or the Second Division. He heard, with small amount of Japanese that Harry knew so far, the man talked about something of human body parts and creatures that grew faces on human bodies. Although, Ranmura told Harry to ignore anything that the Chief said as he most likely had a bad day. Harry was not very convinced that Ranmura was being honest that it was nothing.

"Great. So there is something dealing with monsters going on in the city. That's it, Potter, it is confirmed, you are cursed for life with nothing but danger. Can't even go to a foreign country and travel half the world without having some danger in your life. Bloody Hell... You know dealing with Voldemort does not sound too bad now. At least, he doesn't cut people up much." Harry thought to himself, as he began to read out of an English to Japanese Dictionary that Ranmaru had given him on the way to the Police Station.

"Hey, Rookie." The Chief yelled at Ranmaru, wearing a white suit and a red tie. Harry, on the other hand, had no idea what he said, but could tell that he was yelling at Ranmaru.

"Sir." Ranmaru replied with a salute.

"Go tell your English cousin that if he wants to make himself useful in this building, he can go help by getting some stacks of printing paper down in the supply closet downstairs. I got to make some copies of the evidence I managed to attain about those body parts." Chief yelled.

Ranmaru nodded as he explained what the Chief said to Harry and explained where he could find the closet. Harry responded by turning toward the Chief and nodded as he left to the elevator with the dictionary in his raincoat pocket. When Harry got to the floor that he wanted to be at, he walked down the hall and found the paper. He tried to find a cart to carry some boxes of paper but was unable to find one and decided that he would have to take one at a time to Ranmaru's section.

"It's not like I am allowed to use magic. Well, I guess that its better than the Dursley's as the stuff that I am doing is making some good, especially with Ranmaru being a Muggle Cop." Harry thought as he grabbed a box of paper.

He really had no problem with helping out as he felt that he was a part of something different than usual stuff at Hogwarts and the British Wizarding World, as he walked out of the closet with a massive box of paper in his hands.

"I wonder if I will be staying here permanently. If so, then I will need to find out if Japan has a Wizarding school here or not. In addition, I should wonder how crazy Wizarding Japan is in comparison to England when they hear that I'm in the country." Harry thought.

Harry did not notice the puddle of water on the floor that he was about to step on. Suddenly, Harry slipped with his feet forward and apart and then he fell on his back hitting his head on the floor with a loud bang. The box with its heavy contents was on top of his chest squeezing the air out of him. He was out like a light for at least a minute as he felt someone lift the box off of his chest and was asking him if he was alright. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes again and was stunned by the sight before him. For a moment, he thought that he was imagining things. Because in front of him was a couple of beautiful women that were looking at him with concern on their faces.

They both kept talking to him in Japanese and Harry had no idea what they were saying. He looked up at one of them, who was blonde, as they slowly helped him up back on his feet. The other one, who had brown hair, checked the back of his head to see if he was bleeding or not. Throughout the whole time, they kept talking to him in Japanese and Harry could tell that they were worried as he was not responding. So, he knew that he had to speak in English to tell them that he was alright.

"I only know English, sorry." Harry said with a groggy voice as his vision started to return to normal.

"Oh, why didn't you say, so." The blonde one said with a chirpy English voice that sounded appealing to Harry.

He looked toward her and was absolutely stunned by her beauty. She wore a black leather biker jacket that was unzipped, showing that she was definitely not wearing a t-shirt or bra underneath and below her belly button was a tattoo of a butterfly. Harry had never seen a woman of this type and it did not help that she was wearing black pants that acted like a second skin to her lower body. The face that went with the blonde hair was sculpted really well, like something that came from one of those Greek statues. In addition, the face indicated that she was still really young and in her prime. She had black eyes and a smile that matched her voice, which sounded like a goddess. Harry quickly stopped himself from admiring her face before she noticed. However, he knew that it was too late as her smile got wider and looked a Cheshire cat.

"Sorry." Harry said quickly before closing his eyes, expecting to be immediately slapped.

"Actually, I don't mind having my body scanned by somebody as young as you" she said in the same chirpy voice that she had earlier.

"Oh." Harry said surprised.

"Now, are you alright? What about your head? It's not bleeding, but how do you feel?" the blonde girl asked.

"Fine…I feel fine. A bit dizzy though, but fine." Harry replied.

"Good, that's good. The dizziness, that is to be expected for how you slipped and fell." She said, "The name's Kureha. Kureha Suzuka. Lieutenant in the Second Division also known as Section 2 of Tokko. Please don't salute me. You don't need to as I know that you don't work here."

Harry was surprised and said, "How…."

"It's obvious. Because everyone that works here wears a standard uniform for their job. You're not wearing one, which means that you are here just visiting and volunteered to help someone until the end of the day. If I had to guess your related to someone that works here for a living. Also, you have a noticeable English accent to you, and I do not know many people here with that accent." She explained.

_"Well, congratulations, you would make my friend Hermione jealous by your insight."_  Harry thought.

"So, what's your name, my little English cutie?" she asked.

"um…. Harry…ma'am…. Harry Potter." He replied.

"Harry Potter. That's a cute name. I like it. Well, Harry Potter, you know my name already. But let introduction my supervisor here. This is Ryoko Ibuki. Superintendent of Section 2 of Tokko."

"Nice to meet you, Superintendent." Harry said as he bowed his head as he examined her as well.

Ryoko wore the standard blue police officer uniform that he saw some of the other officers in the building were wearing. Her face was just as well-crafted as Kureha's, she wore a pair of glasses that suited her and made her more beautiful. Her brown hair looked like silk with parts of it in front of her uniform.

"Pleasure." The Superintendent said.

"Who is the relative of yours that works here?" Kureha asked sounding curious.

"Ranmaru Shindo, ma'am." Harry replied.

"Inspector Shindo? Well, I guess that it makes sense. I can see how you two are related. You both have adorable faces. Although, I will say that I like that lightning bolt scar that you have on your forehead. How did you get it?" Kureha asked, while looking at his scar with interest.

"By the man who killed my parents about 15 years ago." Harry stated.

"Oh. I'm sorry…"

"It's fine."

"Well, Harry, let me be one of the first people to say welcome to Tokyo. And let me ask how old you are right now?" Kureha asked with a seductive look on her face.

"Fifteen, ma'am," Harry replied.

"Fifteen. A few more years from now then we could do some certain things in the future. But for now, we can only do things like this." She said as she got closer to Harry, showing that she was taller than him by at least a few inches.

Harry thought she was going to kiss his face for a second, but instead, the unexpected happened.

She licked his scar from the bottom tip of the lightning bolt to the top.

She licked his bloody scar!

Harry had no idea what to think when this happened. He had never met a woman like her, especially so forward. He was actually shaking from the bravado of the muggle woman. The long tongue of the woman was like heaven to Harry and he was trying to keep all the blood in his brain from going down. Then just as quickly as it happened, she retracted her tongue and chuckled at the look on Harry's face.

"My favorite flavor. You taste just like Ranmaru but only better. I love it." She exclaimed as she leaned into him again to give him a kiss on the scar, which felt good to Harry.

"Very addicting. Tell you what! If you ever need a tutor to help you learn Japanese, let me know and I would not mind helping you at all, Harry. Or even better, if you are ever looking for a part-time job, let know me. I think there might be something that will help you fit right in, especially for my section, alright? I am sure that I could give you a special welcome." Kureha said as she licked her lips seductively.

"I will see you later, cutie-pie." She said as she walked off with the Superintendent following her.

Harry just stared at the back of Kureha as they walk away. As he regained focus, he wondered just what the hell did he get himself into at times? He could still feel Kureha's tongue on his scar and for some reason, he did not want the feeling to ever end at all. After about five minutes, Harry went back to the task at hand and started to carry the box of paper back to the chief's office.

* * *

"What did you mean that Harry tasted like Ranmaru but better? Surely, you don't mean that…" Ryoko asked Kureha as they walked to the top floor of the building, which would ensure that no one would listen in on their discussion.

"Yes, but no. Something is living in that scar of his. Something really impure and dangerous. And I'm talking more impure than a phantom. I smelt the impurity before he even fell on the floor… I know for sure that he was not at Machida, but there is seriously something dangerous in that scar of his. Something that can harm not only him but anyone else." Kureha answered with a smirk.

"But what could be more impure than a phantom or something from the other side?" Ryoko asked, concerned.

"I don't know. That is what has me concerned. But one thing is for sure. We need to keep an eye on Mr. Potter. A very close eye." Kureha replied.

"You want to seriously tutor him or me to hire him for something in Section 2?"

"Something needs to be done, Ryoko. If left unchecked, it could become a serious problem. Like I said, something dangerously evil is in that scar." Kureha stated.

"Your probably right about the scar as that is uniquely shaped. But what about Shindo?"

"I will still be having the date with him tomorrow, but Potter be will next."

"What about his story about how he got the scar? You think he was telling the truth?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes. But I think he intentionally left out some crucial details about what happened." Kureha answered.

"Very well, I will see what I can do. Maybe I can find out the story about the murder of his parents," Ryoko replied.

* * *

After completing the task given to him by the Chief, Harry began to make some attempts to socialize with Ranmura's partners. Turned out a good number of the officers in Section 1 had a basic understanding of English. The main person in particular that Harry liked to talk to was Ichiro Hanazono, who reminded him a bit of Ron but was less of a git. He always kept with a good joke and explained some funny things about Ranmura, who was recently called for an assignment. To say, Harry could not help but laugh about the troubles that Ichiro and Ranmura got themselves into, especially in the Academy. Ichiro had messy brown hair and wore the same type of suit that Ranmura wore but only in a lighter blue.

"So, how are you related again to Ranmaru?" Ichiro asked as he tilted his head back on his chair after filing some paperwork.

"To be honest, I really do not know for sure." Harry answered as he had been wondering the same question ever since he arrived in this foreign country.

"Oh, well. I doubt Ranmura has a clue. The idiot seriously cannot tell up and down. It's bad enough that he got himself injured a few days ago." Ichiro said.

"He got hurt?"

"Yea, something about a car hitting him or something. Never got the full picture. But I will tell you ever since he got that tattoo, he was able to heal much quicker than normal." Ichiro explained with a curious look.

"Then whatever happened at the Crime Lab the other day." Said a friend of Ichiro's sitting in a desk not far from him.

"Yea, well. Let's not talk about that one and all. No need to scare the kid." Ichiro replied.

"What does Tokko usually do?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, you heard about the body parts mentioned by the Chief. Supposedly, they deal with monsters and all. Another name that they go by is the Special Mobile Investigative Forces, Section 2. The reason why I say monsters is because that's the only way me and the others can describe them due to the events that we experienced in recent weeks. Like seriously kid, I am talking about some seriously sick shit here. For example, if you ever see some larva creature that's white with legs as well as face near you, run for the hills or find Section 2 to save the day. Because if you don't then you will end up like some sort of Zombie, where bullets won't even kill you." Ichiro explained in a serious tone.

"Great. Just great…" Harry muttered to himself as he began to hate himself for the way that his luck was turning out for being in Tokyo. He seriously could not travel half the globe without having trouble find him possibly around the corner.

"But anyway, let's not think of that right now. So, Harry, I was curious. Are you staying in Tokyo permanently? Because if you are, you are going to need to start learning Japanese to go to school and all." Ichiro asked.

"I really don't know. I'm hoping Saya will tell me. Plus, I'm supposed to hand her this envelope filled with papers." Harry replied as he showed him said envelope.

Ichiro took the envelope from him before even asking and opened it.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed in protest.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to take a quick look. It's not like the Chief is going to notice with how much he is yapping with that mouth of his and Ranmura's not here. Plus, it does not say confidential or anything like that." He said as he began to examine the stale like paperwork.

"These are adoption papers from the looks of it. They were signed by a Sirius Black, Godfather, and apparently there is a line that Saya is supposed to sign. This would essentially make her your legal guardian until you are of the age of seventeen. Weird, the adulthood age for people in Japan is twenty. Does it deal with the fact that you are from England? So, why seventeen?" Ichiro explained.

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he realized Sirius's name was on the paperwork. Maybe Sirius was planning to help him get away from the Dursley's after his fifth year at Hogwarts. Or it could actually be possible that Sirius, before dying in the Veil of Death, found another extension of his mother's family in Tokyo willing to take him in as a member of their family.

"And this document says that you are now a citizen of the Japanese Ministry of Magic. Got to be a joke, right? Magic?" Ichiro said.

"Probably a typo or some sort of mistake. I have seen that happen before. Now, Hanazono, if you would kindly hand Mr. Potter back his papers as Inspector Saya Shindo will be here soon." Said a man that walked up from behind. He wore a dark business suit with glasses and had sleek black hair that reached to his neckline.

When the word "Saya" was mentioned, Ichiro rushed in putting the paperwork back into the envelope. Harry sighed as he was worried about what excuse that he was going to have to make had the issues continued. The moment could not have been perfectly timed as the moment that Ichiro handed Harry the packet, a woman arrived in the workspace. She was as short as Harry with long brown hair that reached past her elbows. She wore the same type of blue police uniform that Super-Intendent Ibuki wore, which included a black tie. Her eyes were as brown as her hair and shinned well with the sunset.

"Hi, Ichiro. Hi, Mr. Muramasa. It's good to see you two here. Where's Ranmaru?" Saya asked in Japanese.

"Oh, your brother was called in for an assignment just now. The Chief wants him out in the streets to patrol for a bit." The man by Saya who helped Harry earlier, apparently named as Muramasa, replied with a sincere tone.

"Oh, man. That's fine I guess." Saya said as she turned to Harry and began to speak in English, "You must be Harry. Man, Sirius gave me a perfect description about you and I'm glad to say that he was right. You do look cute for a teenager. I'm Saya Shindo, your cousin through your mother's side. Did Aunt Petunia ever tell you that she had a second sister, who was my and Ranmura's mother?"

Harry shook his head side to side.

"I'm not surprised at all. Sirius told me that your relationship with the Dursley's was not…well...family-friendly. But that's not for here. Now, I hope you do not mind that if I go ahead and ask for that packet in your hand?" Saya asked.

Harry nodded as he handed her the envelope with the paperwork.

"Now, luckily, I managed to get the rest of the day-off just now. So, say bye to the others, I will take you to my and Ranmura's apartment. We got a lot to do. I know that you will love our place. Don't worry about your luggage. I know Ranmura will take good care of it, because if he doesn't then he will get what's coming to him."

Harry nodded again as he said goodbye to the others and followed Saya outside. He did not notice that as he walked out that a Kureha Suzuka was watching him, in interest, leave with Saya. She was not far from the office when she heard about the adoption papers and the use of the word "magic," she was even more curious. Five years ago, she would say that it was an idea overtly crazy to think that it existed. However, recent events showed her otherwise and to say she was now even more interested in learning more about the identity of Harry Potter.

"Just who and, maybe, what are you, Mr. Potter" She asked herself.


	2. A Half Magic and Half Muggle Family (Beta'd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having meeting his new cousin, Ranmura Shindo and member of Tokko Kureha Suzuka, who licked his scar, Harry finally gets the chance to meet Saya Shindo (Ranmura's younger sister). He gets surprised as he discovers a magical secret about Saya, who gives him a glimpse of Magical Tokyo and buys him a new unique wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I Do not own Harry Potter or Tokko.

Harry and Saya walked out of the front side of the police station and rode a taxi to what Harry thought was going to be the Shindo apartment. He watched as the driver kept up with the driving for the past ten minutes until Saya began to talk.

"I heard about Sirius yesterday. I'm sorry. He was a good man and a nice person to be around." Saya said.

"How did you know him if it is all right for me to ask?" Harry replied, honestly.

"Sure. I can understand why. For all you know, I could be a follower of Voldemort working in Japan about to be kidnapping you and bringing you to him for your execution. 'Constant Vigilance' is the saying Mad-eye always told me." She answered.

"You know Mad-eye and are a witch?"

"Yes, I'm a witch. Mad-eye was my instructor for Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons for my colleagues or classmates at the time, and me as we were in the Academy a couple of years ago for a semester. I always loved his lectures; he gave some pretty good pointers about watching my surroundings. He made me the Auror that I am today. I heard that he was teaching at your school during the 'Tri-Wizard'" Saya says as she bends her fingers sarcastically, "Tournament as your DADA professor. How was he?"

"Won't say for sure as he was trapped in his chest for the entire year with somebody disguised as him through Polyjuice." Harry answered.

"You mean to tell me that somebody actually got the jump on him? Wow…. wait till the others hear about this. They are going to love this... the old man is never going to live it down." Saya exclaimed laughing.

"umm…Saya, if we are to talk about the well…is it all right to talk about that here with...?" Harry said as he looked at the driver as he remembered that he was in a cab with a possible muggle driver.

Saya looked confused until she realized what he was trying to tell her and smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about him. You may have not realized it, but I'm very good at charms and I casted a small silencing ward around us. He cannot hear what we are talking about and to him, we are staying silent and still. The ward will break when he talks to us as we reach our destination, which is not the apartment, but instead Kitsune Alley, which is our version of Diagon Alley."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, first, we need to get you a new wand and clothing." Saya answered.

"But my wand works fine."

"Yes, but Sirius wanted me to get you a wand of better quality. And old man Higura makes better wands than Olivander and he's been around since the Korean War. The reason why Higura is better is due to the fact that he makes a unique variation of wands and is considered high quality. Sirius felt that in order for you to defeat that Dark Bastard that you would need a wand better than what you have. Plus, since you will be living with me and Ranmura, you will need to get a new wand or else it will take me a lot of paperwork to get the Ministry to approve you having that wand in the country. The Ministry likes to feel proud of its stability and have a certain dislike for the British because of how they allowed a good number of Voldemort's followers to bribe themselves out of prison. So, they try to make the lives of British Wizards uncomfortable. Except you, Harry, of course. In fact, when they learned that you were coming, the Minister was willing to allow you to come with a citizenship and all as a means of sticking it to the British." Saya explained.

Harry could not help but smirk at that.

"Is Ranmaru a...?" he asked.

"No and it's hard for me to tell him that because I'm concerned in what he will say. I know he is my brother and it is legal for me to tell him according to the laws set up by the Japanese Ministry of Magic. He was always thought that I was going to some Academy in the city. But instead, I was getting my Magical education through the local school for Witches and Wizards that cannot afford to go to Mahoutokoro, the Japanese version of Hogwarts."

"Why did Sirius want me to come to Tokyo at all?" Harry asked.

"He figured out that the Dursley's were not favorable relatives to you and wanted you to be with a family that would care for you. He knew that he would never find one in England but remembered that Aunt Petunia and Aunt Lily had another sister, who was older by a few years. She was a muggle or No-Maj as they are called in Japan and America. She met this lovely young man in Tokyo, while working as a business lady in the city. The man would be my and Ranmura's dad. He was a police officer at the time, and he was investigating people in the company about a murder that happened not far from mom's job. Then it was like true love at first sight and after that they had us." Saya said with a sad look as she thought about her parents again. "And how did you meet Sirius?" Harry asked. "Oh, it was after you helped him in Third Year in his Hogwarts escape. He wanted to check on the family as he remembered that Aunt Lily had another sister and decided that it would be nice to sneak into the city. Well, he almost got neutered by me when he first saw me; he hid at our place for a month or two; then he left to get back to England as he heard about you being in the tournament. I had not heard from him until sometime after Christmas as he decided that you should have a better life somewhere away from Voldemort and the crazy shit that you keep getting yourself into each school year at Hogwarts."

Harry was about to give a reply to that claim from Saya until the driver announced that they were at their destination. He walked out of the cab as Saya paid the driver for the transportation that he provided. Harry looked around the area that they were in and noticed that it was a pub titled "致命的な妖怪." Harry was still learning Japanese and was not sure what those words translated into. He noticed that the pub had a style that was similar to the Leaky Cauldron back in London.

"It is called 'The Deadly Yokai.' The owner once went to London and visited The Leaky Cauldron. Took the style of the place's outside and built his own pub here at Tokyo, which is now one of the many entrances to Kitsune Alley. It's a beautiful place. Me and a friend of mine come here once in a while. Now come on, we got places to be and all." Saya said.

They walked through the door of the pub and Harry noticed that as he as well as Saya were walking past everyone in the pub that people were not wanting to shake his hand. As people noticed who he was, because they were watching him, but they were like the people that he met in London in his first year. To say for once, Harry did not mind that at all. Besides everything else about his life, Harry was actually looking forward to a somewhat peaceful life in Tokyo. He followed Saya to the back of the pub where there was a wood wall that had a human handprint made of a sort of red paint. Harry watched as Saya placed a hand on the place of the handprint and then slowly the wood moved plank by plank similar to the brick wall in the Leaky Cauldron. When it stopped, Harry noticed the beautifulness of Kitsune Alley. There had to be more shops in this area than back at Diagon Alley; because that was all Harry saw. He had never seen so many shops in just one place before.

"Come on, we can go sight-seeing later. We have to get you, your new wand from Higura's wand shop." Saya exclaimed.

Harry nodded as he followed Saya to a shop that had a glass window showing a well-crafted wand on display. Above the door of the shop was a sign that read "Higura's Hand-Crafted Wands...Est. 1953." in both Japanese and English. When Harry entered the shop with a bell ringing their arrival, he noticed that the placed was one room that had been filled with pictures of wizards and witches using their wands. At back of the shop was what Harry expected for the wand shop, there was lines of boxes in shelves with wands that were waiting to be used by a witch or wizard. Then he heard the sound of an old man walking up to the counter in front of them. He had grey hair and wore a business suit that was covered in wood shavings. In addition, he wore a pair of shades that blocked Harry from seeing his eyes. However, Harry noticed that the man's shades were covered in wood shavings as well.

"Well, if it isn't Auror Saya Shindo? I remember when I sold your wand all those years ago. About 25 centimeters and made out of a branch of a Jubokko Tree with a tail hair of a Kirin as the core. Very unique and powerful in the right hands. Nice for Charms and Dueling. Is it still in working order?" the man asked Saya curiously.

"Yes, sir. Mr. Higura, no issues. I have been taking good care of it." Saya replied.

"Good...Good...Now who is your friend?" Higura said as he looked towards Harry. It only took a second for the old man to notice the scar on Harry's forehead.

Slowly, he pulled down his glasses as if to get a better look at Harry and said "Auror Shindo, why do I have Harry Potter in my shop? And more importantly, why is he in Japan in general?"

"First, he is here because I want him to have a better wand to defend himself against Voldemort. And secondly, because he is my Cousin." Saya answered.

"Really, well. I guess that is suitable. But let me ask Mr. Potter for his Olivander Wand for a second?"

Harry nodded as he gave his wand to Higura to exam. He watched as Higura casted some spells on the wand with just his hands and looked at Harry as he spoke.

"Holly wood with a Phoenix Feather inside. About 28 centimeters. Nice and Supple. I heard that you once duel Voldemort with this wand. Were there any issues?" Higura asked as he went back to examine the wand.

"According to Professor Dumbledore both my wand and Voldemort's have the same core. And..."

"If you and he have the same core, then your wand is useless in trying to defeat him. You both can only hurt each other and not kill one another; you would definitely need a new wand. I see. Which arm is your Wand-arm?" Higura asked.

"Right."

"All right, now let's see. This could take a bit Mr. Potter as it is just of a matter of finding the wand that works for you. I know that we will find you a new wand. Now, hold out your wand arm to this stone here. This makes things quicker in finding the wands most suitable to you." Higura said, pointing to red stone on the counter.

Harry did as was instructed and touched the rough feeling stone and then the stone glowed as four wand boxes levitated from the shelves and then the wand from the display moved up as well.

"Well, this is most exciting. The stone thinks that you are suitable for the Kodama Wand."

"The Kodama Wand? I have never heard of it." Saya said amazed.

"Well, that's because it has never been used by a wizard before and I made it not long ago, two years to be exact. The wood that it is made from is unique because it comes from a tree that had a spirit inside it called a Kodama. Cutting down a Kodama is an evil action to do, because it is essentially a tree that has a non-corporal form of a person inside it. My Great-Great-Great Grandfather stopped a wizard from wanting to burn down a Kodama Tree for dark ritualistic purposes. The spirit living within the tree gave him a large branch as a reward for saving it. My family had never touched the wood ever since it came into our hands. Until five years ago, when I decided to use the tail of a Okami inside it as the core." Higura explained, "But first, let's use this one...save the best for last if it comes to that."

Unfortunately, it did come to that as all the other wands did not work for Harry, which surprised Higura. Harry grabbed the Kodama wand, which resulted in Harry feeling a sudden surge of power to flow through this body. The wand glowed with a powerful white light that kept getting brighter and brighter until it stopped after a full minute.

"Well, I guess, you are indeed the Master of the Kodama Wand. Treat it carefully for you are using a wand more unique than Auror Shindo's."

Harry nodded as Saya paid for the wand upfront. In addition, Saya bought Harry a wand holster for him to have his wand on his side and not in his pocket. As they left the shop, Saya took Harry to a clothing shop to get him some new clothes to wear. Harry wanted to decline but Saya would not listen as she stated that it was another thing that Sirius wanted her to do for him. She really made sure that Harry had plenty of clothes to wear because by the time that they left, they had bought a new trunk charmed to hold more in the inside.

"Now let's head home and then, we can go ahead and empty Ranmura's room; because Sirius gave me enough money to buy me and Ranmura a new apartment in Tokyo and this one has room for all three of us." Saya explained.

"How much money did Sirius give you?" Harry asked.

"Enough to ensure that you will be taken well care of."

"What about my education?"

"Well, Harry I was actually thinking about having you home-schooled by me to the point that you will be able to pass your higher-level exams sometime in the future. The only thing is that I need to find you a tutor to teach you Japanese because I will only have time to teach you magic and all."

"What about that school you mentioned?"

"Mahoutokoro. Well, if you want to go there that's fine, but you will be away on an island not far from Imo Jima."

"Never mind." Harry replied.

Harry really did not want to be on an island by himself and plus he wanted to be around his new family a lot. He had never felt so loved by a family that was actually related to him, particularly from Saya. Harry knew that Ranmaru was willing to go and give him a chance. Considering how weird it must be to a muggle like Ranmura, Harry honestly could not blame him. He was suspicious of the idea that he had family that were willing to take him as someone worthy of their love, especially in a nation like Japan. However, within the span of no less than 5 hours, Harry was, for once, entirely happy with the life that he was living here. His only complaint that he could give was all the monsters that he heard about since the moment that he reached Japan.

"Saya, I was wondering, if you could tell me about this thing about monsters that I have been hearing from the Muggle part of Tokyo?" Harry asked.

Saya frowned and replied "Not today Harry, but I promise to tell you later. I'm guessing that you heard about that stuff going on from Ranmura."

"Actually, from his boss."

"The Chief?" Saya said as she shook her head, "Why am I not surprised? Ever since Graduation, that man had never stopped investigating the events that he witnessed."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Oh. I will tell you later. Now, let's get going or else Ranmaru will be home before us and then we will really have problems. Now hold on to your trunk really tight now." Saya said as she grabbed hold of Harry's right arm.

Harry confused a bit nodded as he did as he was told and then he felt a tight feeling surrounding his body like as if he was being sucked through a tube. As soon as he felt that, both he and Saya disappeared with loud crack noise that was ignored by the nearby witches and wizards.

* * *

**In a Mansion in the suburbs of Tokyo**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Councilor Ogata, I'm sure. Lieutenant Suzuka explained that there was something evil in his scar. More evil than a Phantom. Whether he knows it or not, we should keep a constant eye. When Kureha explained what she discovered, she was concerned deeply. And she is hardly like that unless the problem is critical. We should watch Ranmaru Shindo's cousin." Ryoko explained to the man, who was wide with brown hair on his head and broad shoulders.

"I see. And what the name of Shindo's Cousin?" Ogata asked, who was deeply interested.

"Harry Potter."

She watched Ogata blink in surprise.

"You know him?" she asked curiously.

"Yes and no at the same time. But that is something even above your own clearance."

Ryoko raised an eyebrow that could be seen through her glasses.

_"That's odd for me not to have clearance about one individual. Potter must be someone that could be a possible issue or something of that nature."_  She thought.

"Could you describe him for me? You said that he had a scar?"

"Yes, in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. He had emerald green eyes, black messy hair, glasses, and wore baggy clothing."

"I see. You mentioned that he was from England correct?" Ogata asked.

Ryoko nodded.

"What was the story that you found about his parents?"

"After calling a friend in England for a few minutes, nothing much. Both the records of both Harry and his parents were mainly empty. There were some about him and his mother, but the trail stops after they turned eleven. According to the education records, they went to a school called Hogwarts in Scotland." Ryoko answered.

"Do we know that this Hogwarts actually exists?"

"I do not think so. But I could not get an official list of all the boarding schools in the United Kingdom. So, it could be possible."

"I see and the death of his parents?" Ogata answered.

"When I read the official report from the morgue, a serial killer named Tom M. Riddle went to the Potter household in Godric's Hollow. He killed Harry's father, then moved on to his mother. However, this is the weird part, after killing Harry's mother, Riddle failed to kill Harry and fled. The manner in how Riddle managed to kill Harry's parents is weirder because there was no sign of violence. Only an explosion that tore up parts of the house, but any damage that the Potter parents received were post-mortem. Somehow, Riddle was able to make a murder in the cleanness way imaginable." Ryoko answered looking directly at Ogata.

"Do we know that Riddle is still after Potter?" Ogata asked.

"The British have reports of activities being done by followers of Riddle's, but as to activities against Harry, I do not know. But I would assume so." Ryoko answered with an honest opinion.

"I see. Now, on to what you want? If we are going to keep an eye on him, what do you suggest Section 2 do about that?" Ogata asked.

"Yes. I am suggesting we create some sort of job for him, where at least one person from Section 2 will always be watching him at all times if possible."

"And if that is not possible?"

"Suzuka has offered that she tutors Potter in speaking Japanese. So, we could hope that he takes the offer at least. That is only if option one is not possible." Ryoko explained.

"I see. I will see what I can do. This one will not be easy, but I will see if I can accomplish this task. It will be an issue as I will have to go in accordance with the labor laws or else we both will be in trouble. We have to make sure he is 15 years old in full or else we will have to go with option two for a bit." Ogata explained.

"I understand."

"Now if that is all, then please excuse me as I have to get started."

Ryoko nodded as she walked out of his office. After he made sure that he was alone, Ogata pulled out a wand and casted a silencing charm so that no one would hear him as he made a phone call. A very important phone call. Ogata dialed in the numbers that he wanted and waited to be answered.

"Yes, Ogata? What is it?" said a sinister old voice on the other end of the line.

"Listen. We have a problem. A problem that could expose us if left alone. We might have stop making attempts to get Shindo to back off or kill him and at the same time shift targets. Harry Potter has been spotted in Tokyo this morning." Ogata replied in a serious tone.

"Harry Potter? Are you sure, Ogata? You have not been drinking again?"

"No, sir. I am serious. He was just spotted by Suzuka and Ibuki. The description that Ibuki gave matched what we already know about him." Ogata answered with a slight blush.

"I see…" The voice replied indicating that it was very interest on what he was being told by the supervisor of Ryoko.

"Yeah but get this. Suzuka tasted something more evil than a Phantom inside Potter's scar. And even more, Potter is related to Shindo. The two of them are cousins." Ogata continued.

"Are they? Well, I see why you believe this to be a problem. We will have to make plans on killing him as well. Maybe, we have number thirteen kill Potter instead of Ranmura. Thirteen will be ready in only a few more days" With that idea in mind, the voice made a sinister chuckle that even had Ogata smirk.

"What about Voldemort?" Ogata asked.

"What about him?"

"Should we maybe tell him that Potter is in Tokyo? Away from Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix?" Ogata asked.

"Possibly. It would not be a bad idea and make some attempt to inform him about that. Maybe we can even get some form of an alliance…. yes, I think that I will do that."

"What about his scar? What could be in it more impure than a Phantom?"

"There is only one type of magic that I could think of that would be linked with his scar. Something that I think we should take full advantage of in the future. We do not even need to tell Voldemort about it as he will only care about the death of Harry Potter. Although, I am sure that he will not mind me doing what I have in mind. We could kill Potter ourselves or the second idea that I have in mind. Either approach will kill him dead. But that will not be for a few days after Thirteen." The Voice replied, "By the way, did you have to obviate Ibuki again for the umpteenth time?"

"No, sir. There was no need this time. But I would not mind if she were to permanently lose her memory, so I can have a nice sexy Muggle maid to please my needs." Ogata answered with a smirk the size of Miami.

The two laughed at the thought.


	3. A Burning Pain, Thirteen and Voldemort, and a New Prophecy (Edited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a few days of enjoying the delights of Tokyo, problems start to begin for Harry. During a Japanese tutoring session with Kureha, a quake in the city of Tokyo occurs strangely causing Harry to feel immense pain in his scar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminders: I do not own Harry Potter or Tokko.
> 
> Edited on 8/10/2019
> 
> Changes: Grammar fixes and made a slight change to the prophecy at the end.

**Five Days Later**

**Tokyo, Japan**

he past five days had been nice for Harry, ever since he lived in Tokyo. He learned that like him, both Ranmaru and Saya were orphans that lost their parents to a traumatic event like his. The first apartment that they lived in was decent with only two bedrooms. Although, Harry felt sorry that Ranmaru had to sleep on the sofa because Saya wanted Harry to be on a bed. Ranmaru would later say that he had no problem with it as he expected it from Saya, who liked to treat him like a mother. When Ranmaru explained that to him, Harry felt that maybe things will actually turn out well as he was with a family that cared for his health and wanted nothing but the best from him. When Ranmaru left for work the day after Harry arrived, Harry helped Saya move everything that was in the apartment to their new home. The place was in a special apartment complex that was apparently owned by the Potter family. As they moved luggage and all, Harry thought that the place was the best as it had five-star quality. The rooms were luxurious and the beds were the best. Harry was also happy about the place because there was now three bedrooms. So, there would not be any future incidents of Ranmura sleeping in the sofa for a long time. In addition, there was a perch in their new living room where Hedwig could come in and rest her wings. Harry could tell that Hedwig was really loving Tokyo because it was a more calmer atmosphere. Although, Harry knew that he might be proven wrong in the days to come.

After hours of hard work, the moving was complete with Saya casting spells to protect them from Voldemort and other dark creatures. The reason Saya casted these spells was that there were some supporters of Voldemort in Japan or aligned with his ideology. Blood Purism, as she called the term, was not as strong in Japan when compared to England, but there were a few that followed those principles. Apparently, as an Auror of the Japanese Ministry of Magic, Saya had caught some of those witches and wizards that killed Muggles and Muggle-borns for a living. She had a hatred towards these people as she really cared for Ranmaru, who was a Muggle, and plus she was a Muggle-born. When Harry told her the story of the two dementor's that attacked him last year and the trial that followed. Saya explained that was something he did not have to worry about in Japan. The Japanese Ministry of Magic was kinder in cases of underage magic and made exceptions for cases of self-defense. Furthermore, the ministry gave full authorization in using magic in the muggle realm due to some recent events. If Harry had to guess, the events was the monsters that he was hearing about and were popping around the city. In addition, this ministry, unlike the British one, was willing to admit its mistakes. Harry never wanted to ever leave Japan and stay here until his dying days.

In addition, another positive trait about magical Japan, Harry was allowed to cast magic as students were allowed to cast magic outside of school after reaching the age of fifteen. Harry had never felt so happy as he now knew that he would be able to cast magic and all. However, Harry was not considered of age to be an adult, which was 20. Harry could hardly care as he knew that he was with a loving family that Dumbledore should have gave to him for years. Furthermore, Harry really enjoyed Saya as a tutor for his magical studies, within just a few hours she taught him many different spells and gave him some books that were very helpful. One of the things that she taught him was the manner in which he could properly block spells and a few good charms. She explained that, like her, Harry must be able to use magic very easily and a very powerful magician that was gifted in many levels. Saya suggested that maybe once his academic papers go through the Japanese Ministry that he make preparations to take a foreign version of NEWT examination and possibly start his dream job.

When he began to think about England and Dumbledore, Harry did not want to tell him where he was as he felt that could never trust the man again. Sure, the old man had told him the prophecy that frightened Voldemort in wanting to kill Harry as a baby but that resulted in Sirius being dead. He held Dumbledore responsible for the loss of his godfather, who would have enjoyed seeing Harry being so happy here in Tokyo.

"Harry?" Saya called from the Living Room/Kitchen.

"Yes, Saya." Harry called out as he walked up to her.

"I have to go on Auror duty again very soon. It will only be for a couple of hours…. hopefully. We are investigating a case right now and this one is a big one. I can't tell you the details, but it is really important. But I made sure that you would not be alone. I was able to get you a tutor. So that you can learn Japanese, when we are not busy with your magical lessons. She was so willing to help you, since she learned that you arrived in Tokyo. She said that you had already met her once yesterday." Saya explained as finished making Harry some breakfast.

"No problem. I understand." Harry replied as he began to eat the wonderful breakfast that Saya cooked.

After swallowing a bit of his Tamago Kake Gohan and asked, "Who is my tutor, anyway?"

"Kureha Suzuka of the Second Division in Tokko." Harry starred for a bit and blushed.

"If that's a problem…."

"No. That's fine. I do not mind, Saya. Besides, I need to learn Japanese in order to have a life here."

Honestly, Harry had no problem in being with Kureha Suzuka. He was not sure why but when he met her, there was something about her that made him want to be with her. And that something was not the lack of a bra or shirt under that unzipped jacket of hers.

" She will be here by the time that I leave for work. Also, she said that she will be bringing lunch for you and her to eat, if that is fine?" Saya asked.

"Sure." Harry replied.

"Ranmura should be home after work. Or at least, he better be or he will be in big trouble."

Harry shuddered as remembered the earful that Ranmura received after coming home late last night. Ranmaru did not want to tell Saya as to why he was home so late. Because by the time that he came home, it was well past midnight and Harry was already asleep after having his first magical studies session with Saya. Harry felt sorry for Ranmura as Saya put an actual curfew on him. He did not ask Ranmura himself about the reason for him to be coming home so late as he felt that it was none of his business.

* * *

Kureha Suzuka was having a really shitty day. Not because she was going to tutoring Harry, no that was the only good thing about her day. No, the reason for her bad was because of the events that were now occurring within her job. Recently, her friend and essentially partner, Takeru Inukai was seriously injured while on the duty and had to be hospitalized for the past day and a half. Apparently, the phantoms that were coming from the gate in the Machida were growing stronger and stronger now.

_"It does not help that number 12 is still out there, running around and lose. If another main body phantom comes, then there is going to be some serious issues in this city."_ She thought.

In addition, the bastards in the security council want Harry's Cousin, Ranmura, to fight a phantom and get killed, which in turn would give them a piece of the box that would close the gate at Muchida. She tried not to think about that as she walked up to the door of the new apartment that the Shindo Family, plus one, had recently acquired. The reason that she found out about the new place was that when she tried to drop Ranmura at their old place after their date last night, Ranmura had to explain that they recently got a new place. That was very embarrassing when she explained that to Ryoko and her friend Sakura, who was guarding the old apartment last night. Ryoko pinched her nose after hearing that and apologized for not checking if the Shindo family still lived there. Before the date, Kureha had made a phone call to Ranmura's sister, Saya, and asked if she could tutor Harry in his Japanese lessons. She had the chance of meeting Saya a few days ago after an incident at the hospital that Ranmura was checked into once. When Saya accepted the offer, Kureha began to get ready for her first lesson. Ryoko was alright with that as long as Kureha was ready on standby, if number twelve or thirteen showed up.

On her way to the apartment, as she drove her motorcycle to there, she thought that she would bring Harry some lunch. She was also temped in giving the Englishmen a nice teenage experience but decided against that. As she entered, she could not help but notice how much of a young Harry looked to her. She did not mention this Ryoko, but there was more about Harry that maybe not well-known. Something that made her concerned about Harry's health in general. No kid his age should be the size and weight that he was. This gave Kureha the indication that maybe Harry was neglected most of his life by his old relatives in England, but she had no solid evidence to prove that.

When she arrived to the new apartment and rang door bell, she was happy to see Harry in some new clothing that actually fitted him. In addition, he looked more handsome to her. After they enjoyed the Bento's that she made and was happy to see that Harry loved it. She was even more happy to hear how much Harry was loving the idea of actually being in Tokyo right now. Kureha had never been this happy about someone before, not since…..

The lessons that Kureha started with Harry were actually exciting as her new favorite student was willing to learn. Harry kept up with the tutoring and was a quick-learn. She could say that maybe it would not be bad to have someone like Harry working in the Second Division. Although, the thought might be suggested by a certain part of her body. As the lesson continued for the next few hours, Kureha liked being around Harry. He was so cute and innocent, she just only wished that he was a few years older. In addition, she liked the pet owl that he owned. The snow-white owl, apparently named Hedwig, had taken a liking to Kureha as it landed on her shoulder and rub its head on her. She could tell that the owl liked her as well.

She still could feel the power that was contained in whatever was in that lightning bolt scar of his. She knew that it was something impure but it was definitely not a phantom. However, it was something evil and dangerous. There was something alive living in the scar in state to where it was not awakened and hopefully it stays that way. After about a good two hours of tutoring, she decided that Harry and her should have a quick break.

"So, Harry, when is your birthday?"

"July 31st, Miss. Suzuka." Harry answered.

"A few more weeks than you will be sweet sixteen. I know that your already old enough to have a job here. So, have you thought about what your dream job will be in the future?" Kureha answered as she moved as closer as possible to Harry.

"Well…umm…Before I met Ranmaru and Saya, I thought about being a cop." Harry answered with some truth as he did not want to say that he wanted to be Auror.

"Really…Well, when the time comes for the academy, let me know, because I became a high-level cop at eighteen very quickly and can get you some connections to help you out." Kureha said.

"really? Your eighteen?"

"Yep. How old did you think I was? Do I make you feel like a little boy, Mr. Potter?" Kureha responded using a line that she told Ranmura last night.

"Well, ummmm." Harry exclaimed as he tried to find the appropriate response to the situation that he found himself in.

"It's Fine." Kureha said as she liked toying with Harry for a bit. In her mind, Harry was a lot more interesting than Ranmura Shindo.

Then the ground shook under them. The shaking was violent and Kureha knew why.

_"Number Thirteen. You got good timing, don't you baby?"_

She turned to Harry to make sure that he was alright. However, what she saw made her rush to him. He was obviously in pain. His hand was holding on to his scar and when caring removed his hand from it and placed hers on it, it was burning hot. She had to quickly retract her hand and wait for the quake to end.

Harry had no idea what was going as he felt his scar kept burning and he was actually afraid of what is going. Especially with the fact that the pain that he was receiving was at the same time that the quake was happening. He leaned back on the couch that he and Kureha was sitting on as he gave a silent scream for the next minute, until the quake finally subsided. However, by then Harry lost consciousness with darkness claiming him. He could barely hear in the background Kureha screaming for him…..

* * *

Harry did know not what happened next as he felt the mind connection that he had with Voldemort led him to Voldemort's field of vision in a unknown location. He noticed that Voldemort was in long table that stretched for meters with many of his followers in the many seats of the table. He noticed some of the more notable of Death Eaters in the table. Bellatrix Lestrange, the murderer of his godfather, along with Draco Malfoy and his mom, Snape, and various other Death Eaters that he had not meet before. Although, there were a fell that he rather not met at all. However, the people on the sides was not what interested Voldemort, who was giving a villainous smile. There was an individual on the other end of the table facing Voldemort. Harry was not sure why but he could tell that this person was interesting to Voldemort. Voldemort's guest wore a black rode with a large gold collar necklace that resembled something from Egypt. His skin was pale with a long red scar on the right side of his cheek and the top of his head was bald. Harry noticed that the man had his eyes closed while smiling at Voldemort with

"So, Harry Potter, is in Tokyo with a different family of muggles?... (laughs)…He thinks that he is free from my powers and abilities here in Britain." Voldemort asked the individual.

"Yes, I have multiple people in different places in Tokyo witnessing him in with Ranmura Shindo and his sister. I am willing to let you have him if number 13 fails to kill him and Ranmaru..." The old man answered.

"Number 13? What kind of name is that?" asked one of the Death Eaters as if he thought that old man was joking. However, he instantly regretted saying that as Voldemort cruicio'd him off the chair and into the floor.

"Nott, that is not the way to treat our guest, who came quiet the distance to met and tell me Potter's location." Voldemort said in mock-humble tone and turned to the old mand as he asked him to continue.

"Number 13 is our latest monster that me and my own followers have created to begin an era of killing muggles as well as those inferior to us pure wizards."

"And how can you guarantee me that Thirteen will kill Potter? I can hardly care about the muggle that Potter is related to and that you want dead. I want assurance that Potter will die by your weapon, if that is how you want it to be referred to as. In addition, why do you want thirteen to kill Potter?" Voldemort questioned.

"I want Potter dead because I fear that he could be an issue to my own plans. Thirteen was made to be more efficient and deadly than anything that Potter with his limited Hogwarts education as well as anything that the Muggle arsenal can throw."

"That still does not convince me that Potter will die by the hands of Thirteen. You have not met Potter unlike me. Every time Potter runs into life-threatening danger, he always comes out alive and victorious. Even if the danger is from me, Potter survives. Just read about the events that happened at the Tri-Wizard tournament. Potter has skills and abilities that help him in every form of trouble. So, forgive me, if I do not trust thirteen's abilities to do as you say." Voldemort retorted.

"Understandable. Very well, if you wish, you and a select number of your followers to watch. And should thirteen fail to kill the boy, then you may make your attempt to kill him. But be warned, there are a group of muggles with abilities and powers similar to magic or one could say is magic. I know for a fact that they will be there and they will attempt to stop you. Think of them like Dumbledore's Order, but made of a selection of muggles. Hell, these muggles are called symbionts, who have a magical but deadly creature (the same kind as thirteen) inside their bodies. I don't ask you to kill them all, but just be sure to kill the tall one. His name is Takeru Inukai and he is a very powerful muggle. You will recognize him easily as he wears a small pair of black shades and blond hair. And like I said, he is the tallest of the bunch, so that will be easy to tell which one he is. In addition, he wears a long black coat that covers his body." The old man asked.

"I see. I think that I will leave that to you, Bellatrix. Should Thirteen fail to Potter, you will kill this Inukai (once he arrives to save Potter) for our friend." Voldemort ordered.

The black curly hair and insane Bellatrix Lestrange smiled as said, "It would be an honor, my lord. I will kill this muggle, who has lived too long."

Voldemort smiled as he looked toward his new friend.

"I will allow this plan. Just tell me when and where thirteen will be as it kills Potter in Tokyo, so that I can watch."

"Very well, it will happen…." Before the old man could give the plan for Harry to hear, he woke up.

* * *

**In a Hospital inside in the center of Tokyo**

As he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was in a bed that was not his and the room that he was in was white. In his right, there was a window that had a view to all of the surrounding buildings of wherever he was at. He looked to his left and notice that there was a person on the chair right beside the table. Harry placed his hand on the table in an effort to find his glasses, but could not find it.

"Oh, let me help you. I know exactly what you're going through" Said the female voice that sounded completely familiar.

Harry heard the sound of heels clapping the floor and watch as the person grabbed his glasses. Then slowly she walked up to Harry with his glasses in her hand and carefully put them on.

Harry thank her as he looked up and realized that it was Super-Intendent Ibuki in her blue uniform.

"Super-Intendent? Umm…."

"Please do not salute, Mr. Potter. I get enough of that as it is. And just call me, Ryoko. Now, are you alright? Kureha said that your scar burned during this afternoon's quake." Ryoko asked.

"Yea. I'm fine. I do no know why my head went like that. Maybe the quake shook my head too much or something." Harry responded.

"Well, the doctor's said that your head looked fine. But they want you to stay for the rest of the day just to make sure that it is safe for you to be released."

Harry nodded as he turned to the woman in the chair and realized that it was Kureha, who was looking at him with a concerned look.

"Are you sure that your alright, Harry? It's ok to tell us anything. We will not judge." Kureha asked sincerely.

Harry nodded.

"Ok. But if you ever want to talk about anything, just let me or Ryoko know and we will see what we can do."

"No problem. I will….ummm….what happened when I….well…when I fainted, I guess?" Harry asked.

"When you fainted or went unconscious, your scar was burning like it had a massive fever. I almost thought you had a seizure or something. So, I called for an ambulance to bring you to a doctor. They said that could not find anything that could have caused the pain that you went through." Kureha explained.

Again, Harry nodded as he went into confusion over the reason to why his scar burned when the quake happened. In addition, he wondered about the vision that he had from Voldemort. What is thirteen? Who were the muggles that the old man was referring to? What the hell is a Symbiont? Was that vision even real or a trick by Voldemort like last time? What about the man that Bellatrix was assigned to kill? Did he really exist? Does he know that his life is in danger?

"Something on your mind, Harry." Ryoko asked as she noticed that he was thinking deeply.

"Are Ranmaru and Saya still at work?" Harry lied.

"Inspector Ranmaru Shindo is still at work but will be finished soon enough. His sister will be here soon and is quiet concerned about you." Ryoko answered.

The sound of someone running could be heard in the hallway nearby.

"In fact, I could say that is her now." Ryoko exclaimed with a smile.

She was not proven wrong as ten seconds later, they could see a running Saya coming through the door with a blanket in her hand. Harry realized immediately that it was his father's invisibility cloak and wondered if Saya knew. As soon as she saw Harry, she ran up to him and seeing if he was alright. She kept asking Harry if he was alright and if he needed anything to the amusement of Kureha and Ryoko.

"Saya, I'm fine seriously. I just hit my head and all during the quake this afternoon. The doctor says that I just need to rest, and I should be released tomorrow morning." Harry explained.

"Are you sure?" Saya asked not convinced.

Harry nodded.

"Well, Miss. Shindo, I will leave Harry in your care. Me and Kureha have a busy day today." Ryoko said.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you for watching over him for me."

"Anytime."

"Get well, soon. Alright, Harry? And like I said, if there is anything that you feel the need to tell us, just let us know and we'll see what we can do." Kureha said as stood up from the chair and walked up to Harry. He watched as she leaned down and kissed him on his scar, she kept her lips on his scar for a few seconds. He noticed that she blinked as she finished, but Harry said nothing.

"I will." Harry said.

After Kureha and Ryoko left, Saya closed the door and pulled out her wand as she casted a room-silencing charm. Then she lowered the blinds on his hospital room windows as she looked backed at him and put her wand back into her coat.

"What happened, Harry?" Saya asked in a serious tone.

Harry explained to Saya how his Scar burned up during the quake and the vision that he got from Voldemort. However, he had to explain how he was able to know what Voldemort was doing through the mind connection through the resurrection ritual used during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. To say, Saya was showing concern about the vision as it not only involved her brother but Harry as well. In addition, she was deeply curious on who the old man was in the vision. When she heard about thirteen, she showed serious concern for Harry.

"Do you know who is Takeru Inukai?" Harry asked.

"Yes. He works in the Second Division or Section 2 of Tokko. Why?" Saya asked, surprised that Harry knew that name.

"Voldemort assigned Bellatrix Lestrange to kill him, should Thirteen fail to kill me. The old man asked Voldemort to kill a group of muggles that are called symbionts, particularly Inukai." Harry blatantly told her as he also gave the description of Inukai given by the old man.

"I see. I never realized Voldemort, a pure-blood dark…."

"He's half-blood." Harry corrected.

"Say what?" Saya said.

"He's Half-Blood. His father was a muggle and his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He told me himself back at my second year in Hogwarts."

"Really, well, this is interesting. Your second year and he told you that? Do always go looking for trouble, Harry? Is it how you make a living? I should start being really concerned for your own safety, because you are becoming just like Ranmaru. Always getting himself hurt and into trouble." Saya asked.

Harry chuckled lightly as he hoped that he did not have to explain the things in his first year.

"Not intentionally." Harry retorted with his hand behind his head.

"Why do I not believe you?"

Harry chuckled again as Saya gave him an eye-piercing glare.

"I don't know. I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me." Harry answered with his eyes closed.

"Bullshit" was the response that he got from Saya.

For the third time, Harry chuckle again.

As Harry was talking himself out of situation that he was in and at the same time forced to explain every little incident that happened in his Hogwarts life. Needless to say, Saya was not happy at all on what he was saying. Neither he nor Saya noticed that a listening device had been planted near Harry's bed and that the silencing charm that Saya placed on the room had no serious effect on it.

In a room not far Harry and Saya, Kureha and Ryoko were listening in on the two with a device that transmitted the discussion to them.

Kureha looked at Ryoko and exclaimed in her chirpy voice, "Looks like things around here are starting to become really interesting."

"I'll say." Ryoko replied.

"You think that the vision was real and correct?"

"It has to be. Inukai and Harry never meet each other. The description that Harry gave matched Inukai. So, I am willing to believe it."

"What about this Bellatrix Lestrange?" Kureha asked.

"I know that recently, there was a number of followers of this Voldemort or Riddle that escaped from prison. So, I would have to assume that Lestrange was one of them."

"What do we do?"

"You still going to tutor Harry?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Next time bring him to our little hangout area. I wanna see Mr. Potter's reaction in meeting Inukai, once he gets better. Maybe we can put pressure on Harry to tell us the truth himself. Hearing some this twice would not be bad." Ryoko explained.

"Just don't go too hard on him."

"What you starting to be enchanted by him?"

"Maybe…."

"Watch it, then. He is not legal yet in this country and you know it." Ryoko warned.

"I know. A girl can wait and plus that gives me time to plan future dates that would lead to the big moment down the road, once I get permission from Saya." Kureha answered with a smile.

"Yea, Saya will give that to you when Potter kills a main body phantom."

"Be careful on what you wish for, if you want to believe what we are hearing about Harry's life." Kureha joked as they continued to listen into the conversation that Saya and Harry were having. Through this, the two were learning about the life of Harry Potter in Hogwarts.

"By the way, what happened earlier? When you kissed his scar? I saw you blink like there was something that surprised you from the scar on Harry." Ryoko asked.

"I saw something from the scar. Like glimpses of his childhood memories. I saw Harry at a younger age, possibly ten in a bed. But what I saw in terms of where he was sleep shocked. He was sleeping in a cupboard. Then I heard screaming and but it was unrelated to where he was sleeping." Kureha explained.

"What was happening in the screaming?"

"I heard a woman screaming to kill her instead and not Harry. She was begging this individual. If I had to guess, I just heard Harry's moments before she was murdered." Kureha described to Ryoko.

"I see."

The two members of Tokko continued to listen into the conversation between Harry and Saya for the next half hour until there was nothing more useful for them to hear.

* * *

**Back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland**

**A Few Hours Later**

Headmaster and leader of the Order of the Pheonix Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day. About a week, Harry Potter had disappeared and he feared that it maybe his fault for him vanishing. The Order first discovered that Harry was not in Number 4 Privet Drive, when Mad-Eye Moody was on-guard duty and could not see Harry anywhere in the house. They were desperate in finding the boy before Voldemort discovered that Harry was not at the Dursley's. However, any effort made to find him in the country proved to be unsuccessful. As mentioned earlier, Headmaster Dumbledore felt that it was most likely his fault for Harry disappearing from the sight of the order. Dumbledore knew that Harry was hostile toward him for not telling him about the prophecy between him and Voldemort. Dumbledore knew that Harry most likely held him responsible for the end result of that action, which was the death of Sirius Black.

Sirius Black was a father that Harry never had the chance to fully enjoy being with and his death completely shatter the poor boy. In addition, when figuring out what other mistakes that he had made as a guardian to Harry, he learned that Severus Snape, his potions master had not properly taught Harry efficient lessons to defend himself against the mind connection that he and Voldemort share. The results from these lessons only allowed Voldemort better access to Harry's mind. Dumbledore had never thought that he could have been so disappointed with Severus. He knew that Severus had never saw Harry in the perfect light and hated the boy's father, but never believed that the man would essentially torture the boy by mind raping him so hard. Dumbledore would not blame Harry if the boy should decide to press any charges on Severus. Although, Dumbledore knew that he needed Harry to defeat Voldemort, he wanted to ensure that Harry was well-cared and strong should the time come for him to finally end Tom Riddle. But he understood that those actions might not be possibly if he kept placing Harry in the dark and he witnessed firsthand the boy's anger after discovering the contents of the prophecy.

When Harry disappeared, he went to talk to Petunia in where Harry was. He was not going to force her with threats of violence and all, no he would not stope to that level. He knew one man that would have used that method and that man was after Harry. He kindly reminded Petunia Dursley that by having Harry, she was safe from the followers of Voldemort and said dark wizard himself. However, she refused to answer and told him to leave. It was then Dumbledore told her that since she gave Harry, then he would report her for child neglect through the muggle police; since she was no longer willing to care for him. He explained that he knew the treatment that Harry received from the Dursley's for the past years. He was willing to ignore them for a while but he promised that if they ever went violent and attempted to physically harm Harry, then he would have the Dursley's face the piper through the muggle law enforcement. When he told them that, Vernon yelled that he could not since they gave up guardianship of Harry to the family of Petunia's second sister, Rose Shindo nee Evans, in Tokyo, Japan. This information caught Dumbledore off-guard as he thought that Lily's parent's had only two girls.

Petunia explained that Rose was a few-years older and that by the time that Lily went to Hogwarts, Rose was already in a foreign college as well as working for a business company in Japan and meet a nice young man. In addition, Petunia and Rose were still close as they kept contact with each other even when Harry was moved to their home. However, Petunia lied about Harry being a trouble maker to Rose. When asking for their contact information, Petunia explained that it was useless. Apparently, Rose and her husband had already been dead for the past five years due to some kind of explosion in their apartment complex, leaving their two children to care for themselves. They sent Harry to be cared by these kids, particularly the younger girl named Saya. Apparently, this Saya had called months after the dementor attack and asked to be his new guardian. The Dursley's were all the more willing to give Harry up. Petunia did not know how to contact the girl as she always call them through a pay phone and only told her what to do.

Dumbledore sighed,  _"Well, At least I know where to start."_ He thought.

He was willing to allow Harry to live with these Japanese relatives of his as long as he knew that he was safe and that he kept contact with the Order. It was the least that he could do as an apology to Harry for the misery that he been put through. Gaining the trust of Harry was essential, which meant that he should be helping Harry complete his destiny more than ever. Instead of believing that he knew better in what the boy needed. No…that belief was what killed his sister, Ariana, by his own actions. He figured that he would find Harry in Tokyo and just check on him. In addition, he wanted to meet the Shindo family to ensure that they would care for Harry.

He began to pace in his office as he began to wonder if he should send Dobby, the house-elf that adored Harry, to check on Harry and along with a letter to see if Harry would even be willing to listen to him. He knew that he had to tell Harry, his theories about Voldemort; particularly on how he is still alive. Just as he was about to call on Dobby, he heard his phoenix, Fawkes, cry out and flew to grab the Hogwarts sorting hat. Then he flew off in a blast of fire with fire. Dumbledore had to crook an eyebrow as to why Fawkes took the hat and to where, then he thought about Harry's Second Year during the crisis involving the Chamber of Secrets. He closed his eyes in concern as he took that it may mean that Harry was in danger again and that Fawkes felt that Harry needed the Sword of Gryffindor again. It was at this point that he immediately began to make plans to go to Tokyo sooner than originally intended. He was just about to make a Portkey to take him to Tokyo, where he would try to find Harry quickly and see that he was safe. However, that changed as Professor Sybill Trelawney, the Hogwarts's Divination teacher, came into his office.

"Ah, my dear Sybill, I am afraid that I must cancel our weekly divination appointment for today. I have to head off on some business in Japan." Dumbledore called out.

"Yes, Headmaster, the sight gave me a vision of this happening. I just wanted to ensure that it tr…" Trelawney replied until she stared off into space.

Dumbledore was about ask if she was alright until she began to speak in a deep and loud trace like voice.

"THE FIGHT AGAINST THE DARK LORD AND THE DEMON LORD SHALL BECOME ONE…..THE DEMON LORD SHALL HAVE OPENED THE GATE TO HELL FIVE YEARS AGO AS THE THIRD MONTH BEGINS…..THE DEMON LORD SHALL MARK THE SURVIORS OF THE GATE AS HIS EQUALS FIVE YEARS AGO…..THE DARK LORD SHALL ALREADY HAVE MARKED THE CHOSEN ONE FOURTEEN YEARS AGO AS TENTH MONTH DIES…..THE CHOSEN ONE AND THE SURVIVORS SHALL STAND AGAINST THE TWO LORDS WITH THE POWERS THAT THEY KNOW NOT…..HOWEVER, NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHERS SURVIVE….."

Dumbledore had never been so frightened in his life by the words of a prophecy. He knew that he had to find Harry and now. Before Trelawney could speak normal again to the Headmaster, the old man created a portkey with a book on his desk and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all in the content that I have made for now. I plan to upload more possibly no later than next Tuesday if nothing comes up. Please give kudos and comment. And in those comments please leave suggestions, questions, or opinions. Till next time.


	4. Trouble And More Trouble (Edited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the night at the hospital, Harry gets a phone call from someone that wants him to go to the scene of the crime where a new sinkhole had appeared in a park within the city of Tokyo. However, he finds out that there is more than just that sinkhole in the a park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do not own Harry Potter or Tokko.
> 
> I Know that I said I was going to Upload on Tuesday, but i got this chapter done earlier than expected. So, here you go.
> 
> Edited on 8/8/2019
> 
> Changes: Fixed some Grammar Issues, including all the times that I missed spelled Ranmaru's name.

**In a Hospital in Tokyo, Japan**

**An Hour After Dumbledore left Hogwarts**

Harry had decided to take a nap after a painful three-hour-long discussion with Saya about him finding trouble and his previous experience at Hogwarts. After that, he decided to read some of the books that Sayas wanted him to read. Japanese Wizarding bookmakers were really clever to add some charms to make spellbooks look like Muggle literature. He hoped that Saya did not stay mad at him forever, but he had a feeling that her anger will eventually shift towards Ranmaru in the future. However, Saya explained that once he was released from the hospital, then he would be continuing his magical lessons with her. One of the things that she wanted to teach was the ability to apparate. She figured that it would help Harry should he find himself in trouble. According to her, learning to apparate at the age of fifteen was allowed as long as the person register that he or she has that ability to the Japanese Department of Magical Transportation. Yet again, another reason why he was starting to love Magical Japan a bit.

While in his bed, Harry kept wondering about the vision that he had and about the man that Voldemort ordered Bellatrix Lestrange to kill. This event was going to happen once thirteen failed to kill Harry and Ranmura, but the question was when is that going to happen? In addition, what does this thirteen look like? What it a monster in human form or something? There has to be something that Harry is missing. He had asked Saya about it before she left and she explained that she was not sure herself. However, she warned Harry to watch himself and to keep his wand by his side. Especially, since it is possible that Voldemort that is already in Tokyo and is currently waiting for the right moment. He felt that something was going on in this city that was more than just Voldemort wanting to kill him. Like who was the old man that ratted out his location to Voldemort? And why did he believe that Harry was going to ruin his plans, when he never even met the old bastard? All that Harry knew at the moment was that the old man made Thirteen and was planning to use it to kill him and Ranmaru.

He wondered if made he should have stayed in England and just took anything that the Dursley's gave him. At the same time, he knew that it was too late to change that as right now he had a situation. Harry was wondering on how he could find this Inukai and warning that there forces that planned his death. Although, it would be a weird conversation to have in general as Harry knew that he would essentially be breaking the Statute of Secrecy by telling the muggle that a Dark Witch wanted to kill him. He knew that he worked for the same group that Kureha worked for, and maybe he could hint to her that he heard rumors that people following the man that killed his parents wanted to kill Inukai. That could possibly work, and there he would not get into massive trouble for breaking the Statute.

As Harry began to plan how he was going to warn Inukai, he heard the cellphone that Saya bought him a couple of days ring. He grabbed his glasses on the desk nearby and put them as he looked at the number that was calling him. The number showed to be unknown, which meant that Harry did not know this person, and this person did not want Harry to track the number. He let the call go to voicemail and see if the man left a message on his phone. After a minute, the caller hung up but then called again, not wanting to play this game all night, Harry answered with a greeting.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Said a sinister voice that sounded very familiar.

Harry went into shock as he instantly knew who was talking. It was that Old Man that met with Voldemort in his vision.

"Who is this?" Harry pretending that he did not know.

"You do not know me but I know everything about you as The-Boy-Who-Lived. I am sure that you heard about the events that happened here in Tokyo in terms of monsters and body parts. Have you ever wondered why they are happening? Were you ever curious on what really happened to Inspector Shindo's parents?"

"Yes. But I do not take answers from strangers. Especially strangers that know for who I really am." Harry replied trying to keep his cool.

The Old Man laughed as he said, "A very wise opinion, Mr. Potter. Then let me just drive this right at home as the Muggles would say. Have you ever been curious on what your scar actually is? Did you think that maybe that it was more than the blood and mind connection from Voldemort's resurrection ritual? Blood of the Enemy forcibly taken, if I remember correctly."

"Who the hell are you? Only a few people know how Voldemort came back and even fewer know about the connection he and I share. So, I am going to ask again, who are you?" Harry yelled, as he lost it. This Old Man wanted Harry to know that he knew everything about him and more.

Again, the Old Man laughed "So much like Inspector Shindo, I see the relation between the two of you. Always full of anger. Why, he was like that when I last talked to him half an hour ago."

"What have you done to him?" Harry demanded.

"Oh, nothing. Only gave him the need to inspect the latest sinkhole at the park, where there use to be a pond, about a kilometer away from you. I left you a portkey on the front lobby desk to there. Don't worry about the receptionist there, she took the night off. And if I were you, Mr. Potter, I would hurry. No telling what Ranmaru Shindo might find there, could be anything."

"Yea, like Thirteen or Voldemort." Harry said as he hung up the call.

He quickly got out of bed and made sure that he had his new wand on him, as well as his old one just in case…. Quickly, he put on a red shirt and a pair of jeans that Saya bought for him back at Kitsune Alley. Then he grabbed the invisibility cloak that Saya had unknowingly given to him as a blanket from his truck. With the cloak on top he went to the ground floor of the hospital and found the front desk, on top of it was an actual replica of the Tri-Wizard cup with a tag on it that said "For Harry Potter." This man was trying to send Harry a message, which definitely isn't "Fuck Off." No, he wants to reassure Harry that he knew everything and go to Ranmaru.

_"That bastard. He really is trying to make me angry."_  Harry thought.

Slowly and reluctantly, Harry grabbed the cup and then he disappeared.

When the portkey finished taking Harry where he was supposed to be, Harry looked around his surroundings and noticed that he was indeed in some sort of park. There were lots of tree's and at the same time, plenty of space where people would hang out and enjoy the outside. Harry began to put the cloak of Invisibility on over his head, where no one would be able to see him. For a minute, he walked around the area, trying to find his cousin. He toke note of his surroundings and wondered where Ranmura would be in this park. At time same, he prayed that he had not been fooled like he had been in the Department of Mysteries. Then he heard a scream, it sounded like Ranmaru.

" _No, I will not allow any harm to come to my family. Not this time."_ Harry thought.

Harry kept running and running. It was not easy with the cloak, but he was determined to get there. It only took a few seconds of running for Harry to locate the source of the screaming. There was a giant sinkhole that had no bottom to it, but that was not what caught Harry's attention. He saw Ranmura on the ground being dragged by a bunch of brown human shaped demons. The demons were dragging Ranmaru towards the hole and screaming at them to let go along with a series of curse words.

" _Fuck it."_ Harry thought as he pulled out his new wand and aimed it at the creature on top of Ranmaru. His wand appearing through the cloak and then he casted his spell work.

"Stupefy."

Then next thing that Ranmaru knew was that the monster dragging him to the large hole was sent flying by a red light hitting the bastard, the beast was thrown about ten to fifteen feet away from Ranmaru before it phased through the ground. He looked toward the direction from where the light came from and saw Harry dropping some sort of cloak off him into the ground. Ranmaru noticed that Harry was holding in his handsome sort of stick or wand.

"Harry?" Ranmaru said in surprise.

"Hi, Cousin Ranmaru," Harry replied with a shy smile.

Harry ran toward Ranmaru, who was halfway between falling into the hole and pulled him up carefully. As Ranmaru got to his feet, Harry felt a disturbance in the force behind him. Slowly he turned around and was stunned by what he saw. A monster as tall as Hagrid, brown skin, big muscled, brownstone-like wings on its back, spikes of various sizes all around its body, and some sort of leather bindings on its eyes going in a crisscross pattern. The monster licked its long snake-like tongue, and then that was when it spoke in Parseltongue.

**"I will enjoy feasting on a wizard like you. I bet you will be more delicious than the Symbiont next to you."**

Harry blinked for a second as he was surprised to find another creature, that was not a snake, able to speak Parseltongue.

**"You must be Thirteen, I am assuming?"**

**"Correct. Well, that is name that Tokko gives me."** The monster responded.

**"What are you?"** Harry asked.

**"I am what Tokko calls a Main Body Phantom. But thatis all you need to know for you and your family will be dead by my hand and mouth."** The monster replied.

"Funny, this one looks a lot different than the others that I saw at the crime lab, you weren't there were you?….ah, fuck it." Ranmaru yelled as he attacked the monster or Phantom with a wooden boat oar.

Harry wanted to shake his head a bit at the mentality of his Japanese cousin. He wondered what Sirius would do in this case or maybe Hermione? Sirius would prank the thing to death, while Hermione would probably use a bunch of spells to drive it back. Nobody that he knew would attack this thing with a bloody boat oar. Then he watched as Ranmaru was knocked back for about a couple of feet into a wooden log fence and then again Harry got himself into a stance to cast spells against the monster. Just as he was about to be fighting for his life with spells against this creature with everything that he knew. He heard a very relaxing song and the sound of wings flapping. Harry turned toward the sound and had never felt so relieved. It was Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix. Charging into the area holding an object with its legs. Harry took a second to realize that it was the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and it was there that he understood what the Phoenix was trying to do as he remembered what the Pheonix did in his second year. Fawkes dropped the hat in front of Harry's feet and as he quickly grabbed for the hat. Then he watched Fawkes attack the Phantom with its claw-like legs, the Phantom screamed in pain as it was getting painful scratches all around its face.

Suddenly, Harry heard a familiar shimmering sound coming from the hat, and there it was. The weapon that Harry believed would save him and his cousin from certain death. The Sword of Godric Gryffindor in all its glory. A fine silver sword that was crafted with rubies that Harry had used in his second year to kill the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry never thought that he would be happy to see this sword again in his life. He pulled the sword out in front of the Phantom, who threw Fawkes aside by the legs and laughed as it saw Harry pull out the sword.

**"Foolish Wizard… Only a Symbiont can kill me. Regular humans like you are weak against me and all other phantoms."**

**"Wanna Bet."** Harry replied in Parseltongue as he attacked the phantom with the sword.

The first strike failed as the phantom dodged with Harry missing by an inch, but the next one hit the phantom in the right arm as Harry slashed with quicker agility. The sword was able to slice right through the phantom with blood spilling from its now severed arm. The arm that was cut off had slowly begun to decay and then fade out of existence. Screaming in pain, the Phantom retreated back as it realized that it had to attack through another angle. However, just before it could do that, Ranmaru regained conscious and attacked the now wounded Phantom again with the boat oar…again. But the Phantom reacted quickly and knocked the oar off of Ranmaru's hand and tried to attack back with its own remaining hand, which Ranmaru was able to hold back with his own hands.

"So, I heard that you're the assholes who killed my parents." Ranmaru yelled.

Just as Harry was about to strike again with the sword, the Phantom gave an evil smirk and then picked Ranmura by the shirt, then began to spin him around like a ragdoll and then threw him at supersonic speeds. Ranmaru's back landed at a large tree with a loud thump and groan. With said tree collapsing right on him, Harry could not tell if Ranmura was alright as all he saw was the green top of the tree. Then the Phantom turned its attention back to Harry with a laugh and began to try striking Harry, who after having to run from his cousin Dudley's Harry Hunting was able to successfully dodge. Then Harry raised the sword up and managed to cut the chest of the Phantom with a large gash. As the monster screamed in pain, it used its remaining arm to knock Harry back towards the sinkhole.

Harry landed on his back first and then his head with his glasses sliding off his face as it fell into the sinkhole. Harry knew that he was in trouble now as he could not see well without his glasses and the Phantom knew that as it moved to finally finish off Harry. Without even thinking, Harry reached for where he assumed that the Sword would be as it was not on his hand after being knocked back. Feeling for a touch of metal anywhere near his hands. Successfully, he found the sword and stood up as he could barely see the outline of the Phantom and he could see that it was running towards him. Harry decided to run toward the demon as well and slammed the sword down on to the demon's horizontal body resulting in it being cut in half with blood spilling in large quantities. Turning around to see the result of his actions, Harry watched as the two halves of what once was a Phantom fade out of existence. However, what came next confused Harry as the sinkhole begin to close in one itself like as if it was sucking itself out of existence with a loud sound of wind moving towards it. After about half a minute, the hole was gone and out of nowhere in the center of where the Phantom use to be was a piece of gold uniquely shaped in a triangle. The piece was about half a centimeter thick and had cravings of some sort all around it.

Checking his surroundings, Harry slowly picked it up, with the sword in his other hand, and examined it. The piece felt like gold, but he could also feel some sort of magic in it. The magic in it was strong and powerful. So powerful that it actually scared Harry about what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands. However, the fear of its power was not the thing that was on Harry's mind, as his scar began to hurt the moment he picked up the piece of gold. Like really hurt, there was something that made him wonder what is this thing? Just as Harry was about see if maybe he could make any further examinations, he heard Ranmura coming out of the bushes of the collapsed tree in pain. Harry ran over to Ranmaru and asked him if he was alright.

"Yea, I'm fine. what about you, Harry?" Ranmura said as he looked up at him as he placed a hand on his back.

"I'm Ok." Harry replied.

"Good. Now, mind answering me a couple of questions? First, what the hell are you? You used a stick that send that bastard from earlier packing with a red light. Second, were you talking to that big bastard because I heard the two of you hissing at each other? And if yes, then again what the hell are you?" Ranmaru asked with a glare towards Harry as if he did not trust him anymore.

Harry smiled sheepishly as he realized that he was now in trouble and was about to think of casting obviate on Ranmura until they heard the noise of people running towards them. Out of the bushes from Harry came from earlier were two figures. Harry had enough vision to see their looks, even without his glasses. The first surprised Harry as it was man that Bellatrix Lestrange was going to be sent to be kill. He was tall and really tall. This guy must have had a stretching charm casted on him because he was at least six feet tall. The man had blond hair and black shades covering his eyes. He wore a long black jacket that went down to legs. Harry could say that if he had black greasy hair and long robes, then he would have sworn that he was seeing a relative of Snape's. The other figure was a female with dark red hair and brown eyes. Her clothing was similar to Kureha's but instead, she was wearing a white shirt that had the logo of some company on it. Harry noticed that both figures were holding long swords in their hands. If Harry had to guess that they were going to use them to kill Thirteen. However, Harry beat them to the punch and was afraid that they might feel like he was stepping on their territory. The female and Inukai looked at Harry and noticed that he was holding the Sword of Gryffindor covering in Thirteen's blood. Then they turned to where the sinkhole used to be and looked back at Harry and kept Ranmura in their sight.

Ranmaru realizing what they were trying to process and turned to Harry as he pointed his finger at his English Cousin as he spoke in a sheepish tone, "He did it."

If looks could kill, Ranmaru would be on the ground bleeding profusely by the look on Harry's face. As the moment Ranmaru pointed at Harry and said those words, Inukai and his female friend turned to Harry with confused looks. Harry gave a nervous smile at the crowd that he was having as his cousin just threw him under the bus.

"To be honest with you two, this is nothing new in my life. I have a really bad case of Murphy's law." Harry answered.

"I'll say." said a familiar that Harry voice started to like.

Harry looked behind the two people holding swords and noticed that it was Kureha Suzuka and alongside her was Super-Intendent Ibuki. He noticed that Kureha was holding his cloak and the cup that brought him here.

"Miss. Suzuka and Ryoko?" Harry said confused as he wondered why they were here.

"Hi, My English Cutie-Pie." Kureha said as she ran up to Harry and hugged him as she dropped the things that she was carrying.

Harry blushed as he felt something on his chest that he tried not to think about.

"It's Alright, Inukai and Sakura. It's only Harry Potter. Ranmaru's Cousin from England. He's harmless and cute." Kureha said causing Harry to blush even more.

"And just killed number thirteen as a non-symbiont." Ryoko whispered to herself. Thank goodness that she had not taken Kureha up on that bet earlier.

"Are you all right, Harry? Where are your glasses?" Kureha asked concerned.

"Yea. Just got my adrenaline pumping that's all. I lost them" Harry answered as he went keep looking at the piece as Kureha began to check him for any injuries. When Kureha and her friends noticed what he was holding in his hand, they just stared at him for a second. However, the starring got big as Fawkes decided to land on Harry's shoulder in front of the group of muggles.

"What is that?" the red-haired girl, who Harry guessed was Sakura, asked.

"Oh, this is Fawkes. He's a friend of mine. Plus he's really nice." Harry answered as Fawkes began to hum a calming song.

"Oh, its beautiful. I did not know that some birds can sing." Kureha cooed in excitement.

"Well, this one can. Thanks again, Fawkes for saving me for the second time." Harry said to the bird as he thanked him for distracting the phantom.

Fawkes made a noise that Harry guessed meant "your welcome" and flew away grabbing the Sorting Hat, but leaving the Sword of Gryffindor with Harry. As the bird left, Sakura went over to Ranmura to examine his wounds and see if he was alright. As that was happening, Ryoko got closer to Harry and Kureha as she got a good look at the sword that the boy with the lightning bolt scar was holding in his hand.

"That's a nice sword you got there, Harry. Are those rubies on it real?" Ryoko asked curiously.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"I think it looks nice. I gotta find the guy that made it, so that he could put some nice diamonds on my dagger's. Or maybe, he could put some rubies in Sakura's sword, it would be a nice match to her hair." Kureha said as she kept her eyes on the gold piece in Harry's hand.

"It's an artifact belonging to my school back in England. Although, how it got here is beyond me." Harry said lying in that last bit.

"Mind if I have that gold piece in your hand, Harry?" Kureha asked.

"Sure, but what is it?" Harry asked as he handed it to her.

Kureha looked at Ryoko, who nodded slowly.

"I'll tell you later, Harry. I hope you do not mind if we go for a walk for a bit and that Ryoko joins us?" Kureha asked.

"ummm….sure." Harry replied.

"Great. Now, come on. Sakura, Inukai, you look after Ranmaru. Me and Ryoko are going to hang out for a tiny bit with Harry. We won't be gone too long and we'll be a few meters away." She said, grabbing his arm and pushed it against the open area of her jacket that showed the valley between her mounds. Harry began to blush harder than ever before and looked away as means for him not to be accused as a pervert. Although, Ryoko noticed and smirked at the poor teenage boy that was essentially being tortured by Kureha.

Kureha led Harry to a different part of the park, where there was a bench for them and Ryoko to sit on. Harry was in the middle with Kureha to his right and Ryoko to the left, who was now holding on to his cloak. He wondered if they knew what it was and were going to question him about it. Then Kureha began to talk.

"Harry, have ever heard of an apartment complex called Machida here in Tokyo?" Kureha asked.

"No. Why?" Harry asked confused.

"Just curious. Well, your probably wondering what was that you just killed?" Kureha asked as well.

"Actually, it told me that it was called something like a Main Body Phantom and that you, or Tokko, called it number Thirteen." Harry said bluntly realizing that he probably put himself into some serious shit as both Kureha and Ryoko starred at him in shock.

"You mean it talked to you and you talked to it back?" Ryoko asked shocked.

Harry was about to say no but knew that he would essentially be putting himself in deeper trouble, if he did not give the truth.

Harry nodded as he said, "Yes, the reason why is that I can talk to snakes and have known that I can since I was eleven. I actually had a nice conversation with a Boa Constrictor in the Zoo once."

"But how can it be able to talk to you? It is not a snake." Ryoko asked.

"Maybe, it had a snake tongue making it close enough or something to where Harry could understand and speak to it. What do you think, Harry?" Kureha answered.

"Most likely." Harry agreed trying not to say too much to where he could get in trouble for breaking the Statute of Secrecy.

"Kureha, what is a Symbiont? Because it called Ranmaru one." Harry asked.

Both Kureha and Ryoko looked at each other for a second as they looked back at Harry.

"Something that is the only thing that can kill what you killed tonight, Harry." Kureha answered.

"Is that why you brought me, here to figure out if I am one? Or interrogate me?" Harry asked concerned.

Kureha looked down at the ground for a bit as she answered, "Kind a, but we want to talk to you about something else. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in bed at the hospital?"

"Got a call from somebody. He told me that Ranmura was here and in possible danger." Harry answered truthfully.

"Who?" Ryoko asked.

"I don't know. But he knew everything about. All my secrets and the darkest moments in my life."

" _If he knew everything, then the person on the call must be someone on the Security Division of Tokko. What the hell are they playing at? It's bad enough that they want Ranmaru to get killed without being awoken. Now, they want to kill an innocent teenage boy like Harry. What the hell do they know, that I don't, to make them want to go through such an action. This is not what Tokko is supposed to mean for the safety of humanity."_ Ryoko thought.

Harry began to wonder if the vision that he had was actually true, because Voldemort was supposed to be attacking and trying to kill him right about now. Maybe he somehow got delayed or took a wrong turn…..Or maybe he was watching, waiting for the right moment to strike Harry at his most vulnerable. Harry looked around nervously at the building tops expecting to see Voldemort on one of them with his followers watching him. However, he could not see anybody and his concern did not go unnoticed by Kureha as well as Ryoko.

"Everything all right, Harry?" Kureha asked.

"Yea, just looking at the sky. That's all." Harry answered.

"What's that, then?" Ryoko asked pointing at a sphere of light in the sky. This sphere was bright orange and was racing toward them. It was then Harry realized what was going on….

"Protego." Harry yelled leaving the sword on the ground and pointing his wand at the direction of the sphere producing a shield over the three from the incoming spell. Kureha and Ryoko went into shock as the sphere made contact with the shield and tried to blast it apart with a loud explosion. When it ended, Harry looked around for where the spell came from.

Then he noticed it trails of black smoke in the sky that were flying. This was a new one to Harry but he noticed the size of one of the trails. He watched as spells were being casted from those trails towards him, Kureha, and Ryoko. Harry kept casted protego, but knew if any one of them were the killing curse then he was done for. All hell broke loose at this point. The spells kept coming at fast paces and all he could do was block them. Right now, Harry was out-wanded and he knew it. He knew Voldemort knew that as well. Harry heard fast movement behind and did not dare look back to see what happen as he would lose focus on the shield charm at the worst possible time.

"Harry." He heard Ranmura scream behind him.

"Ranmaru, get back." Harry yelled back.

"What happened?" He heard Sakure asked.

"Let's just say, somebody that wants to kill me personally wants to say 'hello.'" Harry answered.

Then it stopped as the trails of black smoke landed on the ground before them. Figures of humans began to materialize on the ground just a few meters in front of Tokko, Ranmaru, and Harry. Through the smoke, people of various heights and characteristics appeared. However, the one that caught the most attention at first was the five figures that wore black robes with symbols on them and a mask that looked that it was just crafted for a new slasher movie. However, the person forming the big cloud of smoke was what Harry was more interested in. Slowly, a person did form out of it and was something that took everyone, but Harry, off guard.

Kureha was now more concerned about Harry than she had ever been before, just by seeing what was in front of her. The face of the figure was chalk white with no nose but slits that resemble something like a snake. The clothing that he wore was a black robe. He had no hair or eyebrows and held a stick, similar to Harry's, on his right hand. The noticeable difference between the two was the monster's stick was mainly white with the end resembling to something like a bone. In fact, Kureha would say that almost the entire face of the monster was skeletal but with ears and eyes that were red. She watched as the creature gave Harry an evil smirk that had her afraid for the safety of Harry.

"Hello, Tom. Are you here sightseeing in Tokyo? I never figured you as someone that like to go on vacation." Harry said to the monster.

Kureha and Ryoko looked at each other for a split second. This thing is Voldemort And Tom Riddle? What ends did this guy have go through to make himself looks like this thing? Sure, the phantom's that they usually deal with were ugly as hell. But the fact remains that this was once a human being that willingly transformed himself into what he is now.

"Funny, Harry. Giving a joke before I kill you, your so much like your father. And my name's not Tom. And now let's see, who are your new muggle friends?" Voldemort asked giving an evil smile that had Kureha nervous in what he was planning.

"My Lord, I believe that is those Tokko characters that…" One of the men in masks was answering until a red light hit him causing him to fall to the ground screaming.

"I know who they are, Nott. So, shut up." Voldemort yelled as he turned back to Harry and Tokko, "Yes, Tokko. Got to be with those black jackets."

"I'm afraid you have us at a disadvantage Tom or whatever your name is. You know us and yet we do don't know you." Ryoko said feeling brave to stand against this monster and holding on to her revolver, which was in her holster. Getting ready for the moment that she needed to use it.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Ryoko in anger at the muggle who dared to use his name and said, "Crucio."

"Flipendo." Harry said at the same time pointing at Ryoko, who was quickly down to ground as the red light from earlier missed her by centimeters.

Voldemort turned back to Harry as he spoke, "Tonight. I am going to kill you Harry Potter. Even though, Thirteen should have killed you and your muggle cousin. Although, I will say that your cousin would make a good jester for me with the hair he has and how Thirteen sent him flying into a tree. It was some nice entertainment to watch from the sidelines. But by the end of the night, Harry Potter will be no more and the Wizarding World will know that you were a coward who ran away. And he lived his life socializing with muggles. They will know that The-Boy-Who-Lived left them for dead to be with filthy and disgusting muggles. And after I kill you, your friends will be the next ones to die."

"Who you calling a Muggle, asshole? And my Cousin, is not a coward." Ranmaru yelled.

Voldemort ignored him as he kept speaking and pointed his wand back at Harry, "It's a real shame that Thirteen did not kill the two of you as my friend promised. If you want something done right, you do it yourself. But well, I guess that I will start with you, Harry Potter.….Avada Ked…"

Just as Voldemort was about to cast his favorite spell, until another trail of smoke appeared and knocked Voldemort back by a few feet. The weird thing about this smoke was that it was purple, faster, and more erratic. The purple smoke made a U-turn and knocked back five out of the seven that were lined up, the smoke managed to get a split with one remaining at the Right and Left side of the line. Then the smoke landed on the ground in front of Harry, the figure that materialized was female with brown hair and….

Harry could not believe it, it was Saya. She was the purple smoke and this time, instead of the blue muggle cop outfit that she unusually wore near him and Ranmura, it was Blue Robes around her body. She turned to Harry and made sure that Ranmura was in her vision.

"Saya, what are you doing here?" Ranmaru yelled.

"Shut up, Ranmaru." Saya replied by saying the similar words that he said to her after hanging up on the phone call that he received and left to check out the sinkhole in the park.

Ranmaru was token back at the words that his little sister just said to him. His own sweet little and younger sister just told him to shut up in the same style he did earlier as well. Meanwhile, the members of Tokko, Section 2 or Second Division, were shocked with Kureha being the most shocked of them all. They never thought that there was anything that told them that they should examine Saya Shindo and see if there was something special about her. Even though, Kureha and Ryoko had listened in on the conversation between Harry and Saya earlier in the day. They were still not sure if they should just focus on just Harry or a divide between him and Saya.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Saya asked getting her wand out and pointing it at the direction of Voldemort.

"I'm fine." Harry answered.

"Good. Now, we will be having a talk about why you're not back at the hospital later. Right now, I have to deal with this ugly mother fucker." Saya said as she pushed Harry back towards Second Division and Ranmaru.

"You should have stayed at home, Tom. Cause I'm going to wreck your day." Saya continued with a smirk.

After Saya said that, Voldemort got up and pointed his wand at Saya, who dared to attack him, as he casted the Killing Curse, which Saya returned with her casting the disarming jinx. Green and Red lights connected to each other from the two wands fighting for domination. At first, it looked like Voldemort might win but Saya put more strength into her spell. This, in turn, resulted in Saya gaining an advantage. Voldemort realizing that he needed to take a night route forced to the two spells into the ground. In return, Saya began to cast spells at him. The two were dueling each other in a scene that was similar to how Dumbledore and Voldemort dueled back at the British Ministry of Magic. Spells were flying from each other, each one more powerful than the rest. Then Saya started to cast magic on the many objects in the park. For example, she levitated the tree that had knocked out earlier and threw it towards Voldemort. Voldemort raised his wand on the tree by casting the Reducto curse turning it into fine dust. Next, Voldemort casted some sort of Black Energy and tried to use it as some type of death ray on Saya. However, as if expecting it, Saya casted a powerful variant of protego which blocked the ray with some difficulty.

Harry heard the sound of multiple cracks and other people in blue robes appearing to duel the Death Eaters. Some of the Aurors wore hoods and looked to be very skill in how they fought. Then he heard a manhanicall laughter that sounded familiar. He knew who it was. Only one person had that type of laugh and she killed Sirius back in the Department of Mysteries. It was Bellatrix Lestrange and she was in the woods not far from Inukai with her wand pointed at him.

"Avada Kedeva."

"Duck." Harry yelled to Inukai at the same time as she casted the killing curse.

Inukai, who turned to see Bellatrix in the bushes far ahead to his right and, saw the beam of green light heading straight for him. Not even processing what Harry said, He jumped to the ground, out of his own instincts, as the light flew right above him and hit the tree behind him leaving a large burn mark on it. And then…

BANG.

"Ah. You bloody muggle." Bellatrix yelled as she fell to the ground holding her right wand hand, which now had a massive bullet hole in it.

Harry turned to the sound of the gun firing off and was surprised to see Ryoko holding in her hand a smoking large-caliber Revolver pointing at Bellatrix.

"Nice shot." Harry said amazed.

"Thanks." Ryoko said with a little blush to her cheeks.

Harry turned towards to where Bellatrix, who was trying to repair the bullet wound to her hand, but was having trouble by trying to do that with her left hand, which was holding her wand. Before Bellatrix could even attack Harry, Harry pulls his wand out and casted "Expelliamus."

Bellatrix could not even block, even if she tried as the wand flew out of her hand and went into the direction of Tokko. The one to catch it was Kureha, who decided to point it at Bellatrix and try something.

"How dare you point my own wand on me, you filthy disgusting muggle?" Bellatrix yelled.

"Oh, I dare. This muggle will use your own weapon against you. If it comes to that. So, if I were, I would not make any sudden moves." Kureha retorted.

However, Bellatrix did not take it to heart as she quickly pulled out a knife in her other hand and began to make an attempt to kill Kureha by throwing it. Suddenly, she found out that it was the worst mistake of her life as Harry kicked her hand with a loud snap and a scream from the psycho witch. Then Harry began to attack Bellatrix again by holding her with tug on her hair and began to punch her to a bloody pulp with bruises formed all around the bitch. It never ended, which concerned Kureha and surprised Ranmaru. Ranmaru had no idea who this woman was, but she must have done something terrible to make Harry go crazier than him. Because there was no end to Harry's anger that included punching and kicking the woman. Kureha, on the other hand, was concerned for the fact that Harry might kill this woman. Sure, this woman was an evil bitch, just by what she witnessed, but Harry should not have to lose his innocence to this bitch.

She ran over to Harry and begged him to stop.

"It's all right, Harry. You got her, you knocked her out. She is not going to be a problem. Just stop please, before you kill her." Kureha begged.

Harry stopped as he remembered about Saya dueling Voldemort. They were still at it with spells of all sort being flinged at each other with some of the, what Harry assumed was, Aurors finishing off the last of the Death Eaters. It continued for a few more minutes with Voldemort realizing that he was now the one out-wanded fleeing in a trail of black smoke away from the area. However, before he left the area, he pointed his wand at Harry and then….

"Avada Kedeva."

Kureha quickly pushed Harry behind her back to shield him from the spell or what the beam of green light. She closed her eyes expecting to be killed by it.

"KUREHA!" Harry screamed as he realized what she was doing.

And then it hit her but….nothing happened. The light hit her, and she was still alive as well as standing. Harry stared at her in shock as he could not believe that Kureha just took the Killing Curse and lived to tell the tale.

Kureha turned back to her favorite black boy with a scar and asked, "What did I do something wrong?"

"No, more like something amazing." Harry replied as he hugged and continued, "Don't do that again, please Kureha. I can't lose you, not like how I lost…."

And then Harry cried, Kureha patted his head in comfort as she could now see that he lost a lot more than just his parents to this Voldemort and his followers.

"I'll try not to." Kureha responded as they surveyed the scene before them.

The Park was an absolute mess as there were more trees knocked down from the duel between Voldemort and Saya. There were stunned Death Eaters that were behind arrested by the Auror's with some them starring at Kureha. A muggle that just took the Killing Curse from the Dark Lord and survived. Nobody noticed as a limo not far from the park began to drive off into the night having watched the entire event from the start.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You're a witch plus a magical cop and Harry is a famous wizard in England with a homicidal Dark Wizard that failed to kill him as a baby, who we just met. Am I getting this so far?" Ranmaru asked as they sat on the ground after being examined by medi-witches from a local wizarding hospital. Harry sat right beside him, while holding the cloak and sword.

"Yes." Saya replied deciding that after everything that happened that it would be better to finally tell Ranmura the truth. The catch was that it had to be with Tokko as well, which she rather not have to deal with. But oh well…

"Why does this Voldemort want to kill Harry?" Kureha asked.

"Because there is a prophecy between me and him." Harry answered.

"What does it say, then?" Sakura asked, who was curious.

"I can't tell you. Because he does not know the whole thing. He is really good in look into people's minds and memories." Harry explained.

"What happened he tried to kill you, Harry?" Kureha asked.

"When he heard about half the contents of the prophecy, he hunted my family down to kill me. After a while, he found them and kill them. However, before he kill them, my mother stood between me and Voldemort as she begged the bastard to kill her and not me. After ignoring her request and killing her, Voldemort casted the Killing Curse, but because of my mother's sacrifice; the curse rebounded and hit him back causing him to lose his body." Harry explained.

"And about a year ago, he got himself a new body." Saya said.

"This Killing Curse was supposed to kill me as well?" Kureha asked.

Harry answered with a nodded.

"It's because you're a symbiont. We are immune to it and along with a few other curses as well as spells." Saya explained.

"How you do know about…" Kureha asked surprised that Saya knew about that topic.

"Please I'm not as thick as my idiot brother here." Saya answered with a grin.

"Hey!" Ranmaru replied showing that he was offended, but one glare from Saya put a stop to that.

"How did you find them, Harry and Ranmaru?" Ryoko asked.

"I got a tip saying that Voldemort was in town. So, I checked to see if Harry was in bed at the hospital and imagine my reaction when he wasn't. I guessed correctly that I would find both Harry and Ranmura here, but I was sort of not expecting Voldemort there to be honest." Saya answered.

Harry blushed as he realized that he was going to be in trouble after this.

"So, how long has this been going on? Being a witch and all?" Ranmaru asked.

"Since I was eleven. Mom and Dad were concerned on how you would react to me being a witch and you not being a wizard. They decided that it would best left a secret until the time was right." Saya answered truthfully.

"I see, but I would have been alright with it." Ranmaru said.

"Not everyone's like you, Ranmaru." Saya answered with a smile.

"She's Right. Can you imagine the reaction of Chiefy, if he found out?" Kureha responded.

"You can't tell anyone about this. Please…It's bad enough that I got a Dark Lord wanting my head." Harry begged.

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter. Everything here is top secret anyway in terms of anything Tokko does. Not even my superiors will know" Ryoko assured Harry.

"We'll try not and hold this place for too long. Just gather our own evidence on the Death Munchers. I promise that they will be gone by dawn though." Saya explained.

Ryoko nodded understanding.

"What's a Muggle anyway? We kept getting called that by Moldy and Psycho-Bitch?" Kureha asked referring to Voldemort and Bellatrix. Said Psycho-Bitch was currently being arrested by Japanese Aurors.

"It's a word for non-magical people, like regular human beings." Saya explained as she explained how in England there was a thing called Blood Purism in all its English 'glory.'

"Wow, I can see why you would like staying here, Harry. I mean, I would not stay in England for that." Kureha said.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat. But I got to take this one back to the hospital and then this one back home." Saya said, yanking Ranmura and Harry by the ears.

"Hold on, Saya, before you go…" Kureha said as she walked up to Saya's ear and began whispering, "Can I have your permission to take Harry out on a date sometime in the future?"

Saya blinked for a second and then smiled as she said, "Sure, just let me know in advance."

"Thanks." Kureha replied as she turned back to Harry and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"Must be going, nice to see met you all." Saya said.

"See you Kureha." Harry called out.

"Bye, my Cute Wizard." Kureha said waving as he, Ranmaru, and Saya vanished with a loud cracking sound; leaving the whole second division of Tokko to blink for a second at the way that the group disappeared.

"So, about that discussion, on Harry killing a Main Body Phantom?" Kureha put out as she turned to Ryoko with a smirk.

Ryoko sighed, this was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Please leave comments and opinions. I should have another chapter in a few days, probably by Thursday at most. This one is a peaceful one, no drama or anything like that. Just a date.


	5. Dates and Truths Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days After Saya's Duel with Voldemort, Harry goes on a date with Kureha and official meets the other members of Tokko, Second Division.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do not own Harry Potter and Tokko.

**3 Days After Saya’s Duel With Voldemort**

**In the basement of a mansion inside the City of Tokyo**

In this basement, a group of elderly men wearing brown robes were meeting in a circle to discuss the recent events that happened in Tokyo.

 

“It’s Madness.” Said one of them.

 

“Yes, it is. And what can we do, we swore our loyalty to him and yet he makes the decision to go after Harry Potter…Harry Potter! If he keeps attacking the boy, then we will be exposed. The whole plan, to rid the world of the muggles through the gate that we opened five years ago in Muchida, will be discovered by the very person he sent Thirteen to kill. We want the Muggles to mismanage the situation with the gate, particularly Tokko. However, if we keep attacking Potter than we will lose that advantage. With Potter being attacked, we could risk to Dumbledore and the International Confederation of Wizards in finding out about the entire structure of our plot. Like how the ICW managed to close the gate back in the muggle medieval era. Had we left the bloody boy alone and gone after just Shindo, then we would not have to worry about this problem.” Said another robed figure.

 

“How can we be sure that the Japanese Ministry of Magic will stay out of the Machida case in full than it already has?”

 

“Because none of their spells will work on the phantoms, not even the Killing Curse will kill a phantom. It would cause panic in the streets of Kitsune Alley should it become public knowledge. After learning about the gate and Symbionts, this forced them to allow the muggle government to take over who was placing the blame on them for allowing the situation to happen.”

 

“Yes, but how we can ensure that Potter does nothing about it? By attacking him, I fear that we have awaken a threat to our plans. You have heard the tales about Potter, especially the ones Voldemort told Master. Just by agitating Potter personally, we may have compelled him to investigate the situation in the city and place less attention in the conflict in England.”

 

“I agree, Voldemort failed to kill Potter and now Tokko knows that the Wizarding World exists. Whose to say that they will consult with the Ministry on the gate? Maybe, they somehow by some miracle find a way to close the gate”

 

“They won’t, Ogata will ensure that.”

 

“Really, I would have to disagree. The moment that they talk to the ministry, we are done. The whole plan and our advantage in killing all the muggles as the Ministry watches in shame. We should have left Potter alone and now we are being led by an old fool, who thinks that he knows best…..” The old man that was talking at the time immediately lost a head in life as a large sword sliced it off in the most bloodiest way imaginable.

 

“Lord Tasihi.” Said one of the elders in shocked as he realized that Tasihi was listening to the whole conversation for some time.

 

“I understand that there is some concern about the recent events?”  Tasihi asked, who were black robes and gold collar necklace.

 

“My lord, how was the meeting with Voldemort?” asked another Elder hoping to defuse the situation that he and others found themselves in.

 

“Terrible. The little child was angry at me for not mentioning that Saya Shindo would be an issue.”

 

“Did you explain that there was no knowledge that she was a witch or an Auror?”

 

“Yes and the child still not would understand that I do not know everything….buh…Now, I believe that I asked you all a question.” Taishi said as he dragged his sword loudly on the ground.

 

A few of the elders made a loud gulp until one finally spoke “Why did we try to kill Potter in first place, My Lord? With no disrespect, but Potter was not even a threat to our plans.”

 

“Let’s say that back during the era of the Ancient Greeks when I bred Basilisks, I have learned first-hand that Potters have this ability to make themselves a threat without even trying. At first, I planned to have the boy killed by Thirteen or Voldemort. Now, Brothers, I am moving to plan B. We awaken the power of the horcrux inside Harry Potter. When a horcrux is made, it stays passive as a safe guard to ensure one’s immorality. However, if one were to awaken it, then it acts takes control of the object that it resides in and has the power to do some outstanding feats of magic. Magic that we can use to quick our time schedule in killing the muggles and widening the gate in Muchida. If we move to do this, I see two outcomes. A possession that we can use to kill every member of Tokko and remove our biggest threat before they even make secret attempts to contact the Ministry.”

 

“And the second outcome?” asked one of the elders.

 

Tasihi smiled with purple smoke coming out of his teeth as he answered, “Harry Potter will die of the biggest headache of his life. Because no living human can handle the power of an awaken horcrux inside their body. It will eventually take over and destroy him from inside out.”

 

“But will Voldemort be alright with you destroying one of his horcruxes?”

 

“I think that he will only care about the death of the boy and plus he has multiple horcruxes. So he will be fine. I will not kill him either, yet.”

 

“One last question, my lord. How can you be sure that the Horcrux will one of the two things that you said?”

 

“Why, Brother. You should know that only I can fully understand a Horcrux and the power it gives for I am the one that invented them.” Tasihi answered with a laugh.

 

* * *

**Dark Wizard Voldemort Spotted in Tokyo**

**Auror Duels Voldemort To A Standstill**

**Harry Potter in Tokyo: Voldemort’s Target?**

The moment that Wizarding Japan heard about the attack by Voldemort at the park, the newspapers went into overdrive the past few days in printing out stories. Images were released into the papers showing a memory that an Auror at the scene took from a Pensive and took a picture with his camera. One of the images was one of Saya and Voldemort dueling. People were concerned that the Civil War between the British Ministry of Magic and Voldemort had somehow spilled into Japan. Another thing that he learned was that people in magical Japan were more willing call Voldemort by his name.

 

Harry was not sure how he should feel about what had happened recently. However, he knew that he and Ranmura were in big after everything, Because the moment that Harry was discharged from the Hospital, Saya gave him a stern talk about accepting Portkeys from strangers and going to places that he should not be at. Ranmura, on the other, got a worse talk from Saya, who was honestly hurt by the style that he told her to shut up as he left to the park. Harry almost felt sorry for him…keyword is almost. Saya forced Ranmura to do all the chores in the apartment for the next week. Although, Harry was not grounded, Saya forced him to stay in the house with her as she recovered from her duel with Voldemort as it had completely drained her magical core. So, she had to stay in home for a few days to rest from the ordeal. Kureha still came over to continue tutoring him his Japanese language skills. Harry really liked Kureha and honestly did not mind her calling him “[her] Litte Wizard.” The love that she was giving him made him feel good and all. There was something about her that made him like her. She was nice, interesting, and, like Saya, treated him not as a piece of meat to stare at. Although, he felt that there was something that she was hiding something about the gold piece that came from the death of Thirteen. He still wondered what was really going on in Tokyo with those phantoms and especially the one that he killed a few days ago. He wanted to ask Saya but did not want to bug her about it as she was still recovering.

 

Then the doorbell rang.

 

“I’ll get it.” Harry called out as he walked to the door and putting on the new glasses that Saya bought him yesterday.

 

He opened and smiled as he saw that it was Kureha, who was wearing her standard outfit of a black jacket but it was zipped this time. However, he noticed that she was wearing more make-up ton her than the last time they met for their tutoring session. The amount that she placed on her was perfect as it made her more beautiful.

 

“Hi, Harry. How’s my little wizard?” Kureha asked.

 

“I’m Fine. And you?” Harry replied with a blush.

 

“Oh, I’m great. May I…?” Kureha said asking if she could come in.

 

“Oh, sure. You are always welcomed.” Harry answered.

 

Kureha followed Harry to the kitchen, where she saw Saya there fixing something to eat. However, she noticed that Saya was still looking a little exhausted and tired. When she first saw Saya like that, she wanted to take her to a doctor. But after hearing the sister of Ranmura Shindo, she understood that Saya just needed rest and relaxation from using a lot of magic from her magical core. Then she remembered pulling out the wand from Bellatrix Lestrange that she caught from that night at the park. She handed the wand in a sideways manner toward Saya, understanding the wand was considered a lethal weapon.

 

“Saya, I held on to this wand and kept forgetting to give it to you for evidence.” Kureha explained.

 

Saya took the wand and examined it for a second.

 

“I will have someone examine it and turn it in for evidence. Not like there is not enough against that psychotic-bitch.” Saya exclaimed.

 

“I heard that she murdered a lot of people.” Kureha explained.

 

“Yes and tortured people to insanity. She even murdered Sirius.” Harry replied as he looked down as he thought about Sirius again.

 

Kureha recognized that look on Harry. She had that look once when she remembered her little brother and her parents. It was a look of rememberable pain and a little bit of guilt. Whoever was this Sirius, Harry blamed himself for his death. She looked for something to take his mind off the guilt.

 

“Is the picture in that newspaper moving? And is that of the fight between you and Voldemort, Saya?” Kureha asked noticing the newspaper on the counter.

 

“Oh, yes. It is moving and it is of that fight. We wizardkind have this great ability to make pictures move. You could even have a picture of a relative made in color and it would move and talk as if it was actually alive.” Saya explained with a smile.

 

“Wow. That is awesome.”  


“I know right. That was my first reaction when I found out about it when I was eleven.”

 

“Say, Saya. I was wondering if I could take Harry out on a date in a restaurant not far from where I work? And then, maybe around the city for places like the fair or the movies?” Kureha asked.

 

“Sure. Besides I can take of myself now, so he doesn’t need to stay here. He needs to go out for some fresh air. I know Harry would not mind, right?” Saya said.

 

“Sure…I mean yes…I mean I would to love go with you, Kureha.” Harry answered sounding like a dumb idiot and blushing like one.

 

“Good. You will enjoy it. I promise.” Kureha said.

 

“Just let me talk with Harry for a second, if that is alright?” Saya said.

 

“No problem. I will wait for you in the lobby Harry.”

 

When Kureha walked out and closed the door, Harry turned to Saya and spoke.

 

“What about Voldemort? You know that he is out there.” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, but I doubt that he will risk himself to be out in the open in front of you, when the Ministry of Magic knows that he is here. Plus Kureha would just slice him into pieces, which I would pay to see. However, just in case, because he can be unpredictable at times; I want you to keep this your pocket should you find yourself in trouble.” Saya answered as she handed him what looked like a one button remote that he saw in some cartoons.

 

“What is it?”

 

“A Ministry portkey. All Aurors are handed these in case they find themselves in an ambush. I was able to get you one from my boss. If you ever find yourself attacked and cannot get out through muggle means just bush the button, it will take you to an Auror Department Safehouse in Tokyo. Don’t tell Kureha about it, but if you ever find yourselves in trouble then make sure you hold her by the hand as it will take her too.” Saya explained.

 

“Why are you so willing to allow me in going out with Kureha? Someone years older than me!” Harry asked curiously.

 

Saya smiled as she replied, “Because I know Sirius would encourage you too. He told me to help you find a good woman to be with you before he died. Although, I think that he was just being his cooky self but he drove a good point. If you were to find someone that could make you happy, then you would be able to blow some steam off. So I think that Kureha would be a good match for you. You don’t have to good if you don’t want too….”

 

“No, I…well…I actually like her. I want to get to know her more and more. There is something about her that makes me…a different person and its stretches my comfort zone in a good way.” Harry responded.

 

“Ok. Just make sure to treat her like a princess and don’t do anything irresponsible.” Saya said as Harry nodded, “Oh, and Harry, when you get back, I promise to tell you everything about what is going on in this city. I think that its time you learn the truth and nothing but that. Now, get going, you don’t want to keep a lady waiting.”

 

Again Harry nodded as he walked out the door with a smile on his face.  

* * *

 

The motorcycle ride to the restaurant that Kureha had in mind was actually pretty nice. Harry never knew that he liked riding on a motorcycle so much. It seemed that the moment that he rode got on the bike that he had fallen in favor with it. Kureha actually drove a bit fast, but Harry had no problem with that as she showed him bits of Tokyo that he had yet to see himself with Saya. The many shops and other areas that Tokyo was filled with. When they arrived to the restaurant Kureha wanted to take him to, Harry enjoyed the sushi that the place had and through the entire eating Kureha kept to herself in asking Harry questions about the wizarding world that was hidden from her. Harry guessed that she thought that it would be rude to do so when having lunch and all. Although, lunch with Kureha was great as she told about stories that she heard from other police officers that were on duty. After lunch, Kureha took Harry to the movies to a romantic film that just came out . Although, the film was alright for Harry, who had never been to the movies before. Harry was able understand the film well in Japanese. He did always wonder how he was able to understand Japanese well through the lessons Kureha had given him. But he assumed that it was because he was finally able to use his intellect to test and stopped holding himself back. Which he use to because of the Dursleys. After the films, Kureha decided to take Harry to a clothing shop not far from the threater and buy Harry some new clothes for him to wear.

 

“Here Harry try this jacket on.” Kureha said as she pulled a black leather jacket with green strips on the on arms.

 

“Sure.” Harry replied as he grabbed the jacket. He put it on and noticed how comfortable that it felt on him. He was about to zip the jacket, but Kureha stopped him.

 

“I think that you look good even with it unzipped. How does it feel?” Kureha said.

 

“Great. Its feels good. I like the strips; it matches my eyes.” Harry answered.

 

“That’s good. All we need to do is get you some black jeans that fit you and I could practically say that you look like a member of Tokko. Hell, you could be the mascot of the division.” Kureha said in her chirpy voice. A voice that Harry was starting to like more and more every time that he heard.

 

“A mascot?” Harry said as he processed the last bit of what Kureha said.

 

“Yes, because you something impossible that you had us talking about it for past few days. The others might not approve, but to me that makes you an unofficial member of Tokko, Section 2.” Kureha answered.

 

“What you guys are going to have lightning bolt scars on your uniforms as a logo or something?” Harry joked.

 

“No. But I might be temped to put one as a tattoo in a very special place.” Kureha replied in a saucy tone and a smirk.

 

Harry had never blushed so hard in his life.

 

“Just Kidding. Man, you redder than Ranmura did on our date.” Kureha said.

 

“You had a date with Ranmura?” Harry asked curious.

 

“Yes, but it was not as exciting as ours right now. What are you jealous of your cousin?” Kureha asked with a smile.

 

“No. I was curious.” Harry said trying to defend himself.

 

“Hey, Harry. Why don’t we go over to my place and crash for a bit? I was hoping to introduce you to my friends in Tokko.” Kureha asked.

 

“I’m not going to get interrogated am i? Especially for the events at the park?” Harry asked concerned.

 

 “No, I promise. If anyone of them try to hurt you then I will protect you. I expect that they will be curious and ask some questions. But I just want you have the chance to meet them. Especially Inukai, who I think wants to thank you for the heads-up.” Kureha answered sincerely.

 

“But he would have been fine, since the spell did nothing to you and he is a….well…you know what.” Harry replied.

 

“I know. Besides it’s the thought that counts.” Kureha said as she took the jacket and the pair of pants that she got for Harry to the store counter and bought them for him. Although, Harry protested a bit as he could pay for them. However, Kureha would have none of it and explained that she was going to buy them as a gift for Harry.  

 

After competing their shopping adventure, Harry and Kureha rode to the home of Tokyo. The outside of the place looked a bit like 12 Grimmauld Place but bigger. It was a square building that held numerous floors. She led Harry inside the place, which was a bit dirty but spacious. Harry was not sure if there any cleaning crews that came and took care of the place, but then again 12 had Kreacher which let the place go to hell with boggarts and pixies forming all around. So Harry would not judge.

 

“We don’t get any cleaning crews here much and we usually are always out, so we don’t get much time in taking proper care of the place. So, I’m sorry that the place looks like shit.” Kureha said as if she read his mind.

 

“No, it’s fine. Trust me, I have seen worse places. My Godfather’s family house was in even worse condition. I had to clean places that had pixies in them along with doxies. Nasty little buggers.” Harry replied.

 

Kureha giggled.

 

“What’s so funny?” Harry asked with a smile.

 

“It’s just the way you use your accent to curse. I don’t know why but its funny and it’s cute.” Kureha answered.

 

“Really?” Harry asked.

 

Kureha nodded.

 

They reached the third floor of the building as they came across a metal door that with bits that were well rusted. Kureha led Harry through the door and the place was exactly what he expected from what he initially witnessed as he entered the building. The place looked like an improvised living room with three different sets of red couches. A small refrigerator on one side of the area with a table right beside it. Harry could not help but notice that the walls were missing some of there paint and the windows of the place was small. Harry honestly would have believed that Tokko did not get as much money for what they do. Although, Harry was still trying to find out what they do. He noticed that there were people in the room. On the the sofa to his right, Harry saw Sakura; the red-headed girl from the park and Ryoko talking with her. On the wall to his left, Inukai was leaning on the wall.

 

“Hi, everyone. Guess whose here?” Kureha announced.

 

Everyone in the room, except Harry, turned to Kureha and Harry. He could see that some of them were surprised in who Kureha decided to bring to their home. Ryoko gave Kureha a stare that said “why?” Although, she was not the only one, as Inukai gave the same look toward Kureha. Sakura only just looked at Harry with a blank emotionless expression. Harry felt that he was completely unwelcomed or maybe they were wondering why he was even here. Maybe this area was where they held secret meetings about the events that were going on in the city and top-secret information was normally exchanged here.

 

“Welcome to home of Tokko, Harry. How have you been feeling?” Ryoko asked trying to lighten the atmosphere.

 

“Fine.” Harry answered.

 

“That’s good to hear after everything that happened a few days ago.” Ryoko said referring to the night that Voldemort appeared.

 

“Yea. Hell, of a night.”  


“Well, let me introduce everyone else here. As last time, you did not get a proper introduction from them. This is Sakura Rokujo and the man over there on the wall is Takeru Inukai.” Ryoko introduced.

 

Sakura just turned to Harry and said nothing, while Inukai gave Harry a look that said whatever. Harry could still swear that this guy was a relative of Snape’s by how he acted.

 

“Why don’t you sit down with the girls, Harry? I will get you something to drink, if you want.” Kureha said.

 

Harry nodded for a second as he walked over the sofa and sat next to Sakura.

 

“So, how is everything going, Harry? I heard Kureha thinks you as her favorite student.” Ryoko said.

 

“Well, I am pretty sure that I am her only student.” Harry joked.

 

“You got that right. Sensi takes in only the best and brightest.” Kureha said as she handed Harry a soda from the fridge.

 

Harry noticed Ryoko and Sakura rolled their eyes at the words given by Kureha.

 

“Also, what do you guys think about the jacket that I got for him? I figure that he would make a nice mascot for our team.” Kureha continued.

 

“I think it suits him. I will say that it matches those handsome emerald eyes that he has.” Ryoko replied blushing as she realized that she just essentially flirted with a teenage boy that was at least decade younger than her.

 

Harry blushed while drinking the soda as he comprehended the words given by Ryoko, while Kureha gave a knowingly smirk to Ryoko.

 

“umm…Thanks.” Harry said.

 

“So, Harry, I was curious. Has Saya said anything new about Riddle or Voldermort?” Ryoko asked.

 

“No. The Japanese Ministry of Magic is in overdrive because they fear that the war in England has somehow spilled over to here.” Harry explained.

 

“I did not realize that there was war going on in England.” Ryoko said.

 

“Remember Ryoko, these people have hidden in isolation from us, muggles, because of the Witch Hunts in the medieval era. Just like Saya said. So, it would make sense that you have not heard of the war.” Kureha replied.

 

“What is the state of the war in England, in that case?” Ryoko asked.

 

“Horrible. It just official began for British Ministry of Magic a few weeks ago.”

 

“I thought you said Voldemort returned a year ago. What was the Ministry doing then?” Kureha asked.

 

“Calling me an attention seeking brat through the newspapers with libel and slander.” Harry answered.

 

“So, the moment Voldemort returns, your ministry was burying its head in the sand for an entire year. Losing any advantage that it had in the war that began a year ago.” Ryoko said, almost not wanting to believe at first. However, she did as she knew some politicians that would go through such a route.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“What about the newspapers? Couldn’t you sue them for the damage that they did to you for over a year?” Kureha asked.

 

“I doubt it. There are no laws against defamation in Wizarding England. From Saya what told me, that is one of the reasons why relations between Wizarding Japan and England are dry as the Daily Prophet (England’s newspaper) published some untrue facts about the Japanese Minister of Magic.” Harry explained.

 

“Oh, well. So, I have been wondering, Harry, got a girlfriend in England?” Kureha asked bluntly.

 

“Yes…umm….no….I have friends that are girls…. None in a romantic way.” Harry answered as he realized that he was fucking up his conversation.

 

“Girls that are friends, like who?”

 

“umm…. There’s Hermione...She’s the brains out of my group of friends, which includes me and Ron. We consider each other as siblings.” Harry explained.

 

“Are you sure, Harry? I mean, its not wrong to have an Oni-chan & Ni-san fetish with her.” Kureha said as she smirked like a Cheshire Cat.

 

Harry never thought that he would blush so much in his life and apparently, he was not alone. Both Ryoko and Sakura both had tints of red on their cheeks. Inukai was trying not to show any expressions but had a little red to his cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry that you have to put up with her, Harry.” Ryoko said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

“Oh, come on, Ryoko. He knows that I am kidding.” Kureha said.

 

“It’s fine.” Harry said.

 

“So, Harry, we were wondering about that sword that you used to kill thirteen! Because like me and Ryoko said, before we were rudely interrupted by the Dark Wanker himself, you killed something that very few people have been able to kill.” Kureha asked.

 

“Yea” Harry said.

 

“Well, we were wondering about its history. Like who made it?”

 

“I do not know. If I had to assume it was made by its owner, Godric Gryffindor. He is one of the founders of my school.” Harry answered. Harry knew that he was essentially breaking the Statute by telling them this, but after seeing what happened on the night with Voldemort. He doubted that a obilivation charm would do the trick in solving it. If the Killing Curse could nothing to them, then nothing could wipe their memories. Plus if Saya did not have them be obliviated then he was willing to let them know about the wizarding world, even if they were muggles.

 

“Hogwarts?” Ryoko asked.

 

“Yes. And it was not the first time I used it.” Harry answered as he unintentionally bragged about his use of it.

 

“Really?” Sakura asked, who finally began to talk to Harry.

 

“Yea….welll, ummm…I used it to kill a Basilisk in my second year in Hogwarts.” Harry explained in a sheepish tone and smile.

 

“How big?” Sakura asked.

 

“If I had to guess, about I’ll say 20 meters at least.” Harry answered truthfully.

 

Kureha and Ryoko starred at Harry him with wide eyes, while Sakura and Inukai raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“How old were you then?” Ryoko then proceeded to ask.

 

“Twelve.”

 

Kureha’s jaw dropped at that moment.  

 

“How did you not lose an arm or something?” Kureha asked.

 

“Technically, I did almost lose my life as a fang want through my arm with the poison nearly killing me in a quick pace.” Harry retorted. He wished that he had not said that as Kureha began to more and more concerned about Harry’s life in England.

 

“How are you still alive?” Sakura asked still raising an eyebrow.

 

“Fawkes healed the wound and got me out.” Harry answered simply.

 

“That red bird from the park?”

 

“He’s a Phoenix. He can carry heavy loads and his tears have healing powers.”

 

“Is this an activity that they have you do in school or something on a daily basis, Harry?” Ryoko asked.

 

“No….(chuckles)….that was a younger version of Voldemort controlling it. It’s really difficult to explain.” Harry said.

 

“We have time, Harry, if you do not mind talking about it and everything else. We’re not here to force you or anything. It’s just that we want to understand the Wizarding World, because in our line of work it might beneficial to understand this information.” Ryoko explained in a honest tone. Nodding Harry began to explain his second year at Hogwarts by the starting with how he could hear the Basilisk, the petrification’s, and then his fight against said basilisk.

 

“What is it that you do exactly? Because after meeting Thirteen, I assume that you guys kill Main Body Phantom’s. At least, that’s what he said you call him.” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, you are correct, Tokko is made to kill not just main body phantoms but regular phantoms. That’s the ones who are smaller than the Main Body Phantoms or just weaker. Have you seen those before?” Kureha explained.

 

Harry explained the incident where he saved Ranmura from being pulled into the sinkhole in the park and the only effect that his stunning spell had on the creature was that it sent the bastard flying before it phased through the ground.

 

“I see, what about any deadly magic?” Ryoko asked.

 

“Ryoko, you saw that curse sent by Voldemort do absolutely nothing to me. I think that we can rightfully assume that anything that wizards throw would have the same effect. Unless, they have something that can slice the fuckers.” Kureha explained.

 

“There is one thing that could it’s a spell that I learned in Charms in my second year. It’s called the Severing Charm. It could cause harm if used inappropriately.” Harry explained.

 

“Well, I would have assumed that the Aurors, if I remember their names correctly, would have used that spell already on them. I might have to talk to Saya and ask her about the Japanese Ministry of Magic’s stance.” Ryoko explained.

 

“You still have not explained how these phantoms came in the first place.” Harry said. He knew that Saya was going to tell him, but he wanted to hear the same story from another individual for later comparison.  

 

“True….Well, I ask that you tell no one of this, Harry. It’s being kept a secret by a lot of people. And if it got, it could cause a panic and anarchy would follow…..”

 

Just as Ryoko was about to explain what is going on to Harry, his phone rang in his pocket. Harry picked up his phone and noticed that it said that it was Saya calling. He flipped the phone and answered with a hello.

 

“Harry, you still with Kureha?” Saya asked.

 

“Yes, I’m still with her.” Harry answered hoping she doesn’t think that he is with Tokko as well right now.

 

“Good. Listen, I need you to come back home immediately. Because your headmaster from Hogwarts is here and he wants to talk to you. He has some information that might you might want to hear.”

 

“How did he find me?” Harry asked.

 

“The someone in the Ministry told him, I guess. However, he cannot force you to go back to England because I signed those papers making me your legal non-magical and magical guardian. The most that he can do, if he tries anything is check to see if you’re going back to Hogwarts.” Saya answered.

 

“And the important information?” Harry asked.

 

“I will tell you in person with him beside me. It’s very sensitive to the point that I cannot risk telling it with the possibility of someone listening in. However, I promise that it is something to hear. So, like I said, I need you here for this. Alright?” Saya said.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Oh, and Harry, bring Kureha here as well. She might want to hear this stuff.”

 

“Alright, but if its so important, what about Super-Intendent Ibuki? Shouldn’t she hear whatever Dumbledore has to say?” Harry asked as Ryoko raised an eyebrow at her name being mentioned.

 

“Because she cannot block a full legilimency attack from a wizard; while a symbiont biologically can.” Saya explained.

 

“Alright, Alright. But I still don’t know what the hell is a symbiont.” Harry replied.

 

“I know. But the question might be related to what Dumbledore has to say.”

 

“Fine, we’ll be there.” Harry said not bothering to ask Kureha, if she wanted to go at all, as he hung up.

 

He turned to Kureha and explained the situation to her. To say, Kureha was surprised and wondered what was about Dumbledore, Harry’s Headmaster in Hogwarts, that meeting him seemed like a greater pain to her little wizard. Then she remembered about the Basilisk that Harry mentioned earlier and started to question the competence of the old man.

 

“Alright, let’s go and see what he has to say.” Kureha said grabbing Harry by the arm and pressed it to her puppies.

* * *

 

After half an hour, the two arrived at the apartment that Harry and the Shindo family lived in. Harry still was not so sure about the entire thing, but Kureha had him hold on to her for encouragement as they entered. With the door opened, Harry had view of Dumbledore talking to Saya with a orb in her hand. On the other side of the room, Ranmura was watching them talk and looked like he just got back from work. Ranmura was surprised to see Kureha with Harry

 

“Remember Dumbledore, I am his guardian. Do not think that you have control on how Harry should live his life and all. Because right now, I am tempted to throw you out for half the shit that you allowed to happen in your school.” Saya stated to the Headmaster.

 

“I understand completely, Miss. Shindo. I only wish to check up on Harry and tell him what I want him to know. I only ask that when the time comes that he be ready….” Dumbledore was saying as he noticed Harry and Kureha enter the room.

 

“Ah, Harry, my boy. It’s good to see you safe and unharmed.”

 

“Headmaster.” Harry replied.

 

Dumbledore blinked at the attitude that Harry displayed toward him. He had knew thought that he had caused so much pain and misery for the boy to where he gave him a cold stare and called him a name with a tone that he had not heard since the Hogwarts days of Tom Riddle. It was there he understood that he had a long road to make up for all the wrongs that he done toward Harry, which was why he planned to teach Harry everything that he knew of Voldemort step by step. That was the best that he could do to make it up for Harry.

 

“I do apologize for ruining your summer here in Tokyo. Although, we could say that Voldemort had already done that task and all. I read how Miss. Shindo manage to duel Tom with relative success and I must say that she is one powerful witch to survive the ordeal.” Dumbledore continued.

 

“Please, Dumbledore, Tom was mediocre in comparison to some of the other Dark Wizards in Tokyo. He might be the most powerful in Europe, but in Asia…buh…I know Dark Wizards that are more deadly than him.” Saya replied.

 

“That might be true. The ICW does tend to ignore the Dark Wizards of Asia, because of their European-American Bias, as long as they don’t break the Statute then the ICW could hardly care sadly. Speaking of the Statute, Harry, is this your date?” Dumbledore asked looking at Kureha in curiosity.

 

“Yes, I am his date. The name’s Kureha. Kureha Suzuka. And you must be Harry’s Headmaster at Hogwarts?” Kureha replied examining the old man before her. He looked to be very old, wore half-moon spectacles, a long white beard, and wore some funny clothing.

 

“That’s is correct, Miss. Suzuka. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Harry’s Headmaster.” Dumbledore replied.

 

“Good. Then you explain to me what the hell is wrong with you, in how you run your school? Because Harry’s told me a tale where he had to fight a Basilisk at the age of twelve.” Kureha said narrowing her eyes on Dumbledore.

 

Dumbledore frowned, “I am afraid, Miss. Suzuka, that at the time age was catching up with me. I did not think for a moment that the school had a monster in the Chamber of Secrets at the time. Nor did I think that Slytherin’s Monster would be a Basilisk. Forgive me for asking this, I do not mean to ask you this with rude intent, but are you a….?”

 

“Muggle, yes. But I am a special kind of Muggle.” Kureha responded.

 

“She took a Killing Curse from Voldemort and lived to tell the tale. The spell had no effect on her.” Harry continued.

 

Dumbledore blinked at the words that he just heard from Harry.

 

“It’s True. So, I doubt obliviate would even work on her, Dumbledore.” Saya explained.

 

“Obliviate?” Kureha asked looking at Harry with Ranmura joining her on that look.

 

“Memory Wiping Charm. Used on mainly Muggles to protect the Statute Of Secrecy.” Harry explained.

 

Kureha nodded as she understood.

 

“What is it that you wish to tell me, Headmaster?” Harry plainly asked.

 

“Harry, I understood that I have caused you so much pain and grief. For what my word is worth, then let me say that I am sorry, my boy. I am really sorry for not telling you everything that you needed to know. I should have been there when you needed me at Hogwarts when Umbridge was around the school.” Dumbledore said sincerely.

 

“Who?” Kureha asked.

 

“Somebody that I never want to meet again.” Harry answered as he turned back to Dumbledore, “I believe that I asked you a question, Headmaster.”

 

“Harry, that’s not a nice thing to say.” Ranmura exclaimed, who retreated after Harry gave him a glare.

 

“Yes, Harry. On to the point as the Muggles say, on the day Voldemort went after you in the park and Saya duel him. I was going to look for you and just make sure that you were alright as well as happy with your new family here in Tokyo. Professor Trelawney came into my office and gave another prophecy. One that I am very fearful on what it might mean for the future.” Dumbledore explained.

 

“Well, what did it say?” Harry asked hardly caring about anything that Dumbledore had to say, while Ranmura was looking interested especially with the word of prophecy being mentioned.

 

“I think that it is best that I allow Miss. Shindo to show with her crystal ball or also know as a Pensieve Projector. A recent invention that a Japanese Wizard made about a year ago. I must say that interesting to compare the technological advancement of both Muggle and Wizarding Japan with the rest of the world. The Japanese are really bright in technology. But anyway, Miss. Shindo, if you will.”

 

Saya turned a knob on wooden base of the Crystal Ball and then the inside of the ball began to fog up with white smoke. Harry and Kureha walked up to it as means to get a better look and see what was going on. Then an image began to form of a woman wearing the biggest circular glasses that Kureha had ever seen, who was speaking in loud and trance-like voice.

 

“THE FIGHT AGAINST THE DARK LORD AND THE DEMON LORD SHALL BECOME ONE.....THE DEMON LORD SHALL HAVE OPENED THE GATE TO HELL FIVE YEARS AGO AS THE THIRD MONTH BEGINS.....THE DEMON LORD SHALL MARK THE SURVIORS OF THE GATE AS HIS EQUALS FIVE YEARS AGO AND BY THE END OF THE DAY.....THE DARK LORD SHALL ALREADY HAVE MARKED THE CHOSEN ONE FOURTEEN YEARS AGO AS TENTH MONTH DIES.....THE CHOSEN ONE AND THE SURVIVORS SHALL STAND AGAINST THE TWO LORDS WITH THE POWERS THAT THEY KNOW NOT.....HOWEVER, NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHERS SURVIVE.....”

 

By the end of the Prophecy, Kureha starred at the crystal ball with eyes as she knew…she knew right then and there that this prophecy was referring to her and others that survived Muchida as well as Harry. There were too many coincidences and the information about when the gate in the apartment complex was open was correct. Ranmura looked shocked and dropped his jaw for the same reasons.

 

She looked at Saya and said in a low voice, “Is this true?”

 

Saya nodded and replied, “I checked the memory that Dumbledore gave me before I called Harry. There were no flaws or anything. It is all original and not fake.”

 

“What did it mean about Survivors and a gate that was opened five years ago?” Harry asked.

 

Kureha looked into the floor with a frown as she knew right then and there, she had to tell Harry about everything. Everything that she told Ranmura a few days ago. Ranmura looked grim as he knew that Harry was not going like what he was about to hear.

 

“Harry, it’s time that I tell you what is going on here.” Kureha replied as she looked at the crystal ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to divide it into two parts for reasons unknown in my head. In the next part, Harry gets to learn what is really going on and understands more about Kureha. In addition, we get to find out what took Dumbledore so long to get to Tokyo. The second part will be uploaded on Monday or Tuesday. I typically try to ensure that my chapters are nowadays at least 5,000 words long. Please give me feedback and advice about the story.


	6. Dates and Truths Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing about the new prophecy made recently about the Dark Lord and the Demon Lord, Harry finds out the truth about what exactly is going on in the city of Tokyo and its correlation to his victory against Thirteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do not own Harry Potter and Tokko.

Never in his life did Harry believed that the concept of Hell on Earth would be a reality more than ever. He was never a religious person, but now he was one as Kureha explained to him the situation that was going on in Tokyo.

"Five years ago, Me and my family lived in a apartment complex called Machida, here in Tokyo. It was a nice place filled with nice people. Then it happened, a hole exploded from underneath the ground. However, this was no ordinary hole. This hole was literally a gate to hell from the world of the living. When the gate was made, demons came out and killed almost everyone in there. There were hardly any survivors. The people that came out and escaped from death were a small number of people that were changed because of it." Kureha explained.

"It's everyone in the Second Division, including…." Harry said getting what Kureha was saying.

"Me and Ranmura." Saya finished.

"And the monsters were the phantoms plus the Main Body ones I am guessing?"

"Yes. 108 main body phantoms. However, there is more to the story, Harry." Kureha answered, smiling at the intelligence that Harry was displaying.

"what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The gate was opened through a box made up of 108 pieces, like a puzzle box with magical powers. The phantoms, the gate, and Machida are all connected through this box. The box opened the gate and unleashed an entrance to where hell could come to earth as well as end humanity. With the opening of the box, the pieces became 108 main body phantoms." Kureha expounded.

"What was the box called?" Harry asked with Dumbledore giving a look that was asking the same question.

"It was called the Box of Dirge." Ranmura answered before Kureha even had the chance to say the same thing.

"How do you know about it, Ranmura? From your date with Kureha?" Harry asked.

"No. Let's say, a few days before you came to Tokyo, there was somebody that told me this same information Kureha is telling but was working with the phantoms." Ranmura replied as he thought about Yukino.

" _Maybe, I should go check on her and see how she is doing after the events that she encountered_." Ranmura thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Harry turned to Dumbledore and gave him a look that basically said, "Have you heard of this box?"

"Harry, my boy, there are many dark objects that I have heard of and studied in all my life. I have read the same material that Voldemort examined and not one of them mentioned such an object. However, even I am just as curious as you are about the origins of this object and its power. But rest assure that I will be looking into it when I return to Hogwarts." Dumbledore answered.

"Good luck on finding anything, we got lucky on getting any books about the box. We got a couple of books and that's it." Kureha retorted.

"My dear, Miss. Suzuka, that would be such an issue for a Muggle, no offence. But I happen to know people that can provide me information on many objects that are not well-known. In fact, the International Confederation of Wizards have their library on many dark secrets that should not be out to the general wizarding public. I still have a pass for that place. Even though, I was removed as Supreme Mugwump last year, I can still go and investigate it myself." Dumbledore said.

"International Confederation of Wizards?" Ranmura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Magic version of the United Nations, only they care more about the secrecy of magic from the Muggles. Anything else is irrelevant to them." Saya answered with a round of the eyes.

"What is the story about the box, from your source material?" Harry asked.

"Some time during the Middle Ages in Europe, a wealthy family hired, looking to be immortal, hired an alchemist to make their dream possible. The Alchemist brought in the box to grant them that wish. However, he unintentionally opened a gate to hell that killed the family and supposedly the Alchemist as well. What ever happened after that is unknown. It can obviously be assumed that the gate was somehow closed, but how we don't know exactly how. We assume that if we put the box together by getting all 108 pieces then we can close the gate. Because if we don't do something, then in at least two years from now the entire city of Tokyo will sink with the gate in Machida widening allowing more and more phantoms to come through. After that, then humanity will be finished." Kureha explained.

"And is the Japanese Ministry of Magic is unable to prevent such a event from happening?" Dumbledore asked in shock.

Saya looked down and said, "This was before I became Auror. But from what I understand, they honestly tried to close the gate with magic and kill the phantoms. After everything that they used and all, nothing worked. Difindo did not cut the phantoms enough and very few spells knock them back. However, the Muggle Government was not satisfied with the results and wanted to take over. They threaten to reveal the wizarding world to the muggle populace, if we did not turn over the Machida case. Eventually, the ministry agreed to their demands. Then they formed Tokko, particularly Second Division."

"Tokko, Second Division, is made up of survivors of the Machida Massacre. The survivors changed because of the event with abilities that granted them the strength and, I guess you could say, magic to kill the phantoms." Kureha clarified.

"What about the ICW? Has the ministry tried to get them to provide aid?" Dumbledore asked with a tone that was also pleading them to do such an action.

"The ministry is afraid that if they involved the ICW, then the Muggle government will continue with its threat to expose us and blame us for the events that happened in Machida." Saya explained looking down.

"So, the piece of gold that I found after killing Thirteen was a piece of the box?" Harry asked as Dumbledore starred at Harry in shock.

Kureha nodded.

"I wondered why Fawkes left with the sorting hat and when I guessed that it was because you needed the sword, I was planning to meet at quick pace. But the prophecy made me want to come to you in an even faster pace." Dumbledore stated.

"Mr. Dumbledore, may I ask you ask you a question about that Sword?" Kureha asked.

"Please, dear, call me Albus. And you may ask."

"Alright, Albus. Harry told me that it was made by one of the founders of your school, Godric Gryffindor I think. And I was wondering what the sword is made of?" Kureha asked.

"My dear, the sword is composed of Goblin-made Silver. It is made in a way that it takes in materials that makes it stronger."

"I see."

"Harry, I hope that you do not mind me asking, if you still have the sword?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Right now, sir, the sword is being examined by the Japanese Magical Department of Research and Development. I took it there myself to be studied as the Minister was very interested in the sword. However, the sword should be returned to Harry in a few days per the agreement between me and the Minister." Saya explained.

"When the sword is returned, my boy, please do keep it for now as it will be necessary should you decide to stay in Tokyo."

Harry nodded. Although, he was still cautious of Dumbledore. Kureha kept her hold on Harry to assure him that everything would be alright with her around.

"But how are the survivors are the only few people able to kill Phantom's?" Harry asked.

"Because in each survivor a phantom lives inside them along with a piece of the box. They are called Symbiont's." Kureha explained.

"How does that work and why? A phantom living inside a survivor of the Machida." Harry questioned.

"It tends to vary by just being there, then they inhabit you. Or like me and my brother, we fell through the hole in the apartment complex. However, the phantom can decide to sleep in the human body of the survivor and stay dormant. Then they can be awakened though even how that happen varies."

"Why would a phantom, a creature that has been killing humans for years, would want to reside in a human to kill other phantoms?"

"We don't know. But it's the only hope that we got to kill them besides that sword you used a few days ago." Kureha answered truthfully.

"How does one know that a Phantom is inside them?" Harry asked curiously.

"Ranmura, if you would, please. Show them your mark." Kureha asked.

Harry and Dumbledore watched as Ranmura pulled up his right arm sleeve. They saw a tattoo that was whirly and with a large symbol in it. At first they almost thought that it was the Dark Mark but noticed the huge differences between it and his Phantom mark.

"Bloody hell. Word of warning Cousin Ranmura, make sure to put make-up on that whenever you go to England or you could be arrested for suspicion of being a Death Eater." Harry stated.

"Death Eater? That's the name of Voldy's followers?" Ranmura asked.

Harry nodded.

"The marks tend to vary as well. These markings tend to depend on the Phantom." Kureha explained.

"What about your Saya? What's yours?" Harry asked.

Saya looked down.

"I'm sorry that was rude of me."

"No, its fine." Saya said as she pulled up down her muggle officer uniform to show her chest, without pulling off her bra and there it was on her left side of her chest. A black Sphinx that covered most of that side of the chest.

"Saya, when did you get that?" Ranmura asked in surprised.

"A couple of years ago on the anniversary of the massacre. I was completing Auror training rather quickly and I wanted to see the place Mom and Dad died to leave some flowers." Saya explained as she placed her wand on the side of her head and pulled a thing silver line of light out of her head, Harry knew what she was doing as he witnessed Professor Dumbledore do this once before back at Hogwarts. Carefully she placed the line of sliver on the crystal ball. The line of silver light fell through the dome of the ball and into its interior as he began to flashes with bright white lights. Then Saya turned knob on the Crystal ball again and then the Pensive Projector actually began to act like a Muggle projector but better. As the whole room around everyone began to change in an instant with flashes of light surrounding them and then it was like there were in a different place.

* * *

_The room shifted into some of rampaged and ruined apartment room. There was a smashed table in the middle of the room with a couch soaked in blood. Although, the blood had dried upon the couch, to Harry it still looked fresh. However, when examining more than the couch, there was blood in different trails all around the room. There was even some on the roof of the apartment room. On the left side of the room that Harry was facing, there was a set of cabinets with the glass cover smashed and covered in blood. The apartment room had a balcony with glasses doors that were smashed as well as along with blood on the floors of it. The scene that Harry was seeing was one that was sickening and he almost wanted to throw up right then and there. Whatever happened in this place not some ordinary attack, but was the scene of what remained to be a slaughter. He looked around and looked out the door of the apartment room behind him and had a good sight of the hole that Kureha was talking about. It was massive and looked incredibly deep, like there was no end to it. All he could see out of it was nothing but darkness. A never-ending darkness, even with the sun shining into the hole with all its light._

_Then Harry heard a loud crack at the door frame and saw that it was in the past. She was still the same but wore black robes with blue strips on the sides and a crest of the Japanese Ministry of Magic on it. If Harry had to guess those were Cadet Auror clothing. On her hands, Saya was holding a bouquet of flowers. She placed the flowers on the couch with tears on her eyes and frown that showed that she was deeply hurt for whatever happened._

_"I promise to find out what happen. Mom and Dad, I hope that your always watching over me and Ranmura. Because it has been become really for us, especially Ranmura. He keeps having nightmares and I fear that he has been suffering under PTSD a lot. And I can't fix it. No matter what I do, the dreams just keep coming. I even place Dreamless Sleep Draught in his midnight tea and that did not even work." Saya said in a mellow tone._

_Then came a sound that was similar to movement near Saya like as if someone or something was spying on her. Saya turned around to the sound of the noise near the door frame and walked toward it with her wand in her hand. Carefully as she reached to the end of the room and outside hallway that it connected to, Saya looked to her left and her right._

_"Whose there? I'm warning you. I have a weapon and I know how to use it." Saya called out._

_Then came another sound, but this time it was from behind Saya. Saya slowly turned around in fear and was stunned by what she saw. A monster about 6 feet tall was right in front of her, covered in fresh blood on its head, and looked human but light brown skinned like that of the phantoms at the park. The monster gave Saya smile that showed its predator like teeth. Its eyes were demon red that starred at Saya with vicious intent and then it raised its human hands with its finger tips looking sharp enough to kill steel and then the hand struck Saya. Blood spewed from her chest from where the hand struck as she was sent flying backwards with her back horizontal. She kept flying with hand holding on to her wand and then she was falling. Falling down to the hole that brought so much pain and misery to many people that survived the events five years ago. Harry watched in total shock as Saya closed her eyes as if accepting that she was going to die._

_Then her body fell into vertically into the hole and she spoked in a whisper, "I'm Sorry, Ranmura."_

_As soon as her body fell into the hole, an eruption of purple smoke came out surrounding Saya. The eruption looked like something that Harry had seen in a documentary about Pompei, only it was less dense and more vertical than a normal volcanic eruption. However, as quickly as it began the eruption ended with Saya unconscious on the hard concreate ground just meters away from the hole. Slowly, Saya regained consciousness and looked around as she tried to discover what had happened. She placed her hand on her robes where there was long cut on the place that the monster had sliced her chest. Then Saya place her hand on her chest, particularly on her left side, as if she was feeling sore there and then slowly stood up. With her legs shaking, she looked checked her surroundings and then heard a growl. She turned toward the sound and noticed that it was the same monster that attacked her earlier. This time the bastard had an angered look to as if it expected her to be completely dead and then proceeded to attack her. Suddenly, her wand turn itself into a long sword that looked extremely sharp and then as if she had experience using it, she charged at it at supersonic speeds. Harry noticed something odd at her eyes. They were cloudy as her pipils disappeared. For a moment, Harry would have said that she was bewitched with Imperio but she did not slow any other signs of such a thing. The she struck the monster cutting it in half in a manner that remaindered Harry of some of those slasher movies that he had seen Dudley watched in the middle of the night._

_Like Thirteen, the monster or phantom dematerialized out of existence leaving behind a piece of the box on the ground. Saya curiously picked the piece up and examined it._

_"What is this?" Saya asked herself out loud._

_"Anyone there?" said a male voice in the background._

_Looking back at the direction of the voice, Saya quickly disapperated with a crack louder than she arrived._

* * *

As the memory ended, everyone looked at Saya with emotions of sadness or shock. None were more shock than Ranmura and Kureha.

"Saya, I didn't know that you were there or…" Ranmura said as he was concerned for his little.

"I didn't tell because I was able to hide the fact I was there. Nobody knew that I was there in terms of the muggle side. When the ministry learned about it after I submitted a report, then I was immediately recruited into the Auror force." Saya explained.

Kureha was not sure what to say as she had now just discovered that Saya Shindo was already awoken and could kill phantoms. Of course, the events at the park had opened Tokko's eyes into watching her and finding what they could; in addition, maybe recruit her into the Second Division. However, there was hardly anything that showed she was awakened and ready to fight the phantoms. But now, here it was…proof that told them that they should transfer Saya into Tokko.

"I know what your thinking Kureha, but not right now. Not something that happened out of the blue, I know that Tokko is planning to get my brother in Second Division. If I were to join at the same time, then it will become strange. The Security Division of Tokko will get curious and suspect that the Ministry of Magic is getting involved in the Machida case again. Then the Wizarding World will get exposed for sure with us getting blamed for what happened five years ago. And I know for a damn fact that it was the Security Division who wanted my brother to die at the park along with Harry. So if I were to join, not only will it draw attention but it would be even more difficult for me to not want to kill everyone in the Security Division for the shit that they tried to pull." Saya said as her eyes went cloudy in anger.

Kureha was so glad that she was not a part of the Security Division right now as she nodded in understanding. She noticed that Dumbledore was having a look of anger as well.

"Miss. Shindo, I know that you said that Ministry is not involving the ICW but you sound as if you alone are trying to involve them yourself." Dumbledore inquired.

Saya nodded as she spoke, "Yes, when the Minister of Magic learned about me being an awakened Symbiont, He wanted me to do a private investigation into Machida by myself without Ministry aid. However, he does not want to not only involve the ICW but as well as the UN to get support for the Ministry. If we can get the ICW and the UN to help, then more resources could be pulled into the case. Because, no offence Kureha, Tokko has not been doing their job effectively. Too many people are dying and the gate is getting larger with the phantoms becoming stronger. The only thing the Minister gave me was a pensive version of everything that the Ministry had on the Box of Dirge and Machida. After that, I was to do everything myself and going undercover as a muggle cop. However, I exactly did not have to do it alone thanks to some help."

Saya turned to Ranmura with a smile.

"I'm Confused. What did I do to help?" Ranmura said in confusion.

"A lot. You got Tokko to look at you more and not expect me to be anything special. Making everyone in Tokko to watch you and ignore me. This made it easy for me to sneak in Ryoko's office and all. Hell, I read their files, they believed that I was not a strong of Symbiont. I kept up with my act as the kind and sweet sister cop that could not hurt a fly, while you went around the city getting yourself hurt and in trouble more than Harry on a daily basis. According to a note left by Super-Intendent Ibuki in one those folders she always carries with her before the park: 'Saya Shindo possess no strong talents that shows her as an important asset to Tokko that should be transferred ASPA.'" Saya explained.

Kureha closed her eyes as she was a bit fearful about Ryoko in the near future.

"I still don't get it." Ranmura pointed out.

"Alright. If there was one thing that I knew about you Ranmura is that you want to find the truth and I knew that one day that you would go search for it. So, think Ranmura, was there anything weird that you had done in the past few weeks that you knew that should not have been that easy?" Saya asked with a knowing smirk.

Ranmura thought for a minute and stared back at Saya.

"The window at the Hospital. There were no guards and it was unlocked. I was trying to go in to discover anything about what was happening in the city and then I noticed that the guards were the same that Tokko uses. What did you do?" Ranmura asked.

"Nothing but a good old Confundus Charm and a simple unlocking spell to solve your problem. I knew that you would go through there and made sure that there was literally a window of opportunity." Saya answered with a smile.

"But I did not tell you anything about it."

"No, I listened through a bug on your coat with a Notice-Me-Not charm. The bug would record the conversations that you had with people and submit them to my personal laptop that is currently in a secret place." Saya replied with a wave of her wand.

"You knew that I would walk around and disappear on you, when you took me to the doctor to have my mark examined."

Saya nodded and said, "I know you, Ranmura. You were somebody that I could count on to help me get the information needed for my case and save the world. However, I was not expecting to be attack by those zombies or whatever we want to call them."

"Then you knew that Yukino would led me to finding out what her father was doing and more?"

"Again, correct. I really am sorry for that. I did not expect that her father would make an attempt to attack you. I knew that he was working with the Phantoms. But I did not know he turned himself into something came from the movie The Thing. By the Way, you should go see Yukino again. She really wants to meet you." Saya said.

"What about…" Kureha was going to ask.

"I only place a bug with the same charm on Super-Intendent Ibuki a few days ago, right as Harry arrived from England. Also, what bug were you using to hear me and Harry that day on the hospital, because it should have been fried when I used my silencing spell in the room?" Saya asked with a glare.

Harry was looking at Kureha in shocked, "You were hearing our conversation that day?"

"Yes, but honestly Harry there is a really good reason. When I licked your sick…." Kureha replied having to explain the situation.

"You licked his scar?" Ranmura asked who was once licked in the cheek by Kureha.

"Yes, when I licked his scar, I tasted something dark. Darker than a phantom. Me and Ryoko was concerned about what it was. So, when Harry was in the Hospital, we thought that maybe if we listen then we could discover more about what it could be and monitor for anything from his scar." Kureha continued.

"So, was everything that a lie to see if I was a threat? Then tutoring and all?" Harry asked as he began to distance himself from Kureha.

"No, Harry. We were originally going to go with getting you a part-time job as an assistant to Ryoko. But I wanted to be near you because…well….I was attracted to you and not because of the scar. But because you happen to pull my heart towards you. Within days of meeting you, you made me interested in you romantically. I had never felt that way towards anyone before. So, I convinced Ryoko to allow me to become your Japanese tutor and called Saya for permission. I swear I never did intend to hurt you. I really care for you so much." Kureha said with tears in eyes.

"Harry…It's alright. I knew what she and Ryoko did for a few days. I do not hold a grudge against her. If I thought that she was someone that would hurt intentionally you, I would not have let you leave the apartment. So, please don't distance yourself from her. If you want someone to blame, then blame me for not telling you about it. Although, I am curious, what did you mean something darker than a Phantom?" Saya said with a sincere tone in her voice.

"We don't know. I assumed that it maybe the blood and mind connection that Harry and Voldemort shared between each other." Kureha exclaimed.

As Kureha said this, Harry still trying to figure out how he feel about this whole thing. If it was Dumbledore, Harry would have absolutely trashed the place in anger. However, this was Kureha, a woman that he fancied and previously thought him as dangerous. He wanted to be angerly at Kureha. He wanted to run to his room in tears and slam the door shut. Again, the problem was Kureha. He did not want to hurt her at all. He did not wish to throw her out. Then he wanted to be angerly at Saya for not telling him at all about the bug. Although, she was family and he really did care for her as his cousin. He decided that he would think about it as the conversation continued.

"Dumbledore?" Saya said with a looking that told him that she was looking for a explanation.

"I have several theories. But the one that seems the most likely might be Miss. Suzuka's." Dumbledore answered, keeping his theory about Harry being a Horcrux to himself as he was not sure himself on the plausibility of that idea. However, he was hoping that he was wrong as he tried to discover how many horcruxes did Voldemort make.

Saya nodded as she continued, "Now, on to the prophecy, that Dumbledore informed use about."

"What did it mean that someone was going to be marked on the day that Thirteen tried to kill me and Ranmura?" Harry asked.

"Well, it was not me, I had the mark for over a couple of weeks. What about you, Harry? Any tattoos that came from nowhere?" Ranmura asked.

Harry shook his head sideways.

"Only thing is that my scar was burning up when I grabbed that piece of the box that night at the park." Harry explained.

"Harry, may I have permission to examine it?" Kureha asked still sad that she hurt Harry.

Harry knew what she meant about examining and was not sure at first. He wanted to say no as means of displaying his anger, but he couldn't. Something inside his heart prevent him from saying that one word.

"As his guardian, I am giving you permission to Kureha." Saya said deciding for Harry.

Kureha nodded as she licked once again licked Harry's scar from bottom to top. The warm feeling from her tongue on his head felt amazing and removed any anger that Harry had toward Kureha. Kureha, on the other, was enjoying the taste of Harry forehead and just as she finished, she wished she could go again.

"I tasted something in there. It is the same flavor as last time. But nothing new." Kureha explained.

Ranmura and Dumbledore just starred at the woman, while Ranmura was more shocked that he just witnessed his teenage cousin getting licked by this woman.

"Then how could be Harry be marked as the equal of this Demon Lord?" Saya asked.

"That is the question and asks for another. Who is this demon lord?" Dumbledore said.

Harry explained the vision that he had back at the hospital and the old man that talked with Voldemort. Ranmura was surprised about the vision and was forced to understand about the connection Harry as well as Voldemort share with each. Dumbledore was concerned about this old man and his identity; he knew that he would have to speak to Severus once he got back from Voldemort. Although, the chances of that happening very soon might be unlikely as Voldemort nearly got his butt kicked by a Muggle-Born, which might be worse than getting beaten by Harry in his mind. Voldemort might be needing Severus for something in his plans.

"I see. The only thing that I can suggest is to keep an eye out and be care out here in Tokyo. No telling if Voldemort will be staying here in the city for the entire summer. Now, Harry, I was wondering if we could talk about your education at Hogwarts." Dumbledore stated.

"I have decided to finish my education here in Tokyo. Saya has already been home-schooling for the past few weeks." Harry stated.

"But surely, you would like to be back at Hogwarts with your friends? And where it is safe?"

"Safe? Headmaster, how many times have I been attack at Hogwarts by Voldemort or something else? Hogwarts is not a safe place for me anymore. I actually like being here in Tokyo. I will be contacting with my friends through muggle post and I can call Hermione through the phone before she goes back to school." Harry replied with a glare.

"Very well. I must, as the muggles say, hit the sack. I had quiet the journey trying to get to Tokyo and find you, Harry. The portkey that I made was made in such a rush that it landed me not in Tokyo but in Osaka. Moments after I landed, I was placed into custody by the Japanese Aurors for using an illegal portkey to get to their country. After the events at the park, they were finally willing to hear what I say. I took me a couple of days to get into contact with Miss. Shindo as I learned that she was an Auror. But that's not here or there. As I am getting really sleepy, I do hope my sleep schedule does not get ruined when I returned to Hogwarts. Oh, before I go, Harry, Sirius's Will is going to be read in a few days from now. You should be getting an invitation from Gringotts very soon. I would not recommend that you go as it could be too dangerous." Dumbledore said.

"Thanks for the concern, but if you ask me, you have no right to tell what I can and can't do outside of school. There are a few people that I listen to in this room in terms of suggestions and you are not one of them." Harry replied with a glare.

Dumbledore nodded as it soaked in even more that he had completely lost Harry's trust in him and he might not be able to do something about it. He feared that if he pushed Harry too far then he would be lost to him forever. He deeply cared for Harry and swore after the Battle at the Department of Mysteries to be honest and sincere to Harry about everything.

"Goodnight, Harry and the Shindo Family. And you as well Miss. Suzuka. I will be at the Deadly Yokai, if you need me. I will be staying for a few days. But I will send a member of the order to watch over you, if that is alright?"

"I think Harry will be fine. The place is under many wards and charms to point that even phantoms could not even find us here." Saya said.

Dumbledore nodded once again as he walked out of the high-end apartment and disapparated.

"Now, since that is done. Harry, why don't you got to your room and have a talk with Kureha for the time being? Just be careful, don't do anything irresponsible." Saya said with a grin.

Before Harry gave an answer, Kureha grabbed Harry and led him to his room.

"Why are you fine with them being near each other so much?" Ranmura asked, surprised to see a side of his little sister that he had never seen before.

"Because I want him to be happy. Sirius told me that Harry never really had a happy life outside of Hogwarts and wanted me to find one for him." Saya replied.

"Sirius? Who's that?"

"He was his Godfather. He died about a month ago. He died saving Harry." Saya answered with a frown.

"Damn. I feel sorry for Harry. I really like Harry as a member of our family. He's nice and brave."

"Your saying that because he saved your stupid ass from Thirteen?" Saya retorted

"Yes, but he does deserve the best life that he can get." Ranmura said as he walked over to hug his sister not because of the discussion but about the fact that he could have lost his sister and would not have known how.

Meanwhile in his room, Harry sat in the bed wondering what the emoition that he should be feeling at the moment. He knew that he should be mad at Kureha for spying on him, but he knew that he could not be like that forever. He noticed that Kureha was looking at him with a small tear in her eyes.

"Harry, I really am…." Kureha was saying until Harry held a finger up for her to stop where she was.

"I forgive you." Harry said.

"I know that you feel that, but let me explain….wait what?" Kureha said as she stopped herself with a blink. Processing that Harry just said the three words that she was not expecting.

"I forgive you."

"I don't know what to say." Kureha said as she was completely off guard.

"But only if you answer me this one question. Did you mean what you said about having romantic feelings about me?" Harry said.

"Yes. And like I said, its about more than your scar. When I meet you, I was enchanted by you. Your handsome face and personality charmed me. I began to fancy you in ways that would be considered in the grey zone here in Japan. You made me have feelings that I have never felt in years within days of your arrival." Kureha said with a small smile and kept contact with his eyes.

Harry was not sure how to think about it for a second, but after considering for a minute, he began to speak.

"Are you sure that you want to be around me? I have a huge target on my back and I don't want to put one on you from Voldemort." Harry replied.

"I don't care about Voldemort. If anything he is weak in comparison to the phantoms that I have killed for the past five years. If he ever comes again, I will just cut his ass like a fish without hesitation. If anything, I was more concerned that the phantoms might come for you. Trust me, Harry, I knew what I was getting myself into when I started tutoring you and developed these romantic feelings for you. " Kureha said as she lends on to Harry's face with her lips close to his. Then she kissed him with a small peck.

Then she retracted as the two starred at each other.

"You can tell Saya and Ranmura. But let's keep this from everyone else. At least until you turn eighteen and after we save the world as well; both magic and muggle." Kureha said with a wink.

"What about Tokko? How are going to explain the prophecy to your friends?" Harry said.

"I don't know yet. But if Voldemort can look into Ryoko's memories, then we are going to have either lie to her or find something that would make her impervious to the bastard's mind attacks. However, I will be helping Saya in her investigation. I have access to information that she could use." Kureha answered.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Harry asked.

"No, not right now. It's getting late anyways. You might as well as get some rest. It's been quiet the day and night. I really had fun during our date. One thing for sure is that we need to do it again." Kureha said in her chirpy voice.

"Kureha, are you going to be alright?" Harry asked.

Kureha turned back to Harry as she was getting ready to head out and said, "I feel much better now."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I plan to upload another by Friday or Saturday at lost. Please leave a comment or give some feedback. If things seem fast pace, I apologize but that really was the way Tokko was in the entire series. Things in the anime happened within days, so I decided to space events out and all for the story to work. In addition, in this story, I went with the good Dumbledore route because I do not know how to use a manipulative or misguided one. I know that when I get back to the James-Lee series that I will implement at least a misguided Dumbledore.
> 
> Also, I was wondering, besides having Harry be in a relationship with a couple of characters of Tokko, if I was to add an actual HP character (like Fleur for example); then who would be best? I am not doing a poll. I just want to have someone give me an opinion on this one. There is not going to be any smut in this fic, because I am horrible at those. The reason for the rating is because of the violence and a 'certain character' in this fic.


	7. Hit and Run But Wrong Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Kureha at her place for another tutoring session and somehow ends up having a lunch date with both her as well as Ryoko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do not own Harry Potter and Tokko.

**Midnight, June 6, 2006**

**Inside a mansion within the city of Tokyo**

The past few days had been rough for Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. When he originally came to Tokyo, he wanted to watch the death of Harry Potter and his cousin by Thirteen. However, when that was proven unlikely he tried to kill the brat himself. He was sure that he would be able to kill the boy without any interference, especially from Dumbledore. Yet again, Voldemort was proven completely wrong and was out of the universe. He fought against the Mudblood Cousin plus Auror, Saya Shindo. The Mudblood was powerful, not in the levels of Dumbledore; but a challenge to his plans if left alone and alive. And now, the Japanese Wizarding population were unafraid of his abilities as they, unlike those in England, were unafraid of saying the name that he fashioned for himself. No one in Japan called him along the lines of "You-Know-Who" or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." They doubted his powers and his skills as a Dark Wizard as they compared him to other Dark Wizards in Asia and called him mediocre. The only thing that these people feared from him was the possibility of his Crusade being spread into their territory. Although, the idea sounded appealing to Voldemort, the idea of fighting on two fronts did not provide the benefits of him being able to overthrow the government of Magical Japan or England. He would have to prioritize his fronts and all. Hell, he was not even sure that he could even afford to spend the manpower needed to support two fronts. Pure-Blood Supremacy was not as strongly in Wizarding Japan in comparison to England. There would need to be massive propaganda movements and support from Japanese Purebloods to gain the necessary power to take over the Asian nation. Plus, Voldemort had always considered the Asian Wizards as weaker to the European Wizard.

Another problem that prevented Voldemort from making strides toward a takeover of Magical Japan was he did not wish to involve the ICW as they might fear he could expose the wizarding community to the whole muggle world. No, he would need just to come for what he came for and then be done. And what he came here for was to kill Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. The brat that ruined his plans ever since he was born. Although, he also had a new individual to kill besides the boy and that was the Blonde muggle-girl from Tokko. The girl, apparently named Kureha, that managed to survive a full-forced Killing Curse from him and survived. He feared what powers were protecting her from his spell-work and believed that she, like Potter, had the power to destroy him. Whatever was the creature that was inside the girl could save her from death at his hands and now some of his followers witnessed the event. He feared that if he did not kill the girl then the loyalty of his followers would weaver and then they would be disloyal. Although, a simple Curcio would solve the problem mostly but It was not always the permanent option. The girl needed to die….

As he stared at the fireplace with the windows to his left covered by curtains and held a glass of fine wine in his hands, Taishi was kind enough to lend him a place at his home and temporary headquarters until he finished with his goal of killing Potter. Then he would return to England, not before negotiating with Taishi in gaining the support of his Phantom's in order to kill Dumbledore and then overthrow the British Ministry of Magic.

Then he heard a knock on the wooden door to the right of the red couch that he was sitting on and watched as the door opened as a silver hand appeared pushing it. He noticed that it was his most faithful, but cowardly, servant Wormtail also known as Peter Pettigrew enter the room. Pettigrew approached him with his usual looked that illustrated his fear and began to speak.

"My Lord…..Tasihi wishes to speak with you…..H…he…ssaid that itt was important."

"Very well, Wormtail. Allow our humbled host to enter and see me." Voldemort said with a annoyed tone as his snake Nagini moved near him.

Wormtail bowed as he watched toward the door and closed it behind. Then a few second later the old man with his gold collar necklace entered the room and walked up to Voldemort, then proceeded to seat on the couch that was facing the left side of the Dark Lord.

"You have something important to speak to me about?" Voldemort asked Taishi as he kept his red eyes on the old man.

"Yes, I will soon be making an attempt to have Harry Potter dead soon." Taishi said with a smile and closed eyes.

"And how if I may ask, because your monster failed to do that job. And I thought that we agreed that after Thirteen that I will be the one to kill Potter." Voldemort stated glaring at the old man.

"Yes, well, you see…the thing is that I might need him dead immediately as I fear that he might discover my plans soon if I leave him unchecked. I might of have jumped the gun on him as the muggles say. So, I need him dead immediately." Taishi explained, who was inwardly smiling at his own lie.

" _More like I want to harness the power of your unintentional Horcrux, Tom."_  Taishi thought to himself.

"And how are you going to kill him, if I may ask?" Voldemort asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Now that would be telling." Taishi said smiling.

"Why would I allow this? As I want him dead by my hands." Voldemort asked annoyed.

"Because he will no doubt be expecting you to come at full force to kill him with your group of followers. If I made plans that were different from your style, then he will not be expecting whatever would come his way."

"And what about his Mudblood cousin?" Voldemort asked.

"Oh, I will make sure that she is indisposed at least. I know her walking patterns in the afternoon as a muggle police officer."

"And what about my followers in the Magical Japanese Holding Cells?" Voldemort asked.

"I can get some of them like Bellatrix. But that will not be for a few days. The Ministry has boosted security and I cannot waste my Phantoms on a prison break. I have to use them to terrorize the muggle government about the situation over at Machida."

"What about his muggle cousin? Still planning to kill him?"

"Ranmura Shindo? Yes, I will be killing him as well with a unique method."

"I see."

"Now, I ask that when it happens that you remain here." Taishi instructed Voldemort.

"I think not. Because for all that could happen, your plan will fail again and then you will back at the beginning. No, if your plan fails then I will just go and kill Potter myself." Voldemort exclaimed in anger.

"I insist."

"You can insist all you want, but I have no faith in your plan whatever it is." Voldemort replied with a near shout.

"And then what? Expect killing Potter will be easy, those muggles will still be with him. In addition, the one muggle that your curse failed to kill has been near Potter a lot, especially in tutoring him. So, he will not be alone and out in the open for you to kill. You need to learn Tom Riddle to let other people do things that you can't. It makes things much easier." Taishi said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Voldemort sighed as he began to think of how he was going to get to Potter and kill him, then he needed to kill the Blonde Muggle-girl to show his supreme power. He should have Wormtail follow the muggle and give him the perfect moment to kill her. Then Voldemort realized that Taishi called him by his real name…Just what is that old man playing at? What did he know that Voldemort doesn't?

* * *

**In a Tokko Residence in Tokyo, Japan**

**June 7, 2006**

Harry could not help but wonder more and more about the prophecy that he heard a few days. He could not help but wonder what it meant to him and the fight that was going to be coming. Was he marked by the Demon Lord and did not know it? Did he have Phantom laying dormant inside in his body and did not know it? Harry guessed that the Demon Lord had to be the old man in the vision from Voldemort at least a week ago. But that does not answer some of the questions that he had. How was he going to be able to defeat this Demon Lord and Voldemort at the same time? It does not help with the fact that the Demon Lord has monsters that cannot be killed by regular spells and muggle weapons. They can only be killed by individuals called Symbionts, who have one of the demons inside them and summons weapons of their own to kill the monsters. At least, that was how it was supposed to be until…well….Harry showed up with the Sword of Gryffindor and killed Thirteen. Ever since then Harry had to wonder what else about the monster was in the unknown or could be broken. He was glad to have the sword back with him after the Japanese Department of Research and Development returned it to him. Saya gave him a bag that he could put in his pocket that had undetectable extension charm that not only held the sword but anything else Harry wanted to carry with him. One of the things that Harry wanted to make sure that he brought with him in the pouch was an antidote to the venom made by Voldemort's snake. After he explained that to Saya, who was curious about Harry wanting it as she was teaching more spells and successfully helped him learn how to apparate through Japan, his Auror Cousin knew where to get it as the antidote that Mr. Weasley bought to heal the wounds originated from the Osaka Wizarding Community. Harry thought the antidote was going to be expensive and was going to buy it himself, but apparently to Saya it was really cheap. It was only expensive to import to the British Wizarding Community, who apparently were really protectionist about their goods.

Another thing on Harry's mind was his now recent affection toward Kureha Suzuka, a muggle-girl plus Symbiont-muggle cop in Tokko, Second Division. The woman that licked his scar twice and admitted to him that she had romantic feelings toward him. A woman that was at least two years older than…. In Muggle Japan such a relationship was alright with parental permission, but with no sexual contact. Magical Japan was along the same lines and all. Harry just was surprised to admit to himself that within weeks of his stay in Tokyo that he found someone that he would not mind spending the rest of his life, even if she was a muggle. To Harry, Kureha was special to him and inside his heart. He wondered what his parents would say about this? He knew Sirius would not mind and most likely support it by going with some joke in his head about his times in Hogwarts. Hermione would probably give him a fit about how wrong it is or something like that. However, he did not care one bit, he just wanted to be happy for something or someone in his new life in Japan. And besides his new family, he could say that he found that person that made him extremely happy. He loved her personality just as much as she loved his at the same time.

Harry stopped thinking about that as he remembered that he was back at the residence of Tokko, Second Division with Kureha and her friends. Apparently, Kureha wanted to bring Harry back here as she wanted to continue with their tutoring at her place with Saya's permission. The room that Kureha had was actually pretty nice with a large bed and a nice table that held pictures of her family. Harry was surprised to see that in all the pictures with her and her parents that she had brown hair. Apparently, she had dyed her hair blonde as a way to move and this was something that had been done by Inukai as well, who once had black hair. Harry had once thought about doing that once after the death of Sirius but was not sure what color hair would suit him at all.

"I think that's all for today's lessons, Harry. Your doing pretty good on your studying and writing in Japanese. Keep it up and you could become really fluent in Japanese both reading, writing, and speaking." Kureha said as she examined the writing sheets that she gave Harry for homework the other day.

"Thanks, Sensei." Harry said with a smile.

"Now, here's a reward for being a good student." Kureha said as she proceeded to kiss Harry on the lips. Then she kissed his cheeks and just she was about to get to his scar….

"am I about to see one of those Sensei-Student Hentai's happen right in front of me?" Said a familiar voice.

Harry and Kureha jumped out of the bed in panic as they turned to the entrance of Kureha's room and saw that it was a smirking Ryoko there. Both Harry and Kureha blushed as they realized that they were caught by her.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. Although, next time, close the door. No telling what Inukai or Sakura would think. Nice to see you again, Harry." Ryoko said smiling even more at the expressions on the two's faces.

"Nice to see you as well, Super-Intendent." Harry replied.

"Please, I already told you, call me Ryoko. Now, I thought that you were doing your tutoring at Harry's apartment, Kureha?" Ryoko asked.

"Well, I figured that I bring him over and all for a visit. He seemed to enjoy being here. Plus, after all this, I was going to take him out on another date." Kureha replied.

"I see. So, Harry, what did your Headmaster needed to you that you thought that I should have joined you in?" Ryoko asked curiously.

"Well…ummmm." Harry said as he tried to find a way to explain without mentioning the new prophecy.

"He cannot tell all the detaisl, Ryoko. Because unlike Symbionts, you are not immune to memory mind attacks from our new favorite English Dark Bastard. But what I can tell you is, like I told Inukai and Sakura yesterday before bed last night, that our fight and Harry's fight just merged. We are going to be dealing with both Death Eaters and Phantoms here." Kureha explained for Harry.

Ryoko nodded. Although, she preferred to have heard it from Harry himself, she understood that unlike Symbionts, she was not permeable to some of the magic that Voldemort could do to her.

"How did the meeting with Ogata go? Was he still the cold bastard he always is?" Kureha asked as Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes. He said that it was not his decision on what happened about you know what. He cannot control both the Security Division and the Committee at times." Ryoko answered pointing her eyes at Harry.

Harry knew what they were talking about. When Kureha left after giving him their first kiss as two people that fancy each other, he asked Saya about the Security Division that she mentioned earlier and their part in having Harry as well as Ranmura nearly killed by Thirteen. Apparently, the Division was supported by the special Committee of Public Safety formed after the events that happened at Machida. The role of the division was maintaining the secret of the phantoms from the public but also cover-up any events that relate to the phantoms. Although, they at times go to higher levels to where it could be seen as corruption. The reason why they wanted Ranmura dead was because they felt that it would be better to have a piece of the box instead of awakening his cousin. So the best way to do that was to get that piece was to have his cousin fight Thirteen while unawaken as a Symbiont. When Harry was in the picture and heard about the dark magic or the connection between him and Voldemort that Kureha tasted, they felt that it was best to have him killed as well. Because they feared that it might something dangerous and should be eliminated. Harry compared them to Umbridge and the actions that she did to silence him throughout his fifth year as well as the dementors. He hoped that the Security Division did not try anything else to his family or else someone might be floating away like his Aunt Marge.

"Still get those headaches and random memory loss?" Kureha asked.

Ryoko nodded as Harry kept his eyebrow up.

"Yes, maybe it's my daily medicine." Ryoko said.

Harry wanted to disagree but decided to keep it to himself for know until he talked with Saya and asked for her opinion about that.

"But anyway, that's not here or there. Going out to lunch, you said, mind if I join you then?" Ryoko said.

"Sure, I know Harry would not mind taking two ladies out to lunch. Right, Harry?" Kureha said with smirk towards Harry.

Harry went blank for a moment as he had to process that two older women wanted to take him out to lunch. Somewhere, Sirius was laughing his butt off on the look on Harry's face.

"Sure. I don't mind." Harry replied sheepishly.

"Good, before we go, a letter from an owl came in for you with your name, Harry. It was sitting outside hooting at me like it wanted me to take it. I take it that is how letters are delivered in the Wizarding World? Through Owls?" Ryoko asked him with a confused look as she handed him a letter with a red wax seal on it.

"Yes." Harry answered as toke the letter and ripped the seal open. He opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We, at Gringotts Bank in London, inform you the Will Reading of Sirius Orion Black, who passed away on June 18, 2006, will be taking place here at noon on July 14th, 2006. You were listed as one of the primary beneficiaries of the reading and are asked to attend. A portkey was provided to your guardian, Saya A. Shindo, that will transport you to the reading thirty minutes early and instructions were given to her. Also, according to the instructions left by the Sirius Black, you are required to bring a Lady-friend to accompany you._

_Sincerely,_

_Ripclaw_

_Manager of the Black Family Vaults_

"Everything alright, Harry?" Kureha asked as she noticed that there were some tears on Harry's eyes.

Harry wanted to nod for yes but couldn't. So, he explained that the story of his godfather and how he though how he was taken by Voldemort as well as being tortured. However, it turned out to be a trap by Voldemort. He got to the painful bit of how his Godfather died by the hands of Bellatrix.

"Oh, Harry, its not your fault. Don't blame yourself. If anything, the fault was on Bellatrix and the Dark Bastard. Now, I see why you went King Kongo on Pyscho-Bitch that night at the park." Kureha said as she hugged him in comfort.

"She is right, Harry. You could not have known about the vision of your Godfather being fake." Ryoko said as she felt completely sorry for this teenage boy.

"It was why I did not say anything at the hospital, where Voldemort gave Bellatrix the task of killing Inukai. I was curious if it was a fake." Harry said.

"It's fine, Harry. Me and Ryoko don't blame you." Kureha said as she kissed the top of his head.

"She's right." Ryoko said as she got closer to Harry.

"So, when's the reading?"

"A week from now. Saya has been given a Portkey to take me there. A portkey is basically an object that can take me anywhere in seconds. Although, there is a lot of dizziness to it, it works to get people places." Harry explained as he thought about portkey that the old man gave him a while ago, which was now being examined by the Japanese Ministry of Magic as well.

"Anything else?" Ryoko asked.

"I am supposed to bring a Lady-Friend with me. If I had to guess, it was a prank by Sirius or something." Harry answered.

Ryoko noticed that Kureha was giving her a look that was saying "Can I go with him?"

"Why don't you go with him, Kureha? And see if Saya is alright with it?" Ryoko said as a way of saying yes to Kureha.

"But what about the gate and all?" Harry said.

"It will be fine, Harry. It's not like anything serious with be happening on that day. Even Phantom's have to take a break at times. And if anything does happen, then the portkey, you mentioned earlier, will just take me right back." Kureha replied with a smile.

Harry wanted to protest but did not have the heart in him to continue. Instead, he decided to nod in response.

"Good. Now, let's go, I'm getting hungry." Kureha grabbing Harry by the arm with Ryoko joining her.

As they left and walked to lunch, they did not notice Sakura watching them with a raised eyebrow at what she just witnessed.

* * *

**One and Half Hour Later**

**Outside of a fancy Japanese Restaurant**

The Lunch was good and enjoyable for Harry; every time that he tried something new in this country, Harry was always taken off guard on how good that it tasted. In addition, Harry enjoyed the fact that he had ate with Ryoko and Kureha. Although, Harry was feeling something about Ryoko in a approach that was similar to his feelings about Kureha. He did not want to say anything as he did not want to upset Kureha.

"I really love having these lunches with you, Harry. It always brightens the atmosphere and makes me so happy." Kureha said as she pressed his left arm to her puppies for like the tenth time. Harry did not notice that Ryoko was attempting something similar but was not as successful with the tight blue uniform on.

"I have to agree. We should do this again some time." Ryoko replied as she wondered where this sudden amount of feelings and attraction towards Harry came from. This was so unlike her. She had never felt this way since the death of her fiancé.

"Same here." Harry said as that was all his brain could formulate.

"That's good." Kureha said with a smile as they came near a street.

"Harry!" came a yell from a familiar voice.

Harry and his company turned to the sound of the voice. It was Saya in her blue muggle cop uniform and all. She had the same smile that she always had on her and was holding a bag of groceries on her.

"Saya?" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"Harry, Kureha, Miss. Ibuki."Saya said.

"Hi, Saya. Are you on break, right now?" Harry asked.

"Yes. However, its about to end in about ten minutes. Then I go back to work and patrol. You going to be with Kureha and Miss. Ibuki for a bit?" Saya asked with face that told him that he was in a rush.

"Yes, ummm… Kureha was going to take me around the city for a bit then take me home." Harry answered with Kureha nodding.

"Good, just make sure to continue on your….." Saya was saying until another voice from the other side of the crosswalk yelled.

"Saya, we got to get going!" This voice came from another muggle female cop wearing the same uniform and had brown hair that was darker than Saya's.

"I know!" Saya yelled back.

"Well, I will see you, Harry. It's going to be a long day for me. I might be home late today. But don't worry, Ranmura will be making dinner for the two of you. But anyway, bye." Saya said as the streets signs changed allowing people to walk across safely.

Just as Saya got on the crosswalk, everything went dramatic and so fast for Harry; who was meters from Saya as he was going to walk the same way that she was.

Not far from her, A black Sudan in front of the crosswalk had hit the gas all of a sudden with a loud grinding of its wheels. The moment Harry witnessed it, he knew what was going to happen as he ran towards Saya, who was in shock from what was happening. In all her time as an Auror and a Muggle cop, Saya never expected something like this to occur. Running faster than he had ever done before, Harry pushed Saya with as much force as he could just as the Sudan began to speed towards her. Saya was sent forward with enough force that she made it to the other side of the crosswalk and quickly turned her head towards Harry. Harry watched as the vehicle came closer and closer to him continuing on its determined path as well as speed. He believed that this was it, he was going to die this way. And then everything went black for him. After he fully lost conscious, everyone around that knew him scream his name in fear for him. His body rolled on the windshield of the car without even making a dent to it. The moment that Harry landed back on the ground with a loud impact as his glasses hit the concreate with a loud shatter.

The environment went silence for a full second as the Sudan sped away from the scene and out of sight. When Harry's glasses shattered on the ground, Kureha ran towards his knocked-out and wounded body with a loud scream of his name. She began to cry as she could that he was not moving much at all. And then, panic and shock at what just happened. People held their hands to their mouths in shock. Screams of witnessing the event went loud. Ryoko immediately pulled out her phone and called for an ambulance. Saya and her friend kept the area cleared for the coming medical help. Although, Saya was doing with a lot of pain and distress as she feared that she just lost her cousin. One of the only family that she had left in the world and he was now lying on the ground out cold after being run over by a car. An attack that was definitely made for her and yet Harry pushed her out of the way. Someone that she was sure that would be safe and away from the danger in England was now unconscious and severely wounded.

* * *

Harry was sent to a hospital with minutes after the event. He was strapped to a mobile stretcher with an oxygen mask on his face with the beeping of his heart monitor in the background. Even after 4 hours, Harry was still unconscious with a band wrapped around his head. On his left, there was a glass widow that showed visitors could view when the patient was asleep. On the other side, there were six people watching Harry.

"Harry." Ranmura said in grief and anger, as he could believe that his cousin would be run over by a car. In addition, the teenager was not someone that deserved to be in such a situation.

"From what I heard it was a hit and run." His friend Ichiro stated.

"It wasn't." Saya said with tears in her eyes.

"Yea, I was there not two feet from the incident. The moment that Saya was on the crosswalk, the car sped up, running the light, and tried to run Saya down on purpose. But Harry reacted and pushed her out of the way taking the hit." Saya's Friend replied.

"What?" Ranmura and Ichiro said in shock.

"It's True. It should have been me in Harry's position." Saya confirmed with Kureha, who was right beside her, nodding as well.

"It was no accident. They wanted to kill Saya, but Harry…." Kureha said crying. She had never cried this much in her life. The last time that she cried so hard, she lost her brother.

"God damn it. But why want to kill Saya?" Ranmura muttered in absolute anger. Then he remembered that early in the day, two men in black uniforms that tried to get him to back off the Machida case and told him that he was going to regret it when he told them to 'fuck off.' And the worst bit was it had been only a couple of hours before Harry got run over. Now, Ranmura was close to losing his ability to hold back his anger. He was happy to hear that Saya, who told him as he came in with no one in ear sight, managed to get those doctors from the wizarding world to examine Harry before the muggle doctors could do anything. Because those magical healers or whatever they were called managed to mainly heal Harry back to health. Although, they had to give Harry an IV with a potion made to heal his damaged nerves. It could have been worse had Harry was not treated by them. Although, they were amazed that Harry had no significant cuts on him. He only had a bunch of bruises that came from the car.

"Ryoko got the plates off the vehicle. But no match. The bastards managed to cover their tracks well." Kureha said as she stopped crying as Ichiro handed her a handkerchief from his coat.

"Excuse me!" said a voice beside them.

Everyone turned to the voice and notice that it was a tall man with brown hair. He wore raggedy clothing and brown flecked hair with a little grey. The main thing that caught everyone's attention was that his face had a set of what looked like scars in a scratch-like style.

"Can I help you, sir?" Ranmura said wanting this guy to be away.

"Yes, I was looking for Harry Potter. I was told that he was here and hurt badly." The man replied.

"What is your relationship to him buddy, because we are not in the mood right now?" Ichiro commented.

"I apologize for disturbing you. I was his former teacher at his school in Scotland."

Saya realized who he was and said, "Your Professor Lupin, right? Harry told me about you. Always says nothing but good things when he mentions you."

The man nodded as he said, "Please, call me Remus. You must be Saya. Daughter of Rose Shindo nee Evans. I knew her when Harry mother, Lily, introduced me to her at the wedding."

Saya nodded with a smile.

Remus turned to the window and had a Solomon face on him with a tear coming down his cheek.

"The doctors said that he will recover in a few days. Although, Harry's body was able to heal itself or was stronger than believed. The only thing that is wrong with him most likely he will have a concussion for a month at most." Saya explained and then proceeded to explain the events that happened earlier.

"Harry always had a people saving thing according to Hermione. One of his friends back in England." Remus retorted.

"Ain't he a bit young for that trait?" Ichiro asked curiously.

"Well, he was more or less forced into that role because of certain events."

"Ramura, Kureha, could I talk to you for a minute alone?" Saya said indicating to the broom closet at the end of the hallway.

Both Kureha and Ranmura nodded as they followed her to the closet as Ichiro and Remus gave them a curious look. As the two entered, Saya closed and locked the door as she casted a room-silencing charm in the area.

"Got any bugs planted on you?" Saya asked Kureha.

"No." Kureha answered truthfully.

"Good."

"Saya, there's something that you need to know." Ranmura said before Saya could even speak. He told him about the two men and the threat that they made. When he gave a description of them, Saya turned to Kureha that was asking her question.

Knowing what she was asking, Kureha nodded with a small yes.

"Then if that is the case, then this is the last straw. I need to get into the Security Division's Records and place a bug in some of their offices. Tonight." Saya stated.

"How? The place is well-guarded, Saya. You will get spotted." Kureha explained as she remembered the conversation that she had with Saya on the day of the prophecy.

"Yes, but from the looks of it. Its not protect from magical espionage much. Which is stupid of them as they place more faith in their camera's than using magical means of security. This is makes things easy because I have this." Saya said as she pulled out a silver flask from her coat pocket.

"Is that alcohol Saya? What you going to get them drunk or something?" Ranmura asked with a stare as he hoped that his sister had not been drinking on duty recently

"No, you idiot of a brother. I'm not stupid. I keep forgetting that I have a tough crowd in front of me at times. No, inside of the flask is a potion that will allow me to turn into anyone for an hour per sip. Although, the sip has to be done every hour. But that should be enough for what I am planning."

"What is it called?" Kureha asked.

"Polyjuice potion. I just need a piece of DNA of the person that I will turn into." Saya said as she pulled out a vial with bits of brown human hair on it, "I got it off of Super-Intendent Ibuki's hairbrush from her office."

"Wait, you collect people's hair? Yandere much?" Ranmura said with a small and forced smirk.

"Shut up, Ranmura. Now, Kureha, will she be there if I was to go in looking like her?" Saya asked turning to Kureha.

"She should be. I can make sure that she does." Kureha answered, "But if you are going to go and place bugs in the Security Division, could you place one in Councilor Ogata's office? I have a theory about him, but I will talk about it later. Especially after we find something."

"That won't be a problem." Saya replied.

"Here, use this one for him with whatever you're going to use. It's the one we used that day when Harry's scar burned up. Because I want to hear Ogata talk with Ryoko some time in the future." Kureha explained as she handed Saya a small device in the shape of a match box.

"You sure that you'll get reception?" Saya joked.

"It's more powerful than it looks." Kureha retorted.

"Very well."

"What will you do, when you run out of the stuff or something?" Ranmura asked concerned for his sister, who was willing to essentially break the law to get the truth. A truth that would destroy the bastards that nearly killed Harry.

"Well, then I have a back-up plan. Guess how Harry managed to sneak himself self out of his room that night at the park?" Saya said as she pulled a large cloak out of her pocket that was way to big to fit. Ranmura had to blink for a second as he still trying to get use to the fact that his little sister is a witch and a gifted one.

Then what came next had Ranmura shocked as she wrapped the cloak around her body and then it made her body invisible with only her head being the only thing that could be seen.

"What is that?" Ranmura asked.

"This is Harry's Invisibility Cloak. I got this off of Harry earlier and I found out he had it after I gave him a stern talk after that night when we got back home." Saya answered as she took the cloak off.

"So, your determined to go with this?" Kureha asked.

"Yes, because like I said, this is the last straw. I am not going to let those Security Bastards keep trying to kill Harry. Even though, what happened was supposed to be for me. I am not wanting to be caught off-guard again when they try for a third attempt on one of us." Saya explained as displayed a face showing that she was extremely pissed. Ranmura would have thought that she was an angerly mama bear getting ready to kill whoever hurt her cub. He knew that if Saya ever found them that they would suffer a painful death for what happened to Harry. Then Saya indicated that they had to go, or people will be curious.

* * *

"Are you sure?" said a sinister voice coming from the other end of a phone.

"Yes, sir. The vehicle hit Potter instead of Saya Shindo. His body managed to heal itself at a quick rate than expected, even with magical methods. Was that the plan you had in mind, sir?" asked a man wearing glasses and had black hair on the other side of the phone.

"No, but it makes things easier for what I had in mind. If his body heal itself at a quick rate, then my plan at the park worked. He absorbed the magic within the piece of the box without having a Phantom living inside the boy. Are the Aurors stationed near Potter?"

"Not right now. But a Remus Lupin checked in to see the boy. If i had to guess that both Shindo's will be watching over him for the entire night." The man answered.

"Lupin? Must be one of Dumbledore's followers in the Order of the Pheonix. This means that the boy will be guarded in some manner against any attacks inside the hospital. Oh, well. There is always plan B. We must make preparations to wake up Miss. Rokujo's little brother from his coma and use him to awaken the Horcrux in Potter for me. Potter's injuries, even after being released, should theoretically weaken his mind against Horcrux's awakening." The sinister voice stated with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was going to be longer, but I thought that it would be unnecessary. Please leave a comment and some feedback. There may be some things that are vague or not explained in this chapter, but more details will come in futures chapters. Speaking of future chapters, the next one will be unique for it will mainly focus on Ranmura Shindo. The coming chapter will be up on some time next Tuesday or Wednesday. And it will be around 7,000 words or longer with a possible second part to it afterward.


	8. Devils Awaken?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Harry recovers in the hospital, Ranmura decides to make an important decision and does it with the help of Kureha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder I do not own Harry Potter and Tokko.
> 
> In this chapter, which is episode eight of Tokko, there are some things that are different and not original to both the manga as well as the anime besides the crossover that I made. I will mention any of the Sirius differences (LOL) at the end. In addition, the manner of this chapter will be different to the eighth episode because I am not the kind of guy that wants to recreate it word by word and all. Anyway enjoy, also for my James-Lee Series fans, I do plan to write a chapter for it sometime in the future. But the continuation is something that I cannot guarantee will be constant.

Ranmura stayed at the hospital for most of the day and near the middle of night as he watched Harry sleeping on the bed with the oxygen mask finally off. The bandages were still on his head covering that scar. He wandered if he was at fault for Harry's condition. Ranmura had kept up with the investigation and discovering the truth about what happened at Machida as well as his parents. He had always charged headfirst into the fray finding the truth and not thinking about the consequences that it would have on his last remaining family. His actions had gotten people hurt and almost killed, like Yukino. The girl that helped him with much effort and who nearly got killed by her own monster of a father. Maybe, if he had taken a different route, then she would not have gotten hurt. The Remus Lupin person, who was once a teacher at Harry's School and a friend of his cousin's parent, told him how he could see the relation between him and Harry. The two always went to find the truth and always went towards danger without a care about their own lives but the lives of others. Remus gave stories about Harry and his some of his adventures at Hogwarts. One of those was the time that Harry had to learn how to defend himself from creatures, called Dementors, that like to try and suck his soul. To say, Ranmura was impressed at the level of bravery that Harry had in the challenges that he had to face back in England. Although, he was disgusted about what those Dementors do to a human being. For a boy like Harry to be forced in situations requiring much courage and bravery showed how much Harry was forced to grow up in short time. Remus turned out to be nice person and a werewolf, which took Ranmura and Kureha, who stayed to watch over Harry as well, off-guard. However, they relaxed after hearing that it was only on the Full-Moon was he a problem. But even that was small as long as he toke a potion for his furry-little problem as he called it.

Ranmura thought about the conversation that he and Kureha had during their date a day after he meet Harry.

" _Well, I guess that is your choice. Do you want to awaken it or not?"_

Awaken it…. awaken the phantom inside him and become a full-symbiont that can kill the phantoms. At least, without the use of Harry's school sword. He had been thinking about that question for so long. This question meant that he would be going through a route that he could never turn back from. Then there was the question of Voldemort. The fight was now one war that included both the Phantoms and the Harry's war against Voldemort as well as his dark followers. He, as a simple muggle, would be fighting a war against hell and dark forces that came from England. He wondered what would Harry and Saya feel about him going to the route of awakening the phantom inside him. He was sure that Saya would most likely say no. But Harry….that was the main question because this boy was somebody that Ranmura had grown to care for as mush as his sister. Sure, he was not as involved as a family member to the boy, but he deeply loved him as his cousin. A family member that Ranmura was at first suspicious of and then he changed when he learned about Harry's life in England, especially with Voldemort always wanting to kill him. He respected Harry after he saved his bacon from Thirteen at the park and killed it with that sword. And any concerns that remained in him were washed away after the boy saved his sister from being run over, while taking the hit.

Ranmura knew that he needed to decide what he should do. Then his phone rang and it was Saya calling. He looked towards Kureha that said for her to follow him. They made sure to not disturb Harry and Remus, who was sound asleep, as they walked out and into the hallway. Quietly again, they headed towards the broom closet from earlier day, when Saya made her plan to investigate the records office of the Security Division and more. When the two entered the closet, Ranmura answered the phone with a hello.

"Ranmura, is that you?" Saya's voice asked in a whisper like manner.

"Yes, Saya, it's me. What's going on? You there?" Ranmura asked.

"Of course, I am at the place. Now before we continue, I need you to answer me a question. This is for me to know that it's actually you and not an imposter. What do you keep dreaming of in your sleep?" Saya asked.

"What kind of…"

"Answer it or I will hang up." Saya stated.

"Alright, fine. Sakura covered in blood, holding her sword." Ranmura answered with a whisper mainly for no one to hear him on the other side besides Saya and not to be embarrassed by Kureha, who was already giving him a weird look.

"Naked or clothed?"

"Naked." Ranmura answered with Kureha smirking at him in the background.

"Good. Now, you and Kureha in somewhere secure as well as not being spied on?" Saya asked.

Ranmura turned to Kureha, who heard the last question and looked around. After a minute, she gave the thumbs up.

"Yes." Ranmura responded.

"Ok, now on to business. I have already examined the records office of the Security Division and some of the high-level people; except Councilor Ogata, his office is well guarded, and I will be forced to use the invisibility cloak to get through along with a couple of spells. But that is not the problem. The Problem is that even after Ogata, I still have to do more with the remaining night that I have left and eventually Super-Intendent Ibuki will be back. If I am caught as she arrives then its game over for me, I know Kureha bought me some time by having Ryoko drink a soda with a simple sleeping potion. But by the time it wears off, I will still be here and need more time. Is there anything that you or Kureha can do on your end?" Saya asked sounding a bit desperate.

Ranmura and Kureha thought for a second as to what they could do. And then it was this point, Ranmura knew what he had to do. Because what he had in mind could work and get Saya all the time that she need to get what she required for her job.

He turned to Kureha and said, "I think, you and I both know what I need to do."

Kureha looked confused for a second until she realized what he meant and looked concerned for a second.

"are you sure? There is no turning back." Kureha said.

"Yes, it would buy Saya all the time she needs and plus it would be better for me to protect her as well as Harry. If Inspector Ibuki were to know that what I was doing then she would not need to come in her office, which saves Saya some trouble." Ranmura explained.

"I can still hear you, Ranmura. Are you talking about awakening the phantom in you?" Saya asked.

"Yes…I" Ranmura said until he heard Saya sighed.

"This could go two ways, you know that right? It will control you or you control it."

"Yes, Miss. Ibuki already explained that to me yesterday in her office."

"And if it controls you, Ranmura. Then me and Harry will lose you. I don't know if I want to allow you to take that risk." Saya stated as Ranmura could hear her close a door behind her.

"Saya, let me make a decision that I want to make for once in my life. I love you and Harry. If I do this, then I can protect you and our cousin. I know that your…well…you know what, but I have to do it to protect Harry at least." Ranmura stated.

Saya, not wanting to continue the discussion, sighed and answered, "Alright. But promise me that you will fight it, if it tries to take over."

"I promise." Ranmura said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Saya hung up the phone as Ranmura starred at the ground.

"Will you actually do it?" Kureha asked.

"Yes."

"It will probably be best if I explain what happens and what must be done, before you head out; especially in case trouble comes when you awaken it." Kureha said.

* * *

Ranmura took a taxi that would drive him near Machida, the moment he got there and paid the driver, he ran toward the busted apartment complex. Ranmura had never ran so much in his life. He kept running through the door that connected to a wall surrounding the whole apartment complex. After passing through the door, he ran towards the hole that changed the life of him and so many others. The hole had grown larger since the last time he was here and definitely much larger than it was when Saya fell from that memory in the projector. He starred into the hole and then he felt the mark on his right arm burn up with a purple smoke emitting from it. It hurt a bit for Ranmura.

"So, you came after all?" he heard behind him coming from a familiar voice.

Ranmura turned around and saw them. The whole Second Division of Tokko, which included Sakura, Inukai, Kureha, and most importantly Super-Intendent Ryoko Ibuki.

"Inspector Ibuki?" Ranmura said.

"Hey, there, Ranmura." Kureha said trying to keep a smile.

Kureha went ahead of Ranmura to tell Ryoko that he was heading to Machida with some excuse that she could make up in her head. He could see that Kureha was trying not to smile and Ranmura could not blame her, because it equaled that their plan had worked. Saya had as much time as she need needed for the rest of the night. Everything else was all up to her. Ranmura noticed that Sakura was giving him a concerned look.

"How is Harry?" Ryoko asked.

"He is better now, thankfully. Doctors say that he will probably wake up tomorrow." Ranmura replied.

"That's good. After what had happened, the Second Division will be watching out for Harry and Saya. We will make sure that they are safe." Ryoko said as if she more or less making it a pledge to herself.

Ranmura did not know if he should be happy or really concerned. Because that meant that Saya's secret mission to get that ICW or whatever the Magical UN was called and the Muggle United Nations to get involved in the Machida case might eventually be discovered by Ryoko. What will happen if Ryoko finds out? He could tell that Kureha was having the same concerns as him as her face showed it.

"Against the Phantoms or Voldemort?" Ranmura asked.

"Both. Although, it will be difficult to fight against Voldemort as he is more unpredictable than the Phantoms; he is something that should be considered a threat to Tokko. We have still kept the knowledge of Voldemort within the second division" Ryoko answered.

"How are you going to manage to protect Saya? Because she is both a non-magic cop and an Auror." Ranmura asked as he knew he had to ask as a way for him and Kureha to inform Saya.

"We'll figure something out." Ryoko said as she just remembered that and felt stupid for not remembering that in the first place.

"Do you know who tried to kill her and hit Harry instead?" Ranmura asked. Although, he knew the answer, he had to ask in order to make himself look arrogant to Ryoko and get more detailed answers.

"Easy." Kureha said with a small smile and was going along with Ranmura on this idea, "It's the guys from the society. There are some people, Ranmura, that believe that they can try to control the Phantoms and others had sold their souls to them. Then there is us, who have phantoms as Allies and are traitors to the other phantoms wanting to kill the humans."

The first bit was actually new to Ranmura as he thought it was the Security Division. Maybe this society was the Security Division. Which might mean good news as Saya was getting information and planting bug in their offices.

"You know Inspector Ibuki, you were right. I am reckless and always charge in without a thought in my mind towards danger. But you want to know what I learned from a friend of Harry's parents today?" Ranmura said as he thought about a talk that he had with the woman a day before Harry got run over.

"What?" Ryoko asked curiously.

"Harry is the same way. He always was reckless and runs to danger for sake of his friends as well as what remains of his family. He went to stop Voldemort from returning in his second year at the age of twelve and was nearly killed by a Basilisk. He did not only prevent Voldemort's arrival but to save a girl that was kidnapped by the bastard. Then the next year, he saved his godfather from having his soul sucked out of him by a creature that is worse than a Phantom without any doubts on my mind. And there is so much more that he has done that I say he has the right to call himself a man. From that I learned that if anything, I should not be ashamed about that at all. In addition, we both have the same level of anger and rage when having our buttons pushed. So if my cousin can be that way as someone years younger than me, then being reckless and running towards danger without any thought is the best thing that has happened to me." Ranmura stated with pride.

Kureha gave him a clap and cheer for his speech, while Ryoko was left a bit speechless. Inukai and Sakura tried not to look impressed. Although, Sakura was failing at that.

"Impressive speech, Mr. Shindo. But I personally do not think that it will save you, a mere muggle, from me." Said a voice that Ranmura and Tokko remembered from the park.

Ranmura turned around with Tokko looking behind him. Some of them held their weapons expecting a fight. Although, this fight would be something new to them. Right at the other side of the hole in front of Ranmura, stood an evil smiling Voldemort with his black robes, chalk white skin, slits for a nose, and demon red eyes. He held his bone-like wand out for everyone to see. Ranmura and Tokko could tell that the Dark Bastard had just arrived as black smoke was starting fade away around his feet.

"Seriously, out of all times, Riddle. You decide that your going to arrive, now. Could like, oh I don't know, maybe fuck off? We know that your trying to regain the manhood you lost after failing to kill Harry as a baby. There is better things that you could be doing like…going to the movies, get some dinner…oh, I know…go to spa and get some color to that chalky skin of yours." Kureha retorted.

Voldemort turned to Kureha, who dared to insult the great and powerful Dark Lord. He was tempted to cast a Cruicio at her but decided to not to. Not yet, at least.

"Ah, if it isn't Miss. Kureha Suzuka. The muggle that developed romantic feelings for Harry Potter. So, where is your boyfriend now? Is he too afraid to face me and sent you as well as your friends to kill me?" Voldemort asked laughing.

"No, more like he is tired of having to deal with your ugly ass. And he is not a coward." Kureha exclaimed.

"Oh, well. But fortunately, I am honestly not here for the boy nor his muggle cousin. I am here for you, Suzuka" Voldemort said.

"Why do you want me, Tommy Boy? Your pissed that your little spell failed to kill me that night at the park? Your man card that damaged or something? Although, I could say that there is now nothing left that shows you as a man. Your nothing but a little brat that thinks he gets what he wants through violence and murder." Kureha said glaring and holding her daggers out at the ready, while Ryoko was holding her pistol and pointed it at the Dark Lord. Ranmura picked up a pipe nearby him and was ready to use it.

"Let's say that I want to finish some incomplete business." Voldemort hissed as he pointed the wand at Kureha.

"You should have brought some friends then, Tom. Because your out-numbered here." Kureha laughed.

Then right beside the Dark Lord, about a dozen Phantoms of various humanoid looks and sizes phased from below the ground.

"Me and my big mouth." Kureha muttered with a sigh, "Looks like we are going to have our work cut-out for us, guys."

"My new friend and I may disagree on what needs to be done and all about who gets the boy. But he was willing to allow me to have my ways with just you, Suzuka. I would love to see the reaction of Potter once he learns that you were killed by my hands." Voldemort gloated.

"And who is your friend?" Ryoko asked as she kept pointing her pistol at Voldemort.

Voldemort ignored her as he kept pointed the wand at Kureha, "Now, Suzuka, time for you to die to the greatest sorcerer in the world."

"Avada Kedev…"

"Hello, Tom." Said a voice that Ranmura and Kureha recognized.

Behind Tokko, stood a man with a long beard, who wore weird clothing and half-moon spectacles. Kureha and Ranmura knew that it was Albus Dumbledore, Harry's former Headmaster at Hogwarts. He walked up, where he was in front of Tokko and behind Ranmura.

"Mr. Dumbledore. You're a sight for sore-eyes." Ranmura said as he still held on to the pipe in hands.

"Please, Mr. Shindo. I have already told you and Miss. Suzuka to call me Albus." Dumbledore said.

"I though you would have already gone to England by now, sir." Kureha said, who was honestly surprised to see him here.

"Well, I was. But then I heard about Harry, I decided to stay for a bit longer. Now, I believe, we have other things to deal with right now." Dumbledore said holding out his wand to his side.

Voldemort glared at his mortal enemy. No matter where he went, Dumbledore was always there to ruin his plans in some form or another.

"I will repeat these ten words that I said at the British Ministry Atrium. It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom…. You are only bringing attention to yourself and your friend, whoever that is, to the ICW. They might fear that you will expose them to the muggles around the world." Dumbledore said as he starred the Dark Lord at the eye.

"By the time that I have done what I have come for, I shall be back home in England. Both Potter and Suzuka will be dead along with you as I return." Voldemort said as he quickly turned his wand toward Dumbledore.

And then chaos erupted.

Spells were being casted between Dumbledore and Voldemort, as the Phantoms began to attack. The Symbionts of Tokko ran towards the brown-stone skinned monster with strength and speed. Inukai and Sakura worked on one together as they cuts its arms off. However, the slicing of limbs became a problem as the Phantom was able to grow a new pair of arms. The manner in which grew was like as if pieces of nerve strings were growing out of the Phantom. The flesh-like string began to form into arms and hands.

"Looks like this one has a bit of regeneration energy." Kureha said as she was slicing a female shaped Phantom with leather straps on its eyes but was more successful, "If that thing matures fully, then it will be a handful."

Before Sakura could make another go at the same Phantom, we was suddenly back flying as she landed her spine on to a solid concrete wall really hard.

"Sakura!" Ranmura called out as he ran towards her.

He helped her up with ease as she was in pain. But not the level that a regular human would feel from such a traumatic impact to the back.

"You ok?" Ranmura asked.

"Im fine. Get out of here while you still can." Sakura replied.

"No, I want to stay and fight." Ranmura answered.

"But you can't…"

Ranmura ignored her as he turned towards Dumbledore and Voldemort, who were still dueling with different kinds of spells. He saw beams of green nearly missed Dumbledore, while beams of red nearly missed Voldemort. This fight was becoming more and more intense with each spell being casted by the two English wizards. Ranmura could see that these two have been in this position before, because they acted like as if they knew each other's moves. Because they each countered each other's moves and spells with blocks or dodges. One thing that he did notice was that Voldemort was getting pissed that he was not immediately winning. Because his red eyes were becoming darker and his face had a sneer on it. However, one of the Phantom's decided to play dirty and grabbed Dumbledore through the ground by the leg. Taken by surprise, Dumbledore casted diffindo on the Phantom but the Severing Charm only made a cut to the monster. A cut that quickly healed itself.

"Like I said, Dumbledore, me and my friend may not agree on methods. But one thing that we can agree on is that you need to die along with Potter."

Before Voldemort could cast the killing curse, Kureha ran towards Dumbledore and skillfully managed to cut off the arms as well as the head of the Phantom holding him. Luckily, this Phantom was a weak one and could not regenerate new arms. The wounds that it received caused it to die and fade away in a bloody mess. The moment Dumbledore was free, he lost balance and fell to the ground; knock his head on the hard cold concrete.

"Albus, wake up." Kureha said as she noticed that he did not wake and shook him but no effect.

She noticed that Sakura and Inukai were having problems in dealing with the other Phantoms. As Inukai was being pushed back by the same Phantom that can regenerate. This was becoming an issue and certainly with Voldemort here, it can get worse. Who was now point his wand at her! She knew that the signature spell that he seemed to use a lot was not going to affect her and the others, but it can kill Ryoko and become a distraction from preventing the Phantoms from re-entering the gate here in Machida. The idea that she thought of was stupid and most certainly will not work, but to hell with it. She had no other choice.

"Ranmura, if you going to do it. I think now is the time." Kureha said as she bent down towards Dumbledore's unconscious body and grabbed for the wizard's wand.

Although, he was out cold, the wizard placed a strong grip on his wand as Kureha tried to pull it out. It was a short struggle, but eventually she managed to get the wand out of his hand with a tug.

"I promise to give it back, Albus." Kureha whispered. She was not sure if he could even hear her.

She could feel the power in the wand and started to point it at Voldemort, who laughed at her.

"Do you serious think that you, nothing but a common filthy muggle, can use a wand to beat the powerful Lord Voldemort? Please, if anything, you most likely just get knocked back by the wand before I kill you." Voldemort gloated as he really going to enjoy watching this muggle embarrasses herself.

"Put a sock in it, snake-face." Kureha yelled as she thought of the one spell that she saw Harry use that night at the park.

"Expelliarmus."

The light red that erupted from Kureha's wand nearly toke Voldemort by surprised. Although, Kureha was just as surprised as him because she honestly thought that nothing would happen. Voldemort not wanting to give the woman another chance at casting another spell shot of beam of green towards the muggle. Kureha expected that and casted another disarming jinx at the Dark Lord. The two spells of light collided with each other and became a battle of wits between the two. There were moments that looked like Kureha would win the duel and there were some showing that Voldemort would win. Voldemort tried many times to shake his spell towards Kureha with much force, while Kureha after realizing what he was doing did made the same attempts. Sure, the dark bastard's curse would not harm or kill her, but she wanted to disarm the fucker so that she and the others could have the opportunity to take him out. Because right now, Inukai and Sakura were still having problems in killing all the Phantoms, especially with the big one. Ryoko was using her revolver to slow down the weaker Phantoms down. Ranmura was at the side of the giant hole and starred into it. She could tell that he was making sure that what he was about to do was something he wanted to go with fully. Then he lifted his gaze towards Kureha and nodded. Making sure that she did not break the wand connection, she threw him one of her daggers.

Ranmura caught it and did something that surprised Voldemort. He stabbed himself with the dagger and pushed a switch that extended its retractable blades, which caused a large of blood to explode out from his blood as the blades reached that far. As quick as he did it, Ranmura pulled it out and dropped on the ground beside him with a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth. And then he slowly stepped forward into the hole and fell.

"So, he took the coward's way out? Such a shame, I was really thinking about having him as a jester." Voldemort said as he continued with his gloating, which was really getting annoying for Kureha.

"Oh, Tom, there is so much that you really don't know that will happen in the next few minutes, I am really looking forward to seeing your reaction for what is about to happen." Kureha said. Although, she was concerned about which direction that the awakening ritual could go. Either Ranmura is in control of himself as a fully wakened Symbiont or the Phantom in him takes over.

* * *

He was falling. Ranmura was falling and all he could see was purple smoke all around him. As he was falling headfirst into the hole. This was what was supposed to happen. This was the awakening ritual for a dormant Phantom. Dying and bleeding as he fell would call for the Phantom in him, which brings out their defensive instincts. He was barely able to keep his eyes open as he looked down into the abyss of darkness that he was falling into. Ranmura started to wonder where this was how he was going to die. He knew that this was something that he had done willingly. But there was always that chance, the awakening could go wrong. He started to have flashbacks to the scene that he witnessed when he first saw his parent's apartment after the gate had been opened. The anger that he felt was filled with vengeance. A vengeance that controlled his life and who he was for five long years. Then he thought about Saya, his sister. All the happy moments that he had with her. And then Harry….. He thought about the shy boy that he first meet at the airport with an owl. A boy that wanted a family that would love him for what he is. The boy that risked his own life to save Saya, his sister. Ranmura barely made smiled as Harry made him different within a few weeks. He reduced the amount of anger that he always displayed to people and realized how much of an ass, or arse as they say in England, that he had been to people with Saya included.

Ranmura then remembered what Kureha had told him before he left the hospital.

" _Does it eat you or do you eat it?"_

How was he supposed to eat the Phantom inside him? Then he saw what he could only describe as hell. He felt like he was in a massive cave that was in the center of the earth with clouds of red spinning around in circles around him. The atmosphere of the cave was orange and there were demons with wings spinning around the clouds. If this was hell, then it was really cloudy. Then he looked down to where he was falling and saw it…the Phantom that was inside him. It somehow managed to materialize itself out of him down below and now was flying towards him at tremendous speeds. The Phantom was massive and could have been mistaken as a living mummy with the amount of wrappings on its body. Then Ranmura did the only thing that he could do and that was screaming. But then just as the Phantom was meters away from Ranmura's mouth, a pink sphere appeared and surrounded him. Just as it appeared the Phantom made impact with it and exploded into purple fumes around him.

Then everything went purple again.

* * *

At the same time, in the land up above, a plume of purple smoke exploded from the hole in Machida which caused the wand connection between Kureha and Voldemort to break. Kureha smirked as she believed that she knew what was happening. The explosion of purple was so thick that she could not see Voldemort on the other side. As the gusiser of purple died down, there in between her and Voldemort was Ranmura, without a t-shirt on his chest, surrounded by a sphere of pink energy that acted like a bubble and standing as if he was being levitated above the hole.

"Well, this is new." Kureha said as she was not expecting this.

She watched as purple smoke was moving into the body of Ranmura like as if a tube was connected to him pumping the gas into him. The stab wound on his chest was already healed somehow. In addition, a new mark appeared on him. The tattoo was more like a scar on his right shoulder and not black. However, the shape of scar was what caught her attention, the scar was shaped with various symbols. Then the sphere moved Ranmura to the ground right beside Kureha, as a large sword materialized in his hand.

"Avada Kederva." Voldemort yelled as he tried to kill Ranmura with his wand pointed at him.

However, the green light produced from his wand bounced off Ranmura's body and nearly hit Voldemort in return; as he managed to dodge the backfire. Although, he was stunned to see such an event happen again. What was this magic?

"I think, Tommy that you may have just fucked up. Because our dear, Ranmura, looks ready to kick ass." Kureha taunted. Although, she was wondering what happened to Ranmura. Because the ritual either went wrong, successful, or completely different.

Ranmura turned toward Voldemort, his eyes glaring at the man who killed Harry's parents and so many other people without remorse. This bastard was someone that he would not hesitant in wanting to kill at all. He raised his sword to the sky and the slashed it toward Voldemort. The moment that the sword hit the ground a beam of pink light rushed toward Voldemort. Not expecting it, Voldemort screamed as the beam hit and vaporized him like an incinerator. The only thing that remained of him was his ashes and broken pieces of what was his wand. Immediately afterwards, Ranmura turned back toward the remaining Phantoms; which were apparently still alive and intact. With the same movements in his sword, Ranmura casted another beam of pink light towards the Phantoms as they jumped into the air and was about to attack him. However, the beam had the same effect on them as it had on Voldemort a minute ago. As the beam ended with two pieces of gold landing on the ground below them.

When it was over, Ranmura nearly fell to the ground in exhaustion from what he just did. Sakura called out his name as she caught him before he could even fall to the ground.

"Well, that was unique. That was not how it was supposed to go. I mean, we now know that he is our side but there was supposed to be more to it. Like the mark is not black. " Kureha said as Ryoko picked up the two pieces of the box and placed them a small glass container.

"I don't know. Maybe something happened. Like what was that energy around him earlier?" Ryoko asked.

"Something magical definitely." Kureha said with a snigger as she was still holding on to the wand that she borrowed from Dumbledore.

Ryoko sighed at the poor joke that Kureha made.

"I will say that whatever happened. He may be more powerful than Sakura." Kureha continued.

Then they heard Ranmura coughing and choking on something stuck in his throat. Kureha, Ryoko, and Inukai began to stare in curiosity.

"Ranmura, what's wrong?" Sakura cried. She began to clap Ranmura on the back hard a few times, but that failed as he continued to choke. When that proved not to be effective, she shifted to performing the Heineken maneuver on Ranmura. She started to make jolts of squeezing to his stomach in order to force whatever was in his throat out. After about the fifth squeeze whatever was in Ranmura's throat managed to get out. With a loud cough, Ranmura spat out whatever it was in his throat on to the ground.

The sound of a metallic ding on the ground and the shinning of a piece of gold was what forced every member of Tokko to drop their jaws. Even, Inukai dropped his jaw with his eyes noticeably wide through his shades. After about a minute, Ryoko was finally the one to say a reaction to what she just witnessed in front of her own eyes.

"What The Fuck is going on?"

* * *

Outside the walls surrounding Machida a rat was running for its life. However, this rat was no ordinary rat. This rat had a silver claw and witnessed the entire event that just happened. Including the defeat and destruction of his master. The way that the muggle, who was Harry's cousin, had just destroyed his master frightened the rat and was fearful what would happen if he was discovered. If the muggles from Tokko find him and discover his identity as well as history, then he was a dead man. Who knows if they even know about him? Most likely, if they had been around Harry. He needed to find somewhere safe and hide away until he could formulate a plan. Could he even live in Japan? Most likely not, maybe China or the Philippines. He realized that if it became knowledge that he led the Dark Lord to his defeat again, then his followers will be after him for sure. Hell, he followed the blonde muggle-girl after she got out of the hospital a couple of hours ago and summoned the Dark Lord, who wanted to kill her, to the muggle apartment complex. Now, the Dark Lord was dead probably permeant this time.

He just got near a muggle black limo where a sewer drain was right under it. The limo had its passenger window open, which a blocked view to the events happening outside the wall. The rat barely noticed the wave of a hand reaching outside the window and then a purple misty energy lifted the rat from the ground. It squealed in fear as it realized that it was caught and was now in trouble. Just as it was level with the window, a voice that had the rat shiver in fear as it knew who it belonged to. Someone that he feared more than the Dark Lord himself in the weeks he had stayed in Japan.

"Hello, Wormtail. It is good to see you here on this night. I will say that Voldemort may have been serious thinking that I will agree with everything that he does. Like what I just saw today, but I knew that he would face certain defeat. I only wanted to try and kill Tokko. But do not worry, I know for a fact that your master is not completely dead and I can help him regain a body again. However, you have to help me. And I think that you will find out that I can be very persuasive."

The person in the limo passenger seat laughed as the rat kept squealing as it was levitated into the muggle vehicle. As the rat was in the car, the window was rolled up with the limo driving off.

* * *

"What is this night becoming?" Ryoko asked herself.

Kureha giggled at the look on Ryoko's face as she examined the wand that she borrowed from Dumbledore. It was long. Like really long with runes and symbols on the handle with what she assumed were elderberries running down the length of it. She could still feel the power of the wand like it was answering to her or something. Whatever this wand was made of, she could tell that it is most likely unique.

"So, now that Voldemort is dead. I guess we can say that we have seen the last of him right?" Ryoko said as she watched as Sakura helped Ranmura to their vehicle as well as gave him a bottle of water for his sore throat. At the same time, Inukai called an ambulance for Dumbledore, who was still out-cold. Ryoko was still trying to process what had just happened earlier.

"I don't think so. Look!" Kureha said as she stared at Voldemort's ashes.

The ashes of the Dark Lord lifted into the air and formed a face that made it look like a spirit with large red eyes. Floating in the air then spirit fled from the wrecked apartment complex as it flew into the sky.

"Let's hope that we don't see him too soon, especially sometime in the near future." Kureha said as she sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually fun to write for me. Now, there is going to be some questions about the pink sphere, an explanation will be made about that for the next chapter. Which will be some time this weekend. Now, here are the Sirius (Sorry can't help it) differences between the awakening ritual in the Anime & Manga and in this chapter.
> 
> 1\. Kureha was supposed to be the one to stab Ranmura. However, an explanation will be given for that one in the next chapter as well.
> 
> 2\. The ritual where Ranmura supposedly 'eats' the phantom inside him was supposed to come out of the hole with him, where its wrappings essentially begin to flow into him. And when I mean into him, I am not talking about mummifying him but go inside his body and his stab wound.
> 
> That's all for now in explanations. I do apologize if the fight scene might be a bit vague and lacking, I am still working on how to make a good combat scene. Please leave a comment and provide some feedback or even some ideas, especially for future combat scences. In the next chapter, we will be shifting back to Harry and Kureha along with the results of Saya's expedition.


	9. Hospital Wakeups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally wakes-up in the Hospital and learns some new interesting things about Ranmaru, while Kureha has a conversation with Dumbledore about the events that happened at Machida last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do not own Harry Potter and Tokko.
> 
> Hi, Everyone. So I realized that in some of the chapters, I have been misspelling Ranmaru's name. I checked the Tokko Wiki and to resolve any confusion, his name is Ranmaru Shindo. I will be resolving this sometime in the future, if not by the time I come out with Chapter Ten then It will be fixed by Chapter Fifteen at most along with any other grammar issues. That is a promise.

The first thing that Harry remembered after waking up with the largest headache in his life was that he had been run over by a muggle car meant to hit Saya. After he remembers that bit, he realized that he was in a muggle hospital, but not that one he was at beforehand. He understood that he was not alone in the room that he was in, in a chair right beside him was Professor Lupin, who he was completely surprised to see. He was asleep on the chair with his back against the wall. Harry wondered why he was there and noticed that Kureha was there as well, who was wide awake but looked a bit tired. When she noticed that he was awake, her face went ecstatic as she peppered his face with kisses and began saying how happy she was to see find him conscious at last. After she finished that, which caused Professor Lupin to wake up from his slumber, she asked him how he felt. Harry told her that he felt completely fine but wondered where his glasses were.

"They were shattered beyond repair. Even Saya could not fix them. But do not worry, because I got you something. I think that you will love this. Saya helped me get this for you by taking me to Kitsune Alley earlier today." Kureha said as she dug into her inner jacket pocket, which gave Harry a better view of her uncovered breasts. Harry blushed as he noticed that Lupin was smirking at him in the enjoyment of Harry's reaction.

From her pocket, Kureha pulled out a case that were made to hold glasses. She opened it, which just as Harry anticipated were a pair of glasses. However, these looked expensive and the lens looked like to made out something other than glass. She grabbed the glasses and carefully placed them on Harry's face. The result was amazing, the lens were more clearer than the visibility that Harry usually gets with glass lens.

"These are made of plastic with goblin-steel frames, which makes it more durable than glass. Plus Saya placed an unbreakable charm on them, so even they take a beating then they will still hold out. In addition, they have a nice feature that Saya placed as well, a Phantom warning spell. Saya recently made this spell by using their magical phasing signature. So, if a Phantom phases through the floor, ceilings, or walls near you then you will know. According to her, for your glasses, the lens should start shaking like mad." Kureha explained.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"No problem. But there is one more thing. I know that you will like this. I was working on this for a few days now." Kureha said as she dug into the front pocket of her jacket this time. After a few seconds, she pulled out a bracelet with various charms in it. However, Harry noticed that in the beaded bracelet's charm were all red.

She asked Harry to lend her his hand for second, which had complied as he handed her his right hand. Carefully, she placed the bracelet around the wrist of Harry's arm and within a minute she was done.

"I recently decided to learn some arts and crafts. When we talked that night in your room, I decided to make a bracelet for the both of us. I added five charms for each of us. Two for you, Two for me, and one for the both of us. I added the heart for obvious reasons. The Loin for, Gryffindor, your house in Hogwarts and the Owl for Hedwig. My charms were the Carp, it symbolizes luck and happiness and it is my favorite fish, and the lightning bolt because of you." Kureha said with a smile.

"Thanks, I love it." Harry said looking at the bracelet.

"No problem. I figured that you needed something to feel better after essentially being hit by a car." Kureha said with a small frown at the last part. She was still haunted by the memories of seeing Harry getting hit and landing on the ground hard.

"Im sorry for doing that all of a sudden. It's just….welll…I had to act the moment the car hit the gas. I could not…." Harry tried to explain as he thought of Sirius again.

"I know, Sirius. It's fine, Harry. I thought that I had lost you Harry. Just promise me one thing." Kureha said.

Harry nodded as he listened.

"Don't scare me like that please. Tell me when your going to do something like that again."

"I'll try." Harry replied honestly.

Kureha nodded as she knew that was all that she was going to get from that.

"I will be right back. I have to go check on Dumbledore…I mean…Albus." Kureha said.

"I thought he had already left. What happened to him?" Harry asked trying not to show any concern for him as he still held the blame of Sirius's death on the Headmaster.

"Let's just say me and our favorite English Dark Lord had a nice meeting at Machida. Albus dueled the bastard but hit himself on the head during the fight. Right now, he is alright. He is just recovering from a massive headache and concussion. Doctor says he can be released by the end of the day." Kureha explained.

"And Voldemort?" Harry asked as he rubbed his scar.

"Ranmaru managed to destroy the bastard's body into nothing but ash. However, from what we witnessed; he is still alive somehow. Me and Ryoko watched a misty face fly away from the scene." Kureha expounded.

"Yea, because I feel that he is extremely angry." Harry said as he rubbed his scar even more, while in pain.

"I guess the mind connection is still active in you, Harry. Do you need me to see if I can get you some aspirin?" Kureha asked.

"No, I will be fine. When can I be released?" Harry asked.

"Soon. The magical doctors will need you to rest for another day or two, then you can be released." Kureha said.

"Right now, they are currently checking out Ranmaru." Kureha explained.

"Why is he…?"

"No. He was not hurt much. Let's just say a lot had happened while you were asleep Harry. I promise to tell you later. I will be right back, my little wizard, I just need to check on your former headmaster."

Harry nodded as Kureha kissed Harry on his scar and walked out of the room.

"What a woman!" Lupin said with a smirk.

Harry turned to his former professor with a blush on his face.

"I see that you have been having a great time in Tokyo and found yourself a nice girl who is older than you. She looks pretty and has quite the personality to her."

Harry still said nothing as he continued to blush different shades of red.

"You know if Sirius were still here, then he would be asking if you and her have…."

"Shut up" Harry said as he wanted to throw a pillow at the former professor.

"What are you doing here, by the way?" Harry asked.

"When I heard from Dumbledore that you were in Tokyo with a new family. I wanted to come see for myself. Then I hear that you get run over by a Muggle car, you could imagine my reaction to it. Luckily, I was able to accurately guess where you would be." Lupin explained.

"Does everyone in England know?" Harry asked.

"About you being hit by a car? Not yet, but I am sure they will soon. Although, word of warning, Hermione is pissed at you. So do not be surprised, if she yells at you at the Will Reading."

"Great." Harry muttered as he figured that it would be better to call later in the week.

* * *

Ranmaru Shindo had no idea what happened when he tried to awaken the Phantom but according to Kureha, it went completely different then it should have. He remembered that a pink sphere surrounding him when he tried to 'eat' the Phantom and then it exploded into a plume of purple smoke. Mostly everything after that was a complete bur with his throat sore. What was even more surprising was that from what Inspector Ibuki had told him was that he somehow spat out the piece of the box that his Phantom was from. He honestly never expected that to be a thing and judging by the look on Ibuki's face, she wasn't either. Ranmaru examined his surroundings for like the tenth time, there on his right side was Inspector Ibuki reading a newspaper. However, it was not one of those muggle newspapers, the paper she was reading was a magical one with moving pictures on the paper. He noticed the main headline on the paper.

**Voldemort Defeated in A Duel at Abandoned Muggle Apartment Complex**

Ranmaru was surprised to see that it included an image of Voldemort originating from Saya's duel with him at the park and not when he vaporized the Dark Bastard's ass at Machida; which was something that Kureha explained to him. However, the fucker was still alive but as a non-corporeal spirit flying around Tokyo. Harry was right, the mother fucker was always able to save himself from complete death. Something had to be keeping Voldemort alive in the mortal world and another thought came to his mind as he turned to his left, where he noticed that Saya was there reading a book. She looked up at him with a smile and wiggled her eyebrows toward Inspector Ibuki. It was there Ranmaru knew what she was trying to tell him. It worked, Ranmaru and Kureha's distraction of having the Phantom inside him awakened bought Saya enough time to finish her mission of placing bugs and other spy equipment inside the Security Division of Tokko and the higher-ups of the Anti-Phantom Committee or whatever they were called. She was able to sneak in and do what she needed to do without even being detected. Ranmaru smiled back as he continued to lean his head on to his bed.

He had been waiting for a hour and a half from the blood test that the doctors had extracted from him. Although, Ranmaru had to warn them to watch themselves as he remembered the last time a group of doctors extracted blood from him. They got turned into zombies from the larvae fuckers that he first met. Inspector Ibuki was here because she wanted answers just as much as he did. Finally, the doctor returned with the results. For a magical doctor or healer as Saya referred to them, he looked like a regular muggle doctor with a white coat and all. According to Saya, the magical ward of the hospital collaborated with their muggle counterpart in sharing the building. This was legal to the Statue of Secrecy as the owner of the muggle hospital is a Squib, which surprised Ranmaru. Although, the Magical ward was in a separate part of the building that only wizards and witches could reach.

"Ah, Mr. Shindo. I just got the results from the blood sample that we collected from you. I think that the results will surprise you." The Healer said.

"Is it bad?" Saya asked concerned.

"Oh, no. It is nothing to be seriously concerned about. "

"Then what is it?" Inspector Ibuki as she finished reading the newspaper.

"Well, Auror Shindo, what do you know about Seroadultus?" The Healer said as he turned towards Saya.

"Its an undetectable condition that a wizard gets when they are born. It slows the maturity of the magician's core to where its maturity could be delayed well into their adulthood. Are you saying that my brother for all this time is a….?" Saya said as she realized what he was saying.

"Yes. Congratulations. You're a Wizard, Mr. Shindo." The Healer said as he turned to Ranmaru.

"I'm a What?" Ranmaru said with big eyes.

"A Wizard. And I might say a powerful one according to your blood results and with the new magical core inside your chest." The Healer stated. Ranmaru remembered that when he was brought into the hospital, the muggle doctors had taken a picture of his chest.

"How do you know that he has this condition? I thought Miss. Shindo said that it was undetectable." Ryoko asked confused and shocked at the prospect that soon Second Division would have its first Wizard-Symbiont a part of its team.

"Well, when she said undetectable, It's only undetectable before the core finally matures. When a child has their magic matured, they start to cause accidental magic throughout the house. This is a sign of their core maturing. However, there are cases where then core doesn't and can last for a long time until it finally matures because the human body had developed a resistance against the core which blocks any magic from happening. This condition is what we call Seroadultus. We know that Mr. Shindo's matured, rather violently we will say, because his blood system is containing specs of purple that prevented his magic from maturing at all. When his core, hidden by the core, is finally maturing against the condition, the organisms holding back his magic start to show up as a sign that their dying. A muggle doctor would mistake them for something like a disease. However, the organisms are nothing but roadblocks that stay in his body and prevent him from displaying signs of magic. Eventually, I would say that the organisms will completely die out in a few days and Mr. Shindo should be able to cast some magic with his own wand."

"Oh my god, this is so amazing. I cannot believe it, my brother is a wizard. I have to take you to Kitsune Alley tomorrow and buy you a wand. Now I can teach both you and Harry magic spells and everything else." Saya stated with excitement.

Ryoko was not sure how to take the news and had more questions that she was asking herself. How does this condition kill a Phantom and let Ranmaru keep his Symbiont abilities at the same time? This does not make any sense whatsoever. There must be more to it. Maybe she could talk to Saya alone sometime in the future and get some possible answers. However, there was another issue. The fact that Ranmaru is now a wizard. How long would it take for it to become knowledge in the council meeting that she was facing? The council wanted Shindo to not be awakened and now that they now heard about, she was facing an inquiry that might see her arrested in the future. What would happen if they find out about it? She would not be saying anything about it unless she was asked. At least, this was the solution that she had in mind temporarily.

"What about his marks?" Saya asked.

"I am not sure about those. I can submit an image of them and all medical information to the Department of Research and Development with your consent." The Healer stated.

"Sure, just hand them to me and I will submit it myself." Saya said.

"Very well. I will hand them to the receptionist at the front desk as you leave. So, I believe that this is everything, Mr. Shindo. You are free to go and enjoy the wonders of magic. Just remember to follow the guidelines of the Statute of Secrecy." The Healer instructed.

"Thank You, Doc…I mean…Healer." Ranmaru said as the Healer left the room for his next patient.

"So, Inspector Shindo, how do you feel overall?" Ryoko asked.

"Fine, I guess."

"Good. I better get going. I expect to see you to be wearing the usual Tokko uniform, when you return to the Special Mobil Forces." Ryoko said as she wanted to go and process everything that she just learned. Plus she wanted to get a chance to check on her Hare-Bear….Harry and see if he was awake from his slumber. He had a nicely built body that called for her and a face that was nearly made her blush every time that she meets it. The way that boy slept in bed looked so cute and adorable, she could not help image how he would…..

_"No. Stop It, Ryoko! What the hell is wrong with you? Acting like a teenage girl in Secondary School. You are like a decade older than him and plus Kureha has pretty strong claim on him already."_ Ryoko yelled at herself within her head. She really needed to get her head back together.

"Yes, ma'am." Ranmaru said as she walked out.

"Well, that was no an answer that I was expecting." Saya stated when it was all clear.

"yea. But does that kill a Phantom?" Ranmaru said.

"I doubt it. There has to be more to it. Maybe there is something to it that we are missing. I will be bringing in your medical information to the Ministry to see if a friend of mine can make sense of it." Saya stated.

"So, how long will take for you get your information from all those bugs and all the other things that you did?" Ranmura asked curiously.

"Not long, I imagine. Just the question is how big of mouths all the bastards have in the whole damn building." Saya replied with a smirk.

"But there were no problems. You weren't caught?" Ranmaru asked making sure that his hunch was right.

"No one had suspected anything. I was essentially a mouse." Saya stated.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had experienced many events in his life, ever since he was born and went to Hogwarts. He learned to believe that Death was not the end of everything but the start of the next great adventure. In addition, he learned that have power was not always the best thing in life. This lesson was something that he had to learn the hard way as he had to fight his best friend and lover the Dark Lord Gillert Grindelwald. Someone that he would have followed in his dream of having wizardkind superior to muggles. This faith and belief changed as he realized that when Gillert casted Cruico at his brother and the actions that he had done in the Gobal Wizarding War.

He wondered if his life was something that was just filled with nothing but mistakes. He made the mistake of believing in Giller's ideas and ignoring the care needed for his sister. However, this was only the beginning. He made the mistake of not paying much care to the path that Tom Riddle was following. Maybe he could have stopped it from happen, maybe not. However, the whole time that Tom was there, Dumbledore did nothing but watch and pray that the boy would go through a different route by himself. At the time, he was focusing on the War at the time and breaking the blood pact that he had made with his lover. Maybe everything that happen in his life was his fault. And then Harry…Oh, Harry…The boy that he had cared for and wanted to protect since the death of his parent that Halloween night in Godric's Hollow in 1991. Everything that the boy went through was his fault and he wished that he could make it up to the boy. Everything happened that before the boy was born had been his fault and made the life that the boy now lives.

He went out of thought as he heard the door near him begin to open and from the other side was the head of Kureha Suzuka.

"Albus, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I am feeling fine, Miss. Suzuka. Please do come in." Dumbledore said.

Kureha nodded as she fully entered the room, but she was not alone. As she entered, so did another individual who Albus met for the first time at the abandoned Muggle Apartment Complex. This person was someone that he would have mistaken for as a quarter giant. He wore a black jacket, like the others in Tokko, that stretched down to his legs, he had blonde hair and wore shades.

"Albus, this is my fellow symbiont Takeru Inukai. He was there with me and the others when you dueled Voldemort." Kureha explained.

"Ah, yes. I remember seeing him. I cannot help but say that his face reminds me a bit about my Potions Master at Hogwarts. I do apologize for…uh…how you say ruining your parade. I was given information by my Spy in Voldemort's circle that he was going to go after you, miss. Suzuka." Dumbledore stated.

"No problem. You actually gave us a needed hand. Does he always go after people that he fails to kill? Because I am, starting to see what Harry meant that it gets really annoying." Kureha asked.

"I am afraid to say that it is true that Voldemort has now an unhealthy obsession of not only killing Harry but recently of you as well, Miss. Suzuka. From what I would like to believe, he believes that you, like Harry, have the power to kill him permanently."

"The Powers They Know Not." Kureha stated.

"Yes. Although, the first prophecy, the one that he heard which resulted in him failing to kill Harry as a baby, did not apply to you originally. I think he believes that you are the power that he knows not. I used to believe that it was Love in general. Although, he does not know of the new prophecy, I believe that the new one is connected to the first."

"How can I be a power that Voldemort knows not? I mean he knows who I am." Kureha asked slightly confused.

"Because of what you are to Harry. I do not know what your current relationship status is with Harry. But I could not help but notice how much love you give to Harry. Harry seemed to be much happier with you than I have ever seen when he was a student at Hogwarts. I have watched Harry grow up in Hogwarts for five years and I have never witnessed him be so happy in being with a person. I want to believe that was how he was going to be, if Sirius were a free man and alive today." Dumbledore explained with a smile.

'But what about the new prophecy? What is the power that the Demon Lord and the Dark Lord know not? We never established that when we first met." Kureha asked.

"Well, I do not know the history of whoever the Demon Lord is. If I were to make a theory, then I would say that it is you. However, there are many flaws to the idea as the new prophecy was referring to Harry and your friends, including Mr. Inukai." Dumbledore explained pointing his hand towards Inukai, "For once, I cannot say for sure what it could be. We would need to know who the Demon Lord is. In addition, the new prophecy said 'powers' meaning more than one."

"What does your spy say? Has he seen him? The Demon Lord?" Kureha asked.

"I'm afraid to say yes. From what I gathered he never gave his name in front of my spy. Only one person besides Voldemort knows the name of the Dark Lord and that would be Wormtail."

"Wormtail?"

"The man who betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort. He gave the location of Harry and his family to Riddle. Furthermore, he is responsible for the resurrection of Voldemort." Dumbledore explained.

"Was he in Tokyo recently?"

"I would assume so. He is the Dark Lord's Servant."

"I hope you do not mind, Albus, but the reason I want to talk you is about a couple of things that happened after you were out-cold." Kureha asked.

"I have no issue with that. I must say that the skills that you and your friends performed in killing Phantoms last night was extraordinary." Dumbledore said. He might disapprove of killing. However, when it came to these creatures that were very willing to kill humans and destroy life, he made it an exception.

"Thank you, sir. When you were knocked-out, I borrowed your wand to duel against Voldemort and it…well…I don't know how to say this….but it responded to me by casting spells." Kureha stated sheepishly.

Dumbledore's eyes went wide. He wondered what happened to his wand and now he knew.

_"The Elder Wand found a new Master and it's a Muggle. The Master of the Wand is a Muggle and it casted magic for her, even though she is a Muggle. This is another example of the power to the Elder Wand. It's so powerful that it will even cast magic for a Muggle."_ He thought to himself.

"Do you still have the wand?" Dumbledore asked.

Kureha nodded as she noticed as he did not refer to it as 'his wand.' She reached into her pants and pulled out the wand. She explained what happened after he was out cold from the Phantom attack. It was there that Dumbledore knew for sure that Kureha Suzuka, a muggle-Symbiont, was now the current Master of the Elder Wand. He was not sure what he should do. The wand should not be in the hands of any wizard and should not be in the hands of a dark wizard. However, this muggle was someone that Dumbledore knew, albeit for at least a week, and could tell that had a heart of gold. Sure, her personality was not sane or anything. But he had seen worse, Bellatrix for example. And people had always said that he had been off his rocker. Maybe, it would not be so bad to have Kureha keep the wand for what she has to face.

"Keep the wand. But tell no one where you got it, Miss. Suzuka." Dumbledore said.

Kureha blinked. She was honestly not expecting that as a response.

"Sir, why would you want to have your wand?" Kureha asked.

"Because I think will be more useful in your hands more than mine. However, I want you to promise me, the moment that someone disarms you of it or steal that you will destroy it."

Kureha, confused, nodded with a yes. Maybe she could go to that wand shop she saw in Kitsune Alley and get some expert advice on the details of the wand. Because it looked like Dumbledore wanted her to know as less as she could about the wand. After a minute she began to explain about Ranmaru's Awakening Ritual and how it was different than what it initially was supposed to be.

"I see. Well, the only valid explanation that I can give is the blood protection that Harry has from his mother's sacrifice." Dumbledore stated.

"How does that influence what happened last night?" Kureha asked confused with Inukai raising an eyebrow.

Dumbledore stated that the blood protection that Harry has can be extended to the blood relatives of his mother and since Saya, as well as Ranmaru, were his cousins through Lily's sister, Rose; then the protection protects them against Voldemort within their home. However, it might be possible that the protect was stronger than believed, especially since the sphere that surrounded Ranmaru was pink. The protection was strong enough that its power magnified as Ranmaru was awakening the Phantom that was once inside him. The moment that Phantom tried to touch him, it was destroyed through the power of love. Dumbledore explained how in Harry's first year in Hogwarts that Voldemort could not touch Harry without harming himself through this protection.

Kureha thought that the theory had some points. However, she doubted that the power of love was the main answer that could explain the events that happened last night. There had to be more to it. There had to be.

"One last question, Albus. Voldemort is still alive but is in a misty form flying around the city. I was wondering if you knew what is keeping him alive, even though his body was destroyed?" Kureha asked.

"I am afraid to say that is a mystery, I am still trying to discover myself." Dumbledore lied.

"Your lying, sir." Kureha said looking him in the eye, "You once said that you read the same material Tom Riddle read, who is Voldemort, in the restricted section of the Hogwarts Library, where one could find a lot of knowledge about the Dark Arts. Although, you did not mentioned the Restricted Section when we met. But Harry explained to me about the items one could find there once. In addition, Harry explained to me that Tom was a person that had the position of prefect at your school; which means that everything that he knows could come from the Restricted section and he had access to it. I think you know what he did, sir. It's just that you don't want to admit it because it is something so horrible that one should not even know its existence."

Dumbledore stared at Kureha in shock of how correct that she was. This muggle was very intelligent and could read him like a book at times.

Dumbledore smiled as she said, "You would make a very talented student at Hogwarts, Miss. Suzuka. I think Ravenclaw would be the house for you."

Kureha blushed for a bit as Dumbledore continued, "But you are right, I believe I know what Tom has done to keep him in the mortal realm. I was planning to tell Harry at Hogwarts during his sixth year. However, I have yet to rearrange my plan to tell him. Does Harry still plan to attend the will reading of his godfather on July 10th?"

Kureha nodded as she spoke, "Yes and I will be going with him. Sirius required that Harry bring a lady-friend with him."

Dumbledore chuckled, "I have no doubt that Sirius made it to be a joke for Harry. He had so many plans that he wanted to do with Harry should he had been proven innocent. The only joke that I had no idea of was having Harry being sent to Miss. Shindo. But anyways, if you and Harry will be there, then I guess I will tell you and him everything after that and show you two what I know. If that is alright?"

"I will have to talk to Saya beforehand. However, I want you to swear on it. You will take us back and tell us everything that you know for sure. And if me and Harry want to leave, then you will allow us to the moment that we say so." Kureha exclaimed.

"I do, so mote be it." Dumbledore said as a white light engulfed him. He was a bit surprised that Kureha knew about magical oaths

"I'm sorry about that, Albus. But I knew that Harry would not allow it unless he had assurances. Because he still does not trust you." Kureha explained.

"It is fine, Miss. Suzuka. I understand completely." Dumbledore said as he understood even more the degree in which had hurt Harry during the boy's fifth year.

"I am afraid, we must be going, Albus. The doctor's or healers, I keep getting confused, said that you are all good for check out. Will you be staying in Tokyo?" Kureha asked.

"I am afraid not. Miss Suzuka, I must return to Hogwarts and prepare for the coming school year. In addition, I imagine that just because Voldemort is weak does not mean that he cannot communicate with his followers. I do not think that Tom will allow his followers to abandon him again like last time. So, I must get back to England and plan for what he has in mind. Furthermore, I need to ask the library for the ICW, if they have any information about the box." Dumbledore explained as he planned to make a stop to Higura's Wand Shop at the same time.

Kureha nodded as she and Inukai walked out.

* * *

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! OUT OF ALL THINGS THAT YOU HAVE DONE. THIS HAD TO BE THE ONE THAT WAS OUT OF THIS UNIVSRE, BECAUSE YOU NEARLY GOT YOURSELF KILLED. DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN, I NEARLY THOUGHT THAT I LOST YOU." Saya yelled with her eyes on Harry.

Harry wanted to hide away and not to ever encounter the face that Saya was giving him again. The Healer that examined him a few seconds ago had told him that he was free to head home. However, the moment the Healer left, Saya decided to have a discussion with Harry for nearly getting himself killed.

"I know that I should not have done it, Saya. But the moment the car hit the gas, I knew what was going to happen. I could not hold the thought of losing you." Harry said with puppy eyes as Ryoko was watching from the glass window.

Saya calmed down for a minute as she saw that look and could not help but smile.

"I understand. But Harry, you should know that I can take a hit like that. Just please promise me that you will never get yourself hurt like that ever again. I know that you want to be an Auror like me, but please wait until you become one before you intentionally get yourself hurt." Saya plead.

"I…I will try. I cannot make that promise when it comes to my life." Harry said with an honest tone.

Saya nodded as she knew that was all that she was going to get from Harry.

"Me and Ranmaru will be staying here for a few hours but do not worry. Kureha and Remus will be staying with you. Although, Kureha might have to constantly shift back and forward today as well as tomorrow." Saya stated.

"Somebody's got to go out and kill all the monsters when they come out of the ground." Kureha said to Harry in the chirpy voice, that charmed the teenager so much, as she was back on the seat next to him. Harry tried to avoid the look on Remus's face, which was giving a knowing smirk at him.

"Have there been any new holes?" Harry asked Kureha.

"Not yet. But I would not doubt that it will be this quite for long." Kureha explained.

"Yea and then my scar will start to hurt again as it happens." Harry joked lightly.

"That's not funny, Harry." Kureha said.

"Sorry."

"I brought some of your books, Harry. That way you have something to read." Saya said as she handed Harry a stack of books, which he placed right beside his bed.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Also, before I get you some lunch, I thought that I should let you know that Ranmaru will be joining in on your lessons, because we just found out that he is a wizard that has been holding back on me." Saya explained with a smile.

"That's so cool. But how?" Harry replied. Saya explained to Harry about the Seroadultus that Ranmaru was unknowingly suffering for most of his life. It made Harry wonder if his friend Neville was undergoing a variant of that as he remembered how Neville's family thought he was a Squib.

"And that is not even all, Kureha was able to cast magic last night. So, another reason that she will be staying with you is so that she could learn some new spells to practice. I remember you telling me that you essentially taught a class in the subject of Defense Against The Arts the previous school year. So I thought that you would make a great teacher for her."

Harry's eyes went wide as he turned to Kureha, who smiled sheepishly at him.

"ummm….sure…I would be happy to teach her some spells here. Although, I don't think that I can have her practice here." Harry stated.

"No problem. Just teach her stuff that she can try at home or at least the one's where she will not set herself on fire." Saya said with a smile.

"Sure." Harry said as his phone on the table beside him rang. He answered with a greeting and then….

"HARRY JAMES BLOODY POTTTER!"

Harry winced as he recognized that voice and the pair of lungs on the other end of the phone. He was surprised to hear that voice at this time, especially with the time zone that she lived in as it would have to be night there.

"Hermione, so good to hear from you." Harry answered with a frightened tone. He knew that he was in trouble now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit shorter than previous ones. But the next one will be at least 6,000 words and will shift to the Will Reading or something before it. Most likely, this one will be released some time next weekend (I have some things to take of next week that need attention). Also please leave some comments and suggestions. I would really would like to hear what you think about the chapter and the story so.


	10. The Traitor's Betrayal and The Elder Wand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon Lord has a discussion with Wormtail about his loyalties tow Voldemort, while Kureha goes to the wand shop in Kitsune to find out information about the wand that she got from Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do not own Harry Potter and Tokko.

**48 Hours After Voldemort's defeat by Ranmaru**

**July 10th, 2006**

**In a Mansion in Tokyo**

The past three days were a mixture for Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail, servant of the Dark Lord Voldemort and the man that betray James and Lily Potter to their deaths. He was also the man that murdered Triwizard Champion Cedric Diggory at the graveyard in Little Hangleton. He wondered for most of his life on the choices that he made. The Dark Lord promised him many things that he had not gained when he was with his friends at Hogwarts. Voldemort showed that he can be rewarding for the loyalty and dedication that his followers displayed. This trait was something that he witnessed and experienced firsthand as helped to bring the Dark Lord back with a new body. He looked at the silver hand that he had earned that night, where he used his original as an ingredient to help his master. Although, he liked the hand, which had tons of strength to it, there was something about that it. There was something about this hand that was telling him that it was dangerous to him. He always wondered if there was maybe a catch to the hand. Wormtail feared that there was something about this hand that would take him off guard some time in the future, especially with his loyalty being tested right now.

The day after Harry's cousin, who was gained some sort of a power that blocked the Killing Curse, blasted the Dark Lord into ash, he was taken by Taisha at the abandoned Muggle Apartment Complex. Tasihi….The dark wizard that Wormtail had feared more than the Dark Lord himself as the old man held the power of monsters that acted like the ghosts at Hogwarts and the killing potential worse than the snake that the Dark Lord owns. Every time that he saw him, Wormtail felt an powerful magic that surrounded him and this frighten the coward. When he tried to flee after witnessing the second fall of the Dark Lord, the old man caught him as he almost made it to the Tokyo Sewers. After being caught, the old man took the rat back to his mansion. The moment that they arrived, the rat thought that he was going to lunch to those monsters under the old man's control. However, instead, Peter was given a room that was luxurious. He was given lots of food and drink that were delivered to him by a beautiful Japanese maid with brown hair and young. In addition, he was given a nice bath by the maid along with a nice trimming of his nails. This treatment was something that he had been receiving for the past three days. He wondered what all this for was and then he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in!" Wormtail announced.

The wooden door opened as a hand appearing, but it was not the hand of the beautiful maid. Instead, it was Tasihi with his black robes and gold collar necklace.

"Hello, Wormtail. Everyone everything here, I hope?" Taishi asked.

"Yes, sir." Wormtail whimpered.

"Good. Now, I just had a conversation with Voldemort early. I will say that he has quite the immature temper. He believes that I am willing let him be defeated by Potter's Cousin; instead of assisting him at Machida."

The rat nodded as he made no comment.

"But I will tell you that he will be fine. In fact, within a few days, he will be better than ever with a new body." Taishi stated with a sinister smile.

Wormtail whimpered again as he did not like the look on the old man's face.

"Mind if I see your arm, Wormtail? And I am talking about the one with the silver hand." Tasihi asked.

Wormtail almost said no, but the coward within him said yes. Fearing that he might be attacked and killed if declined. Slowly he handed the Demon Lord his right silvery hand. Peter watched as the old man grabbed the hand and then he spoke.

"When and where did you get this kind of hand, Wormtail? From Voldemort?"

"Yes….ummm…I got it about a year ago…The Dark Lord gave it to me after I helped in restoring him." The rat replied.

"I see." Taishi said nodding, "Did he ever telling you that the hand would kill you the moment that you betray him?"

"nnn…nnno." Peter replied with fear in his eyes as he processed on what he was just told.

"Oh, yes. This hand will kill. I have seen this magic before. In fact, I met the man who made the spell centuries ago in Italy. He taught me how it works. Since then, I might have fine tuned it a bit for situations like this."

Then the old man squeezed the silvery hand and with the sight of purple gas hissing around it, the silver started to turn into flesh. Slowly, the rat could feel every vein that he missed feeling in that hand begin to grow within the changing hand. He could feel flesh and blood inside his hand once again. No metallic smoothing feelings were in his right hand. After a full minute, the transformation was complete. Peter moved the fingernails of his new hand to his mouth and he could taste it. He could taste actual nails. He sighed in happiness and bowed to the old man.

"Thank you." Peter said.

"It is my pleasure. The hand will not kill you. It is just a regular hand. Now, Wormtail, let ask you this. Has Voldemort ever treated you with such a level of generosity as I have? Especially for the past few days?" The Demon Lord asked the rat.

If the question had been asked a few minutes earlier, then Wormtail would not have given an answer.

But now as he stroke his new real hand with his left hand and replied, "No, sir."

"I see. Now be honest with me, has Voldemort ever treated his followers with respect? Especially with their loyalty to him?"

Again, Peter replied with a no.

"Well, what do you think of him now? And be honest, your hand will not kill you." Taishi asked with a smile.

"I think that…..he….he is too cruel and does not respect us. Especially for failures that are not our fault."

"I understand. Well…what if you were to join me? I could guarantee that if you will continue to treated as you have been in this room for the past few days." The old man exclaimed.

Wormtail hesitated for a minute and thought about his options and their benefits. He could stay with the Dark Lord or he could join the old man.

He then asked, "What are your intentions?"

"I intend to rid the world of the muggles. I know that Voldemort plans something similar, but I can guarantee you that I can do it more efficiently. You saw what those muggles are capable of Wormtail, but they are the only ones who can kill my pets. My pets are immune to most basic and advanced spells. Once I eliminate those muggles, then nothing will stop me in whipping the muggles off the face of the Earth. It will be a cake walk."

Wormtail still hesitated for a bit.

"I see. What if I were to constantly give you this?" The old man said as he pulled out a bag that was filled with something and handed it to Wormtail.

Slowly the rat opened the bag and stared at what he saw. Gold….not just any gold…Gold coins. There had to be at least a hundred of them. He looked back at the old man.

"Master" was the words that came out of the rats lips.

"I will continue to give payment and this treatment as long as you give me two things. First, you will continue to watch over Voldemort but tell me what he is planning. Second, once he gets his body back, you will help me in getting rid of the muggles in Tokko."

"Anything, Master." Wormtail said.

"Good….good." the old said as he grinned with purple fames coming out of his mouth like as if he had been breathing it.

"But what about Potter?" Wormtail asked.

"Oh, he will be dead as well or more. You will help me in that, of course, as I want to deal with him after the will reading of Sirius Black." The Demon Lord answered with a chuckle.

* * *

**The next Day**

**In the Potter & Shindo Family Apartment, inside its living room/kitchen**

Kureha Suzuka was enjoying the spells that Harry was teaching her for past few days. He taught her many spells that she could use with this wand, where it was for standard house maintenance or combat. Some of the spells were difficult to handle and learn, but she was always a person that was determined to learn a lesson. She was not a prodigy for nothing. She loved having Harry as her teacher as if she did not have another reason for falling in love with Harry. Although, Saya had to teach a few spells herself for both Kureha and Harry. Even with that, Kureha was loving magic. One of her favorite spells was actually the Patronus charm, which Harry taught her with relative ease. The fun bit in the charm was that, according to Harry, her Patronus animal was the same as his, which was a stag. Kureha could not help but smile at the thought. Previously, before she even met Harry, she hated magic as it was the thing that took away her family and eventually her little brother. But it had not just hurt her, pretty much everyone in the Second Division lost someone because of the magic in Machida. Even Ryoko lost someone.

"Everything alright, Kureha?" Harry asked as he noticed that she had a sad look on her face.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just thinking. So, what spell are we learning today?" Kureha asked with her chirpy voice.

"Well let's see…." Harry said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, my little wizard." Kureha said as she stood up and walked to the door to open it.

The moment that the door opened and Kureha was surprised to see that on the other side was Ryoko with a couple of suitcases behind her on a cart.

"Ryoko, I will admit, I am surprised to see you here. But why is there some suitcases behind you? Did you forget to pay rent or something?" Kureha asked.

"More like I got evicted with no apparent reason and they transferred my residence to here. Why? I have no idea. I had to contact Saya and Ranmaru in what I thought was the weirdest conversation ever. I almost felt embarrassed to be telling them about it." Ryoko explained in a annoyed tone with her face holding a blush at the same time. She felt even more embarrassed about the fact that she was going to be living in the same apartment as her Hare-Bear…Harry.

" _Damn it. Not Again, Ryoko."_ She thought to herself.

"Well, let's get your stuff in. Give me a second. DOBBY!" Kureha said as she called the name with a louder tone. Then with a loud Crack a small individual with pointy ears appeared right beside Kureha.

"Yes, Harry Potter's Kureha? " the midiget asked.

"My friend Ryoko will be moving in and Saya says that is fine. Do you mind if you take care of her luggage and prepare a room for her? And please like I said, call me Kureha. Just Kureha" Kureha replied smiling at the house-elf. She had the chance of meeting Dobby a yesterday, who was sent by Dumbledore to help care for Harry after he got out of the Hospital. Harry had recovered enough to go home, but still had some aches and pains that like to flare up. At first, Kureha almost attacked the little elf as she thought it was a small Phantom but Harry stopped her to explain who and what Dobby is. Saya managed to confirm it as, because according to her Dumbledore asked if he could send the elf before Kureha and Harry arrived to hear about the Prophecy. Saya was alright with it and Dobby was really happy to be helping Harry Potter, especially after he was finally released from the Hospital.

Kureha began to wonder what Saya found in those bugs that she planted a few days ago. Did she find something that called for her to move the location of where Ryoko was living at? Is Ryoko now in danger? Even more than she already was? She had not asked Saya about it yet, but something had to have happened for Ryoko to be here. Something was in the mist that forced Saya to have Ryoko move into Harry's home.

"What is that?" Ryoko said starring at Dobby.

"This is Dobby, a friend of Harry's at Hogwarts. He's a house-elf. Dobby, if you would." Kureha said.

With a snap of his fingers, the luggage behind Ryoko moved while being levitated into the living room. Ryoko had to blink as she was watching this magic happen right in front of her. Although, she previously knew magic was real, the fact that she was seeing some good magic being performed with pure and heartful intent was a sight to see for the Super-Intendent. Her luggage continued to move off the ground and into the apartment as it shifted towards the hall at the end of the living room. Ryoko, Kureha and Harry followed behind as it made a turn towards an unused bedroom. The bedroom was neat with nice shade of blue on the walls, which was Ryoko's favorite color. Then the luggage landed on the floor near the bed with a soft thud.

"Thank you, Dobby. I really appreciate it." Ryoko said as she tried to find the best reaction to give towards what she just witnessed right in front of her eyes.

"Anytime, madam. Shall Dobby unpack the madam's luggage?" Dobby asked with a bow.

"No thank you, I can take care of it. But thanks for offering to help." Ryoko replied.

Dobby nodded as he disappeared with a loud CRACK.

"Well, looks like you are one lucky woman Ryoko. You get move in with our favorite little English Wizard with a people saving thing. Why don't you come with us to the living room? Me and Harry were practicing some spells. You might like what you see." Kureha said.

"I guess so." Ryoko said as she followed Kureha and Harry back to the living room. She noticed on the table there was a book on the couch that caught her attention. It had a nice leather bound and had a catchy title to it. She picked it up to examine it.

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

"You can read it if you want. It is a really good book. It even mentions some good creatures that live in Japan." Kureha said.

"Maybe later. Speaking of spells, you ask Saya about the wand?" Ryoko responded.

"She has no information on it, but she knows somebody that does. In fact, she was going to be take us to that somebody today with Ranmaru; who is going to be getting his wand from. Me and Harry are going to be meeting them soon." Kureha explained.

"I guess that is good news." Ryoko said.

"Sakura, still visiting him?"

Ryoko nodded.

"Visiting who?" Harry asked.

"Her brother." Kureha responded.

"I didn't know she had a brother."

"There is a lot that everyone in Tokko like to keep to themselves, Harry. Everyone in Tokko lost someone they love to the events at Machida. Sakura's brother is still alive but kept in a coma for safe reasons." Ryoko said.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Harry responded with curiosity.

"Remember what I told about the awakening ritual that Ranmaru did a few days ago. How it could gone wrong? That the Phantom inside him could have taken control of him." Kureha answered with a solemn look on her face.

Harry nodded and then his eyes went wide as he realized, "Your saying that the phantom inside is already awakened."

"Close. It's not yet awakened. There is another issue. We know for a fact that the Phantom is evil and wants to kills us symbionts. We managed to keep him in a coma as a way to ensure that he doesn't try to work with the Phantom's." Kureha stated.

"Hiroki is constantly being watched. The moment that he wakes up or tries to, the plug is supposed to be pulled on him." Ryoko sighed.

"If he wakes up and works with the Phantoms, Kureha, you think that he might go after me?" Harry asked with a heavy concern washing over him. If there was anything that he knew about his luck and had to guess, bad things tend to happen to him.

"I think that you and I both know the answer to that question, Harry." Kureha said.

Harry nodded. Of course, Hiroki would go after him. Maybe the guy would get better luck than Voldemort in killing.

" _Because my luck really tends to get me killed no matter where I go._ " Harry thought to himself.

"But don't worry, Harry, your knight in shinning armor will protect from the big bad monster." Kureha said pressing Harry's arm to her unzipped jacket as his elbow was hitting her bare puppies.

"Ain't I suppose to be the knight in shinning armor?" Harry retorted.

"Get some muscle and height, then we'll see, my little wizard." Kureha replied with a laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes as Ryoko chuckled a bit at his reaction.

" _The way he reacts to her is so cute. I wonder if I should take things up a notch."_ Ryoko blinked as she realized what she just said, " _Really Ryoko? Again? You need a cold shower soon._ "

"I understand that after the Will Reading, You and Kureha will be meeting with your former Headmaster about something?" Ryoko asked.

"Yea." Harry answered. Although, he was a little uncomfortable about it. Saya said that she was fine with it, but

"I know that you would like to join us in that Ryoko. But you have to stay here. Besides, anything important we find out will be something that I will tell you when we get back. I promise. We just need to find out how the fuck Riddle is still alive as a non-corporeal mist." Kureha explained.

Ryoko nodded.

"You think that he might be able to get himself a body anytime soon?" Ryoko asked Harry.

"It's possible. Last time, he needed a drop of my blood to bring himself back." Harry explained.

"Well it will be difficult for him to get another chance to attain another drop. Not when I am around to protect my magical prince." Kureha said as she kissed Harry on the cheek, which caused him to blush. Ryoko struggled in containing herself from kissing the other cheek.

"Where's Remus?" Ryoko asked.

"Oh, he is in his own apartment room right now. Full moon is coming soon. From what I understand, it makes him a bit sick or something." Kureha expounded.

"So, when are you supposed to meet Saya and Ranmaru?" Ryoko said as she was looking forward to what they could find out about Kureha's wand.

"Actually, we are supposed to head there now. Saya wanted to make an attempt in apparating to Kitsune Alley with Kureha as a test of my abilities." Harry said.

"Apparating?"

"Basically, that teleporting thing Saya did at the park with that loud noise." Kureha explained.

"Mind if I join you?" Ryoko asked.

"Sure, why not." Kureha said answering for Harry as she held on to her wizard tighter.

"So, what I suppose to do?"

"According to Saya, you just grab on to Harry and leave everything to him."

Ryoko nervously grabbed on to Harry's other arm and tried to press his elbow to her breasts but failed with her tight uniform.

"Don't be surprised if you feel sick by the end of it, Ryoko. Now, Harry, when your ready." Kureha said.

Harry nodded and then within seconds, without even a sound, the three vanished out of thin air.

* * *

 

**At Kitsune Alley**

**In front of Higura's Wand Shop**

"Nice landing. I must say, I am impressed Harry. You apparated with not just one person on the side but two. And without even making a sound. Although, I will admit that I am surprised to see Super-Intendent Ibuki with you. I imagine that she had just moved in." Saya said as the three appeared right in front of her right outside of Higura's shop.

Ryoko looked a little bit sick as she tried to keep her grip on Harry, while Kureha just shrugged it. Although, the method of transportation was a bit tight like as she was being squeezed through a tube. This was something that she could handle without many issues.

"Here Ma'am. You look like you could use one of these." Saya said holding a brown paper bag to Ryoko.

"Thank you, Saya." Ryoko said as she grabbed the bag and placed the top of it on her mouth as she feared that she was going to lose her lunch at this moment. After a few minutes, she was finally better as her stomach managed to calm itself.

"How are you, cousin Ranmaru?" Harry asked.

"Fine. I really am looking forward in finding out what kind of wand that I am going to be getting." Ranmaru answered as he stared into the shop window. Harry noticed that, like Kureha, Ranmaru was wearing a black jacket with yellow strips on the shoulders and white t-shirt was visible. In addition, he had on a pair of black pants. Harry remembered that since the awakening of the Phantom in him, Ranmaru was now a part of Tokko and its Second Division. It was hard for Harry to get use to it as the process was something that he could not understand. In addition, the fact was that the ritual went completely different than it was supposed to.

"Now, let's go ahead right now. Because if we don't, then we might have to wait if someone else enters Higura's shop." Saya said.

Harry nodded as he followed Saya and Ranmaru into the shop. As they entered, Harry noticed that Higrua was at the side of his shop moving wand boxes around. Higura was still wearing those glasses that were covered in wood shavings. As they got up to the counter, Higura noticed them and raised an eyebrow as he turned toward Saya.

"Auror Shindo, how are you doing today? Is there a problem with Mr. Potter's wand? It has been about two weeks since he has last been here." Higura said.

"Actually, sir, my brother needs a wand." Saya replied with a smile.

"I thought that your brother is a…."

"He was a muggle, but apparently he had a case of Seroadultus." Saya corrected.

" _But whether his magic matured because of the ritual is something that I am still trying to figure out."_  Saya thought to herself.

"ah…the infamous Seroadultus. Cases like those are very rare in the Wizarding World. But I have heard tales that people who had those tend to be very powerful wizards. Now, if do not mind me asking, but who are the beautiful ladies right beside Mr. Potter?" Higura exclaimed as he finished moving boxes.

"Higura, this is Kureha Suzuka. A…well…witch that just won herself a wand." Saya said as she was not sure on what to say as she did not want to tell him that she was a muggle that could cast magic, "This is her aunt, Ryoko."

"I see and what can I help them with?" Higura asked.

"Kureha needs you to examine the wand that she won. She was curious on its core and abilities."

"I see. Well, let's do hard task first. Mr. Shindo, what is your wand arm?" Higura asked turning towards Ranmaru.

"What?" Ranmaru replied.

"He's righthanded." Saya answered.

"I see. If you would kindly place your hand on the stone, sir, then it will figure what wands are suitable for you." Higura told Ranmaru.

Ranmaru nodded with a confused look as he wondered where this was going. Slowly, he placed his hand on the stone and then two boxes came up to him.

"That's a lot less, when I touched the stone." Harry commented.

"The stone picks up all wands that it thinks will be most suitable to a witch or wizard. It is never about numbers." Higura replied as he pulled one of wands out of the box, "Willow with a Dragon Heartstring as the core, about 24 centimeters."

Ranmaru grabbed the wand as Higura pointed the handle towards. However, the moment that Ranmaru touched it, the wandmaker snatch it out of his hands. Ranmaru starred in shock, while Harry smiled a bit as he remember when he got his first wand at Ollivanders.

"No…No. That will not do." Higura said shacking his head side to side.

The wandmaker pulled out the last wand out of the other box and began to say, "Japanese Mahogany with the tail hair of a Kitsune, about 31 centimeters, reasonably plausible."

Ranmaru slowly grabbed the wand as he expected the wandmaker to immediately snatch it out of his hand. However, as soon as he got a good grip on the wand, the wand lit up with a sudden gust of wind that came out of no where and blew through his hair.

"Ah, a match. That wand has definitely a liking to you. You will find that it works extraordinary in Transfiguration." Higura stated.

"You talk as if wands have feelings!" Kureha said with Ryoko nodding right behind her.

Higura chucked as he replied, "The wand chooses the Wizard or Witch. That's something that all people studying wandlore understand perfectly. Now, Miss. Suzuka, you wanted me to examine the wand that you won recently."

Kureha nodded as she pulled out the wand from her pants with the handle of it being visible the whole time. It was really hard to find a place to hide the wand within her style of clothing. She carefully handed the wand to the wandmaker as he placed it on the desk and pulled out his own wand, which was short but bendy. He tapped his wand on to his shades as everyone noticed that the shades went from black to blue. Higura carefully examined the wand. Keeping his eyes on the details of the wand and then he looked back at Kureha in what could be assumed to be as shock at what he was seeing; because they could see his eyebrow raised above his shades with pieces of shavings falling out of the lenses. For a moment, Kureha thought that she was going to be in trouble or something.

"Elder Wood with Thestral Tail Hair as the core, 38 centimeters. Who did you get this wand from, Miss Suzuka? And please be honest with me!" the wandmaker said in a shaky voice.

"Albus Dumbledore." Kureha said as she had her eyes down to the floor.

"Now, I see why he want me to make a wand for him in this style. Did he ever tell you what this wand really is or about something called the Deathly Hallows?"

"No." Kureha said.

"I will not explain the story that goes with them as it is nothing but mainly fiction. But Three brothers in England made three items that are called the Deathly Hallows. The three items were known as the Elder Wand, the resecution Stone (which can call loved ones back from the dead), and the Cloak of Invisibility (which can hide one from there enemies). Each object contain special powers that made them special and unique. The Elder Wand is known to be the most powerful wand in the world and has powers that can overmatch any wizard. However, any person that defeated the owner of the wand would become its Master; meaning that the loyalty and responsiveness of the wand would fall to the person who had beaten its past owner. The person that has the loyalty of the wand would be become known as the Master of The Elder Wand. If you own the other items with the wand, one would become the Master of Death." Higura explained in a excited tone and was smiling.

"What does that have to do with the wand that Kureha has?" Ranmaru asked in a confused manner. Although, he was interested in the information of the Stone that he learned.

"Because the wand that she has brought me matches the description that a fellow wandmaker in Germany told me."

"Mykew Gregorvitch?" Saya asked.

"Yes. I am surprised that you have heard of him." Higura exclaimed.

"A friend of mine went to Germany once about a decade ago and bought himself a new wand there." Saya explained.

The wandmaker nodded as he continued, "A young man back before the First World War stole the wand from Gregorvitch's shop in the middle of the night and left with the powerful wand. Poor Mykew never did find out who stole it. But before he retired, I visited him on advice for a wand combination that I had in mind, he told me the characteristics of the wand. What's more? Well, I think I know who stole the wand. Auror Shindo, who was the Dark Wizard that came into ICW's eyes in first half of the Twentieth Century?"

"Gillert Grindelwald." Harry answered as everyone starred at him, "What? I learned that one from a Chocolate Frog Card."

"Yes. Grindelwald performed outstanding magic. He was able to cast a wall of fire around him that killed only those individuals that were against him. He had blasted Auror's into smithereens with just a blasting hex. Regular wands could not do what he could. Grindelwald had to be the one to have stolen the wand; which means that he was once the Master of the Wand. At least, until his defeat with Dumbledore in a legendary duel in 1945. Then the wand most likely changed its loyalty to Dumbledore, if I am correct. Mr. Potter has Dumbledore kept the wand with him everywhere he went?" the wandmaker asked.

"I did see him use that wand to duel Voldemort in England." Harry answered.

"I see. I have no doubt that in my mind that what Miss. Suzuka has here is the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in the World. Be careful, madam, people have murdered for this wand. It's maker got his throat slit in bed after bragging about its power." The wandmaker said as he handed the wand back to Kureha.

"But will it work for me?" Kureha asked.

"Oh, it should if you won the wand from Dumbledore. The thing about wands is that some change loyalties if its previous owners were defeated in a show of strength that could occur in various approaches. This wand has gone through the hands of multiple wizards, many of them dark. Most of its owners attained that wand through murder as it was believed to be the manner to master it."

" _Now, I know why Dumbledore told me to destroy it if someone disarms me of it. If the wand has such an amazing amount of power, then it could theoretically widen the size of the gate in Machida by ten."_ Kureha thought to herself.

"If you are going to be using this wand. Then I suggest that you wear this wand holster, it will hold any wand of any size and easy to access." The wandmaker said as he pulled out a leather holster for her wand.

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?" Kureha said as she placed the wand holster around her waist.

"Nothing. I only ask that you treat that wand with care and guard it with your life. If it becomes knowledge that you have the Elder Wand, especially here in Asia, then your life will be in constant danger."

Kureha had a nervous look on her. It was bad enough that she was now dealing with Phantoms, but now she was having to deal with possibly all the Dark Witches and Wizards of not just Asia but possibly the world. What if Voldemort finds out? Oh God, then he will really be after her then again. Then she will never find some peace in her life. She would really need to watch her back from now on.

"I see." Kureha said.

After Saya paid for Ranmaru's wand and a holster for him, the wandmaker bid everyone a good day as they left his shop.

"So, that happened." Ryoko said looking at Kureha.

"Yes. So, this thing is…well…you know what." Kureha replied trying not to say anything out in public that would bring unwanted attention to her and the wand.

"So, what's next?" Ryoko asked.

"I have to get back to work. Plus, I have to get some wizarding paperwork for Ranmaru to fill out." Saya said as they left Kitsune Alley through the Deadly Yokai and were outside in the muggle streets of Tokyo.

"Anything on number twelve?" Kureha said turning to the Super-Intendent.

"Nothing, yet. We are still trying to find its position." Ryoko answered.

"Twelve?" Harry asked.

"you know like what we called Thirteen? We apply numbers to all the fuckers that come out of those holes. Before you arrived, Twelve had already appeared but was very quick and managed to avoid us." Kureha explained, while Saya and Ranmaru walked to a corner to have a short conversation.

"Oh." Harry said.

"Harry, after will reading and when we go to your school, is it alright if you show me around the place? I always wanted to be in a castle." Kureha said.

"Sure. I can show you the Quidditch Pitch if you like?" Harry said.

"Quidditch?" Ryoko said confused.

"A sport we play with broomsticks." Harry said.

"Oh, I would love that." Kureha answered in her chirpy voice.

Then Ranmaru walked up with Saya right beside him, who looked concerned and was holding a weirdly shaped gold coin in her hand that looked like it was vibrating.

"I am afraid that I must be going right now. There is a situation going on in the Ministry. Harry will you head back home with Kureha and Ryoko?" Saya asked.

"Yes, of course." Harry said.

"Good, Ranmaru. You head back to work immediately." Saya said as she turned toward her brother.

"You sure, you don't want me to come with you?" Ranmaru asked.

"I will be fine. Besides, I'm an Auror. I can handle any magical threat. It's my job to protect the Japanese Wizarding Community. Just get back to your station at the Special Mobile Forces or if Miss. Ibuki calls for you or something and after that head straight home. Hopefully I will be back home by the end of the day." Saya said.

Ranmaru nodded as Saya disappeared with a loud pop. The moment she vanished, Ranmaru turned to his cousin.

"Harry, you mind if you take me to the office before my break ends? Saya has not yet taught me in how to do that vanishing trick yet." Ranmaru asked.

"Sure. Umm. Kureha, do you need me too…" Harry said as he looked at her.

"Sure. I am sure that Ryoko would not mind joining in on the ride. Right, Ryoko?" Kureha said looking said woman in the eyes with a knowing smirk.

Ryoko wanted to say no as she did not want to lose her stomach like she almost did earlier but did not want to appear rude. She slowly grabbed Kureha's hand as Harry held on to Kureha and Ranmaru. Then within seconds, the entire group disappeared without a sound being made.

* * *

**At the Headquarters of the Special Mobile Forces in the Shibuya sector**

The group appeared outside the place where Ranmaru was currently stationed without much complicated and with no one noticing them. Kureha decided to help Ryoko to a bench to rest a bit. Apparently, apparating twice did not support the woman's stomach. However, after a few seconds on the bench, the poor woman had to find the nearest trash can as she was losing her stomach. Ranmaru thanked Harry as he was about to head to his workstation but was interrupted by the yelling of a familiar voice in Japanese.

"ROOKIE! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Harry grimaced as he knew the vocals chords to that person, even though at the time that he met that person, his Japanese was absolutely terrible at the time. He turned to the direction of the voice and closed his eyes as he knew that eventually, he might be getting the yelling. Last time, he met the guy, Harry was not well liked by him. The man that called out on Ranmaru was his former boss, Chief Kaoru Kunikida. Somebody with a temper that was actually larger than his own or Hermione's. The Chief wore his white suit and red tie as he approached Ranmaru with a look of anger.

"I was on my Lunch break with my cousin, sir." Ranmaru answered sheepishly as the Chief's face was only inches from his own.

"Lunch with your cousin, uh. I really doubt that. Because I saw you having lunch with Ichiro earlier today. Just because you're stationed in my section but under Second Divisions command does not mean that you can walk away on me and expect me to be alright with it." The Chief said with his eyes glaring at Ranmaru.

"um…sir, he was. Ranmaru and me were having lunch." Harry said in Japanese trying to defend his cousin.

It was that point Harry realized that he should have said nothing at all, because the moment he spoke was when the Chief turned his face towards the English Teenager. Harry did not like the look that he was receiving from the guy as the Chief eye's went wide as he noticed that Harry was a black jacket, similar to some of the members in the Second Division, with green strips on the side arms and black pants. For some reason, Harry was beginning to become fearful of what was going to happen to him. Suddenly, the Chief walked toward Harry very slow with a grin on his face that he really did not like.

"That's a nice jacket you got there, kid. The style of it of seems so familiar to me. I wonder why?...oh, yea. I know why…you know I noticed that some certain freaks wear one like this. So, when did they recruit you? Right as Inspector Shindo was transferred to them or beforehand? And do not lie to me or I will beat the shit of you, Freak." The Chief said in a low tone approach as he grabbed on to the shirt that Harry was wearing under his jacket and lift him off the ground by an inch or two.

Harry blinked for a second as he was being called a freak and tried to explain, "Sir, I'm not actually a part of Second…."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT. YOU ENGLISH SPEAKING LITTLE BASTARD. I KNOW THAT YOU WERE BEING TUTORED BY THAT ROOKIE STEALING BITCH OVER THERE. SHE MUST HAVE RECRUIT YOUR ASS LIKE HOW SHE RECRUIT SHINDO DURING MY LITTLE VACATION." The Chief yelled pointing his head towards Kureha, "I KNEW THAT YOU WERE A FREAK THE INSTANT I SAW THAT SCAR OF YOURS A FEW WEEKS AGO. NOONE GETS A SCAR THAT SHAPE UNLESS THEIR A FREAK. SO, I AM GOING ASK YOU AGAIN, WHAT IS GOING ON IN THIS CITY WITH THE BODY PARTS?"

"Sir, let him go please. He's not of the Second Division." Ranmaru said tugging on the Chief's shoulder.

"SHUT IT, ROOKIE." The Chief yelled as he turned his attention back toward Harry, "I WANT AN ANSWER, YOU LITTLE FREAK."

"I would suggest that you drop our mascot, before you get yourself into some sticky trouble." Kureha said, her eyes glaring at the Chief.

"MASCOT?"

"Yes, Mascot. Harry is our unofficial mascot and we are really protective of him. So like I said, let him go." Kureha stated.

"THAT'S THE STUPIDEST SHIT THAT I HAVE EVER HEARD." The Chief yelled.

"She's telling the truth, sir. So, please let him go." Ranmaru exclaimed.

"I SAID SHUT IT ROOKIE." The Chief yelled again, "NOW, FREAK, I ASKED YOU A QUESTION. I AM GOING TO COUNT TO THREE AND IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME AN ANSWER THEN YOUR GOING TO BE IN A WORLD OF PAIN."

"ONE"

"TWO"

"THREE"

PUNCH…THUMP

Harry landed on his ass as he watched the Chief, who was knocked-out, fall to the ground. The teenager looked up at his cousin, who just punched the Chief at the back of the head. Ranmaru shook his own hand at the force and strength needed to get the Chief off of his cousin.

Ranmaru turned to his cousin and asked, "Are you ok, Harry?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Harry replied as Kureha helped him back on his feet.

"That fool. He went too far this time." Kureha said.

"Maybe I should move to the office permanently," Ranmaru said, referring to the place that the Second Division resides at.

"Definitely. I'm sure that Ryoko will be fine with that. I will take Ryoko and Harry back to the apartment where it's safe right now." Kureha said.

"I would suggest you take a taxi. I do not know if the Super-Intendent's stomach can handle magic transportation anymore." Ranmaru said with a smirk that barely hid the concern that he was having for his sister, who was dealing with a situation within the Japanese Ministry of Magic.

Then Ryoko arrived with tears raining down her eyes and a bad taste in her mouth. She noticed the out-cold Chief and said, "What did I miss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter came out a little late. But I finished it yesterday and wanted to take some extra time to edit for any visible grammar errors. Now, I promise that the next chapter will be the Will Reading with possibly Two parts. One for the actual reading and one for the discussion Harry & Kureha will have with Dumbledore. I only do multi-part chapters for chapters that will most likely be more than 10k Works. Part one will be coming out this weekend. Now for the clarification on some of the things that happened in Chapter.
> 
> First, lets start with the Chief. In the Anime, the guy has a huge anger issue and I mean huge. He can be violent especially as seen in the last episode of Tokko (Not saying anything about that yet for those who have not watched it yet). He was not a happy camper when Ranmaru was transferred to Tokko Second Division but was still stationed in his area.
> 
> Second, the fact that Ryoko is in the same apartment as Harry. I think the reason is obvious, but more details will come some time in the future.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed. Please leave a comment and your feedback.


	11. Wills, Marriage, and Knowledge Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The say of the Will Reading has come, Harry will be attending with Kureha and his cousins there. He will get to his friends again and will be quite surprised to find out that Sirius something special for Harry and Kureha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do not own Harry Potter and Tokko.

**July 14, 2006**

**Potter and Shindo Family Apartment**

Today was a sad day for Harry and for good reason. The reason was that today he was going to be attending the Will Reading of his late godfather, Sirius Black, in London. However, he was not going to be attending the event alone. His family, Saya and Ranmaru (who were invited), and his unofficial girlfriend, Kureha Suzuka, would be joining him on this sad day. Harry did wonder why Sirius wanted him to be a Lady-friend. Was it for a prank? Was it for Harry to have a female shoulder to cry? He did not know for sure. There were a lot of options for this demand made by his godfather. The teenager still blamed himself for the death of his godfather. Even though, multiple people had told him otherwise. His mistakes got his godfather killed. He should have not listened to that blasted elf known as Kreacher. If he ever sees that damn elf again, then he will throw it a sock and let Hogwarts have him. Harry sighed as he leaned his head against the wall, while he sat on his bed.

Harry thought about the events that happened recently, especially on the day that he went took Kureha and Ryoko to the wand shop. Mostly, the events that forced Saya to rush to the Ministry as if there was trouble and then Ranmaru's former boss. Harry could still feel that man's grip on his chest. He had never been called a freak before since the days of before he went to Hogwarts. The moment he heard the word again, Harry was suddenly having flashbacks to his unfriendly childhood. For some reason, he could not have the strength to get the Chief off him. The manner that the arse grabbed him and looked at him caught him off guard as he knew expected something like that throughout his time in Japan. In addition, Harry was afraid that if he did attack the arse then he might somehow get in legal trouble. After Ranmaru knocked the Chief out, Harry was still mentally processed that he was manhandled like that. He experienced things like during his time with the Dursleys but had been not expecting it in another land. The moment Saya learned about the incident, she immediately filed a restraining order on the Chief with Ranmaru and Tokko supporting her.

Harry told Saya that it was unnecessary, but she would not hear it. As she said, "The bastard could have harmed you seriously, Harry, if he continued. He was once a Yakuza. What he wanted to do to you was wrong. I am not willing to get another chance."

The order went through with success as testimony from Tokko proved to be helpful. In addition, the Chief was being closely watched as his job was on the line. Ryoko moved Ranmaru's station to the Second Division's office, if it could be called that at all. Although, this was good news, there was bad news that would come at the same time. On the day that the Chief manhandled Harry, a jail-break happened within the Japanese Ministry of Magic prison-cells. The break-out was a violent one as it was mainly the Death Eaters that were arrested in the park that were escaping. However, the issue continued to pile as it turned out that before the Death Eaters got out of their cells, one of the Aurors stationed in the prison section of the Ministry was brutally killed. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement was only able to find traces of the Auror's blood on the ground, which was horrific based on what heard Saya inform Ranmaru. In addition, Magical Law Enforcement was able to find the dead Auror's hands near the splatter of blood, which looked as if it had been ripped off violently. Kureha, who was with him at the Saya was talking with Ranmaru about the event at the ministry while Ryoko was busy in her new room reviewing paperwork, told Harry that most likely that a Phantom killed the poor Auror as that was how the aftermath of an attack by one usually looks like.

According to Saya, Bellatrix Lestrange managed to escape for sure as the pyscho-bitch killed two other Aurors. However, just before she escaped, Saya dueled the bitch for a good two minutes until the Pyscho decided to flee to her master. When Harry learned that Bellatrix escaped justice, he was at first angry as he knew that it would be awhile before karma could get back at her. Then his emotions went to concern as he was worried in whether the insane bitch was going to be after Inukai again. He told Kureha his concern, who replied that Inukai was informed about Bellatrix's escape and would be keeping a look-out on his surroundings. Ryoko was even informed about the break-out and the possible Phantom attack in the Japanese Ministry. At first, Ryoko asked Saya for permission to have Tokko examine the crime scene. Saya flat out told Ryoko no and explained that the Japanese Ministry Department of Magical Law Enforcement would take over the case as it happened within the government's headquarters. Ryoko wanted Saya to turn it over and kept insisting but understood that she was not going to get anywhere. Harry understood where Ryoko was coming from. As a muggle, she was use to having to go to crime scenes that were caused by Phantoms in areas that were not magical. However, the poor woman was having to understand that she was trending essentially on to another government's sovereignty.

Harry was not sure how to feel about the fact Ryoko wanted to take over a case in the Japanese Ministry of Magic. In England, he would have preferred that the Muggle British Government take-over the Ministry of Magic. Fudge had screwed the British Wizarding World in being unprepared in the war that they found themselves. However, in Japan, it was the opposite or at least the events that were happening in Japan should be something that needs to be reviewed by the ICW. Although, the ICW focused on issues that threatened to reveal the existence of magic to muggles world-wide, Harry believed that the Phantoms were creatures that could cause the wizarding world's exposure to the muggles. Even the effects that would come from the gate at the Machida, which was more fearful, would result in mass-exposure and the end of humanity as a race that lived on this planet.

There was so much that was happening in the world, Harry was not sure what he could do to save the world. He was used to saving Hogwarts and England, but the entire planet and the human race was a whole different league. Another issue was that so far, the only way to solve the problem relating to the gate at the abandoned Muggle Apartment Complex was to gather the pieces of the box that opened and put said box together. However, the task itself was not easy as only select people could do such a task as the pieces were inside of the Phantoms. There has to be an easier way. But what could he do? The box itself is an object obviously filled with some sort of dark magic that no wizard or witch had ever encountered in their life. Tons of research would need to be done. He doubted that even Hermione could find anything that could close the gate without the pieces. However, maybe somehow, there was a way that he does not know. Harry prayed that his hope was correct and there was a solution that he does not know about.

Harry stopped his train of thought as he heard a knock on the side of his door. He turned around and noticed that it was Kureha, his unofficial girl. She was still wearing her black jacket and pants, but her jacket was zipped. She gave a small smile to him understanding the pain that he might be going through.

"You alright?" Kureha asked.

"Yea. Just thinking." Harry replied.

"It's ok to be sad about it. I know what you're going through. I was in your position when IT happened." Kureha said saying it with a louder tone. Harry knew what she was referring to and nodded.

"I still think that it's my fault that he's…"

"Harry, it was not your fault. If there is anyone to be blamed more than pyscho-bitch, then it would be the house-elf Kreacher that you told me once." Kureha said as she walked up to Harry and hugged him with her arms around his head. She pressed her head to the top of his and kiss the teenager's black messy hair. She grabbed a few strains and played with it as a way to comfort the poor boy.

Kureha decided to take things to another direction and said, "You think some of your Hogwarts friends will be there?"

"I know Hermione will be there. Maybe Ron as well. Professor Lupin is still recovering from the full moon." Harry replied.

"I believe Albus will be there as well."

"Yea" Harry said with a grunt.

"I know that you hate him, Harry. I understand that. I promise that after the reading, all that we are going to do is hear what he knows and then head back to Japan. Then after that tomorrow, we can go on another date. This time you choose." Kureha said with a heartwarming smile.

Harry gulped as he was not good at planning dates and making a good one. Whenever he and Kureha went out, it was always Kureha that led them to the best places. He might have to ask Saya for advice.

"What time is it?" Kureha asked out loud as she looked at her phone to find out the time, "8 PM. We should go check on Saya and Ranmaru. It will be nearly time for us to depart through that portkey. One thing is for sure, by the end of it, my sleep schedule will be nearly out of whack. I have never traveled outside the country before in my life."

"You don't have to go, if you don't want to." Harry said.

Kureha smiled again and replied, "You're so sweet, Harry. But you need a shoulder to cry on during the reading. Now come on, let's go."

* * *

 

**London, England**

**Diagon Alley, Gringotts Wizard Bank, Outside the office of Ripclaw**

Kureha now understood the difference between a portkey and apparition. Portkeys were more uncomfortable, and she could see that Ranmaru was thinking the same thing at least when she judged the look on his face. Ranmaru had sort of a look that showed him feeling sick inside. The object that was used as a portkey, which was a bucket, was being held by Saya. Kureha did not like the spinning effect that was made by the portkey. She looked around her and noticed that there were goblins walking about doing business. Had she not been told about the goblins by Harry and Saya, then she would have mistaken them for a different variant of Phantoms. Kureha wondered how Ryoko would have reacted if she seen them for herself. No doubt the look on the Super-Intendent's face would have been funny. She almost wanted to giggle at the thought. However, she stopped herself as she realized that Saya was opening the door to the office in front of her. The blonde symbiont kept a grip on Harry and rolled her head on to his shoulder as a way to affirm that she would be with him through the whole event. Especially with becoming painful for the poor teenager that charmed the pants off her a few weeks ago. She did wonder at times if she was going a bit fast in her romantic feelings for the boy, but then again her wizard had the charm and cuteness that she could not look away from. Plus she was that way at first towards Ranmaru, before she met her English wizard, but then shifted toward the confused boy that just came half a world away to his new family.

As she and Harry walked inside the office, the blonde noticed that there were other people already inside. Some of them turned to her and Harry, while they were mainly looking at Harry. A few of them were looking at Kureha, but more in questioning who she was. Although, Kureha would not blame them for thinking that way. She looked at some of the people that were sitting the numerous seats around the room, with a desk pointing towards the chairs and a portrait at behind the desk. Although, the odd bit about the portrait was that it was blank with no person or landscape; just a red background. Kureha was confused.

"Harry" was what the first that she heard from the multiple people that were in the room. Some of them stood up and walked up to her little wizard. A couple of the people were female, but Kureha was not holding any feelings of being jealous or concerned. Because she recognized one of them off the bat or at least the girl's voice from Harry's phone, when he was at the hospital.

"Hermione, Ginny, Ron. How are you doing?" Harry asked his friends.

"Better now mate. Now, that your back in England. Mom worried herself to death about you." Ron stated.

"Not just, mom, Ron, everyone was worried. When Mad-eye said that you weren't at the Dursley's, everyone was afraid that You-Know-Who got him." Ginny retorted.

"Yea, well…." Ron was saying until.

"Oi, Harry…" said one voice beside himself

"Whose your…" said another beside Kureha and had a similar voice.

"Sexy little friend?"

Harry turned to the one on his right, while Kureha looked at the one beside her.

"The name's Kureha, boys. Kureha Suzuka." The blonde replied as she compared the difference between the two redheads beside her and Harry. The two men looked like twins and most likely are twins, if she had to guess.

"I think I know, you two gentlemen. You must be Fred and George Weasley. And don't play with that game of which of you is which. Harry told me enough about you two to understand that you love fooling people by using you twins identity." Kureha stated as she remembered a conversation that she had with Harry about what friends he had in Hogwarts and England in general. The twins blinked for a second as they stood in front of the couple.

"I see that our reputation proceeds us internationally, my brother George." The one on the right said to the left.

"Yes, and its thanks to our dear investor for that one. And no, I'm George; you're Fred." The left said to the right.

"Investor?" Ranmaru said as Saya was having a conversation with some guy in the back of the room.

The Twins turned to Ranmaru and said, "Yes, Harry gave us an investment to make a joke shop."

"Joke shop?" Ranmaru said still confused.

"Yes. You are welcome to come and see it for yourself after reading. We just fully opened recently." The left one said.

"Just in time too, before school starts." The Right one spoke.

Kureha could understand why Harry said that the two can leave quiet the headache on a person by the way that the twins just talk and finish each other's sentences.

"So, your name's Kureha?" Hermione asked.

Kureha turned to the brown hair bushy girl and nodded.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Harry told me a few bits about you on the phone." The girl said holding her hand out.

Kureha smiled and shook the girl's hand as she spoke, "Nice to meet you. Harry told me a few things about you all actually."

"Harry told me that you were with him when he was at the hospital?"

"Yes." Kureha said not sure if she should be mentioning the romantic feelings that she held towards Harry, "I and him are good friends back in Japan."

"I am surprised that she can even speak English for someone from Asia." Ron muttered.

"Ronald Weasley," Ginny said offended by her Brother lack of thought towards what he said.

"Actually, in Japan, you can take courses for English in Japan. Although, I can say that I am more proficient in speaking and writing it than my former classmates." Kureha said with pride. She was not really offended at all by Ron. Although, she did expect some sort of remark about her ethnicity.

"You're a muggle, right?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes, but I knew about the existence of magic due to my family. Also, according to a letter that Harry received from Gringotts, Sirius required Harry to bring with him a lady-friend." Kureha replied not being specific as to why she knew about the existence of magic.

"What do you in Japan?" Ron asked.

"I'm a cop in the muggle Tokyo Police Department." Kureha answered leaving out the Tokko bit.

"Cop? Is that one of those muggle Aurors?" Ron asked.

Kureha nodded.

"How is Japan, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, its great. Especially, with its Ministry of Magic." Harry answered. Although, he tried to avoid mentioning the situation that was happening in Japan in terms of the gate to hell.

"That's nice. Will you be going back to school this year?" Ron asked.

"No." Harry said plainly.

"WHAT?" was the response that he got from his friends besides Kureha.

"Saya is teaching me spells and all. I'm planning to take my exams in Japan." Harry stated.

"But what about quidditch?" Ron asked desperately.

"What about it? I mean quidditch is nice and all. But I need to be away from England anyways. Especially with the Ministry here." Harry retorted.

"Fudge was removed as minister recently." Hermione said.

"I heard. But does that make me feel better or Voldemort weaker? No." Harry exclaimed.

Just before Harry could continue with his discussion, he noticed that the door he and everyone entered though open. Two people entered through the door and the moment that he saw them, he placed tighter hold on Kureha as he recognized them. It was Draco Malfoy and his mother. Harry kept starring at the two with a glare. Kureha was concerned about Harry in the way that he was looking at the two, but if she had to guess they had to have some part in the death of Sirius.

Just before anything could happen, the door opened again as more people entered the room. Some of the people entering were friends of Harry. Like Molly Weasley and her Husband (a couple that were really interesting). Dumbledore and Remus were present as well with a girl that was dressed in some clothing that Kureha could say was similar in some aspect to her and had pink hair. She noticed the person that Saya was still talking to and without a doubt in her mind, Kureha could say that this guy had seen both shit and action. Because he had a wooden led, a bunch of scars on his face, and fake eye that roamed around in his eye socket. Harry explained to her that the man Saya was talking to right now is Mad-Eye Moody. Kureha remembered Harry explaining to her once that Mad-eye is a paranoid former Auror that fought against the forces under Voldemort in the last war. Just when she thought that in her line of work, she had seen everything.

Then before she could ask Harry some more questions about the people in the room, especially the two blondes that were obviously mother and son, the door opened one last time with a goblin walking in with a suit on. Kureha was still amazed at how short Goblins were in the world of magic. However, she turned her attention to the mother and son. She remembered about a certain blonde male that was an asshole at his former school here in England and his name was Draco Malfoy. In addition, his father was one of the top lieutenants of Voldemort before his first fall and but whether he was still in the Dark Wizard's favor was something that Kureha doubted as she learned that Lucius Malfoy had failed to get the Prophecy at the Department of Mysteries. After the two times that she met Voldemort and learned about him through Harry, he did not seem to be the type that forgave the mistakes made by his followers. If anything, Voldemort would most likely punish his followers for any fuckups, even if it was beyond their control.

The goblin walked up to the desk and proceeded to immediately speak, "I am Ripclaw, Manager of the Black Family Vaults. We are here to listen to the will left by Lord Sirius Black on December 2, 2005."

"That is incorrect as he was disowned by my aunt." Draco's mother stated.

Ripclaw sneered at the woman as he spoke, "That is completely false. Although, Lord Black was disowned by his mother, his father did not make it official to Gringotts. So, the will is valid with the title held by him. Now please be quiet, no further interruptions are to be allowed until the will reading is complete."

Draco's mother glared as Draco muttered something about 'bloody filthy goblins.'

A few seconds later, Ripclaw tapped the painting with his fingers and then what happened next was something that Harry almost expected, while Kureha was taken off-guard along with Ranmaru. A shape appeared and materialized within the portrait. The shape was that of a man who was unshaven, black hair, grey eyes, and wore a suit, a rather dirty one. The man looked as he had been through a rough time for many years. She watched as the man smiled and began to talk.

**_Hello, Everyone, if I am here in the painting then that means that I have passed away. I do hope that I at least died heroically and not killed by some girl's boyfriend._ **

Harry and a few of the people in the room chuckled at the comment.

**_But anyway on to the official stuff or as the muggles say, let's get the show on the road. I, Sirius Orion Black, by mind, sound, and body…Shut up Moony…hereby swear that the following is of my last will and testament. First, I will start with my old friend and favorite Werewolf, Remus Lupin. I leave you 500,000 Galleons in a vault with your name on it. Get_ ** _**yourself some nice clothing and start wooing Nymphadora. Haha, I said her name, can't doing anything to a dead man now Nymphadora.**_

Kureha noticed that the pink haired girl's hair suddenly turned to a dark shade of red and was glaring at the painting with murderous intent.

_"What kind of mother names their child Nymphadora?"_ Kureha thought to herself.

**_To Molly and Arthur Weasley, I leave you 500,000 Galleons. You were there for Harry, when I wasn't. So this is my way of saying thank you._ **

_"But that's too much."_ Molly thought to herself.

**_To my dear cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, like I said you can't kill a man that is already dead. I hereby reinstate you and your mother, Andromeda Tonks, into the family. In addition, I leave you and your mother 500,000 galleons. I am sorry that you were not brought back into the family sooner, but as they say better late than never._ **

**_To Alastair Mad-eye Moody, I leave you some dragon skin armor and 150,000 Galleons. You were always an Auror that me and James want to become._ **

**_To Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasely, for being good friends to my Godson, I leave you each 150,000 galleons and all books from the Black Family Library. Don't worry Molly, I have all checked all of them for any curses, etc…._ **

Hermione whisped a thank you, while Ron smiled a bit.

**_To my dear cousin Narcissa and her son, I leave you nothing but two options. You either swear to not take the Dark Mark and not take up arms with the Dark Wanker Voldemort. Or the New Lord Black will disown you. If you decide to swear not to join Voldemort, then you will receive 30,000 Galleons. You can also tell my dear Bellatrix Lestrange that she disowned as well through this will; oh, How I would love to see the look on her insane face._ **

The look on Draco's was so red that Kureha and Harry thought that he would explode at any moment. Harry smiled widely as well as Hermione and Ron. His mother remained calm and contempt as if she was planning was formulating a plan on a chess board.

**_To Saya Shindo, I hope that our plan worked out perfectly and that Harry is safely in your hands. Also I want to say thank you for taking in an old dog when he desperately needed help in the streets of Tokyo as I escaped from England for a bit and essentially went around the world on a long journey that led me back to England. You were always kind, just like your sweet mother Rose, when we talked and planned for the moment that Harry got to be with a real family that loved and cared for him. I leave you one million galleons._ **

**_To Ranmaru Shindo, brother of Saya, and the man that is always so determined to find the truth about what happened to his parents as well as get vengeance for them. You may not remember ever seeing my face in human form, but I will say that the brand of dog food that you got me was tasty. I will let you figure that out since you want to be or are a muggle cop, depending on when I died. You remind me a bit of myself, I will not lie. I leave you two things. First, some advice. Never let the desire for revenge take you over and control you in who you are. Believe me when I say that, these words are coming from someone that lost thirteen years of their life and in being with their godson. A duty that I should have done first on the night that James and Lily were betrayed by someone that I use to call a friend. Second, I hereby leave you 500,000 galleons that can be converted into Japanese Yen and transferred to a secure muggle bank account. I would also suggest that you find someone to make investments in the muggle world._ **

Ranmaru went into a state of shock as he remembered that a couple of years ago, Saya brought home a stray dog into the apartment and somehow managed to have the landlord not notice the dog at all. The yellow haired Symbiont had an argument with his sister about bring strays into the apartment, which he lost as the dog jumped Ranmaru and licked him. Eventually, Ranmaru got use to having the nice dog in the apartment and at times, the dog would sleep in his room. He began to like the dog as it was really good company when Saya was in school or in her case magical education, wherever she went to. Once he had a conversation with the dog about the death with the dog and how he wanted to find out the truth as well as get vengeance. Then he thought about the dog food bit in the will and then it clicked. He remembered reading about some witches and wizards having the ability to shift themselves into animal form. It was called something….Animagi? or something of that nature. He gave dog food to guy that was in the form of black dog. He feed dog food to a guy! Ranmaru shook his head hard as he processed that to an even further level. Then he thought about the section of the will that told him not to let revenge drive him in who he is, while the painting continued to speak.

**_To the Weasley Twins, I leave you each 250,000 Galleons. You use that money to make your joke shop global. The whole world could use a joke. Also, I heard that you once had the Maurders Map, I will let you in on a little secret. I am Padfoot, Remus is Moony, Harry's father was Prongs, and Wormtail was Pettigrew, the man who betrayed Harry's parents to the Dark Wanker._ **

**_To Albus Dumbledore, I leave you 250,000 to use in the fight against the Dark Wanker and buy new broomsticks of the Hogwarts Quidditch Teams. In addition, unless Harry wants the place, I leave the deed of the HQ of the Order of the Phoenix in your hands._ **

**_Last but not least my Godson and the Lady-friend that I ask Harry to bring with him. Madam, I do apologize that you have to become a shoulder for my Godson to cry on and that we never had the chance to meet, especially if you're a beautiful woman. Harry has always been to me a son that I could never have. I have always been proud to call him my Godson and hope that he finally defeats the Dark Wander so that he can live a normal live and be happy. Harry know that you will always be loved by your friends and family. When I met your parents, I will tell them how much you have grown and how much you still love them. I hope that if my prank against Dumbledore succeeded in sending you to Saya Shindo. I figured that you would have wanted to be a family that would love you for who you are not what. I hereby make you Lord of the Black Family House and leave you all the remaining possessions of the Black Family Estate, including my motorbike. In addition, for the Lady-Friend that Harry brought with him, I want you to have an important Heirloom as compensation._ **

**_This is Sirius Black signing out._ **

As the painting finished speaking, it faded out of existence with the background becoming full red again. Ripclaw, who was still on the table looking over paperwork, looked at the crowd in front of him and then proceeded to speak.

"Any questions?"

Then Draco started to yell, "Potter can't be Lord Black. The filthy Half-Blood has no blood relations to the House. I am the heir to the House of Black."

"While it is true that you are related to the Black Family through a direct blood lineage. The Lord of the House of Black can decide before his passing to decide who succeeds him after he passes as long as that person is related to the Black Family. However, Lord Sirius Black decided for his godson, Mr. Potter, who also is related to the Black Family through his Great-Grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black, to become the next Lord Black." Ripclaw explained with a sneer as he did not like the attitude the little shit was displaying towards him.

Then Ranmaru raised his hand, which Ripclaw nodded in response.

"How much Yen is in a Galleon?" Ranmaru asked in a sincere tone.

"One Galleon equals 745 Yen. So, in terms for what you will receive by Mr. Black that is 372,120,000 Yen." Ripclaw answered the Yellow haired wizard, who went into completely shocked as he learned that he was now a millionaire. Kureha was surprised as well but was wondering what was the Heirloom that she was going to be receiving if it was not going to be money. She really did not care if she was not getting anything much, she was honestly expecting that she was going to be getting nothing anyway. However, she was curious in what she was getting.

Then Narcissa Malfoy spoke as kept her eyes on Harry, "Mr. Potter is currently living in Tokyo with his muggle relatives. It would be unethical and difficult for him to handle the duties required to be Lord Black. I see multiple issues with that and feel that the Lord of the House of Black should be someone that is living locally."

Suddenly Kureha decided that she was not going to let this woman think that she was going to pull a fast one and spoke in her chirpy voice as she made eye contact with the blonde bitch, "What you mean to say, madam, is that you want someone that has no love for muggles and is not associated with Muggle-borns. Don't give us that bull crap. We know that as Pure-bloods that hates muggles, you do not like Harry's relatives and think yourself better than them. So, don't play the being nice game with us here, Sissy. It's obvious that you want to avoid making the decision that Harry's godfather gave you. Here's the deal, you either agree to the terms that Sirius left for you and take the money or you can just hit road and take your sad excuse of a son with you. Also, for information, Saya and Ranmaru are not muggles. They are muggle-borns, which means that they are magical and better witches slash wizards than you will ever be."

"And what would you be, slut?" Draco muttered. Ranmaru closed his eyes as he tried to image Kureha cutting and slicing the little bastard like a Phantom.

Kureha raised an eyebrow and was tempted to raise her daggers on the piece of shit that called her a slut, "I am a muggle that is allowed to know about magic from her family. Got any more insults that you living waste of air?"

Before sitting back down, Kureha turned to back towards Ripclaw and said with a bow, "My apologies, Mr. Ripclaw of my outburst. It will not happen again."

"Could not have said it any better myself. You are forgiven, Miss. Suzuka. Now, anyone else that have any questions?" Ripclaw said. He had to give that woman guts for bravery and boldness.

Only a few more questions were asked to the goblin before mostly everything was at a closed. Although, Draco Malfoy was still not a happy camper of becoming Lord Black. Kureha could have sworn that before leaving she could have heard the brat saying something along the line of "wait till my father hears about this." She could till that the little brat was not going to let this go easily and might possibly plan something in the future.

"Mr. Potter, before you and Miss. Suzuka leave, there is something that you need to make official before leaving back for Tokyo." Ripclaw said as Draco and his mother left the room. Dumbledore decided to head out as well and told Kureha that he would be waiting for them outside the bank with Tonks following behind. The others stayed behind for a bit until Hermione and Ron said that they would talk to Harry later by writing him letters. Although, Hermione said that she would call him again as he was back in Tokyo. Kureha had a nice conversation with Hermione, before she left, who turned out to like her for the attitude she gave towards Malfoy's mother. Ron gave Kureha a cheer for insulting Draco and his mother by saying that she was now his favorite muggle. Ranmaru and Saya stayed in the room as a mean to provide comfort for Harry.

"Mr. Potter, if you would come over here with Miss. Suzuka. Lord Sirius Black wanted me to give you and your lady-friend these." Ripclaw announced.

Harry nodded as he walked up to the Goblin with Kureha right beside him. Ripclaw opened a drawer on his desk and pulled a couple of boxes that were small. Harry thought that the boxes looked small enough to hold a ring each. He watched as the Goblin opened the boxes and indeed pulled out two rings. He noticed that the two rings were made of gold. One ring had a ruby in the center and the other had a sapphire that was about the same size.

"Please put on this ring, Mr. Potter." Ripclaw instructed.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he did as he was told. The ring surprisingly seemed to fit him with relative ease as the ring was not tight or loose on his finger.

"All will be explained. I promise that it will not harm you. Now, Miss. Suzuka, if you would put on this ring as well." Ripclaw said as he handed Kureha the ring with the sapphire. Kureha, although suspicious, put the ring without much difficulty.

"Now, try to remove the ring Miss. Suzuka." Ripclaw stated bluntly.

Confused and curious for the reason why, Kureha did as she was told but there was a problem. The ring would not move from her finger. She pulled and pulled with all her strength, but the ring would not move. It was like as if somebody had applied super glue to the finger as the ring was being worn. Harry noticed her problem tried to pull his own ring, but with the same results. Ranmaru saw that they were having trouble and decided to speak.

"Having problems?" Ranmaru said.

"Yea, the rings will not come off. Ripclaw did someone apply glue to these rings or something." Kureha said nervously.

"Actually, this is good news. This was expected by Lord Sirius Black, who in case this happens told me to tell Mr. Potter one thing to alleviate the issue." Ripclaw explained.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"You may now kiss the Bride, Prongslet." The goblin said with a smile.

"WHAT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I really enjoyed writing, but like I said, this is part one of a larger chapter. I imagine that I will come out with the next part sometime next weekend and if not then definitely next Monday, because I may come out with a 2,000 to 3,000 word Interlude this week to make up for the tardiness of the last chapter; if not this week, then next week will have an interlude. I think that the interlude will focus on Ryoko or possibly a flashback for one of the members of the Second Division. Although, I would love to hear for some quick opinions about what you think or would like. If I was to start writing the Interlude, Thursday would be the day that I would begin writing it. So, give me some opinions or ideas for it, especially what you would like to see in the next chapter.
> 
> Also, the amount that I went with on the conversion of Galleon to Yen was based on information of the Harry Potter Wiki. So, for those that were curious on the amount that Ranmaru received in Dollars then that would $3,320,000.


	12. Wills, Marriage, and Knowledge Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry and Kureha learn that Sirius pranked them into marriage within his own will reading, they find out more about the Black Family and meet with Dumbledore on what he knows on how Voldemort is still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do not own Harry Potter and Tokko.

**Gringotts Wizard Bank, Ripclaw's Office**

**July 14** **th** **, 2006**

Harry and Kureha were in complete shock at what just learned. Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, had just pranked them by having the two of them magically married by using the new Black Family rings that Sirius ordered through Gringotts before his death. A dead man had just gotten Harry, a teenager of England, and Kureha Suzuka, an adult Japanese cop, and kind of a witch, married to each other in a manner unexpected in said deadman's will reading. Kureha was wondering inside her head if it was possible if she could use the Elder Wand to bring back Sirius Black, just so she can murder the bastard in the worst way possible. She really had no problems with marrying Harry, her little English Wizard, but there was a slight complication that she wanted to keep to herself and not want Harry to know. However, she knew that eventually there would be a time that she would have to tell her Wizard; because when she told him, it would devastate him completely. But for now, she would go along with this. Harry needed all the happiness in the world right now.

"So, Harry and Kureha are now magically husband and wife?" Ranmaru asked Ripclaw as he tried to process the information that he just learned about ten minutes ago.

"That is correct. Suzuka is no longer her last name. Her full name is now Kureha Black or Lady Black. She has the same benefits that the Lord Black gets, which includes all the vaults filled with gold and property that it comes with. In addition, she even has political influence with the British Wizarding World." Ripclaw explained with a smile.

"No offense, Mr. Ripclaw. But how can I quaify as Lady Black? I'm a Muggle from Japan." Kureha said confused.

"Yes, while it is true that you are a Japanese Muggle, Lady Black. The qualifications of your title are rather lacking. Although, all previous Lord Black's, beside Sirius, always made Pure-Blood Witches, who shared their Pure-Blood values, as the Lady Black. There has never been a full list of demands of who can be Lady Black. So literally, any female can become Lady Black." Ripclaw answered as he continued to smile with some of his teeth showing.

" _Lady Kureha Black nee Suzuka…no…Lady Kureha Black. I like the sound of that."_ Kureha thought to herself with a small smile that a warm feeling that began to spread throughout her body.

Harry had no idea of what to think of what his current situation was. He was now married to Kureha. The girl that he had a few weeks ago developed romantic feelings towards and now his dead godfather or Dogfather had pranked him by having him married. He wondered what would have happened if he hadn't brought Kureha. But then he stopped as he noticed that Kureha saw his concerned face and then he looked up towards her beautiful face. Harry knew that he had to say something that would not hurt her emotionally and told him that he was willing to go along with this.

"Are you alright with this? Because I am if you are." Harry said.

"Harry, I think that I should be asking you that question. Are you alright with being married to a woman that is two years older than you? Especially with the fact that I am basically a muggle that can….well, you know." Kureha said with her head down and referred to the fact that she was a Symbiont that can kill monsters as well as to some people could be considered a monster herself.

"I don't care, if you're a muggle. Sure, you go out and kill monsters that phase through walls. But you know what, Ranmaru showed me memories to watch of you doing that and I personally, I think that the way you do it is…well….hot. I know that when we went out on our dates, I never made any hardcore romantic pursuits towards you, while you were to me. But when you were showing all that love, I could not help but fall slowly in love with you. And I am not talking about teenage urges. I mean I was willing to step out of my boundaries to return those feelings that you were giving me. Kureha….Kureha…I know that we are technically already married…but I want it to be something that we have decided willing." Harry said as he grabbed Kureha's hands and got himself to one knee on the floor as he continued to speak, "will you make me the happiest teenager on the planet?"

Kureha went into shock. In all of the past weeks that she has been with Harry, she had never witnessed such a side of Harry like this. A side that she was starting to like. She smile that he had on his face made her smile in return. He was willing to let her have a say in this situation, even if there was fully no way for them to get out of it. Deep down she knew the answer that she was going to give Harry. An answer that she knew that she would never regret.

"No." she said as he started to frown, "you're no longer a teenager, Harry. You are a man. You have been one since the time that you went to Hogwarts. You have shown courage and bravery in situations where other people would just run away. But you didn't. You fought a basilisk and a main body phantom with relative ease. No even my friends in Tokyo could accomplish something in the way that you had done it. So, Harry, you are not a teenager. You are a man. My man. But my answer, in general, is yes."

Harry blinked for a second, as he understood what Kureha was saying. The moment that she said yes, Harry did something that he had never done before in his entire life. He stood back up on his feet within seconds and stepped on his toes to get himself some height to at least match Kureha's. Then he rubbed his right hand on her cheek as he stared into her lovely eyes and he moved his face closer to hers, where he kissed her on lips. But it was not one of those light kisses that Kureha did on him. Instead, the kiss was deep with Harry closing his eyes as he enjoyed the sweet honey taste that was on her lips and the mouth. Kureha was taken off-guard by this move at first, but then return his kiss as she for the first time actually tasted his lips and mouth as well. She never wanted to stop tasting it as she was becoming addicted to him. She then closed her eyes as well and tried to put as much effort into the kiss as he was.

"So, they are now officially married through the rings? Just trying to make sure that I understand this." Ranmaru asked curiously as the love birds finally stopped kissing as the need for oxygen took over.

"Yes, they are now married. Lady Kureha Black of the House of Black is officially through magic the wife of Lord Harry James Potter-Black."

"So, what about the House of Potter?" Saya asked as she smiled at the loving faces on the couple that were now officially married.

"Well, the House of Potter has a similar system, but it is trickier and more dangerous to attempt on a woman. The Potters follow the ring system that Lord Black made. In fact, I think that he took inspiration from it. Only he removed the dangerous part of the ring system."

"Like what?" Harry asked with Kureha nodding beside him as she rubbed her head on his shoulder lovingly.

"Well, if the ring thinks that the woman is not suitable to the Potter male and has different intentions of being with the male, then the ring would place a curse on the female that could never be broken. One tale is that it made one female back in middle ages go bald with her hair never growing back and any wigs that were placed on her head would dissolve it within seconds. In addition, the ring managed to turn her hair orange and nearly burned her hair off. Although, the case of that woman was that she wanted access to the Potter Family wealth to make herself the next Morgana in England." Ripclaw stated with a grin.

"What I meant about the House of Potter, Ripclaw, is whether has to get a wife for the Lady Potter position as well? Because I heard of cases like that." Saya stated, not sure how she take about the information that she learned towards the Potter Family Ring.

"Oh, well. Since Lord Black is the last of the Potter Family, then yes….he is required to find another wife."

"What?" Harry said with eyes wide open.

Kureha had no idea in how she feel about this one. She was alright with being married to Harry, but knowing that Harry has to find another wife for the Lady Potter position was something else. It would mean that she would have to share Harry with another woman and….well, she blushed at the thought that went to her head. Maybe she could make this work somehow.

"Are there any requirements on who Lady Potter has to be?" Saya asked.

"Just a few. She has to be according to the Potter Tradition, these are more vague personality demands. The requirement is smart, brave, mature, good-hearted, and beautiful. The demands do not even require that Lady Potter be magical." Ripclaw explained.

Kureha thought for a second. She knew someone that might fit the bill and need a good hubby to take care of her, but that will be sometime in the future.

"How long do I need to find one?" Harry asked.

"Within a year starting today, if you are going to take the mantle of Lord Potter."

"Do it, Harry." Kureha said.

Harry turned back to Kureha in shock, "You honestly…."

"You need some happiness in your life, Harry, and not just with me, but with more. I think having someone to share with you would just the thing." Kureha continued with a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Kureha said as she kissed him on the mouth again.

Ranmaru was starting to feel a little jealous of his cousin, especially with the fact that he gets two wives.

" _And Ichiro says that I keep getting the hot girls. Nope, that is not the case. If anything, Harry has been getting them for a long time."_ Ranmaru thought to himself.

"I wonder if I have to do anything like that as a wizard." Ranmaru muttered.

"We can check with the Tokyo Branch of Gringotts when we get back home." Saya said with a smirk.

Ranmaru rolled his eyes. His sister would love to set himself up with multiple women just to have a big family. She had been trying to do that since he started out in the Special Mobile Forces.

"Mr. Ripclaw, I was wondering, what does the Black and Potter Family hold in terms of money and property?"

"A lot. Unfortunately, I do not have the currently financial information with me. But I can have it mailed to our branch in Tokyo, if you will be returning to there." Ripclaw replied.

"Very well." Harry said.

"One last thing. Miss Malfoy did raise a good point, my lord. If you continue to live in Tokyo then it would be very difficult for you to maintain the political seat that the House of Black has in the British Wizarding Government. Might I suggest that you appoint someone of the Black Family to do these parts of your duty?"

Harry thought for a minute and until Kureha had an idea that popped in her head.

"What about the girl that was reinstated into the Black Family? Or her mother?" Kureha said as Harry nodded in agreement.

"Nymphadora Tonks... and her mother, Andromeda Tonks….yes…I can see how that would be an excellent choice. Andromeda Tonks is a magical lawyer and her husband is a muggle-born weatherman. Is that what you wish, Lord Black?" Ripclaw said as he rubbed his chin.

"Yes. Do we have to meet sometime in the future?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you will need two. However, I can provide a portkey to take her to your home in Tokyo as a way for her to discuss what you expect of her as a proxy. As I think you and Lady Black would like some time by yourself's as a newly married couple."

Harry nodded.

"I will have a letter sent out to Miss. Tonks by the end of the day. Before you head out Lord Black, be sure to take these." Ripclaw said as he handed Harry another pair of rings, "These are the Potter family rings. The moment that you put them on with a someone that qualifies as Lady Potter, then you will become Lord Potter."

"Will it stick to Lady Potter's finger as well?" Kureha asked curiously.

The Goblin nodded.

"One last question, Ripclaw. Since I am now a Lord and married does that me that essentially equate that I now declared as an Adult now. Just wondering that's all." Harry asked.

"Well, in England, the answer is yes. But Japan has different laws and interpretations, so that is a question that you would have to ask our Tokyo Branch. I am just a Goblin running the finances of an entire family, but I know that they would have the answer for sure. Another thing, Lord Black, due to the fact that it was Miss. Lestrange, who was a member of the Black Family, that killed Lord Sirius Black. She has been considered a traitor to the family as accordance to Black Family policies. As compensation, the Lestrange Family Vault has had it's ownership transferred to you. Although, the Lestrange Family will complain of this but it doubtful that they can do anything at the moment as the whoile family is considered criminals. Right now, the Vault is being inspected and evaluated on its contents. You should be receiving a letter sometime in the future of what is inside it." Ripclaw replied.

Harry said thank you and asked if there was anything else that they needed to discuss with the Goblin, who said no. With that Harry and the others bid the Goblin a good day as they left his office. As Harry and Kureha walked to the exit of the bank, where Kureha was wrapping his arm around his arm in a loving brace, the noticed that Albus was like he said earlier in the day was outside in Diagon Alley. This view of Diagon Alley was completely different to what Kureha saw back in Tokyo's Kitsune Alley. Most of the shops were closed and the entire area was silent with hardly anyone out in the streets. On the walls of the street were wanted posters of various Death-Eaters. One of them Kureha recognized as Pycho-Bitch, more infamous known as Bellatrix Lestrange. She could see the insanity of the bitch through the moving image in the poster.

"I would have thought the news of Ranmaru defeating Voldemort would have reached England by now, Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Well, Tom has been ensuring that the remaining Death Eaters believe that it was a hoax and has had them continue their attacks on muggles." Dumbledore replied.

"I heard that a bridge full of muggles was destroyed and fell into the Thames here in London a few days ago. Was that the Death Eater's doing?" Saya asked.

"I am afraid so. Before that, they kidnapped Garick Ollivander from his shop as well."

"Who?" Ranmaru asked.

"The wand-maker that worked here in Diagon Ally. His shop is right there." Harry answered as he nodded his head towards the place where he got his first wand.

Kureha turned her head to the place that Harry was referring to and was surprised to see the state that it was in. The place looked as if someone had placed gasoline and a lite match with what she was seeing was the aftermath of it. Windows were smashed, boxes and broken wands were all over the place around the shop.

"You still want us to talk, Albus?" Kureha asked.

"Well, we can if you still got the time." Dumbledore said.

"Me and Harry do. Ranmaru and Saya on the other hand?" Kureha exclaimed as she turned towards said brother and sister.

"I can. I do not know if Ranmaru can though." Saya replied as Ranmaru had his eyes on a certain joke shop down the street. Ranmaru blinked as he heard his name and turned toward the crowd as he said yes.

"Well, I guess that settles it, then. When do we depart for Hogwarts?" Kureha announced as she felt like a kid in a candy store.

"Right now." Dumbledore said as he held his arm out. Kureha understanding what he wanted grabbed his arm as Saya grabbed Harry's and Ranmaru's arm. Then with a loud crack sound, the group disappeared from Diagon Alley.

* * *

**Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, somewhere in Scotland.**

**Inside the office of Headmaster Dumbledore**

The trip to the school that Harry formerly went to was a bit enjoyable for Kureha as they landed at a small wizarding village outside of the school. The place was more active than Diagon Ally and some of the shops were closed, but Kureha guessed that it was because that it was summertime and the students at Hogwarts were still on summer holiday. Although, before they headed towards a path that led towards Hogwarts, Harry showed a candy shop called Honeydukes; which was filled all types of magical sweets that really interested Kureha. With some to the Galleons that Harry handed her, she bought a few packs of chocolate frogs just before the shop closed for the night. She bought she just one for Ryoko and Sakura as well, they both needed a smile in their life. After that, the group continued through the path and had a sight of a large castle near a large lake. It took at least half an hour for five people to reach the Castle gates, which opened for them as they neared it. Then it took another twenty minutes to get a better view of the castle and to say, the place looked beautiful for Kureha. It was hard to imagine that this place was where Harry got first lessons in magic and also had many of his dangerous adventures at. The castle had a few towers and one building had clock that was actually working. In front of the building holding the clock, there was a long stone bridge that connected to outside grounds of the castle to the courtyard right below the clock. Just as they walked on the bridge, Kureha could not hold herself from speaking.

"It's beautiful." Kureha said.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss. Suzuka. I must say that you are the first muggle to have touched its grounds since the days of Grindelwald." Dumbledore said as they finished walking past the bridge and through the courtyard.

They reached a large door made of metal, which opened as soon as they neared it. Kureha was amazed to see the inside of the place, they walked what Harry explained was the Great Hall, where the student ate and socialized at. The room looked interesting with the four long tables and the four different glasses that represents the points that each house earned. After a few minutes, the group continued up the stair cases which caught Kureha and Ranmaru off guard at how the stairs changed directions by themselves through the use of magic. As they kept walking up, Kureha and Ranmaru were surprised that they saw a lot of pictures that were moving and talking. They kept going higher and higher up the stairs until they reached a hallway that had a stone Gargoyle.

Dumbledore walked up to statute and spoke, "KitKat."

The moment he finished the word, a rotary staircase appeared ascending right in front of them, with Dumbledore stepping on as the stairs continued to rise. Harry and the others continued to follow him as the stairs rose even more.

After reaching Dumbledore's Office, Kureha was a bit interested in how the place was made with the circular style room and many contraptions that were around the office.

"It's nice place that you got here, Albus." Ranmaru stated as he looked around.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Shindo. Being Headmaster has its perks." Dumbledore replied.

"Is that Fawkes? The Phoenix from the park?" Kureha said as she noticed a familiar red bird on a perch near a desk.

"Why, yes, Miss. Suzuka."

Harry looked at the fireplace near and saw that the Lunarscope that he threw there was still in there broken.

"Did someone vandalize your office, sir? Because it looks like somebody threw what looks like a small telescope into your fireplace." Ranmaru said as he noticed the object in the fireplace.

"Ah…Mr. Shindo. That was a Lunarscope, which shows me the phases of the moon." Dumbledore answered not saying anything about the reason why its was in the fireplace. Although, Kureha noticed the way that Harry was looking at the device and could guess what happened.

"Care for a Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked as he held a bowl filled with lemon drops.

"No, thank you maybe later." Ranmaru answered with Kureha nodding.

"So, what did you find out about the box, Dumbledore?" Saya asked.

"Quite a bit. I was actually able to get some information for you to read back in Tokyo, Miss. Shindo. Although, I have not finished reading through it all. According to information that I found through the ICW library, this is not the second time that the Box was opened. In fact, currently has been opened three times. Back in the days of Ancient Greece, a dark wizard named Herpo the Foul made the box." Dumbledore answered.

"I thought that he bred Basilisks? At least according to a Chocolate Frog Card that Ron had." Harry said.

"Yes, he did. However, he was known to do more than just that and another thing that he had done is indeed connected to Voldemort. But first the box. Herpo the Foul was an extremely dark wizard, I would say that he is even more so than Voldemort. People originally believed that he was dark for only making Baslisks and a few other things. The information that I had found showed otherwise. He created the Box of Dirge to summon the demons through the fault lines in Greece. He wanted to rid the world of the muggles and use the demons to control the Wizarding world as well as shape it into his own vision. The faults in Greece were active, but not active enough to achieve his goal of making a demonic army to kill all the muggles in the world. He decided to use them to terrorize the northern regions of Greece as a way to grow the number of Phantoms, as you call them. He continued in this pattern for decades until a brave and magical potterer in Athens caught on the plot. Eventually, he challenged Herpo in combat through the use of swords over a volcano in Greece. The duel was long but eventually the Potterer won as Herpo fell into the Volcano."

"What about the first gate in Greece?" Kureha asked.

"Nothing much is said, but it would be right to assume that the Potterer was able to close it afterwards as well as putting the box back together." Dumbledore answered.

"What about the second gate?" Ranmaru questioned.

"This is where the story about the box gets confusing and especially about Herpo. Back during the twelfth century, a gate was opened in Sicily; where earthquakes happen there frequently. Muggles were being killed in Sicily in high numbers. The ICW at the time thought that maybe its was something non-magical and began to investigate the deaths until they came across the gate in Sicily. When the origins of the gate and the powers that it possessed was discovered, the ICW made secrets orders for the ministries and wizard councils of Europe to send them as many Aurors as well as the best wizards that they could send to deal with the situation. One of those wizards sent was your ancestor Harry, Linfreld of Stinchcombe. A man that was very skilled in potion making and invented many potions like Skele-Go. His muggle neighbors nicked named him 'the Potterer.' Your ancestor made a discovery in the investigation about the gate and that was the fact it was Herpo the Foul controlling it and the monsters coming out of it." Dumbledore explained.

"I thought you said that Herpo fell down a volcano. How did he come back from the pool of lava?" Ranmaru asked surprised.

"I have a theory, but I will give it to you after everything else." Dumbledore said as he continued, "Linfred confronted Herpo and duel him to a standstill until he made a special potion that he splashed on Herpo that essentially melted his face off, which provided him a clever distraction to cut Herpo's head off."

"and the gate in Sicily?"

"Linfred managed to close it with a spell, but as to what was required to cast the spell I do not know as it was not mentioned in any of my research."

"Great." Kureha sighed.

"What about the box?" Harry asked.

"The box was somehow able to be pieced back together and was stored in a secret vault in Switzerland by the ICW. It remained a secret even from the members of the ICW today and was forgotten. However, it was stolen in 1945 from its hiding place. Everyone in the ICW thought that it was stolen by Grindelwald and at the time nothing important, but it never could be proven that Grindelwald stole." Dumbledore answered.

"I don't get. Steal the box in 1945 and use it to open a gate in Tokyo in 2001. Why the long pause?" Ranmaru questioned.

"Even after the Global Wizarding War, the ICW was keeping tabs on every event that could expose the wizarding world to the muggles especially with the Cold War occurring. So, I imagine that whoever stolen for the purpose to open it wanted to open it at a time where ICW was not keeping a strong eye on everything. As to why Tokyo, I think Mr. Potter and Miss. Suzuka might guess why."

Harry thought for a minute as a lightbulb lite up in his head as his wife smiled at him.

"All the gates were opened near fault zones. More importantly near the Tectonic plates. Tokyo is very close to a fault line that runs through most of the country." Harry answered.

"Even more, the Plate line between the North American Plate and the Philippine Sea Plate is a few kilometers from Tokyo." Saya stated.

"So, the gate draws power from the plates?" Harry asked.

"That is mostly one of the methods that It does from Albus is telling us. However, the gate draws power and expands by the people that are killed by Phantoms. When the kill a human, they draw the life force from the victim and when they are finished, they return to the gate and make the gate grow larger in Machida. It's already grown larger within weeks and they say that in two years it will sink the whole city of Tokyo." Kureha said as she kissed her husband in the cheek.

"So what about the method of how Voldemort is still alive? Because you said that it was connected to that Herpo the Foul guy." Ranmaru asked.

"Yes, this is where I go back to who Tom Riddle was before he became Voldemort and was a student at Hogwarts." Dumbledore answered. The Headmaster spent at least an hour explaining the history of Voldemort, where his mother was a pure-blood witch that went against her family, known as the Guants, and married a muggle with the use of love potion. Eventually, Voldemort's mother decided to stop using the potion and was thrown out when Thomas Riddle found out the truth. She was left homeless and poor as she wondered the streets of muggle London, where she eventually died giving birth to Tom Riddle or what he would be known as Voldemort.

"That is nice to know, Albus. But you still have not explained to us how the Dark Wanker is still keeping himself alive." Kureha stated.

"That is true. Very well, give me a minute." Dumbledore answered as he went to his desk and opened a drawer. He grabbed two things with his left hand and looked as if he was trying to avoid using the right one. Kureha and Harry wondered if something was wrong with his right hand.

They watched as Dumbledore placed two objects on the top of his desk. One of them was a black leather book with a big hole on it as if someone stabbed something through it. In addition, the pages of the book were stained in black ink. The second object was a gold ring that had a black stone on it and was placed on the headmaster's desk through levitation. Kureha noticed that the black stone on the ring was craved nicely with a weird symbol inside the stone that she had never seen before. When she looked toward Harry she noticed that he kept looking at the book. For a moment, she was not why until she remembered the story that Harry told about his second year in Hogwarts and the Chamber of Secrets. The book is Riddle's Diary. The book where a memory of Tom Riddle or Voldemort in Hogwarts was able to appear and commanded a Basilisk to roam the halls of the school.

"What are those?" Ranmaru asked.

"Please let me explain, Mr. Shindo. I am sure that you recognize this, Harry." Dumbledore said as held the book up for Harry to see; Harry nodded as he had already knew.

"Miss. Shindo, have you ever heard of the term Horcrux in your career as an Auror?"

Saya shook her head as she was confused as to what it could be.

"What is a Horcrux?" Harry asked.

"An object that holds a piece of person soul. This is done by splitting one's soul and take a piece of their soul into an object as a way anchor the person to the mortal realm." Dumbledore answered.

"So you are saying that Voldemort managed to once split his soul in two and placed the piece that he divided into an object. How is that done?" Kureha asked curiously.

"By committing murder and casting a dark ritual to split the soul, where one could place it into the object that they wish to hide within."

"You think that Voldemort would be willing to go through such a route to make himself immortal?"

"I have no doubts. I suspected for a long time that he went through such a route but was no sure myself. However, when Harry brought me the diary after saving Miss. Weasely from the Chamber of Secrets. I knew that the diary was a different kind of magic. To have a memory come to life and nearly become physical with magical abilities. No ordinary magic could do that. The only way that I could think of such a event was through the manner of a very powerful dark magic." Dumbledore explained.

"But there is more to it right. Because I seriously doubt that was only thing that kept him alive as the book was destroyed years ago before Ranmaru vaporized the bastard's ass. Unless…." Kureha said as she thought to herself for a second and she looked back up at Dumbledore, "you think that he made more than one Horcrux. Maybe even more than two."

"Ten points to Ravenclaw, Miss. Suzuka." Dumbledore answered. Although, Kureha wanted to explain to the old man that it was Black now, but maybe later.

"How many do you think that he made?" Harry asked.

"I do not know." Dumbledore answered in a honest tone.

"Is that even possible? Splitting one's soul multiple times? I mean there has to be repercussions to that." Ranmaru exclaimed.

"I think that time we meet Voldemort in the park was the consequences of exactly that. Me and Ryoko always wondered why the bastard looked that pasty and ugly. Now, I think that I found the answer. The question is how many times the did he split his soul and make a Horcrux?" Kureha replied with a pondering look on her face.

"I believe I know someone that might answer the question. However, when I asked him about the conversation that he had with Tom Riddle or also know afterwards as Voldemort, the person provided me a false memory of the conversation. His real memory of the conversation, I believe, will tell us what we need to know about the number of Horcruxes that he made." Dumbledore stated.

"If I can get my evidence to the ICW and UN soon, then we can get that memory sooner through legal means." Saya said.

"How goes that?" Harry asked.

"The idiots at the Security Division are working with the Phantom's and they kept mentioning a cult led by a man named Tasihi. They still believe that Ranmaru is the one that keeps investigating Machida a lot and only think of me as some to keep a short eye on." Saya stated with a smile.

"I am surprised that they still believe that since they would most likely know that you're an Auror." Kureha stated with a small smile.

"They believe that I am not an issue as they have contacts in the Japanese Ministry of Magic that say my magical career is not as active as my muggle one, which was, according to them, why I focused on a full-time career as a muggle cop and a part-time one as a Auror. Even though, I dueled Voldemort, they think that I was just lucky or found them through a magical family connection charm to locate Harry and Ranmaru. I swear that whoever this Tasihi is could either be over-confident in the abilities of his men or likes to be smarter than his henchmen." Saya said with a small laugh.

"But is it enough to get the attention of the ICW and the UN at the same time?" Harry asked.

"I hope it is. But I think that I need more evidence before I send it in. I only have enough to show that there is traitors in the Committee and the Security Division. But not enough to show that the Muggle Government is not able to stabilize the situation. I need something to illustrate that the gate and the Phantom situation is out of control. There I could get a better chance of having the situation properly looked after, because if ICW can get involved then a world-wide effort can be made to close the gate instead of Muggle Japan trying to play secretly as the hero of the world."

"I see." Harry said.

"Let's talk about that later. Now, back to the Horcruxes. Were you able to find any items that could be Horcruxes?" Saya said as she turned towards Dumbledore.

"I think that I have found one. I found it in former home of Voldemort's mother. But I cannot destroy it without the Sword of Gryffindor. Do you still have it, Harry?" Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded as he carefully reached down to the pouch tied to his black pants and open said pouch wide, where he dug his arm into it like a magician pulling a rabbit out of a hat. Slowly, he pulled his arm out with the Sword in all its glory shining.

"Jesus, Harry! Got anything else in there." Ranmaru exclaimed in complete surprise. He was still trying to get use to the unique abilities of magic as a new wizard.

Harry rolled his eyes as Dumbledore continued, "Good. Now, what I want you to do is strike this ring with the sword as hard as you can."

Everyone watched as Dumbledore levitated the ring to a good foot off the top of his desk, with a wand that was similar to Kureha's, to make it easier for Harry to hit the ring. Kureha did know why but she had a bad feeling about this. She watched as Harry raised the sword up high and proceeded to strike the stone of the ring hard. The moment that Harry smashed it with the sword, a loud wailing scream emerged from the ring. And by loud, it was ear-deafying. Kureha had to cover her ears to save her own hearing as she noticed that Ranmaru and Saya was doing the same thing. However, there was more to it, coming out of the crack that was made by Harry on the ring was a large plum of black smoke with faces of what she guessed was Voldemort appearing on it in pain. Heavy gusts of wind from the smoke was blowing everything that it could towards Harry and the others. The moment that she saw a large book heading towards her and Harry, Kureha quickly pulled out the Elder Wand and casted Protego to produce a shielf around her and Harry as Saya did the same. The scream continued for about a minute until finally died it down with the smoke fading into the air.

"What the fuck was that?" Ranmaru nearly shouted as everyone dropped the Shield Charm.

"I think that was one of Riddle's Horcruxes being destroyed. Am I correct, Albus?" Kureha said as put her fingers in her ears.

"Yes. I did not expect for it to react that way." Albus said as he straightened his spectacles.

"What other objects do you think that he made into a horcrux?" Saya asked.

"Could be anything. But I do know that he was interested in the artifacts owned by the Hogwarts Founders." Dumbledore answered.

"How does Voldemort's Horcruxes relate to Herpo the Foul?" Harry asked.

"This information is not well-known in the wizarding world, but the first person to successfully make a Horcrux was Herpo the Foul."

"And with that Horcrux or Horcruxes, Herpo the Foul was able to come back and open a gate each time. So….wait a minute…you think that the Demon Lord allied with Voldemort is Herpo the Foul and that he opened the gate in Tokyo. We are dealing with Ancient Greek Dark Wizard that has been around using the Phantoms to kill off muggles but not the whole of humanity." Kureha said.

Dumbledore said as pulled out a book on to his desk, "Yes, I was able to find a book at the ICW library that gave a descriptive history about Herpo. Please do take it with you. I already know what is in the book."

Harry grabbed the book and placed it in his pouch.

"How was Harry able to destroy it? I mean, one would have to assume that an object like that would be impermeable to different types of curses and means of destroying." Saya asked

"You would be correct, Miss. Shindo. I have tried to destroy the ring through various means from the blasting hex all the way to find a muggle that would allow me to borrow some…what was it called…C4…and their…gun range to destroying, but nothing would work. Then I remembered how Harry used a Basilisk fang to destroy the Diary and that he stabbed the Basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor. The sword takes in what makes it stronger. So the sword because it was coated in the Baslisk's venom essentially can destroy Horcruxes." Dumbledore answered.

"Maybe we should go down to that chamber, Harry? Just to get some fangs from that dead Basliks, should we find another Horcrux."

"How do you plan to find the other Horcruxes, Albus?" Kureha asked curiously.

"I do have a lead on one Horcrux already but I will be investigating the accuracy of it by the end of the summer season. The rest is going to have to be through luck and intelligent. However, the issue is finding Herpo's Horcrux as it would hidden very well or has it guarded to ensure its protection."

"What about animate objects? Something that already has a soul or living? Can a Horcrux be something like that?" Harry asked.

"It would be a non-reliable object as living objects are easier to be killed or destroyed than a inanimate object." Dumbledore answered.

"Good. Because I think that I have a theory on what is most likely a Horcrux." Harry said.

"Voldemort's snake, Nagini." Saya said as she understood what Harry was getting at.

"Snake. We talking small or big?" Ranmaru asked shocked.

"Big. And its bite might possibly be an issue for Symbionts. I am not sure. But according to the description that Harry had given me, it can squeeze a human to death. The bite from the snake has a venom that prevents the wound from closing, essentially bleeding a person to death." Saya explained.

"Nice to know that. So, now, we need to be on the lookout for a huge snake with a bite that actually could kill a Symbiont. Just great." Kureha muttered to herself as Harry decided to wrap an arm around her.

"Got any other news for us?" Saya asked.

Dumbledore sighed as he really did not want to tell everyone this one. He would rather only tell this to Harry. He knew that this was not going to end well. Slowly, the Headmaster turned toward Harry as he started to speak.

"Harry, when I told you on that night after you saved Miss. Weasely from the Chamber of Secrets that on the night that Voldemort killed your parents, he transferred some of his powers to you. Well, I was partially being honest because there was more to it than. When Voldemort casted the killing curse on you that night, his soul was so unstable that not only did it transfer his powers but a piece of his soul detached itself on to the living thing nearest to it. And that living thing was you. I am afraid to say that you that you are most likely a living Horcrux."

Harry stared at the man in complete silence. He had no idea what he was supposed to think. He just found out that he was one of the reasons that Voldemort was still alive.

"How long?" Kureha said anger welling up in her eyes.

"How long what?" Dumbledore asked.

"How long did you know or believe that Harry was a Horcrux?" Kureha said as kept a glare to the Headmaster. Saya and Ranmaru were giving out exactly the same levels of anger.

"I only strong guessed that Harry was a Horcrux in his second year. After that, my guess was re-enforced when I learned that Harry could feel Voldemort's thoughts."

"More like, you knew the moment that you saw the scar on Harry when he was a baby. So, if you are sure that he is a Horcrux, then tell us how do we safely remove it from him?" Kureha retorted.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed as he replied, "I am afraid to say that the only way to remove the Horcrux from Harry is for him to….."

"Die?" Kureha yelled, "No, that will not be happening. So, you knew since he was a baby and you never tried to discover to get rid of that piece of the bastard's soul from him?"

"There is no other…"

"Don't give me that bullshit. Now, I see why you allow so many things to happen to Harry in this school. You wanted him to die, so that the Horcrux can be destroyed. Is that it?"

"No. that is not how you think…"

"I AM TALKING, YOU OLD FART," Kureha said with loudest yell in her life, "Now, here is what is going to happen here. Since you gave up on saving him, I will take up the mantle of caring for him as I have done the moment that I saw him and loved him. You will give us all the information that you have on Horcruxes and after that we are leaving as per the oath that you swore at the Hospital. Then after that, unless it is about Machida, Phantoms, the Herpes fucker whatever his name is, or Voldemort, you will not call for us and we will call for you."

Just as she finished speaking, she noticed that Harry was no longer in the room and that the door to the stair leading down from the Headmaster's office was open.

"Oh, god, Harry come back." Kureha called out as she ran out of the office as fast as she could after her husband.

As she left the room, Ranmaru turned to Dumbledore and spoke.

"You know Al…Dumbledore, I thought that Harry was being unfair and cruel to you that night about the prophecy. I felt that you did not deserve the attitude that Harry was giving you, but after this….I…I….I feel ashamed to believe that you were undeserving of it. Kureha is right, you gave up on him and did nothing to help him. And now, I fear that you may have made Harry more willing to get himself killed. Yea, he has a people-saving thing, but he was looking to live as well."

* * *

Kureha had never run so much in her life as she tried to follow the sound of Harry's loud footsteps. She needed to provide him comfort. She ran up stairs until she reached what she assumed was the seventh floor of the castle and went down a hall, just as she noticed that there was a door fading out of existence in the wall in front of her. This had to be the place that Harry went to. She walked up to it and then realized that it must be the place that Harry taught his friends as well as classmates spells. He loved to tell her about that part of his life. She remembered what Harry said as she walked side to side in front of the place where the door was three times as continued to remember what else he said about the room.

" _Come on, Kureha Black. Think…Think…you have to remember….I just want to be in the place that my husband is so that I can speak to him."_ Kureha thought to herself.

Then the door appeared within seconds of her finishing that thought. The moment that it fully materialized, Kureha opened the doors and ran into the place that Harry was in.

* * *

Harry had no idea why he wanted to run, but he did. Hearing that there was a piece of Voldemort's soul inside him and was a reason why Voldemort was still alive made Harry think about everything in his life. Now he was in the Room of Requirements, where he was in a place that he could think and reflect with a large familiar window right in front of him. The minor was tall, by at least eight feet, and had letters at the top that was in some weird language. However, this was not the first that Harry had an encounter with this mirror. He kept starring into the mirror and wanted to smile at what he saw.

In the mirror, he saw him more mature with some height kissing Kureha with three kids below in front of them. The three kids were different from each other but had traits showing that they were his and Kureha's. Two of them, both female, were wearing glasses and looked like twins. They had black hair that was a messy as his and green eyes. The third kid had brown hair and purple eyes that were like Kureha's. Harry smiled at the desire of his heart. A desire that he knew that would never come as he would have to die in order for Voldemort to die. Never mind about the issue of Herpo, he was sure that Kureha, Ranmaru, Saya, and Tokko would be able to take care of the issue. He had no doubts about that at all in his mind.

"Harry…are you ok?" he heard behind him. The teenager turned around to see his new wife there behind him looking at him with concerned eyes. He wanted to smile as he watched as Kureha walked up to him past all the mess of books and piles of junk left in the room. As she got up to him, she hugged him squishing her breasts into her back. Harry wanted to blush but he couldn't.

"I sometimes wish that I can live a normal life. But I do not know how to feel now, Kureha." Harry said.

"I know. But I promise Harry that we will somehow figure this out. I am not going to let you go." Kureha said softly as she rubbed her face on to his.

"But how? You heard what Dumbledore said. There is no way that the Horcrux can be removed or destroyed without killing me. Maybe I should have let Thirteen kill me…" Harry said as Kureha slapped him on the face at those. He noticed that there were literally tears running down Kureha's face and she was deeply hurt.

"Don't say that please, Harry! Please! I do not want to ever hear you say that ever again. You should live a life with the woman that you love and make a family that you will be proud to have. I will not lose you like I lost Akito." Kureha cried out.

"Whose Akito?" Harry asked.

"My little brother." Kureha said sadly.

"What happened to him?"

"He…well…he was turned into a Phantom. Somehow, the Phantom inside him became corrupt and took control. He killed two people before I was forced to….." Kureha said as even more tears ran down her eyes.

Harry realizing how hurt Kureha was, as she retracted herself, pulled her towards his chest. Even though, she was taller than him, he was able to place her head on his chest. He was not sure who needed more support in this situation. Him or Kureha? Maybe they both needed a shoulder to cry today.

"I show not your face but your heart's desire." Kureha said as she looked at the mirror in front of Harry.

"I am surprised that you know latin." Harry commented.

"It's not latin. It's a sentence spelled backwards with different bits of spacing. So, this mirror shows what we want in our life right?" Kureha said.

"Yes, what do you see?" Harry asked.

"The gate in Machida closed and us kissing with what I assume is what will be our children. Beautiful children at that smiling at us. Some of them are wearing glasses." Kureha said as she starred at the mirror surprised at what she was seeing. She noticed that herself in the mirror turned to her and smiled, which had Kureha was a shocker to Kureha as she was still trying to understand everything about magic. What surprised Kureha even more was that she just noticed that the other version of her in the mirror had brown hair. Hair that Kureha had not shown to anyone since the death of her little brother, where she dyed it to be blonde as a way of moving on.

"I promise to find a way to save you, Harry. When I first saw you and was interested in you, I promised to make sure that you would always be protected by me. I am not about to fail myself at that. Not after losing, Akito two years ago." Kureha said.

"I'm sorry about your brother. No one should have to go through what you went though, Kureha." Harry said as he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Look this turn of events. I follow after you to provide comfort and now you're the one comforting me." Kureha said with a smile.

"I'm sorry that I ran." Harry replied.

"No, I understand. You wanted to find some place to think alone. I understand what you are going through." Kureha said.

"How?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, Harry, there is a lot that you have to understand in being a Symbionts. Remember that we have a piece of the box inside us and when we get the other pieces….well, think about it." Kureha stated with a frown.

It did not take Harry long to figure it out. The Symbionts were going to have to kill each other. His wife was going to have to die in order to complete the Box of Dirge.

"We'll figure something out. I know that we will, Kureha. We both lost too much, I am not going to lose you, Saya, Ranmaru, and the others in Tokko." Harry swore.

Kureha grinned. Maybe she can get the Harry that she knew and loved back. She had no doubt that he would figure something out. If she learned anything about her newly wedded husband was that, he does not do normal and at this point…she was going to be following that road to with him.

"Come on, my dear Husband, let's get back to the others. Or if you want, you can still show me around the school for a while and let your cousins yell at Dumbledore. Maybe you can even show me a broom closet or two on the way. We never did consummate our vows." Kureha suggested as she winked and smirked seductively at him.

Harry liked that idea as he replied with a yes, where he held Kureha by the arm and led towards the exit of the room; not before Kureha decided to steal a beautiful silver diadem for them to take home. Not like anyone was going to miss in it in this room. The piece of silver was so beautiful that Kureha thought that it would look good on her later.

In a muggle neighborhood somewhere in Southern England, a doorbell was being rang by a man that was tall and wore a long white jacket. He had brown hair and had a straight face on him.

The door was opened followed by a woman that had brown hair, who answered with a "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, is this the Granger Residence?" the man asked with a bit of broken English and a Japanese accent.

"Yes, this is. Now, can I help you?" the woman replied.

"Oh, yes. I am of the Japanese Magical Embassy here in London and I was hoping to talk to your daughter. Miss Hermione Jean Granger?" the man said holding a rather bendy wand.

"Yes, she just got back home. Forgive me for asking, but you didn't tell me your name"

"Oh, the name is Hiroki. Hiroki Rokujo." The man replied as he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than I intended for it to be. I was planning to make it about 7,000 words, but here we have a 9,000 word chapter. But I hope that it was good. The next thing that will be upload is the interlude that I promised, which will be uploaded sometime on Tuesday. Then after that, then trouble is coming for Harry in the next chapter on Saturday. Please leave any comments and suggestions.


	13. Interlude: Ryoko's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As most everyone in the apartment is gone to London, Ryoko is left alone with Dobby as she returns from the office. When she falls asleep reading a really good book, she has a dream that might change her tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do not own Harry Potter and Tokko.
> 
> Hey, everyone. Here is the Interlude that I promised. The interlude still follows the story but is essentially a short chapter. The timeline that this mini-chapter fits is at the same time that Harry and Kureha getting pranked by Sirius into getting magically wedded. The next chapter will be coming out some time on Sunday or Next Monday.

**Potter & Shindo Apartment**

**Ryoko's room**

**July 14** **th** **, 2006**

It was another day for Ryoko as she returned to her new apartment, which was the same apartment as her Hare-bear or Harry. She still wondered how was this something that happened in her life. She got evicted from her old apartment without a perfect reason and then was given the address to new a apartment. It took her a moment to realize that it was the apartment that Harry lived in and see was concerned for the embarrassment that she would have if she walked in unannounced and so she called Saya Shindo. Surprisingly the witch slash cop was alright with it. But enough of that she just wanted to shower, have dinner, finish that book that she was reading, and go to bed. She had a long day looking over reports and evidence from the previous sites that Phantoms had been coming from. As she looked over them earlier in the night, she had noticed that all the places that they appeared were nowhere near any of the magical places that she had been to; not even near that pub called the Deadly Yokai. In addition, she put another thought about the gate in Machida, the apartment was filled with nothing but muggles and if she had to guess was that Saya and Ranmaru with that Seroadultus were the only persons that had any previous magical abilities. However, this was a theory as she did not have a list or something that told her who was magical or muggle. She then wondered about the true intentions of the Phantoms a bit; were they really demons from hell or were they made to kill all of Humanity? Were they just kill only those with non-magical abilities? Something was going on. A plot that she had been unable to discover previously until now.

However, this was not the only thing that she noticed. During the Committee meeting that she had a day before she moved into Harry's apartment, they wanted to punish her for awakening Ranmaru Shindo and from the way that they were talking, it was as if some of them were in league with the Phantoms. If she believed that there was some conspiracy going on in the Committee, then she was willing to believe it. And if that was the case, then what did they know about the Japanese Ministry of Magic that she didn't. In addition, why were they not questioning her about it as if they were with the Phantoms then they should have known about Voldemort being in the park or about the Dark Asshole being in Machida with the Phantoms. Maybe she should talk to Saya, see what the Ministry of Magic knows about the Machida case and get some help. Ryoko stopped thinking about as she stepped into the shower naked. She let the cool water erase her nerves for the next half hour, where at the same time she could not stop thinking about Harry. The handsome young made that was more than a decade older than her and somehow managed to capture her heart within weeks. She did not why but he had this natural ability to charm people around him, especially on certain females like her and Kureha. Ryoko still thought about the competition that she had with Kureha for Harry.

" _What competition? There is no competition."_ Ryoko thought to herself as she decided to get out of the shower.

She grabbed a towel and walked back to her room as it was just her and Dobby, who was busy cooking her something for dinner. As she walked back into her room, she glanced a look at the photo framed and standing on her desk with a computer. The photo was of a tall man where the standard Japanese blue police officer uniform saluting with a smile. He had black hair and brown eyes. She thought back to all the good times that they had as lovers and engaged before…he died because of her. He died saving her from a Phantom attack. She ran her hand through the scar that she got from the attack. The scar was edgy and long in the upper bit of the valley between her breasts. She frowned as she remembered that day and still believed that it was her fault for the events that happened on that day. She should have not been so careless….

" _then he would not have the need to push me out of the way and he would still be alive today."_  She thought to herself.

After another half hour of drying up and reading a chapter from the book she was reading, as Dobby was still making her dinner, Ryoko began to think more and more about the man that was once her fiancé. Their work as officers in the Anti-Phantom Committee, before there was even Tokko, was difficult and a bit adventurous. They had to keep their relationship a secret as it would cause too many work issues if it were known that they were lovers. She closed her eyes as she remembered that she was falling in love with a teenager over her late fiancé. What had she become?

* * *

 

**An Hour later**

The curry that Dooby made was actually pretty good; better than one of the fancy places that she goes to get food. She just might like being here with a nice cook. After she had Dobby her plates, she walked back to her room and finish reading her book on the bed. She was just getting to the good part where she was learning about a Japanese Water Demon called a Kappa. She was still surprised to learn that some of the mythical creatures in Japanese lore had actually existed. Just before she could flip a page that told the history and characteristics of another creature, she fell asleep on her bed with sheets below her and glasses still on.

_As she opened her eyes again, Ryoko noticed that she was not on her bed and was in some sort of mansion that was enormous that had a gigantic pool. She looked around can could see that at first it was just her at the place, but that changed. As she took a quick glance at the pool again and noticed that there in the water was Kureha in a black two-piece swimsuit with Harry with some swim trunks. She could that well-sculpted chest and abs that were making her blush as she could not but stare. However, within seconds, she heard four children laughing and running around her. She noticed that the children were at least three to six years old. In addition, they had hair that were either black or brown like hers. All of them were wearing glasses. They kept laughing and run around her as she realized that she was still not wearing her uniform. Instead, she was wearing a beautiful sparkling blue one-piece swimsuit. Although, she was not sure if it was not appropriate near the children as it was hugging her chest to tightly. She also realized that she was not wearing her glasses. Although, she could see, she just like to wear her glasses as she was near sighted. Suddenly, she fell down to some grass near the pool with bits of her hair buried in it as she lost her balance spinning with the children._

" _Mom, Aunt Kureha and Dad are already in the pool swimming. Are you going to join them with us?" one of the asked, who was a girl that looked like a younger version of her._

" _I will in a minute, Uyemura. Mommy just needs to stretch her legs for a bit. Alright, sweetie?" Ryoko replied as her lips and throat were acting on their on against her._

" _But we want you to join us now, mom. You promised to teach me how to swim." One of the two boys whined, who had black hair and green eyes._

" _And I will teach you, Riku. Same with Yuuto. Now go play with your siblings or get into the pool and I will be there in a minute." Ryoko responded with a smile._

" _Promise?" asked another girl that had her brown hair but had green eyes._

" _I promise, Asuna." Ryoko said._

" _Alright, mom."_

" _Yes, mom."_

_Ryoko watched as the group of children walked towards the pool with Kureha and Harry watching with a smile as they kissed each other. Before they kiss, Harry winked at her as he turned backed toward Kureha._

" _I know for sure that this is a life that you have the right to life." Said a voice that had Ryoko's breath holding still, as she turned around and saw him. The first man that she fell in love with._

" _Hiro!" Ryoko whispered in shock._

" _Hi, Ryoko." Her former fiancé replied with a smile._

" _I…I…is this real or a dream?" Ryoko asked still in complete shock._

" _It's a dream. A dream that I want you to have. A dream with Harry and Kureha." He replied._

" _But that's not permittable in Japan, right? But I still love you." Ryoko questioned._

" _I still love you, too. But seeing you so sad is something that I want you to stop. You need to move on. And yes, Polygamy is not legal is muggle Japan, but that is a different story in Magical Japan. And yes, I know about magical Japan." Hiro exclaimed with a large smile. A smile that she had not seen in a long time._

" _But its my fault that…."_

" _No, it was not your fault, Ryoko. That Phantom attack on you could have happened to anyone. And I would done all over again if I had to. But you need to be the Ryoko that I fell in love with. The one that can be quite the lusty girl. Especially towards a certain English Boy with a lightning bolt scar." Hiro stated with a knowing grin._

_Ryoko blushed a deep red as she replied, "He's a teenager."_

" _Yes, but the kind of teenager that grabbed your heart unknowingly and unintentionally. Plus he is really self-sacrificing towards the people that he cares for. I know that you have already fallen in love with him and wish that he notices you."_

" _Your giving me permission to love some else?"_

" _Yes."_

" _But…."_

" _No but's Ryoko. I want you find someone that can make you happy and give you the love as well as the happy life that I will never be able to give to you. Even if it's not Harry. Find someone." Hiro said._

" _Hiro…." Ryoko said softly._

" _I have to go, Ryoko. This will be the last time that we see each other for a while. But know this, no matter what, I had always loved you. Now, go out there be the Ryoko that I know you are."_

_Then everything in Ryoko's vision turned white as she opened her eyes again._

* * *

When Ryoko woke up, she noticed that it was morning and that she was not under the sheets. After collecting her thoughts for a minute, she wondered if there was actually any meaning to the dream that she had. Did she actually encounter the spirit or something of her dead fiancé in her dream, who was telling her to go out and have romantic relations with a teenage wizard that was already having another romantic relationship with Kureha. There was no way that was real right? Or was it? She looked at her spare uniform hanging on her closet, which was left open by her. And then she had an idea.

" _Maybe when it is just me and Harry, I should take a page out of Kureha's book."_ Ryoko thought to herself with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was going to be more to it, but I figure that this would be enough to do. I figure that it would be better that the Interlude focus on only one thing and not two things that were happening at the same time. This will do for now, the next thing to be upload, which be on Monday most likely, will be Hiroki, Sakura's little brother, and the plans that await Harry in the coming chapter. Please leave a comment with some feedback. I really do like some feedback, it makes me want to continue the story.


	14. Oh Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three new Main Body Phantoms have appeared in Tokyo with Harry's scar burning, but that is the least of his problems when he gets a phone from the voice of a familiar old man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do not own Harry Potter and Tokko.

**Tokyo, Japan**

**July 17** **th** **, 2006**

**Tokko, Second Division Headquarters'**

Ever since they returned from Hogwarts, Harry and Kureha Black had been secretly exploring their relationship to new levels as a newlywed Husband and wife. More and more kissing was becoming a part of their lives, especially with some snogging times where they could not get their hands off each other. Harry always wondered what did he do to deserve Kureha. A muggle-Symbiont that he had only met almost a month ago, fallen in love, and then ended up married with her. Not that he complained in any manner. He knew that Kureha had no problems with the marriage and enjoyed the times that they had in the Hogwarts broom closets; until they got caught by Professor McGonagall, who gave Harry a verbal lash about the whole. In addition, Kureha like the tour of Hogwarts that Harry gave her. He showed her the Library, the Green House, and Hagrid at his hut. Harry loved the look on Kureha's face when she meet the half-Giant face to face. When they finished with their great tour throughout the Castle, the couple meet with Saya and Ranmaru, who were carrying books and information that Dumbledore had given them. Harry was not sure how he should feel towards the Headmaster anymore as the old man had hid more details that he should have told him right from the start. What was worse was the Headmaster had essentially told that the old way to fully kill Voldemort was for Harry to die. Saya told him before they left back for Tokyo was that she would continue to find a way to remove the piece of Voldemort's soul from his head. Harry was not sure, but he was willing to let his family give it a try along with his new wife. Ranmaru pledged to help as he said that he was not going to lose another member of his family because of 'that Dark ass snake." Although, before they left back for Tokyo, Harry sent a letter to Andromeda Tonks, who was now reinstated as a member of the Black, asking if she would be willing to act as his proxy in London and handle the political requirements that he cannot meet while in Tokyo.

When they returned to Tokyo, Kureha decided to sleep-in with Harry on his bed, which took the teenager off guard. Harry remembered the smirk that Ranmaru had on his face as he watched his cousin's reaction. The surprising bit of it was that Saya had been alright with it. Even though, Ryoko lived in the apartment as well and was not far from Harry's own room. The new husband was concerned on what she was going to say, but Ryoko was still asleep as Kureha woke up with her body pressed against her husband. Ryoko did not wake up until close to lunch saying that she had a hard time sleeping or something like. Even during the days afterward, Ryoko somehow did not realize that Kureha was now living in the same apartment as her and Harry until late one-night Kureha came out of the shower. However, the Super-Intendent still did not question it as Harry guessed that she thought that Kureha was sleeping in one of the spare rooms in Harry's apartment.

Right now, Harry was with Kureha and Ranmaru at the run-down Office or meeting room where Tokko is stationed when nothing happens. Saya was currently on duty as a muggle cop and on stand-by as an Auror, as the news of the escape of the Death Eaters were arrested at the park was released. Harry was worried about the fact that Bellatrix might go after Inukai again in order to finish the job that was given to her back in England. Both Kureha and Ryoko assured him that Tokko was now on high alert because of Pyscho-bitch's escape. Ranmaru even vouched that the guy was very observant with his surroundings. Even Hedwig had a liking to Inukai, which Harry could see that Inukai was trying to keep a straight face.

Although, the real kicker for Tokko, besides Ranmaru and Kureha, was the knowledge that Voldemort had split his soul into an unknown number of pieces that were contained within objects. This knowledge was an issue as it could mean that anything that they find could be a Horcrux. But they know that at least two were Tokyo. The first was Voldemort's Snake, Nagini. Most of Tokko, who had not heard of this information before was surprised to hear from Harry explained the characteristics of the snake and the effects that it's venom had on a regular human being. The fact that they were not sure that the effects of the venom was unknown had become a concern as for all that they knew that the snake could actually kill a Symbiont with its bite. This became one of the reasons why Kureha asked Harry to take her to the Chamber of Secrets and grab a few fangs from the dead Basilisk that he killed in his second year at Hogwarts. Kureha was amazed to see the dead carcass of the King of Serpents that was slayed by Harry and commented on how courageous that he had to be in order to do such a feat. The members of Tokko were again surprised by Kureha giving them basilisk fangs to use on the snake and if they found any Horcruxes that were made of inanimate objects.

The second Horcrux was Harry himself. Harry saw the faces of all the other members of Tokko as they learned what Dumbledore had essentially told Harry. Harry noticed that Inukai had a concerned look on his face that was slightly noticeable through those shades of his, while Sakura showed pained of worry and gave the indication that she wanted to hug him. The one that was the most hurt and concerned was Ryoko, who Harry noticed actually had tears to her eyes and looked as if her dreams had been broken. It was there that Ryoko said that Tokko would do everything that it can to remove the piece of Voldemort from his head and save him.

"So, this Herpo is most likely the one controlling the Phantom's?" Ryoko asked Kureha.

"Yes, he is using the same method that Voldemort used to keep himself alive." Ranmaru answered for Kureha, who nodded.

"Horcruxes?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. The issue is that we do not know what items that he made as his soul containers. We are talking about someone that comes from Ancient Greece and has a history as long as the box. We do not know how many that he made. What they are! And where!" Kureha continued.

"Well, the question is what do we know about the old bastard. What he wears?..." Ranmaru stated.

"Harry, you had a vision of him. What does he wear?" Ryoko asked.

"Black robes. A gold collared necklace. That was mostly what I saw." Harry replied with an honest tone.

"Maybe we should pay attention to that necklace. It is the only lead that we got so far. Although, I would imagine that maybe he hid one in Greece." Ryoko replied.

"And then we got to focus on Riddle. We know that he made at least two intentionally and one unintentionally with possible fourth being the large snake that he owns. Anything other ideas?" Kureha said.

"I don't know. We would need to know everything about Riddle from his time at Hogwarts to before he went to being snake-face." Ranmaru retorted.

"Actually, Dumbledore," Kureha said with a little distaste in her voice, "said that Riddle was interested in artifacts owned by the founders of Hogwarts. So, Harry got anything that could tell us about the founder's?"

"Hermione would know. I would anticipate that she read about the founder's, especially in Hogwarts: A History." Harry answered wishing that he had read the book that he had just mentioned.

"Oh, well. No time like the present. Think we might find that book in Kitsune Alley or do we need to order it directly from England?" Kureha said with a small smile. She wondered about the Diadem that she 'borrowed' from Hogwarts and whether or not if she should wear it next time in front of Harry. Maybe? She would have to decide that later.

Harry chuckled as he was not sure. He highly doubted that the book would be available in Japan. Most likely, they would have to order the book, or he would just need to call Hermione. One of the two would be the solution to their problem.

And then the ground shook right under them. Hedwig shrieked as she flew around the room in sheer panic. The style that the ground was shaking was similar to the last time that Harry felt, when he was sent to the hospital for the first time. However, this one was more powerful and painful to Harry. He was going through a severe pain in his head that never stopped as the ground continued to shake. Harry tried to keep conscious as Kureha and the other members of Tokko noticed his condition as he made a silent scream that last as long as the quake. Harry prayed for it to end soon as he did not know how long it would last as he felt his eyes closing him and wondered why these quakes was affecting the Horcrux inside his head. He felt Kureha hug him and then kiss him in the mouth as a way of comforting him. The quake continued for at least 2 minutes with three different sounds of explosions throughout Tokyo.

When the quake finally stopped, Harry was barely awake with his eyes wanting to close on him and his head hurt like a bitch. It felt like as if Hagrid had just punched him in the head and sent him flying into the lake. As he slowly managed to fully open his eyes and check his surroundings, he noticed that Kureha was still kissing him and Ranmaru was beside him on the couch to see if he was alright as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You alright, Harry?" Ranmaru asked as Kureha finally separated her lips from her husband.

"I don't know." Harry replied.

"Where does it hurt?"

Harry pointed at his scar, which had everyone in Tokko concerned. How can this Horcrux hurt Harry when a new Main Body Phantom appears? How are the two things connected? Is there some sort of magic that they do not know well about.

Harry heard the ringing of a phone, he noticed that it was Ryoko's phone and watched as she answered as well as listened. After about three minutes, she hung up and turned towards the members of Tokko as she spoke.

"We have confirmation of three different Main Body Phantoms with groups of smaller Phantoms in three different parts of Tokyo. We may have to split up and deal with each one." Ryoko stated in a professional tone.

"What about, Harry?" Sakura asked as she was worried about his condition after witnessing the pain that he went through.

"I can stay here, if you want." Harry responded.

"Are you sure, my little wizard?" Kureha asked as she did not want to leave her husband alone by himself.

"I don't mind. Besides I can just call on Dobby to keep me company if I get lonely. You know how he can be and what kind of good company that he provides. Plus, somebody has to go out there and kill the monsters." Harry exclaimed.

Kureha smiled a bit as she nodded.

"I will try not to take to long. Why don't you get some sleep? When I come back, maybe we could go out on another date. And like I said, you choose this time…..I love you." Kureha said as she kissed his lips, which took only Sakura and Inukai off-guard a bit to see Kureha kiss the fifteen-year-old teenager. As they were still to get use to the fact that the two had taken their relationship to the kiss level. Although, they do not know about the magical marriage that the two had. Ranmaru smirked a bit at the look on the face of the two symbionts, while Ryoko was trying to keep a straight face. Inside, Ryoko was trying not show any jealously within her face and thought that soon she needs to step up her game. She was still working out a way to have her Uniform to be sexier and more appealing to the teenage wizard.

About ten minutes later, every member of Tokko was heading out to deal with the situation as Harry fell asleep on a couch with a blanket on top of him left by Kureha.

As he fell asleep, Harry realized that he was having another vision through the mind connection that he shared through Voldemort. He noticed that Voldemort, reverted back to the horrific baby form that he saw back in his fourth year at Hogwarts. However, he was being levitated up in air by the hand of what Harry would assume to be Herpo the Foul in the usual outfit that Harry saw him wore last time. Now that Harry thought about it, the old man looked different from the Chocolate Frog Card that held an image of the Dark Wizard from Ancient Greece. Harry looked around the area that Voldemort was in. It looked like the basement of some sort of church or mansion that came with a dungeon. There were old men that were wearing brown robes. As Voldemort was being levitated, Harry watched as Herpo placed him right above a circle of runes that were not like anything that Harry had every seen before in his life. Although, there were old people that were in the dungeon or basement with Voldemort and Herpo. He could Wormtail there, but the weird thing that Harry noticed was that the traitor no longer had a silver hand but a real hand made of flesh. Bellatrix Lestrange was there as well with a concerned look towards the condition of her Dark Lord.

Harry then watched as Herpo said some words in what Harry knew as Parseltongue as the runes activated with a purple glow that encompassed Voldemort as he was still being levitated. What happened next was something that would have horrified Harry as the baby form that Voldemort once had began to change and grow. The baby was stretching to where it was not a baby. It grew and grew as it was for one second the size of a toddler but in a white chalky complexation. However, the transformation continued for even more as the skin that Voldemort was now darkening up. It was becoming brown like a Phantom's, especially Thirteen's, it was like as if Voldemort's turning into a darker type of stone as he still continued to grow and grow. Harry watched as Voldemort's head began to resemble the face that he back in his days in Hogwarts and the Horcrux version that he met when he came out of the Diary back in the Chamber of Secrets. However, the differences between that face and this new face was that his eyes were now bright red and when he meant red. When Harry meant that Voldemort's eyes were red, he implies that they were redder than he had ever seen them before.

After a few minutes, Voldemort began to grow in height. It stopped as he began to be about the same height that he was before Ranmaru destroyed his body. Harry wondered if that was it as he realized that the teeth that Riddle had was that of a monster. They were razor-sharp and looked like something that belonged to the shark in the movie 'Jaws.' He never thought anytime in his life that Voldemort would look anymore horrific than what he was before back in the graveyard. But now, Voldemort was now an actual monster…like a Phantom slash human. Did Herpo make Voldemort into a Phantom? Harry felt that he got his answer as he noticed that all over the chest of the Demon Voldemort were dark symbols of runes that were similar to the circle below the Dark Lord. Finally, voices were being spoken in the room.

"My lord, are you fine?" Bellatrix asked concerned.

Voldemort turned toward her and gave off an evil grin that Harry never knew that he could do, who replied in an excited tone that made Harry shiver.

"I have never felt better, Bellatrix. Never better. If anything, I feel much stronger."

"That is good, Voldemort. Now, you can go back to England and continue your reign of terror there with your new body." Herpo stated with a large smile that could be noticed through the black hood covering the upper part of his face.

"Not until I finish off Potter and that muggle girlfriend of his." Voldemort grunt annoyed that the old man was acting like he was in charge again and was trying to tell the great Dark Lord Voldemort in what he can and can't do in his quest for power.

"I have my reasons, Tom. The pressure in Magical Japan is increasing day by day. The more that it is known that you are here. The more attention that we have give ourselves toward the ICW. Do you really want them to be looking to stop you, Tom?"

Harry noticed that Voldemort was thinking actively about what Herpo just told and then replied.

"I will think about it."

If Harry had been told that Voldemort was going to listen to the advice of someone than himself, then he would have called them crazy in the past as he knew how Voldemort liked to go and do things his own way. However, before Harry could listen in the conversation that was still going on. The vision that he had ended as he woke up again.

As Harry woke up, he knew that shit was hitting the fan as he now knew that Voldemort was back… again…. and was most likely stronger as well as deadly. And if anything, the Dark Fucker was more dangerous than he ever was before. The teenager knew that when his wife, cousin, and their friends came back that he had to tell him as soon as possible because now things were going to be possibly more muddy. With a Voldemort that looked like a Phantom, where Herpo had just created the problem now. There were a couple of things that were on his mind from the event that he just witnessed. What happened to Wormtail's silver hand? Did he lose and get another hand but this time it was more real. He looked at the time on his phone, which was in his pocket, and noticed that it had been an hour and a half since Kureha, as well as the rest of Tokko, left to deal with the Phantom situation that arose from the Earthquakes that happened earlier. He would not lie and just admit that he was concerned about Kureha. He thought that he should have gone with her. He had actually talked with her about after they came back from Tokyo as Harry felt that he should be with her as she kills the monsters. Kureha explained that she wanted him to be safe away from the Phantoms as she could not handle the thought that she might lose her husband to the Phantoms. The teenager understood the pain that she was going through as he knew that she suffered enough because of the gate that opened in Machida, where her parents were brutally killed, and her little brother was turned into a Phantom, where she was forced to kill him. Harry decided to do what she says as he let his head recover from whatever it was that caused his scar or in this case the Horcrux to put him through extreme pain. However, before he falls back to sleep and wait on his wife, he decided write a note for future reference about the events that he just witnessed. This was a way for him to review everything that happened in his life and connect that to the present. Because he tends to have the issue of not noticing connections that lead to a much bigger picture. Just as he finished, his phone began to ring.

Harry grabbed his phone again as he noticed that number that he was receiving was restricted. He knew only one person that called once that was restricted. Harry flipped his phone open as he placed it to his ear and gave a greeting.

"Hello, Herpo." Harry said as he wondered why the bastard would want to call him. Did he call to antagonize him more? Or was he up to something again like last time? Was Ranmaru or anything one in Tokko in serious trouble? Whatever it was, Harry was sure that he would be finding out very soon.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. So good to hear from you again. I remember that the last time that we talked, your cousin, Ranmaru, found himself into trouble. I will say that I was astounded to see that you were successful in killing Thirteen. But that is not there or here. However, I must admit that I am curious in how you know my real name. That is a name that I have not used for so many years. How did you figure it out?" Replied the voice that Harry recognized from the previous visions that he had in the past and the phone that the two had when Harry was in the hospital after the awakening of thirteen.

"I found some books about your box. And all the other times that you opened it. I know why you chose Tokyo as the place to reopen the box and the gate, Herpo." Harry said. He did not mentioned the fact that he knows how Herpo is still alive as he wanted to see if he trick the old bastard into telling him more than he should.

"Well, of course it would make sense that there would be still some material that I missed that explain about me and the box that I built back in the days of Ancient Greece. Oh, what a time that was. I witnessed many events happen in that time and region. I saw Athens and Sparta fight each other after they fought the Persians as allies. As that was going on, I was breeding Basilisks and was ready to take the muggles by storm with the box, until Teris the Potterer came and ruined everything." Herpo said with anger at the last bit.

"And then came Linfred back in Sicily." Harry stated.

"Oh, yes, Linfred. Oh, how I wished that he stayed back in England making potions for those filthy muggles. But no. The ICW had to bring him in. I tried to have someone dissuaded him from coming to England, but that failed. I honestly hoped to avoid any unnecessary attention with him and his family as he was both a very skilled potioneer but a very powerful wizard. And when he dueled with me in the use of muggle swords, the man cheated by throwing a very acidic potion in my face. However, me ranting is not reason for me calling you right now. I give you my condolences about your godfather. I understand that some of your friends were there at the Will-Reading besides Miss. Suzuka. Although, the one friend that I would like to mention is your little bookworm, Miss. Granger." Herpo said with a sinister chuckle.

"Leave, Hermione out of this." Harry warned as his anger swelled up again.

"It would be hard not to. Because she just recently just lost her parents in the most brutal and bloody way imaginable. I have been providing her comfort in my home as she was brought in yesterday. I can swear on my magic for that."

"You keep your hands off and let her go, bustard" Harry demanded.

He could hear Herpo laugh sinisterly.

"Oh, I have not touched her. More like it was Hiroki that touched her after killing her parents in front of her. I am more than willing to let her go to you with Hiroki dropping her off. If you really want her back, go to the Machida Apartment Complex, Section B, fourth floor and she will be there waiting for you. You find Machida pretty easy from the sky. Just look for a large hole in the center of the complex."

"Don't do it, Harry…..it's a…." said a voice that Harry knew without any doubt was from Hermione.

"Cruicio." Harry did not recognize the voice casting the spell but if he had to guess that was Hiroki.

The next thing that Harry heard was Hermione screaming in pain as she was being tortured.

"STOP IT! I WILL GO. JUST PLEASE STOP." Harry yelled with tears. He was not going to lose another person that he cared about because of their relationship to him.

"Outstanding, Mr. Potter. Hiroki will ensure that she will be there for you to collect her. One thing though…tell no one that your coming." One last time Herpo chuckled as he hung up on Harry.

Quickly Harry ran up to the top of the building, where he could be outside and pullout his Firebolt broomstick that he got back from his recent visit at Hogwarts. As he lifted up into the sky, he placed a disillusionment charm around himself so that the muggles in Tokyo will not notice. Harry choose not to use his cloak as it was risky because it could fly off him as he traveled at fast speeds. At the same time, he had a map of Tokyo and began heading towards the direction that he was sure would lead him to Machida. One thing was certain, he would be in trouble with Saya.

* * *

**Outside the docks of Tokyo**

Kureha was wondering how Harry was doing resting at the office as she and Sakura were running around the storage area of the Tokyo docks, where there was a hole that was at least ten meters in diameter. The ground was covered in blood and body parts as before they arrived, the Phantoms were killing at least fifteen muggles. When Kureha and Sakura arrived, the regular police had already sealed up the area for their operations against the Phantoms. As they began to look for the Phantoms and destroy as well as the Main Body Phantom that would most likely be with them. They were able to find most of the Phantoms that were in the area, but the Main Body Phantom, the one that would have a piece of the box, was not in the area. This was an issue as the longer that it remains untouched by them and intact as it kills more and more muggles, the stronger that it gets. They need to find it and fast.

Kureha was not sure of the situation that was happening at the other two locations. Ranmaru went with Ryoko to the hole at the Nakano City district near a small muggle apartment, while Inukai went to the Minato District as a hole was made in a gas station. There was one issue that was eating Kureha and it was the fact that multiple smaller gates were opened in Tokyo today away from Machida. At distances that were far away from the main gate in Machida. Usually the previous gates would be only at least ten to 20 miles from it, but these were passed that limit. Why were they so spread out? It was like as if they were made that way to…..

"Sakura, you realize that these gates were longer than they should be from Machida?" Kureha asked.

"No, why?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it is like that they were made to divide us and keep us away from Machida. Because the question is where did the Main Body Phantom go? Because I do not think that it is here." Kureha stated trying to have Sakura think for a second.

Then Kureha continued as Sakura said nothing, "Now, then the question is why. Even one Symbiont can handle a Phantom or even a group of them. Why create three gates with Three Main Body Phantoms at the same time? You don't do these things without reason. And I seriously doubt that Herpo is speeding up the plan now."

Although, Kureha did not explain the reason for Herpo not wanting to speed up the sinking of the city. It would be pretty evident for someone that had some understanding in how the wizarding world throughout the planet works.

"I don't get it." Sakura stated with a striking confused look.

"It's a wizarding thing that I will explain later. I better check on Harry and see if he is alright." Kureha said as she pulled out her phone. However, before she could make the call to Harry, her phone began to ring showing that it was Saya calling.

Kureha answered it as she said, "Hey, Saya. What's up?"

"Listen." Saya said in a panicked voice on the other end of the phone, "I just found out from a friend in England and through video surveillance. I don't how. But he is up and running amok."

"Who?" Kureha asked completely confused and worried at the same time.

"Sakura's little brother, Hiroki." Saya screamed in the phone.

Kureha went into shock as she processed the name that Saya just screamed. She turned to Sakura, who was in much shock as her as the red-haired girl heard the scream.

"But that can't be possible. I just visited him today in the Hospital. He was still on the bed with the heart monitor on." Sakura said loud enough for Saya to hear in a frantic voice of shock.

"Yea, well. I just had someone head there a few minutes ago. It was not Hiroki on the bed. That was a muggle nurse out-cold as well as transformed into Hiroki and not through a potion either. However, here is the problem. I have received information that, as we were at Hogwart's, Hiroki was at Hermione's house." Saya explained.

"Granger? Harry's friend?" Kureha asked.

"Yes. And Hiroki butchered the girl's parents as he kidnapped her. We have reason to believe that he is back in Tokyo and is looking for Harry."

Kureha closed her eyes as she processed what Saya just said. She remembered talking with Hermione a bit and the stories that Harry told her about the girl's intellectual abilities. Kureha looked at Sakura, who had a look of shock and concern. Kureha could tell that Sakura almost did not want to believe that her little brother would something like that.

"I was just about to get a hold of Harry and check on him." Kureha stated.

"Well, Kureha, the bigger issue is that I tried earlier to call him, and he did not answer. I had Dobby go to Tokko's office and he found that Harry was not there." Saya stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am sure. Right now, I am trying to track Harry through his phone. Don't ask how I have that kind of technology just go with it."

A few seconds went by as Kureha heard what she guessed was Saya typing on some sort of keyboard in the background. One thing was for sure, Saya was typing really fast for the stress that she was going through.

"I got it. He is moving really fast. If I had to guess, he is flying above the city in that Firebolt of his." Saya exclaimed.

Kureha thought back to the visit that she had back at Hogwarts and one of things that Harry brought with him was a broomstick that had been confiscated from him. That teacher of his, McGonagall…if that's right, gave it back to Harry.

"Where is he headed? Where is my husband going, Saya?" Kureha asked.

"Husband?" Sakura questioned.

"Not now, Sakura."

"Judging by the speed and direction that he is going. I would say that he is heading towards….Oh my god….I think that he is flying towards Machida." Saya expounded.

"I'm on my way to there as well."

"I'll tell Ranmaru. He should be able to apparate there before you even arrive. And I will be there with him." Saya explained .

"Alright, I will see you there." Kureha said as she hung up the phone.

"I'm going with you." Sakura told Lady Black.

"Fine." Kureha replied, who did not want to argue with her right now.

They quickly ran to Kureha's motorcycle as they got on the bike and sped off at lighting speeds.

* * *

**Machida Apartment Complex**

**5 minutes later**

Finding the Muggle Apartment complex was not a difficult task for Harry as headed towards the direction that he was supposed to according to the map of Tokyo that he had. Although, all Harry had to find was two tall buildings surrounded by a large amount of concrete walls and a hole in the center of the complex. A hole that shockingly large and Harry knew what the hole was exactly. It had gotten enormously bigger than it was on the memory that Saya showed him and Ranmaru. There were even bits of the building that looked as if they would fall into the sinkhole. Slowly Harry landed on the ground in front of the complex as he tried to find out which one was Section B. Until he figured out that it was the one on his right as he ran towards the nearest set of stairs inside the building. He keep his eyes out for any signs that would tell him what floor he was on. When saw the number four on the side of the wall, Harry immediately went straight towards an open balcony hall where he could see dried up blood and rubble on the floor as well as the wall of the place. He looked around, trying to find any sign of Hermione. He turned around behind him towards the next flight of stairs and saw them. There was man, who was as tall as Inukai, brown hair that extended to his elbows, a long white jacket that reached to the bottom of his feet, and brown eyes. He held, on one hand, a long sword that was bigger than the Sword of Gryffindor and on the other hand was a person. And that person was Hermione. He noticed the condition that she was in. Her clothes were dirty with cuts on different parts on her body. Her face was bloody and bruised. Harry noticed that Hermione did not say a word at all and kept her eyes closed as she looked down as if in shame or exhaustion, while her hands were tied up behind her back with cloth.

"Hermione. Let her go, Hiroki. I'm here. Just like I told Herpo." Harry said to what he assumed the tall man to be Hiroki.

Hiroki made no impression of emotion at first towards Harry. He only keep a straight face as he starred at Harry until he smirked and it was a smirk that Harry knew contained evil intent. It was there Harry noticed the eyes on Hiroki, they were not shaded or glossy like Kureha's or Sakura's as they killed Phantom's. What did this mean? What really is Hiroki? Maybe he was possessed or something. Or maybe this is the real Hiroki.

"But I don't want to." Hiroki replied with a voice that sounded as if he was still a child, "Me and her were having a great time before you came. We were still trying to know each other."

"Please Hiroki, just let Hermione go and we can fix whatever is wrong with you. It's plain simple that you need help." Harry pleaded.

"Help?...help….HELP!... I needed help from my own sister when the monsters came for me. I screamed for her to come home and save me as they came to hurt me. But she never did. She let me get hurt." Hiroki yelled as his face transformed into one of complete insanity.

"Sakura still cares for you. She keeps visiting as a symbol of how much she loves you as your sister. She never stopped caring for you. She would never let you get hurt on purpose." Harry replied as he kept trying to distract the guy as he proceeds to come up with a plan to save Hermione.

"SHUT UP. YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Hiroki screamed.

Seconds later on both sides of Hiroki, two Phantoms through the ground and landed on the stairs. Harry could tell that were not any of the Main Body Phantoms that would appear through the holes in Tokyo, especially the ones that were made today. These were just regular weak Phantoms, but Harry guessed that there was maybe at least one Main Body Phantom somewhere nearby watching. Hiroki threw Hermione to one of the Phantoms, who grabbed her by arms.

"So, Harry, would like to play a game with me?" Hiroki said as he slowly walked down the stairs towards Harry with the same grin of insanity on his face. Then he charged Harry with the sword.

"STUPEFY."

The red beam of light that Harry casted with his wand managed to hit Hiroki in the chest as it knocked him back to the wall with a grunt of pain. However, within seconds after hitting the wall, Hiroki got back up and charged Harry again with the sword. When it looked like Hiroki was going to slice Harry, the teenager vanished without a sound. For a moment, Hiroki thought that the boy fled from the area like a coward. That was until he looked behind him, where Harry was there with a big piece of concrete rubble in his hand. And then Harry smashed the rock on to the guy's forehead as it left a large bloody cut right above his right eye. Harry was more amazed that he was able to hit the guy's forehead with the object in his hand because he was like more than a foot taller than him in height.

Taking advantage of Hiroki's condition, Harry tackled him to the ground as he began to attack him with punches to the guy's face. He punched him in the head, jaw, and even in the noose. However, none of these hits managed to knock Hiroki out for the count. Although, it looked like Harry was winning the fight until Hiroki grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed the teenager to the side as he stood right back up. The next thing that Harry knew was that he was being kicked everywhere on his body. He felt his noose break on him, and lumps were forming on his face with cuts and bruises. Harry quickly pulled out his wand again as he pointed it at Hiroki and whispered the stunning hex, which sent the man with the white jacket flying another two feet as Harry slowly managed to get himself back up with his wand still pointed at Hiroki.

Harry used his wand to levitate pieces of concrete towards Hiroki at fast speeds in the hopes of knocking the guy to the ground and out cold. He doubted that it would work but he was desperate. Before any of the bits of rubble come even touch him, Hiroki managed to get back up and used his sword to block each piece with a slash of his sharp weapon. Before Harry could even cast another spell towards Hiroki, the guy slashed his sword towards Harry and as if it was a wand, a beam of red propelled towards Harry. Harry quickly apparated again but this time at the hallway behind Hiroki. If he had to he was going to be playing games with Hiroki until some sort of miracle happened. Pointing his wand at the back of Hiroki, Harry tried to casted a the bone-breaking hex on him as a method to incapacitating him. It managed to hit him the moment that Harry casted it as a loud bone-breaking sound could be heard from the left arm of Hiroki. This injury was not the result that Harry wanted as Hiroki was right-handed as indicated by the way that he was holding the sword.

Just as Harry was going to cast another spell, Hiroki pointed the palm of the hand towards harry as another purple mist rushed straight towards the teenager. Harry dodged the mist as he jumped to the side into one of the broken-down apartment rooms. Quickly Harry got back to the hall was with the Sword of Gryffindor as he saw that Hiroki was holding his sword again.

Hiroki looked at Harry's sword with a blank face and then smirked, "Mine's bigger than yours."

Harry gave no emotion as Hiroki charge at him again.

"HARRY!"

The teenager looked towards the stairs looking for the source of the screaming, where he saw two dead Phantoms and Ranmaru holding his sword dripping in blood. At the same time, Inukai was leading Hermione away to safety.

He looked backed to Hiroki who was about to slash him with his sword until Harry managed to block with the Sword of Gryffindor. Although, Harry was not strong enough to block Hiroki attempt to push him back to ground. Ranmaru tried to get over to Harry and help but was blocked by multiple Phantoms that just appeared through the walls. Harry made an attempt to get back up but was unable to as Hiroki placed his hand on the boy's forehead, covering his scar, and then as if he was casting a spell. Purple fumes was coming of Hiroki's hand and Harry felt his scar burn up. And when he meant burn up, the scar felt like it was literally on fire. He screamed louder than he ever had before. He could see nothing but Hiroki's hand burning his scar with purple smoke and Ranmaru still trying to fight his way towards Harry. Slipping from conciseness and in humongous pain, the last thing that he heard was Kureha screaming his name. Her lovely voice calling out for him….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit longer than planned and did not have as much action that I wanted like I said I am still trying to learn how to make violent scenes. The next chapter will continue where this one left off on most likely next Monday. And it is not a part 2 of this chapter if that makes any sense. Now, just to mention in case there is any confusion, the story about Hiroki is a special case in Tokko. He is technically being possessed by the Phantom within him and how it got there in the Anime is something that I will explain later in the plot for the next chapter or in the Author's notes. Trust me, when I first watched the Anime, it was as much confusing to me as is keeping up with the timeline in Doctor Who. Well, that is all for now. Please leave a comment and give some feedback.


	15. Dark Inception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is attacked by Sakura's little brother, Hiroki, and is forced into some kind of dream world that is really like a living nightmare that wants to take over Harry. It is up to Tokko to help him get out of this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do not own Harry Potter and Tokko.
> 
> Hey, Everyone, I have some good news. I have found a Beta to review my story and provide me advice. Last chapter, I realized that I needed a beta to help me with the story. Luckily, Jerm069 volunteered to be a Beta for this story. Please give him support and a metal round of applause. Because I know that my grammar can be an issue and my Autism does not help with it (I never mentioned this is in my homepage, I just like to keep it to myself). So, recently, Jerm069 recently looked at the first two chapters and I will put a notice on the chapter title's if they have been looked at by him. Although, if anyone else would like to be a Beta to this story please feel free to send me a PM. In addition, a date will be placed on the chapters on when they have been updated, Beta'd, and what has changed. Just look for something like this:
> 
> Bate'd by Jerm069 (or any other beta reader) on xx/xx/xxxx.
> 
> If it was only edited by only me as I go back to some of the previous chapters, then it will have something like this:
> 
> Edited by me on xx/xx/xxxx
> 
> Changes:
> 
> Well, i think that is all I have to say. Anything else will be at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.

**Machida Apartment Complex, Tokyo, Japan**

"HARRY!" Kureha screamed as she saw her husband down on the ground screaming in total pain by whatever Hiroki was doing to him. She saw that Hiroki's hand was on her Husband's scar emitting purple fumes that was like as if someone was trying to make a smoke signal.

Ranmaru was still trying to fight his way towards his English Cousin but was constantly being blocked by Phantom's phasing through the floor, walls, and even the ceiling. They were everywhere and never stopped coming. Although, Ranmaru was able to handle the problem, there was no way that he could attack Hiroki and get him away from Harry. Kureha knew that it was most likely up to her and Sakura, who was coming up alongside her having a face of complete shock seeing her little brother awake, out of bed, and walking right in front of her own red glossy eyes.

"Hiroki!" Sakura whispered in shock.

Hiroki looked up at Sakura and grinned as he made eye contact.

"Hello, Sakura." Hiroki said.

"Hiroki, I got you a gift. Something that I have been meaning to give you for many years, most importantly for your birthday." Sakura said with a smile as she dug into her pocket for object. Within seconds, she pulled out in display for Hiroki a portable game pad. The display of the gamepad was damage with a crack and was covered in tiny specs of dried blood.

"That thing is a piece of junk now. But it's nice to see you here, big sister. I'm really not mad at you." Hiroki said in his childish voice.

"Really?" Sakura said surprised.

"Well, you are the one that came to see me. Right, Big Sister?"

"Hiroki, please just undo whatever you done to Harry, please." Sakura begged.

"No can do, Big Sister. He was being mean to me. So, he needed to be put down like those bullies when you were little." Hiroki said as he raised his sword again.

Kureha pointed the Elder Wand and shouted, "Expellimaus."

Hiroki's sword went flying as it landed on the concrete floor about ten meters behind him. Hiroki only smiled in response to Kureha's spell casting as the sword faded out of existence and back on to his hand.

"Damn It." Kureha muttered to herself. However, she noticed that Hiroki seemed to be a bit tired like he was out of energy or was losing energy from his body.

"Well, I really enjoyed being here, Big Sister. But it really is getting boring here. So, I must be going. Goodbye, Sakura, I know that we will see other again in the future real soon." Hiroki said with deep breaths as purple smoke encircled him and like how Saya flew in the Park. Hiroki flew away in the sky at fast speeds into the sunlight.

"HIROKI!" Sakura screamed.

Hiroki's path of smoke was up high in the sky and headed away from the abandoned apartment complex. The path was straight and was almost out of view from Kureha's vision. Before the trail of smoke was gone and out of sight, another trail of purple smoke appeared from below as well as intercepted Hiroki's path and had a collision with it. Pushing Hiroki back towards Machida at a high velocity, Kureha and Sakura watched as the trail pushing Hiroki landed on what remained of the apartment's courtyard with the sound ground of concrete breaking apart and made a big crater about fourteen meters wide.

Kureha could see as the smoke dissipated that Hiroki was there out cold in the bottom of the crater and there right above him pointing a sword at him was Saya in her blue Auror robes. Honestly, Kureha was surprised to see Saya here, she figured that in order to maintain her cover that the Auror was going to stay at the Potter and Shindo Family Apartment. But if it deals with Harry, then it would make sense that Saya would be in the area to help as much as she can. Not that she was against it, she only wished that she had arrived sooner. Kureha noticed that Sakura was not right beside and looked down to the ground floor to see her running towards the crater. At the same time, Kureha noticed that Saya placed some sort of handcuff on Hiroki that was made out of a material that she had never seen before. It was green and shiny, but that was all she noticed as she ran towards Harry and tried to wake him up by tapping on his cheek.

* * *

**????????**

Harry did not know where he was but all he knew was that all he was seeing was absolute complete darkness with tints of red all around him. He felt that he was somewhere that was not of reality and was like something from those Freddy Kruger movies that Dudley watched by himself on Halloween when he was eight. There was no end to the darkness but everything in that darkness was wavy and never-ending as he felt that he had been walking in it for the past ten minutes. But it could have been longer for all he knew. Another thing that he knew and remembered was that he was fighting Hiroki, who Harry guessed was being possessed or something (he was not completely sure) What happened when Hiroki touched his scar? What did he do to him that forced him into a place like this? Then he remembered about the piece of Voldemort's soul that was inside his scar. Surely Hiroki could not have known about Harry being a Horcrux right? Why would that information be useful to him? For all that Harry knew, there was no way that he could pull the piece of Voldemort's Soul out of him. There would be no purpose to it. Right?

Harry was not even sure as he continued on walking. Where was he now really? Was he dead? Is this the afterlife? Tons of questions were rolling down Harry's head. Questions that required answers that he did not have at the moment or that would probably never be answered by him. He kept a sharp eye on his surroundings as he looked for any changes in the environment. Changes that might tell him were he is. He could not help but wondered about the condition of his lovely wife Kureha and his cousin Ranmaru. And of course, Hermione, his best friend from Hogwarts. His friend who lost her parents to Hiroki.

"is it my fault that she lost her parents to Hiroki?" Harry thought to himself.

Maybe it was, Maybe it wasn't. But Harry was sure that it was his fault. He continued to believe it as he walked towards the never-ending darkness. Believing that he was dead and possibly in hell, where he felt that it was something that he deserved for bringing so much pain to a friend of his. A friend that did not deserve to lose their parents in a way that was traumatic. At least, he assumed that it was traumatic from the way that Hermione was when he saw her.

"Hello, Harry." Coming from a voice that he recognized without any doubt.

Harry turned around and there he was….his godfather….Sirius Black. Still wearing the clothes that he wore the day that he died in the death chamber within the British Department of Mysteries. He was here with him…maybe this was not hell at all.

"Sirius." Harry whispered with a smile.

"I died because of you"

"Wh…What?" Harry said as he attempted to process what he just heard from his Godfather.

"I died because of you. I died because of your actions. My death was your fault." Sirius said as his eyes went red and his face was of something like the Joker smiling.

"No. You are not Sirius. This is not real. I was at Machida and….Hiroki touched my scar. There is no possible reason that this is all real. It is all a dream or a nightmare."

"Is it? Are you sure, Harry Potter?" the fake Sirius said as he continued to shift into something that was horrific. His skin went brown like Thirteen's. His height grew tremendously, and his hands became claws.

"No, you are not real. I would know so. Because here is the thing about Sirius, he would have always loved as a son and cared for me as his godson. You are nothing but a monster within my head. Within my dreams." Harry shouted as he tried to find his wand in the holster on his side, but found that it was not there. There only of value on him was ring that Sirius pranked him into marrying Kureha and the bracelet that Kureha had given him. Harry started to walk backwards as he understood that his other wand was not with him as well. Harry knew that now he was in trouble, whether this was a nightmare or reality. Trouble was coming to him.

"Wait a minute, the sword!" Harry thought to himself as he reached to where the pouch holding said sword was supposed to be. However, the pouch was not on his person for some reason. It was like it never existed in the first place. He knew that he had it, but it was not on him. Harry always brought it with him wherever he went nowadays.

"You don't get it do you, Potter? This is my world. My dreams, you are only but a guest for my amusement. I control what you have and I think that I will killing your friends as you watch with your own friend die one by one." By this time, Sirius had shifted into what Harry could describe as a Phantom version of himself.

* * *

**Tokko Second Division Headquarters'**

**Four hours after Harry's fight with Hiroki**

The 'office' of Tokko Second Division or Section Two was never so quiet as the division was standing or sitting in silence with various forms of expressions on their faces. Some of these feelings were of concern, pain, and empty. None were more worried than Ranmaru and Kureha, who watched anxiously to see if Harry would move as he was laying on the couch in front of them. Not moving an inch….his eyes closed and breathing normally. It was as if he was in a deep sleep. A sleep that they could not wake him up from. Hermione, who was at the back of the room with Inukai, wearing Inukai's long black jacket around her body for comfort as she looked at Harry in a pained expression.

"Harry…" Kureha mutter softly with tears down her eyes as she feared that there was something really wrong with her husband.

"I should have stayed with Harry when Fourteen, Fifteen, and Sixteen showed up." Ranmaru said referring to the new Main Body Phantom's that showed up earlier in the day.

"You know Harry, he would not have let you stop from doing your job." Kureha replied.

"Still, I should have realized that it was a distraction for us. Then maybe Harry would be alright." Ranmaru exclaimed.

"Where's Saya?" Kureha asked.

"She's on her way bring some Curse-Breaker from the Department of Research and Development to see what he can do to help."

Seconds after saying that, the door opened with Saya entering with some guy wearing a yellow robe and hood on him with a bronze badge with letter's DRD engraved on it. Saya lead the Curse-Breaker to Harry, who began to pull out his wand and cast various spells on Harry. Each spell that was casted left Kureha wondering if it was telling good news or bad news. A few minutes went until finally the Curse-Breaker turned back to Saya and began to speak.

"I am sorry to say that somehow the Horcrux within Mr. Potter is awakened and is now attempt to control him as we speak."

Nearly everyone, except the Curse-Breaker and Hermione (who was confused and wondered what a Horcrux), in the room went into shock as they processed the information.

"How long do we have?" Saya asked.

"Maybe minutes….maybe hours…I cannot be sure, Auror Shindo. All I can say is that if nothing is done about it immediately, then the Horcrux will take control of Mr. Potter and will most likely attempt to kill everyone here. Although, Mr. Potter looks calm and peaceful now, his body will most likely start to convulse as he shakes. And then the Horcrux will take control of him."

"What can be done to save my husband?" Kureha demanded.

Almost everyone in the room starred at Kureha as she referred Harry as her husband. The ones that were the most surprised was Hermione and Ryoko, while Sakura kept a blank expression as she was wondering how she can save her little brother Hiroki from harming anyone else. Inukai was more focused on comforting Hermione.

"Well, removing the Horcrux would be impossible as it would kill Mr. Potter. The only way that I see is to destroy the Horcrux within but safely."

"How do we do that?" Saya asked.

"Well…"

Before a sentence could be made by the Curse-Breaker, Harry's eyes began to open and his body began to stand up. Kureha almost want to stand and hug Harry as she believed that he had somehow recovered from his ordeal. However, she stopped herself as looked her husband noticed his eyes and especially his scar. His eyes were grey, no hint of the beautiful green emeralds were on those two eyeballs and his scar was noticeably darker as if it was oily black. His face was that of a blank expression when he looked at her and it was there that Kureha realized what was wrong. And at first she did not want to believe it as she understood the situation.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she stood up and proceeded to run to him with Inukai's jacket still on her.

"WAIT!" Kureha screamed to the girl.

Hermione did not listen as she was inches from Harry, who turned toward her and it was there the bookworm realized that Harry was different, especially with the eyes.

"Ha….Harr…Harry." Hermione stuttered in shock as she believed that Harry was being controlled through the Imperious Curse.

"Hermione get back." Kureha instructed.

Seconds after Hermione listened by doing exactly that, Harry smirked sinisterly. Black smoke began to appear around Harry's hand as it slowly began to form into a long sword. Hermione could see that it was really sharp and continued backing away. In all her life and time as his best-friend, Hermione never knew that Harry could ever be so scary.

With a loud cry, Harry began to charge towards Hermione with the sword and was about to slash her in two. She closed her eyes expecting to having the same fate as her parents a few days ago, until the sound of swords clashing came to Hermione's ear. Opening her eyes again, Hermione examined the scene before her. There was Inukai standing and was blocking Harry's sword with his own. Pushing Harry backing with a shove with his sword, Harry proceeded to attack the nearest person that was next to him…..Kureha.

"Harry, please wake up. Snap out of it." Ranmaru yelled.

No response was made as Harry proceeded to attack his own wife until….

"Stupefy."

The moment that a red light hit Harry; the teenager was sent flying to the wall with a loud bang. Landing on the floor, Harry did not make another move as his eyes was shut again. Only a pained expression was on his face. Saya ran up to Harry as she casted a sleeping charm on Harry in hopes that he does not get up again very soon.

"I thought that you said that his body would only be convulsing." Ryoko questioned the Curse-Breaker.

"It was supposed to. It was all based on my studies about Horcruxes." The Curse-Breaker replied in a shocked state.

"Well, obviously that was not the case. And I think I know the problem. Somehow there is a Phantom inside Harry. And right now, it is trying to control Harry. Maybe it is not the Horcrux at all." Kureha explained.

"How did you not detect it?" Ranmaru almost yelled to the Curse-Breaker but didn't.

"Phantoms are impossible to detect through the human body, especially through magic. Trust me Ranmaru, I have tried it on you once before. Only a Symbiont or another Phantom can detect it. However, this one was able to hide very well from us inside Harry." Saya explained.

"Sir, if a Phantom is inside Harry, what if one of us was to attempt how us Symbionts say go in the Phantom Psyche? If that is where Harry's head is?" Kureha asked.

"No, that is too dangerous, Kureha." Ryoko yelled not wanting to believe what Kureha might be suggesting.

"If we don't, then we could lose Harry forever. I will be careful, Ryoko. Now, sir, will it work?"

The Curse-Breaker thought for a second as he replied, "Maybe."

"Saya?" Kureha said turning to Ranmaru's sister.

"I do not know." Saya answered honestly.

"What about the Horcrux?" Ranmaru asked.

"That is a good question. Because we know for a fact that a Phantom is inside Harry, but the Horcrux inside him is a different story. We should not leave that stone unturned for sure. I think at the same time, we should look for a solution to that problem. I do not understand how the Horcrux was left untouched by the Phantom or how it even got into Harry in the first place." Saya stated.

Ranmaru and Kureha thought for a bit, until they both came to the same conclusion.

"Maybe the Horcrux was not left untouched at all." Kureha said with Ranmaru nodding with her.

"It had to have done something to the Horcrux, but what?" Ranmaru continued.

"Never mind that. How do we destroy the Horcrux in him?I do not think that a Symbiont's sword could destroy it." Saya stated.

"The Sword of Gryffindor!" Kureha exclaimed as she remembered when Harry destroyed the ring back at Hogwarts.

"You are crazy. Remember it has Basilisk venom on it. It will kill you and Harry." Ranmaru explained as he could not believe that Kureha would suggest an idea.

"Yes, but that anti-venom that Harry bought for Voldemort's snake should be able to heal us the moment that I kill both the Horcrux and maybe kill the Phantom within him. We just need to time it perfectly."

"But what happens to you after you kill the Phantom and the Horcrux? You are talking about risking your life Kureha. Hell, we do not even know if it will kill the Phantom." Ryoko stated.

"He is my husband, Ryoko. I have to do something and if it means that somehow, he lives, then that is fine. All that matters to me is that he is alive and well. And it should kill the Phantom, because it killed Thirteen when Harry used it in the Park." Kureha replied with a small smile as she looked down on her husband, who was now back ion the couch with his hands tied. She twirled his messy black hair around her fingers.

Saya grabbed the Sword of Gryffindor from the corner of the room and walked up Kureha with a grim look on her face, as if she was not one hundred on board with this plan. Passing the handle of the Sword to Kureha, Saya decided to speak to her Cousin-in-Law.

"If you get in there, be careful anything can happen in there. I do not know what you should expect but I doubt that it will be anything good."

Kureha nodded as she grabbed the handle of the Sword and lifted Harry's head to her shoulder. As she was getting ready, Saya grabbed the pouch from Harry and pulled out the anti-venom as well as conjuring two syringes out of two bullets in her pocket. Closing her eyes, she carefully placed the tip of the sword to Harry's back and then she pushed. Pushing the sword deep into Harry's back and through his chest. As the tip of the sword could be seen through Harry's chest, Harry made a wailing scream of pain but it was not a scream from his actual voice. Kureha knew that scream anywhere. However, Kureha continued to push the sword and Harry's chest towards her until their center's aligned with each other. Needing more to accomplish the task she had in mind, she gave the sword one big push and then she felt its tip inside her chest as it continued to the point that it was through her own body. At the same time the venom within the sword taking its toll on her wounded body. The instant she felt the venom enter her system, Kureha felt her eyes go heavy as the wailing scream of the Horcrux continued through Harry's lungs.

Kureha never thought that there would be a time in her life that she would stab the love of her life with a sword that was inside her as well. Deciding to do some about the screaming from what she assumed was the Horcrux, she leaned her head down towards Harry's and whispered to him.

"Hang on, my little wizard."

After whispering those words, she kissed her husband as the Horcrux was still screaming but was now muffled. After a few more seconds, Kureha lost consciousness as the screaming finally died down with a sort of black tar forming on the top of Harry's scar. Before losing consciousness, a golden light encompassed the married couple.

* * *

**Five Minutes Earlier**

Harry watched as the Phantom, or at least that was what he assumed, had taken control of his own body and begin trying to attack his best-friend. Harry had begged the entity to stop as he really cared about his friend as a sibling. He was extremely grateful that Inukai was there to prevent disaster from occurring. But that was all for naught as Harry realized the Phantom's plan as his vision turned toward Kureha, his wife, and proceeded to raise the sword, that was definitely not the Sword of Gryffindor, into the air until….His body was sent flying into the brick wall with a hard landing. The feeling of brick had never felt so good to Harry as his eyes drifted back into slumber.

His surrounding quickly turned back into the weird darkness that he was in earlier and there again was the entity in its horrific form of Sirius. Harry wondered if this was how it happened to Akito, Kureha's little brother. He noticed that the Phantom kept its sight on Harry and he felt that it was time to speak.

"Looks your plan failed." Harry said with a smug on his face. Albeit it was a nervous smug as he knew the Phantom must most likely have another plan.

"No matter. You can't get everything you want. But know this Potter, eventually I will win in killing them all. All I need is time to slowly and permanently take control of your body. And when I win, you will be nothing but a tiny voice screaming for help as you watch me use your body to kill and feast." The Phantom replied.

Harry was not sure what to do as he knew that he had no weapons, no wands, and was lack a plan to get himself out of this mess. Although, he would normally come up with a plan on the fly.

"Maybe a distraction would work. I mean, it kind of worked with Quirrell back in first year." Harry thought to himself.

"So, was this Herpo's plan? having you in my body to take control of it?" Harry asked.

"Partially…" The Phantom replied with a grunt.

"What do mean partially? What are you on strike or something?" Harry retorted.

"No. I figured that it would be better to control you and harness the power of the Horcrux inside you. Instead of awakening it. Herpo wanted you to be killed or control by the Horcrux awakened. But I had a better idea." The Phantom stated.

"And how did you get into my head?" Harry asked.

"You should know, Mr. Potter. I mean…it's really obvious."

And Harry did know, but he was only trying to distract the Phantom.

"But why go against the orders of your…leader?" Harry asked as he formulated a plan. Maybe he could use this dominion to his advantage somehow.

"That is something for know and you to never find out." The Phantom said in an annoyed tone, "but enough of this talk, I think that we should play a game, Harry. Something to pass the time as I take control of your body."

"They will find a way to stop you. Tokko, they are very good at their jobs." Harry stated as he tried to think and imagine that he had the sword of Gryffindor in his own hands.

"Oh, Mr. Potter. That might be true that they could kill me, but do you want to know the best bit…." The Phantom said making two steps towards Harry, "the only way for them to kill me right now is for them to kill you first. If you die physically, I die. It is the way the world works."

Harry closed his eyes as he processed those words. He thought about all the people that he knew who were dead because of him…. Hermione's parents, his parents, Cedric, and of course Sirius. They all died because of him. He just wished that for once in his life that he had not existed. He just wished that a sword would go through right now. But the odd bit was that he did feel something inside his chest tearing through and it was sharp. However, there was more to it. He could feel some sort of poison within his system. However, this poison felt very familiar within his body and it was there it he knew what was happening or at least assumed. He felt the object within his chest moving as if it was being pushed into him and was going to come out of his stomach.

After a minute, the tip of a sword covered in his blood busted out of his chest and then he looked over to the Phantom. It was screaming in pain…very severe pain that made it wobble side to side like as if it was losing control of itself. However, Harry noticed that there was another scream in the area and it was from neither him nor the Phantom. This was more like a wailing scream of something going through extreme pain. Pain that does not even come close to what Harry or the Phantom was feeling right now. Was it the Horcrux inside him? Was it somehow destroyed? Who destroyed it? And how did they do with the Sword of Gryffindor? Unless…..it was there Harry figured out that somehow, he was not sure the exact details, Kureha and the others managed to destroy the Horcrux inside him by stabbing the Sword of Gryffindor through him, where its slowly killing him. The wailing scream continued for a few minutes until it finally died down. When it died down, Harry noticed that there was a feeling of someone placing there lips on his and a taste of honey that seemed familiar…..Kureha's taste. Harry realized that somehow, he could feel Kureha kissing him on the lips and the mouth.

When the taste of Kureha faded from his lips, Harry could still feel the poison inside his body as it was spreading from the wound in his chest and then he noticed that the sword was retracting through his body. By the time it was gone, the next thing that Harry felt was a needle being placed into his chest near the stab wound and something being injected into him.

The next thing that Harry noticed was that the Phantom phased through the ground made of darkness with a look of anger directed towards Harry. Harry had a feeling that this was not over yet. Not by a long shot, if anything the only that was destroyed was the Horcrux and not the Phantom. Although, it experienced great pain from was done to Harry but it was not enough to kill the Phantom. Harry noticed that the area around him was starting to change. Slowly, the place that he was in was the darkness sort of empty space, but instead turned into a place that Harry actually knew. He was inside the cupboard under the stairs at the Dursley's. He was back in Surrey somehow or at least that was whatever this mental place that he was in transformed into. This could be the begging of something horrible about to happen. Harry just was not sure. Slowly he opened the door out to the hallway and was have half expecting to see Uncle Vernon in the kitchen demanding that Harry cook them more food. However, surprisingly, there was no one in neither the living room nor the kitchen. The place was exactly what he remembers when he was last at Number 4 Privet Drive, but for some reason there was something odd about the place. Something that was telling him that he needed to get out.

"Am I still asleep or something?" Harry thought to himself.

"Harry?"

That voice…. Harry knew that voice and belonged to only one person. One person that he fell in love with and it was Kureha. But was it really her? Could it be a trick from the Phantom that disguises itself as Sirius? Harry was not sure. Plus how did Kureha get here? His suspicions were on the highest levels as he did not want to believe that he was seeing Kureha running down the stairs in happiness. He watched as she ran towards him and it was here that he decided to grab a chair from the kitchen. Pointing the chair at her and with a look of questioning toward her.

"Harry?" Kureha said as she blinked in surprise at look on Harry's face and the fact that he was raising a chair on her.

"You are not the real Kureha. There is no way that Kureha could actually be here to save me. Just like you fooled me with Sirius." Harry growled.

Harry watched as Kureha blinked and kept her eyes on Harry in understanding. Harry could have sworn that he heard a door open behind him.

"Harry, It is me. I am the real Kureha. I managed to get here by putting myself inside the Pysche within your head. I did that by stabbing you and me with Sword of Gryffindor. I knew the only way to save was to be in the same place you were in order to kill the Phantom that was in you." Kureha explained.

Harry was not sure if he wanted to believe her or it. He wanted to ask this Kureha question that he felt that only she would know, but the issue with that he feared that the Phantom somehow knew answers to all the questions that he asked. However, just when he thought that his situation could not get any worse.

"HEY, GET AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND BITCH." Yelled another voice that sounded like Kureha's.

The Kureha that Harry had the chair pointed at turned to the new Kureha to the side of Harry that looked exactly like her with the unzipped Jacket and pants. She even had the same hair style.

"Your husband?….He is my husband. My little wizard. You are just a fake with some cheap knock off disguise, while being a Phantom. So, why don't you do me and my hubby a couple of favors, just leave us alone and kill yourself." The Kureha in front of Harry demanded.

"No, kill yourself." The Kureha to side of Harry said.

"Harry, are you going to listen to this bitch? Who is obviously a Phantom pretending to be me! Come on, believe me. I'm the real Kureha, your wife." The one in front of him said.

"WIFE!" Harry thought as he looked carefully at the Kureha in front of him. He remembered that he was still wearing the ring and bracelet on him. Maybe the Phantom forgot about those two items. He examined every feature on this Kureha for anything that rang an alarm on his head. She had no ring and no bracelet on her. He quickly looked to the one on his side and noticed that she was wearing the two objects that he was looking for.

Holding the chair above his head, he turned to the Kureha on his side. He locked eyes on her as she had a hurt expression on her, while the Kureha that was down the hallway gave the one with the ring a sinister grin. Then Harry winked at her with a smile on his face. For a second Kureha had a confused look on her face until she realized….

Within a second, Harry swung the chair around at quick speeds and slammed the wooden chair down into the side of the fake Kureha with the wood breaking apart on impact. The force of the attack forced the fake Kureha down to ground. Harry turned back to the real Kureha and proceeded to hug her as well as kiss her all over her face.

"How did you know I was real?" Kureha asked with gasps as he kept kissing her face and then the lips. She had never seen this side of Harry. Sure, he kissed her at the Will Reading, but he was never wild like this.

"It did…(kiss) did not have…(kiss)…the ring and the bracelet on." Harry answered as he did not want to stop kissing his Wife as he thought that he would never see her again in… whatever this place to Harry.

Kureha gasped and moaned as he kissed her in the neck, "Very good observation. I guess it forgot that I wore the ring and the bracelet. Now, I hope you don't mind, my little romantic wizard, but we should find a way to get out of here."

"Oh, but who says that you two will be leaving?" The fake Kureha said as she stood right back up with her eyes slowly turning red.

"Yes, I think that we will be leaving here. Because we have just overstayed our welcome and our host has been awfully rude to us." Kureha said in the chirpy voice that Harry loved hearing.

"Oh, but I have so much to show the married couple. We have not gotten to the feast yet." The Phantom said with a demonic tone of Kureha's voice as it continued to turn into a Phantom version of Kureha.

Suddenly, the Phantom proceeded to charge at the couple. Harry watched as his wife pulled out her daggers with its blades retracting outwards and charged as well with the wind blowing in her hair and jacket. There was something about the way she charged that Harry liked. Just as she was about to slice the Phantom to bits, the Phantom vanished out of thin air with no sound of appariting.

"Where did it go?" Harry asked as the place that they were in began to fade and transform into darkness again with the tints of red lighting up their surroundings.

"Good question. Just stay near me Harry." Kureha said as she walked up to him with his back against hers as a method of watching out for the Phantom.

"What do I do if I see it? I don't have a sword." Harry explained.

"Imagine that you have a sword with you. This is a like a dream Harry, so just dream yourself holding on to a sword. That's how I got my weapons."

Harry closed his eyes and thought about the Sword of Gryffindor in his hands. He kept think and thinking as closed his hand in a small circle like he was holding the sword itself. He imagined feeling the silvery touch of the handle in his hands with its shiny blade covered in the Basilisk Venom. Suddenly, it was like he was actually feeling the sword in his hand. He looked to his hand and was actually surprised to see it worked. He was happy to see it in his hand and raised up in preparation that he was soon going to be blocking an attack.

"Although, I have to wonder how the sword did not kill the Phantom when I used the Sword of Gryffindor to destroy the Horcrux within you." Kureha questioned.

"Maybe the Sword kills the Phantom when it is physically outside of a person and is not inside a human. Because whatever you did managed to hurt it, but that was about it. Did you really use the sword to stab both of us?" Harry said as he turned his head to Kureha when he asked her the question.

"Yes, I figured that if I was here then I could save you. Or at least it would kill both the Phantom and the Horcrux." Kureha said with a blush.

"is it the wrong time for me to say how much that I love you?" Harry sniggered.

"Later, when we get out of here. Plus when we get back, you are either going to give me a happy time in bed or a nice oil massage." Kureha said with a smirk.

A scream of anger that came out from the darkness caught the married couple's attention. Harry kept the sword up expecting anything to happen. He was wondering what the Phantom's plan was. Was it going to attack them again or not? Was it even trying to make a move? Or was just trying to keep them on the edge. He felt something on his foot, something sharp and was like a hand of some sort. Harry quickly strike his sword on the hand as he knew exactly what it was. When the sword made contact and sliced an arm off of what Harry knew was the Phantom, a scream of pain could be heard.

Kureha looked down at Harry's leg and where the scream was coming from, she saw a severed Phantom arm that was slowly decaying as well as fading out of existence. She smiled at the quick reaction of her husband.

"Near pulled a fast one on me." Harry muttered.

"The question is what its next plan?" Kureha said.

"Could be anything." Harry replied.

"Yes, like…."

Before Kureha could continue, a figure quickly phased through the dark floor in front of her. This figure wore a jacket similar to Harry's, but with yellow strips and a yellow collar instead. He had brown hair that extended to the back of his neck, big eyes that were black. In addition, he was as tall as Kureha. However, Harry noticed that it was missing a right hand.

"Kureha, I missed you." The person said.

"You're not Akito. So stop playing with these mind games and just die." Kureha said as she charged ahead in anger.

"Kureha, wait…." Harry screamed as he watched her charge.

Just before Kureha could finish her attack, the Phantom in its Akito form shifted it left arm into a sharp claw and without even moving its position managed to slam Kureha back. Harry watched in muted horror as blood was spilling from the crack between her breasts.

"KUREHA!" Harry screamed as his voice finally found him.

Kureha's body hit the ground with a thump. She was still alive, but her pulse was weak when Harry placed his fingers on her neck.

"YOU BASTARD!" Harry screamed as he raised the sword above his head and prepared to charge. But before he could try, he was feeling weak like as if the energy was being sucked out of him. He fell to the ground with the sword falling to the ground and looked up at the Phantom still in its Akito form. The Phantom proceeded to move up to Harry with its claw covered in Kureha's blood. It moved up to shaking body of Harry as it began to speak.

"Oh dear, is your soul tethered to your dear Kureha? How cute. If I had to guess, you and her will have only minutes to live. Like I said Potter, this is my world. I control everything that goes on and soon, I will have complete control of your body and your soul will not be needed. Both the souls of you and your dear wife will be dead, but your bodies will be completely intact. I will being using your body and will corrupt the Phantom inside Kureha to have a nice partner to kill the muggles of Tokko. I win, you lose Potter."

Harry looked up at the Phantom and did one thing that he could think of. He was not even sure that it would work at all. He used the sword as wand and pointed it at the Phantom. Harry imagined a spell coming out of the sword that could kill a Phantom. For a moment, Harry thought that it would never work. Until it happened.

All Harry saw was a pink beam of light that hit the Phantom, Harry watched as began to dissolve into ash with it reverting back into a Phantom. The only difference between this form and the others were the fact that this Phantom was huge…it had to be taller than Inukai. Harry saw with his eyes barely opened the Phantom scream in pain…pain that was worse than Harry cutting off its arm. Finally running out of energy, Harry closed his eyes as he was seeing white and awaited the afterlife with his wife.

* * *

When Harry woke up, the first that he saw was never-ending white. Everywhere he looked was white, but the place of white that he was in had some shape. The place looked familiar as he saw windows to his right, a hallway in front of him, and a supply closet to his left. The supply closet that he grabbed printing paper for Ranmaru's former boss. He was at the place that he first met Kureha and Ryoko, but it was more white and cleaner. Harry wondered where Kureha was as he feared for her life as remembered that she was seriously wounded by the Phantom earlier. When he looked behind there she was with no cuts on her chest, but there was one thing different about her….Her hair was brown. Harry had no issues with her hair being like, he found both versions of Kureha to be very beautiful. He would never choose between them.

Harry bent down to her sleeping form and placed his hand on her shoulder as he called out softly to her, "Kureha, wake up. Are you alright?"

He watched Kureha slowly open her eyes as she lifted herself up and looked at Harry.

"Where are we? And what about the Phantom? And what happened to it?" Kureha asked as she remembered that she was knocked back by the Phantom.

"You don't have to worry about it anymore. And as to where you two are, well that is difficult to explain." Said a female voice that caught the attention of the married couple.

Harry and Kureha looked back toward the hall and saw somebody that had Harry shed a tear in excitement. The female in front of them had green eyes, as green as Harry's, red hair, and sweet gentle face that could only come from a mother.

"Who are you?" Kureha asked as she started to believe that it was the Phantom playing its tricks again.

"Mom?" Harry said in surprise.

"Yes, sweetheart. It's me." The female said.

"How is that possible? I do not believe it. For all I know, you could be the Phantom in another form and up to its tricks." Kureha told the woman.

"Because Harry killed the Phantom after you were injured. He was able to kill it through use of the blood protection that I gave him against Voldemort." The woman replied.

"That still does not answer my question." Kureha replied as she was not wanting to trust the woman.

"Kureha, she's telling the truth." Said another voice behind Harry's mother.

Harry knew that voice as it was the voice that the Phantom used when in the form of Kureha's brother. A figure walked up from behind Harry's mother and stood face to face towards with Kureha, who was in complete shock.

"Akito?" Kureha asked softly as tears formed up in her eyes.

"Yes, big sis. It's me." Akito responded, who looked exactly how the Phantom looked in that form but he had both of his hands.

"But how?...Are we dead?" Kureha said.

"Well, me and Miss. Potter are for sure." Akito replied with a smile.

"Please Akito, sweetheart, I told you to call me Lily. You're the brother of my daughter in law." Harry's mother corrected.

"You know that we are…" Harry said in surprise.

"Married? Yes. We have been watching over you two. And I must say that I approve. I think Kureha is a beautiful woman for you to be with." Lily answered with a smile as she rubbed her hand on Harry's cheek.

"Mom and Dad approve of Harry being their Son-in-Law. They only wished that they had the chance to meet him in person." Akito explained to Kureha with a smile.

"They couldn't come?" Kureha asked.

"No, only two people are allowed for this sort of thing. Mom and Dad thought it would be better that I accompany Lily to see you and your husband."

"Where are we anywhere? And like I asked earlier, Akito, are me and Harry dead?"

"Well, here is what you could call Limbo. The place that is in between life and dead. Which is the state that you and Harry are currently in. You see Kureha, the Phantom was sucking the energy out of the Horcrux within Harry, but not all of it. When you stabbed yourself and Harry, thinking that it destroyed the Horcrux, the Phantom was still absorbing the Horcrux. Attaching itself like as if the Horcrux was an IV bag and was growing stronger with the power that it leeched. But the sword had essentially cut off Phantom from it and it gained the posion of the Basilisk that tainted the Horcrux. The posion destroyed the Horcrux, but only wonded the Phantom. However, the Horcrux was not fully destroyed, as the Phantom already gained a sufficient amount of power from the Horcrux." Akito explained.

"So, what the Phantom managed to….like…split the Horcrux inside Harry into two pieces essentially? Through the manner of feeding off it?" Kureha asked.

"Yes." Lily answered.

"But why are we here?" Harry asked.

"Well, the moment that you killed the Phantom within you Harry, it destroyed the rest of the Horcrux left inside. So, when you technically died with the wounds that Kureha sustained, It brought you and Kureha here." Lily explained.

"The Phantom said that my soul was tethered to Kureha's. What did he mean by that?" Harry asked as he was still confused as hell.

"What he meant is that the two of you are Soul Bonded with each other. A very unique magic that rarely."

"What is so good about Soul Bonds?" Kureha asked.

"Unfortunately, we do not have enough time to explain that. But I would suggest that you find some research about it. Now, on to more important matters." Akito stated.

"Even though, the two of you are in Limbo and suffered life-threatening wounds. You have the choice of going back." Lily said with a smile.

"Back to the Pysche?" Kureha said.

"No, home. The world of the living. Back to Saya and Ranmaru."

"But what if we don't want to?" Harry asked curiously.

"Then if you walk straight ahead of you, the hallway will take you." Akito said pointing to the hallway behind him.

"But where?" Kureha asked.

"On." Akito answered with a smile.

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

Kureha thought for a minute and looked at her Husband as she spoke, "I think you and I both know what we want to do."

Harry smiled as he kissed his wife.

"Well, if you are going back. Do me a favor." Akito instructed.

"And what is that?" Kureha asked her little brother.

"Tell Inukai that Ami is not with us. She is not here in the afterlife."

Kureha's eyes went wide until she blinked to regain her composer with a nod.

"Also, another thing, when you have kids with Mr. Shorty right there, you better name one of your kids after me or I will haunt you. And make that kid know how to properly drive a motorcycle like me." Akito said with a smirk.

Kureha shook her head. Even in death, her little brother was a joker.

"Sure whatever, Akito. Tell Mom and Dad that I miss them." Kureha stated.

"Sweetheart…my baby boy….you continue to be brave and kind…and you treat your wife like she is queen. I want to you kick Herpo and Voldemort's ass. Then settle down with Kureha and the person that you want to be Lady Potter. Give me and your father some Grandkids, alright?" Lily said as she rubbed her forehead on to Harry's and kissed his scar.

"Yes, mom." Harry replied, "Can't we stay and talk more though?"

Lily smiled again with a small tear in her eye, "I am sorry, sweetheart. But it is time for you to go back. We will see each other again as a family again in the future when it is your time, but you must live a long and happy life first. Goodbye, Harry and Kureha. It is nice to see that the woman that has charmed my son."

Then everything went white again.

* * *

As Harry and Kureha opened their eyes again, they realized that the two were back in the run-down office of Tokko Second Division. Both of them looked tired as everyone else in the room breathed a sigh of relieve. Kureha moved her hand to her chest and felt bandages around it. She saw that Harry, without a shirt on, had bandages in the same place. However, he also had a bandage ramped around his scar. The married couple smiled at each other as they held their hands and grabbed each other with a loving grasp. They knew that the two of them were safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I got this chapter done. I made sure to look over the chapter for any noticeable and huge grammar as well as plot issues. I will be looking over the previous chapters for the same issues and fix them. I will most likely update them in the next chapter. Because I do not want to annoy you guys when you get notifications for the updates throughout the week before the new chapter, but I promise that there will be at most 5 chapters being updated along with the ones that Jerm069 looked at.
> 
> Now, the next chapter will most likely be done and uploaded by next Thursday as I am still working it out with an outline. But I will give a hint to what it will most likely contain: A Package will be delivered to New York and Switzerland. That is all I have to say about. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and give me your feedback or opinions. I like to hear some feedback, it helps my creative juices to flow.


	16. Documents Unfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events that transpired in the Phantom Pysche, Harry and Kureha relax for a bit. However, in New York, events discovered through documents begin to unfold and will eventually lead to some interesting results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do not own Harry Potter and Tokko

* * *

**United Nations Headquarters, New York City, U.S.A.**

**General-Secretary's Office**

**July 22** **nd, 2006**

"Do we know who sent this package to my office?" a man asked another individual wearing black shades.

"No, Mr. General-Secreatry. All that we know right now is that someone managed to appear into your office with the box and disappeared." Answered the man with shades.

"Has it been inspected for anything lethal?"

"Yes, sir. It has been checked. We found nothing that says that it is a bomb or anything dangerous. All that is in there is just Documents, Photo, and CDs. Tons of CDs. Plus it came with a letter."

The shaded man handed the General-Secretary a envelope that had a wax seal on it.

"Has the letter been examined as well?" the General-Secretary asked with concern.

"Yes, Mr. General-Secretary. We found nothing that would call for a quarantine or anything of that nature."

"Very well." The General-Secretary stated as he began to break the wax seal, "Let's see what this person wants. Obvious they were trying to get the attention of the United Nations, but the question is why?"

After breaking the wax seal, the General-Secretary opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of parchment.

"Well, judging by the piece of Parchment that is inside the Envelope, it is most definitely from some in the other world. If you know what I mean."

The man with shades nodded as he had made runs with said world as the United Nations would at times work with its other counterpart when the time or situation called for it.

"Now, let see…"

The man watched Secretary-General read the parchment to himself and as he read each sentence, the face became more and more grimm. He never seen such terror and fear on a person. However, the expression quickly shifted to anger just as quick as he got halfway into the letter. What was in the letter was making the blood of the General-Secretary boil and it was hotter than an exploding volcano. The man seriously thought that the General-Secretary would explode like a Volcano if he kept reading. Finally, after about ten minutes of reading and the General-Secretary stood up out of his desk as he walked to his cabinet as he moved a couple of books aside. The next sound that came was the sound of a bottle being opened and a glass being poured.

" _Must be something really bad to make him drink on the job like this."_ The man thought to himself.

Seconds later, the Secretary-General drank the contents of the glass in one gulp and then place the glass back down. He returned the books hiding the drink and glass back to their original position and the Secretary-General returned to his desk with mx emotions. These emotions were mainly a cross between fear and anger.

The Secretary-General turned back to the man and proceeded to speak, "Cancel all my appointments for today and tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

"After that, I have a shopping list for you, my friend. Get me a hold of the Japanese Representative to the United Nations, The ICW Representative to the UN and their Japanese Representative now. Then get me in a secure phone conference with the members of the Security Council early tomorrow."

"Immediately. What was in the letter?"

"Something that should have been brought to our attention for the past five years. I just hope that we are not too late in doing something about it. Although, one thing is for sure, the Japanese Government might be looking at some trouble with me very soon; especially once the Security Council hears about this. I want to know what the ICW knows about this and for how long."

* * *

**Potter and Shindo Apartment, Tokyo, Japan**

**July 23, 2006**

The past six days were a mixture for Harry and his wife, Kureha. They started to sleep on the same bed and shower with each other. And they never stopped kissing each other whenever possible. Kureha never wanted Harry to be out of her sight as she feared that she was going to lose him a few days ago. Harry was in the same way as he felt like an idiot for letting Hiroki get the jump on him. He planned to ensure that the next time that he was going to fight with a weapon like a sword for example, and he would know how to use it properly and be ready. However, there was one thing that concerned the past few days. Voldemort's return as a sort of monster. He told Kureha and the others about it, where the reactions that he had were of total concern. Was Voldemort a Phantom that would be dealing with some? Did he have a piece of the box inside or something? Was he actually going to head back to England? And if he did return to the United Kingdom, then would Tokko need to be splitting up to deal with that issue?

Then Hermione…oh, poor Hermione. She was still mentally recovering from the events that she experienced from Hiroki killing her parents. She seemed so broken and let herself go. Her hair was more messier than it had ever been and she was just quiet. She never made a sound. Apparently, Inukai agreed to take care of her until Saya could work something out for his best friend. She slept in his room, while he slept in the couch. Harry wondered if Inukai really cared about Hermione. Harry still blamed himself for the death of his friend's parents. Even though, Kureha and the others told him otherwise. Every time that he blamed himself, Kureha would just take him back to his or now their room and sex him into forgetting about that. He never knew that Kureha could be wild in bed, but he really liked it. She made sure that he was recovering as much as she was, because somehow after killing the Phantom that transferred from Hiroki and into him, Harry managed to attain Symbiont powers and healing. Even though, he had coughed out Hiroki's piece from his throat after waking up from his experience inside the Phantom Psyche. However, he was not the only one that was coughing out a piece of the box. Apparently, Kureha had somehow coughed out her piece as she kept her Symbiont powers as well.

Days after they returned from the Psyche, Harry had asked Kureha what did her brother mean that Ami was not in the Afterlife? And who was Ami in the first place? The answer that he got was that Ami was Inukai's little sister that went missing at Machida. There was no blood, no signs of violence, and parts of her body that could be found. Inukai had always blamed himself for her disappearance and believed that she was taken by the Phantoms, where they…. Kureha told Harry that when Inukai learned about Harry's adventure to save Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets, she could tell that he believed that Harry was a better man than him. Inukai might not have said it, but he showed it through his blank expressions. Harry had never felt sorry for the guy to have lost his sister who was at the time, according to Kureha, just in her teens. He asked Kureha, if she told Inukai yet? But apparently she had not as she was sure how he would react and plus she was not sure where to go from there? Where to look? Ami could be anywhere. Harry asked if he had tried to go through the Aurors? However, it turned out, Kureha had told Inukai to do exactly that immediately after that night at the park. Inukai did nothing, he had just given up and did not want to try searching anymore. Harry was not sure how he should feel about Inukai. He could understand why Inukai would want to give as it would be just too painful to find the truth.

Then the Soulbond that the married couple discovered that they had. According to some of the research that Saya got from the Department of Research and Development, Soul Bonds are something that are really rare in the wizarding world. There have been few recollections and documents of Souls Bonds happening throughout the Wizarding World. However, what is known is that as the term says the souls of two people that have an undying love formed a bond that is essentially inseparable. It only happens in events where a person was willing to die for the one that they love and that person nearly dies for their lover. The bond links the abilities of the two people as one, where Harry gained some of Kureha's Symbiont abilities. Although, he had more of his own. However, the bond was so strong that like in the Phantom Psyche, when one person is wounded and in the midst of dying then bond are feeling the pain as well as possibly die.

Harry stopped thinking about that as he remembered that he was still in bed with his older wife, who saved helped save him from the Phantom. They both were naked under the bed and the feel of her body close to his was making it difficult for him to not immediately kiss his wife and do other stuff as well. Naughty stuff at that. Slowly he got out of bed as he tried not to wake up Kureha and proceed to put some clothes on. He started out with a red shirt and the black pants that Kureha had bought him weeks ago. Walking up to the side of his sleeping wife, Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek, which caused her to stir in bed. Harry smiled as he walked out to see if Dobby or Saya was cooking breakfast. When he discovered that they were not and that Saya was still sleeping along with the others, Harry got to cooking breakfast before Dobby found out. He decided to foods like steamed rice, steamed vegetables, and miso soup. Although, he cooked some English breakfast like flapjacks, cooked eggs, and sausage. It was good to try some of the foods that he use to cook for the Dursley's.

"Good morning, Harry. I did not know that you could cook." Said the voice of Ryoko behind as he flipped a flapjack.

Harry turned around to reach for the cups and as well as get a look at Ryoko. To say that he was almost stunned by what he was seeing. She was wearing a sexy blue Kimono, in a similar shade of blue of that to her police uniform, but there was more to it and it was more how she was wearing that Kimono. The Kimono was not all the closed as a compared to a more traditional Kimono. The open line that usually covered her center was more open and showed a bit of her breasts and the valley in between them. They were not showing it like how Kureha leaves her jacket unzipped, but it was like how a sexy dress tried to get the attention of the men in dates. This style of morning clothes was new to Harry as she usually wore her a white t-shirt, which would be under her blue uniform before she went down to her job.

"I decided to dress a little bit fashionable in the mornings as it would the only time that I can at all and bought this Kimono yesterday. So, what do you think of this Harry?" Ryoko asked in a slightly seductive tone. A tone that Harry was not expecting and made him lose control of his body as he was absolutely still in shock.

Finally, after a minute, Harry regained control of his voice and spoke, "Great, Ryoko. You look beautiful."

Harry was not sure why he said that but he wished that he had not spoke.

"Yes, Ryoko. I have to agree with my husband. I have never seen you in such a good outfit. You would make a man stunned at the sight of you. You should dress like this more, maybe have something sexier on the job. Start to have something to get those boys out there." Kureha spoke behind Ryoko wearing her usual jacket and pants.

Ryoko blushed as she was hoping that Kureha was going to still sleeping for a bit longer. Harry was wondering if he was going to be somehow in trouble in the near future because he said Ryoko looked beautiful. But judging by the look on his wife's face, she was calm and still chirpy as she would always be in their lives.

"Thanks, Kureha." Ryoko replied shyly and with a heavy blush. She should have planned this better.

Kureha closed her eyes as she sniffed the aroma of food being cooked.

"Oh, Harry, I had no idea that you cook so much food. It smells so good." Kureha said to her husband as she proceeded to walk up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Ranmaru, will be up soon. And looks like Saya will be sleeping in for a bit." Kureha said stated as her husband was still cooking breakfast.

"I still wondered what she had been doing two days out of the country." Ryoko said as she sat down on a chair.

"She said something about out of country Auror business." Harry replied.

"Is that breakfast that I smell?" called out Ranmaru's voice, who proceeded to walk up to the table near where Harry was cooking. He sat a chair right beside Kureha and noticed the outfit that Ryoko was wearing. Harry could have sworn that he saw blood coming out of his Japanese cousin's nose.

"Ma'am, I did not know that you were up and…." Ranmaru spoke as he could not find the rights words that would not get him called a pervert or shot by Ryoko.

"I tend to like to vary the style of clothing that I wear Ranmaru. I figured that I go with something more fashionable." Ryoko replied with a smile. It was not everything that she managed to catch a guy off guard, especially if that someone was under her command.

"Yea, well….umm….I did not know that you could cook Harry." Ranmaru said as began to try and dig himself out of any more trouble.

"Oh, well. I actually knew how to cook since I was a kid." Harry replied as he checked on the miso soup.

"Really?" Ranmaru said as he thought about the Dursley's again and wondered if there was more to the story than Harry was letting out.

"Yes." Harry exclaimed.

"She say anything about Hiroki?" Ryoko asked as she remembered that just before Sakura's little brother left, Machida after his attack on Harry, Saya came in knocked him back towards the abandoned apartment complex like as if it was something from the Dragon Ball manga that she read back in her teenage years.

"Yea, the Japanese Auror Department is still keeping him locked up in a special cell for him. He is a difficult case. Because it is hard to prove that he is possessed as it was the work of the Phantom. Saya can't say that Hiroki was being controlled by the Imperious Curse as there was a lack of symptoms to prove it. Right now, they plan to try him as a wizard that killed muggles." Kureha explained as she grabbed a bowl for the miso soup that Harry just finished making.

"Saya said that Hiroki is looking right now at the Death Penalty, if it cannot be proved that he was not of his own control." Ranmaru explained as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Yea, I bet Sakura will love to hear that." Kureha said.

"I know that she talked to Saya before she took him into the Japanese Ministry of Magic custody and it was not a pleasant conversion either." Ryoko said.

"Well, you know that Sakura blames herself as she believes that Hiroki's injuries from Machida five years ago were of her own fault." Kureha said.

"Even though, me and Inukai have told her otherwise." Ryoko said as she proceeded try out one of the pancakes that Harry made.

"What about the other Phantoms? Like Fourteen to Sixteen?" Harry asked deciding a change to the subject was necessary.

"So far, we have managed to track Fifteen to a park in Northern Tokyo, the others are still hiding somewhere in the city." Ryoko responded.

"Could they get out of the city and to another part of the country?" Harry asked.

"Highly unlikely, Phantoms, especially the Main Body ones need to be with the limits of the city at least in order to use the life energy they take from those they kill in order to expand the gate."

"But it is still a small chance." Kureha said as she began to enjoy the Miso Soup that Harry made, "This is good, my little wizard. I could have this forever and never get tired of it. You really do know how to cook your wife some good breakfast."

Harry blushed as Kureha began to kiss him in the cheek and then the lips.

* * *

**In a mansion inside Tokyo**

**A couple of hours Later**

" _How could this have happened? I had everything planned out, but yet Potter lives. The Phantom inside him is dead and so is the Horcrux. However, the Phantom was never supposed to be inside the boy. The Horcrux was supposed to awakened and then take control of the boy…that is it. Yet, somehow, a Phantom went against my own orders and tried to control the boy itself. I wonder if it was trying to feed off the Horcrux and its power…"_  Herpo also known as Tasihi thought to himself as he sat on a chair near a desk and played tarot cards.

Divination was never really something that he strong in, but it was more of a hobby to Herpo. Something that he had taken interest in after his second rise with a physical body.

" _The situation has becoming more and more tense. If the Phantom inside Potter really did die inside him without killing him in the process and the combination of the powers left by the destroyed Horcrux would make the boy a more dangerous threat. The sheer amount of power inside the boy would make him a wizard that could match me."_

The cards that he placed down illustrated his exact fears. He had always believed that for the past five years the main issue would be either Ranmaru Shindo or Tokko itself, particularly those under the command of Superintendent Ryoko Ibuki. However, his fears were now shifting.

" _The boy must be taken care of and soon. Maybe muggle methods will kill the boy, but it must be done without any issues."_

Putting the deck of cards in his hand on the table, the old man grabbed a telephone, one of those old-styled phones that one would find back in the mid to near late twentieth century.

"Yes, I need you to make a hit on Potter. Find out where and when it will be best for you to strike."

"Yes, sir. Any methods in particular?" replied a voice on the other side of the phone.

"Give him the bullets. And should it become necessary, Wormtail can provide you assistance for your mission." Herpo replied with a smirk.

"And Shindo?" the voice asked curiously.

"Ranmaru? Well, if it is possible, I guess try and get his trust. Have him meet me for his little investigation, at your own discretion. Maybe I can try what happened to Potter on Shindo, but with more favorable results." Herpo replied.

"Yes, sir. I will do that."

"Good. His sister, on the other hand, I want you to find out more about her in the Auror Department. And this time look even deeper in the record and personnel. She was able to knock Hiroki out from the sky with a pattern of unsupported flight that can only mean that she is not only a symbiont but an awakened one. I no longer think that she is the sweet innocent little sister of Ranmaru that she is having everyone believe." Herpo stated.

"Very well, my lord. If that is all?"

"Yes, that is all." And he placed the phone down back on the holder, where he proceeded to turn the dial again for another number.

"Yes, my lord?" answered the voice of Ogata on the other end.

"Yes, Ogata. I have a question to ask you. When are you to speak with the muggle Ryoko again?" Herpo asked curiously.

"She is to report to me again within three days. She is currently on vacation leave right now sir. Said that she needed time away from stress." Ogata replied sincerely.

"I see. I do not know if you have been told this. But when I tried to have a group of Phantoms to kill her some weeks, she was no longer there. When I went to find out if her addresses was correct, I found out from the Muggle landlord that she was evicted and transferred to another residence within a day."

"I do not understand, she never mentioned anything of that nature." Ogata said as he began to sound completely confused.

"Yes, but here is what knocks it out of the ballpark as the muggles say, the muggle landlord had signs having been both obliviated and having his memories modified. And this had to be done by a powerful magician for casting both spells on a muggle's mind safely." Herpo replied.

"You think that Shindo's sister…"

"We know for a fact that Saya Shindo is a witch and an Auror. Auror's in Japan are required to be certified in oblivation and having some practice with memory modification at least once a month. Her career as an Auror is small as she is part-time, but I think there is a reason for that. But I need to be sure. However, this is besides what I want you to do, Ogata. When Ryoko reports in, I want you to find out what she knows with any means possible. Well, any means besides physical abuse, you may use your usual method, but you have to find out everything she knows from Potter all the way to Saya Shindo. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord." Ogata replied.

"Good." Herpo replied as he hung up the phone.

After putting away the cards, Herpo rubbed his necklace with his fingers. The object had been with him since his second rise and he made sure that it was with him since then.

" _The other one is in a more secure location, but I like to have one immediately on hand."_

* * *

**At the Top of the headquarters of Tokko**

After breakfast, Harry decided to check on his best friend and bookworm Hermione, who was still being looked after by Inukai back at the office of Tokko. When he arrived, Kureha decided to check on Sakura for a bit and see how she was doing. He went to the top of the building to see that she was at the top floor with a view to urban Tokyo and the winding blowing on her. She was still silent and still had the messy hair that she kept for the past few days, Harry wondered if she was most likely still afraid to look at him after the time that the Phantom tried to control him.

"Hermione?" Harry said trying to get her attention.

He watched as she turned head, keeping her body to the sun, and turned back slowly.

"Hi, Harry. Feeling better?" Hermione asked with a low tone.

"I'm fine….listen, Hermione, about that night when the Phantom…." Harry said feeling that he had to apologize for attacking, even thought it was being done by the Phantom.

"I know about the Phantom, Harry. Sakura explained it to me yesterday. And I don't hold you responsible for being possessed." Hermione said still going with the low tone in her voice.

"Ok. But it's my fault that…."

"Harry, if you say that it is your fault for the death of my parents to Hiroki and me being kidnapped as well as tortured, I am going to turn around and slap you in the face." Hermione ordered with a more tone to her voice now.

"Yes, but…." Harry tried to continue, while shocked at the words that Hermione said to him. He had never expected to hear her say something along those lines.

"I blame Hiroki or in this case the Phantom inside him and Herpo. I never thought that I would ever meet a dark wizard that I only know about from a Chocolate Frog Card." Hermione exclaimed.

"Hey, at least, you knew immediately and not like half a year like we did in our first year." Harry said with a little smirk as he was referring to the amount of time that it took for them to discover who Nicholas Flamel was.

"Shut up." Hermione said with a smile.

"Are you going to be alright, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Physically, yes. But emotionally…" Hermione replied with a long pause as he walked up to her and noticed that there were tears to her eyes.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Harry stated as he honestly felt sorry for his parents.

"It was after I came back home from the will reading and was doing some reading for the next school year, but I heard a doorbell with my mom saying that she would answer it. A couple of minutes later, I heard the slash of a sword and went to check on my parents, where I saw it. He cut up parents into bits of body parts with blood all over the living room. He…murdered them and then stunned me as he proceeded to portkey me out of there to a mansion somewhere in Tokyo. And then I saw him…Herpo….at least, that was who he introduced himself as with two other Phantoms beside him. The ones that were there that day you came to save me."

"I promise that Herpo will be defeated and that there will be justice for the death of your parents." Harry swore.

Hermione smiled a little as she continued to speak, "Harry, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Are you and Kureha really married?" Hermione asked looking Harry in the eye.

Harry nodded as he explained what happened at the will reading, where Sirius tricked him and Kureha into a magical marriage.

Hermione smirked as she spoke, "Harry, you really cannot get a normal life, even through your godfather. Honestly, Harry, I guessed that there was a possibility that the two of you were in some sort of romantic relationship. And I figured that out because of the way that you were embracing her for comfort. Ron might have not noticed it with his thick skull, but I did. While I will admit, at first, I disapproved it. I thought it was not right for you to be in a relationship with someone that was older than you, Harry. But after Kureha stood up to Malfoy and saw that she was willing to die in order to save your life, I knew that she is perfect for you. And as I consider you as a little brother, I have to say that I approve." Hermione stated.

Harry smiled as he embraced Hermione in a hug.

"Are you sure that you are going to be alright?" Harry asked.

"Yea, Inukai has been taking good care of me. He helped me get through it all. He even told about his sister." Hermione replied.

"Ami?" Harry asked.

"Yes. He lost her at that muggle apartment complex he mentioned."

"Yea, according to Kureha, Everyone in Tokko lost someone that they loved there." Harry informed Hermione as they kept hugging.

"What is going on here in Tokyo, Harry? I mean, I know that it is connected to the Phantom's, but I could never get the full details from anyone." Hermione asked.

"Hell….I will tell you about it later, but all I can say is that hell is trying to come through into our world." Harry answered with a serious tone.

"Hey, you two. Everything alright?" Kureha called out.

Harry turned around with Hermione nearby as he replied with a yes.

"Good. Harry, me and the others have to go. We just got a lead on Fourteen. So, I have to head out with Sakura and Ranmaru, but Inukai will be staying behind to watch over Hermione." Kureha said as she walked up to her husband and kissed him on the lips.

"Be careful." Harry warned, "you don't want me to go with you?"

"You still have to relax after all that happened. Just relax here and if anything happens, just call me. Also Hedwig arrived with letters that came in from Gringotts in London and from Andromeda, which she picked up from the International Wizarding Mail Post. I guess Andromeda has news about what is going on in that legislature in Wizarding England." Kureha said as she handed him to envelopes.

"Ok, thanks." Harry said. He was grateful that there was a way for letters to be transported half-way across the world without having owls to do the job. Hedwig would not like doing such a job and probably would peck him to death. He remembered the letter that he received a few days ago from Andromeda Tonks saying that she would be honored in acting as a proxy to the House of Black.

"I will look at them later. When do you have to head out?" Harry said as he placed the letters in inside his jacket pocket.

"Also, Harry, I was wondering. Ryoko is going to be lonely for a bit and is in need of stress relief. So, could you give her a nice back rub today at the apartment?" Kureha asked

Harry gulped at what Kureha just requested.

"Sure." Harry replied nervously.

"Good. Well, I will see you later, hubby." Kureha said as she walked away with a wave, especially towards Hermione.

* * *

**United Nations Headquarters, New York City, U.S.A.**

**General-Secretary's Office**

**July 23** **nd, 2006**

"Now, seeing as the Japanese Muggle Government has kept this in the dark and forced their magical counterpart to keep quiet for the past five years. Representative Satou, I must ask you to help the UN and ICW help your government." The General-Secretary stated to the Japanese man in front of him.

The man wearing a blue outfit and octagonal glasses shook a bit as he wanted to not to say anything, but decided to reply to the man's request, "Are you sure that the Muggle Government in Japan will agree to me talking to you about this subject? They have constantly been threatening my government with exposure to your world if we even went to you or the ICW."

The General Sectary nodded as he spoke to the nervous Representative, "Yes, it is alright, Satou. Last night, the Security Council in the UN have told the Muggle Government in Tokyo that they should make such an attempt to expose your government with malicious intent then they will receive punishment. Something that would be wise to avoid as according to the Magical-Muggle Security Protocol signed between the United Nations and the International Confederation of Wizards. I can assure you that right now, the Japanese Muggle Government is not looking to get into any more trouble right as they got hounded by the Security Council. The Americans, the Russians, and hell even the Chinese were calling for an overall occupation of the Japanese Home Islands. Although, the motion was not passed through in full, some nations agreed that the UN should team up with the ICW and the Japanese Magical Government as a means to save the human race from these…well…Phantoms as they are called according to the evidence left by this witch or wizard that snuck in both my office and the office of the ICW in Bern. On the same night too. Now, on to the question that I asked you."

"Well, we need experts on the faults in Japan and experts on possibly Necromancy from the ICW. We need help to find a way to kill the Phantoms as I am sure that the evidence has explained, there are few people that can actually kill them. Only eight in our records that is known to only the Minister of Magic and the Head of the Department of Research and Development." The Representative explained.

"I see. Well, I can see that not being an issue from both the UN and the ICW. Anything else?" The General-Secretary replied.

"Yes, well. Did the evidence tell as well as prove our suspicions about the Security Division in Tokko and the Committee of Public Safety?" The Representative asked.

"Yes, it did and the Council agreed that something needs to be done about this problem. What does your government have any requests about them in particular?"

"Yes, my government would most likely want to have both groups arrested or eliminated. Particularly by our own Aurors, if possible."

The General-Secretary smirked and laughed as he began to nod his head, "Well, as long as the ICW and the UN approve this and have access to the soon-to-be prisoners before any executions are made, then you can do that. Have your government send the official request to my office and I will get the warrants approved by the Council. Then all your government has to do is get it approved by the ICW, then you can go on them like a ton of bricks."

"Thank you, sir."

"What about the Second Division of Tokko? The ones that can kill the Phantom. What is your government's stance to them?" The General-Secretary asked curiously.

"The ones under Ryoko Ibuki? The Ministry has no issues or grievances to the Second Division or Section 2 as they are also known as. We will allow them to continue in their duties as they are currently our only hope to defeating the Phantoms. We are willing to even work with their muggle leader, Ryoko Ibuki, in this fight."

"I see. Well…."

The phone on the General-Secretary's desk began to ring.

"Sorry, let me take this call. I believe that is your muggle counterpart in Tokyo right now." The General-Secretary stated as he answered with a greeting. Then came the sound of what the Magical Representative could guess as yelling from the Muggle Prime Minister.

"Listen here, Prime Minister, right now, your government is facing trouble with the UN for being close to violating the Security Protocol. You may have not violated it with just using threats to your magical counterpart, but that is my interpretation. Who is to say that America, Russia, or hell even China will feel different about this? The Security Council has deemed the Phantom issue to be one that should be solved by the Japanese Ministry of Magic and not your government. Plus when it comes to something that involves the destruction of mankind or muggles, whatever the case, the UN should have been notified from the very start. The council is not happy that your country was secretly trying to play hero the whole time. You really have a lot of balls calling to say that the UN has no right to force you into complying."

More yelling could be heard on the other end.

"Oh, you plan to withdraw from the United Nations. Oh, that's fine, have fun explaining to the whole wide world for your reason to the withdraw. I am sure that the world media and your media would love to hear that they left out of the blue for no reason that they can deem legitimate." The General-Secretary replied with sarcasm, "Listen, if you do not want to become the laughing stock of the world or you find your country being the first to experience secret economic sanctions, then you will agree to the demands of the UN."

Silence could be determined from the other side of the phone.

"Going by the silence, I take it that you will abide by the demands of the UN. Also, do not tell this to your Security Division or the Committee of Public Safety. As of right now, they are under complete investigation as to where their true loyalties actually lie. Understand….Good. Have a nice time, Prime Minister."

The General-Secretary returned his face towards the Magical Representative from Japan as he hung up the phone and spoke, "Sorry about that, what was it that you wanted?"

For the first time since he arrived in this office, the Japanese Representative smiled.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Potter & Shindo Apartment**

In the kitchen, a cup of tea was being poured by Saya. As she finished pouring and took a sip out of the cup, she smiled. This smile would have been noticed by others like Tokko, if they were not out busy killing Phantoms or in Harry's case giving Ryoko a nice back rub as she was sound asleep from over-exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was a bit shorter than the others, but I had a hard time writing this one. Also, I know that I am late. I will plan to release an Interlude within the next chapter or two. However, I need to plan the next few chapters on what will happen. The next chapter will most likely come out next Saturday. Also, I plan to update the chapters that Jerm069 Beta'd tomorrow along with any of the chapters that I have personally went back and edited. It is just I want to look over them one last time as well.
> 
> The next chapter will most likely focus on building a relationship between Harry and Ryoko along with a little something.


	17. Lunching Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoko takes Harry on a lunch date, while forces and plans are currently on the move in different parts of the Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Tokko.

**Inside a fancy Japanese traditional restaurant in Tokyo, Japan**

**July 24** **th** **, 2006**

Ryoko had no idea why she decided to ask Harry out on a lunch date without Kureha, but low and behold she suddenly had the strength to ask Harry the question after she woke up from the back rub that he gave her yesterday. The place that she chose was not far from the Potter and Shindo Apartment. Ryoko still questioned herself as to why she was still trying to get herself in a relationship with Harry when she knew that he was already married to Kureha. Maybe it was because of the dream that she had involving her late fiancé telling her to get her arms around the teenage wizard now technically symbiont and then get him to kiss her. But here she was having lunch with the teenager that she fell in love at a traditional Japanese restraint, which had the low-table seating called Zashiki. The place that they were at was beautiful, definitely five-star. It had its own rooms for people to dine, sort of like a different version of a bed in breakfast but with lunch instead. As she was eating the sushi that she ordered, she inspected Harry and could not help but notice how cute and innocent he looked. The teenager seemed so lovely and wondered how this boy came into her life as well as made her fancy him in a way that no woman her should; especially towards a boy his age. Although, the restaurant staff did not question the two of them for their ages. Even though, she was wearing a beautiful emerald green dress that matched Harry's eyes and looked good on her body, especially her brown hair tied up. She looked like a younger girl that caught the eye of more than the men in the place, but also the teenage boy in front of her.

" _I guessed they thought that me and my Hare-Bear looked to be related through the glasses. And we did not some kind of couple with a huge age gap."_ Ryoko thought to herself.

This boy was able to drive her out of her own realms of professionalism just by coming to Tokyo that one day when he tripped and fell. His existence in this city took her out of the tough woman that convinced everyone that she knew and reformed her like clay on the inside. As she found out more and more about the boy with tons of courage, the more she became fond of him. At first, she wished that this was not the case. However, the case had happened, and she was enjoying it as she hoped to find a way to make a romantic relationship with the teenager right in front of her. If she was successful in going all the way with Harry, one thing was for sure. She did not want to get Kureha away from her Hare-Bare. Earlier in the week, she decided to find a book about the Wizarding World, at least about Japanese Magical culture, and found out that some of the information given to her by her late fiancé was true. Multi-Person relationships and marriages were allowed, there were no limits into who the marriages had to be with. So, Ryoko felt that if the time came then maybe she could get Kureha to share the boy with her. The boy needed all the love that he could get, no doubts about it.

She never thought the idea of sharing a boy with another boy would be something that would come to her mind. It was like as if she had watched too many of those hentai's of girls sharing a guy in her personal laptop. One thing was certain, the reason why she asked for some time off from Ogata was for two reasons. The first was to take a break from the stress that comes with her job and action that had been happening the past month which included the events that involved Ranmaru Shindo before Harry's arrival to Tokyo.

Just as she finished her lunch, while Harry was still eating his, she looked at the time and noticed that it was still a bit in the afternoon. This meant to Ryoko that there was more time for her to activate the additional plans that she had with Harry. One of those was taking him to a clothing shop nearby and having him watch as she got herself into multiple outfits, some of them with a bit of sexual theme to them. She was planning to make the teenage wizard into a blushing mess and think of her in more ways than one. And she was not going to regret one bit. Ryoko wanted the boy to think of her a lot. Then when the time was right, she would have Harry fall for her and maybe love her like he loves Kureha. She wondered how Kureha would think of this. Having another woman with her husband? Maybe she would be fine with it. Hopefully…

After about a few minutes, Harry was finished eating and the waiter came with the check; which Harry was going to pay for but Ryoko convinced the teenager that she was going to. She told him that it was something that she felt he deserved after all the things that he had been through recently.

As they stood up and walked outside, the two began to have a conversation.

"So, Harry, how are your studies going?" Ryoko asked.

"Good. Saya is a really good teacher, she even plans to teach Hermione. If Hermione decides to stay here. But I do plan to take my exams and maybe after you know what, get myself a career." Harry answered with a smile.

"That's nice. How is Hermione, anyway? Last I saw, she was still depressed and Inukai was concerned about her." Ryoko replied as she understood what Harry was referring to in their conversation.

"She is doing better, I think. I talked to her yesterday. She is still trying to understand what is going on here and how it relates to Riddle." Harry exclaimed.

"Does she have any other family?"

"I'm afraid not. Her parents did not have any siblings that could take her in. Saya says that she plans to see if she can adopt Hermione as well. If she wants to continue her education in Hogwarts, then Saya will let her."

"I see."

"What do you plan to do, Ryoko? When everything is over?" Harry asked curiously.

"Me? Well, I am not sure really. Maybe continue back to previous work as a regular police officer. I'm not really sure. I never had any thought to it really." Ryoko answered in an honest tone.

"Surely, there has to be somebody that you want to be with after all the bad things end?" Harry questioned.

"Well, I did have a fiancé."

"Really?"

"Yes, he was really kind and handsome, like you. We never could get away from each other and then he died…" Ryoko answered as she looked down with a tear in her.

Harry noticed the tear and reached up to her face as he wiped it away.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"Let's go this way. I'm thinking of getting some new clothes to wear in the apartment after work." Ryoko announced as they walked up near the crosswalk.

"Harry?" Ranmaru called out beside Harry.

Harry and Ryoko turned to the side and saw Ranmaru with some girl that Harry had not seen before. She had light brown hair, glasses that were rectangular, brown eyes, and a brown coat.

"Ranmaru, what are you doing here right now?" Harry asked surprised.

"Oh, we took care another you-know-what sooner than expected. So, I am on a break right now." Ranmaru explained as Harry knew what Ranmaru was referring to. As Tokko managed to track another Main Body Phantom not far from the Docks.

"That's good. Were there any issues?"

"None. This one was easy. Did not even know what hit him." Ranmaru replied with a smile. If Harry had to guess, his Japanese Cousin used his signature beaming ray of pink death on the Phantom. The English Wizard wanted to roll his eyes as he knew that Ranmaru was really starting to love that move, way too much at that.

"Harry, this is Yukino. She is a friend of mine." Ranmaru said as the girl beside him smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Harry. Ranmaru has told me so much about you. He says nothing but good things about you." Yukino spoke in a happy voice as she proceeded to shake hands with the teenager.

"Bet you were surprised to find out that he had a cousin from England?" Harry joked.

"You have no idea." Yukino replied.

"It is nice that you are doing better, Yukino." Ryoko said as she looked to the girl, whose father was a monster working for the Phantom's and near killed the poor girl.

"Superintendent Ibuki. I did not realize that you would…" Yukino said in surprise as she realized that Ryoko was with Harry.

"Please call me Ryoko. I get tired of the titles after a while. Plus I'm on a three day leave right now."

"Yes, ma'am. And yes, I have been recovering well, I was released last week after the doctors gave me the all clear."

"That's good."

"Me and Ranmaru were heading to lunch. There is a Ramen restraint not far from here, that we plan to head to. Want to join us?" Yukino asked.

"No thank you, Yukino. But we just had lunch." Ryoko replied.

"oh, well. Maybe next time."

"Where you heading to next, Harry?" Ranmaru asked.

"Oh, me and Ryoko were going to go to the Mall and….."

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"HARRY!" Ranmaru and Ryoko screamed.

Harry fell down and felt three small but fast objects hit him in the chest. The force of these objects tore through his shirt and hit him with the force of a baseball bat. He had never felt such a force like this before, not even when he was hit by that bludger in his second year at Hogwarts. Each impact on his chest forced him back by a foot until the last one forced him into the concrete ground. Harry closed his eyes as he realized that he was being shot at with a gun. One that was most likely high-caliber and a revolver like Ryoko's.

Ranmaru looked at general direction of where the bullets was being fired and saw a black sedan with a window open as well as a handing holding a smoking revolver withdrawing into the automobile. He noticed the license plate on the vehicle and recognized it. It was the same bastards that tried to run his sister over but instead they got Harry. He watched as they sped past the walk as people began to panic and run away from the scene. Ranmaru kept his sights on them, unable to use his own gun on them for fear of hit somebody else. He kept staring with anger filling his face. Oh, how he wished that he could us magic to stop them from escaping. But the issue was that he could get into trouble for violating the Statute of Secrecy. Then suddenly….

POP!

One of the driving wheels on the vehicle literally popped out of the steering column and moved away from the vehicle. The sound of metal grinding on the road could be heard and seen from the view that Ranmaru had as they were about to make a turn. Whoever was driving the sedan was having trouble keeping it straight as the loss of one of the steering tires on it made it want to go to the right. However, as soon as he tried to make that turn, the driver lost control and rammed the automobile right into a big truck with a loud crash. Smoke could be seen from the hood of the car, which immediately told Ranmaru that the radiator on the car might be wreck. In addition, the sedan's front was totaled, so the bastards were not going to be driving anywhere. Although, Ranmaru questioned himself if he just did that with his anger and magic. Like as if it was something from Stephen King's Carrie. Ranmaru looked to the signal pole near the sedan and gave the angered look that he had earlier toward the sedan. Within seconds, the sound of something snapping could be heard. The traffic pole was falling right on to the sedan. As it made impact with the roof of the sedan, the driver and the passenger of the sedan got out as well as ran for it.

The roof of the vehicle collapses inside the cab as sparks from the wires rained on to the ground. Luckily, there was no fuel on ground that could blow up the vehicle.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Ryoko yelled as she pulled open the white t-shirt that Harry was wearing and noticed something. There was no blood coming out of Harry's chest. Only a few holes could be noticed with three bullets that were acting as if they were lodged in something that was not his chest.

"Bloody Hell, anyone catch the number on that truck." Harry groaned.

"Harry, were you wearing a…" Ranmaru asked.

"Bullet-proof vest? Yes...Bloody Hell...Saya." Harry groaned as he rubbed his chest with his arms.

" _For once, I am glad that Saya decided to play an over-concerned mother and have him wear that thing."_ Ranmaru thought to himself as he turned back to the guys that being arrested by Saya, who randomly appear out of nowhere. Ranmaru wondered if maybe she was watching the dates that he and Harry were having earlier. Knowing his sister that is a strong possibility.

" _She really wants a big family._ " Ranmaru thought.

Ranmaru and Ryoko walked to the guys who were now on the ground with cuffs on their wrists and their arms behind their back. Ranmaru noticed something those guys that were ringing bells in his head. They may be wearing shades on their eyes, but their figures were familiar. And then it clicked him hard. He remembered one of the lines that two men in black uniforms told him before Harry got run over.

" _You'll regret this you piece of shit!"_

Ranmaru suddenly wanted to cast curses at these two as he finially spoke.

"Well, ain't this a fucking surprise. I should have guessed that it would be guys that wanted to kill my cousin. Let me guess, the running him over bit was where you were trying to get me to fuck off as I investigated to Machida."

Ranmaru then proceeded to laugh for a few secondsand continued, "Well, you failed and instead got the opposite effect that you wanted. So guys, tell me because I am dying to know, what's the occasion this time?"

"ah, Shut up." One of them said as Saya shoved them into a squad car with her friend Mikea, who was with Ranmaru and the others at the hospital when Harry was run over. Ranmaru could hear Mikea reading them their rights as Saya slammed the door on the last fucker.

"Was Harry wearing the…" Saya proceeded to speak.

"Yes." Ranmaru answer with a straight reply as he knew what she was going to ask him.

"Thank, goodness." Saya said as she decided to walk up to her cousin.

"Saya?" Harry said in confusion as he noticed her walking up to him. He was surprised to see his cousin here so soon.

"Hey, Harry. Are you alright?" Saya asked with concern as he inspected Harry's chest.

"Yea. My chest stings."

"Well, I guess that is to be expected. Thank goodness, I got you that vest to wear."

"Yea." Harry muttered as he rubbed his chest.

"Harry, are you sure that you are alright?" Ryoko asked after surveying the scene.

"I'm Fine. Just my chest is sore." Harry replied as walked up to a bench nearby and sat on it.

"That's good. As long as the vest stopped those bullets, that is fine."

* * *

**Potter & Shindo Apartment**

**A couple of hours later**

"Jesus, sweetie, when I heard that you got shot, I was really worried about you." Kureha said as she hugged her husband and began to pepper the top of his head with kisses.

"I'm fine Kureha. I'm fine. They didn't even penetrate through the vest." Harry replied.

"And thank goodness for that. What about you Ryoko?" Kureha asked as she turned her body towards the Superintendent that was on leave.

"I'm alright. Just had my blood pumping." Ryoko responded as she was clearing her glasses.

"This is a nice place that you have, Ranmaru." Yukino said as she walked around the kitchen and the living room.

"Thanks, we moved in a day after Harry arrived." Ranmaru answered with a smile.

"I love it. Is it just you, Harry, and Saya?" Yukino asked as she proceeded to sit at chair near the kitchen table.

"Well, not exactly. We have a couple of people here, that moved in recently." Ranmaru replied with a sheepish smile and rubbed his hand on the back of his head.

" _This is going to be hard to explain."_ Ranmaru thought to himself.

"I see." Yukino said as she noticed Hedwig on the perch nearby. For a moment, she could have sworn that the Snowy owl winked its eye at her.

"So, how old is you cousin?" Yukino asked.

"Fifteen. Bout to be sixteen this month. Why you charmed by him?" Ranmaru answered with a smirk at the last bit of his answer.

"No. Well, I noticed that Kureha was being well…how do I say…romantic…towards Harry for the past hour. And she is older than him. So I was curious if they are…" Yukino continued embarrassed with a hot red blush in her cheeks.

"Oh, they are a couple. But they don't do like…well….." Ranmaru tried to answer, but with a lie at the end as Yukino was a muggle and it would be difficult to explain magic in all its glory. Especially the bit where he was a wizard and the magical marriage between the two Potters in front of him.

"Oh, I see." Yukino said.

As Yukino and Ranmaru continued to have a conversation, Kureha grabbed a bag of ice and placed it to Harry's bare chest.

"Ouch." Harry groaned playfully.

"Oh, hush, You big baby. It does not hurt that much." Kureha complained to her husband.

"Easy for you to say. How about you get hit by a baseball bat and then we can talk." Harry retorted.

"Just relax, Harry and lie down on the couch for a bit alright" Kureha exclaimed as she pulled his shirt up more in order for her placed the pack of ice on the right spot, while his jacket was removed and placed on Harry's bed as it had bullet holes on it. It was difficult to repair a leather to good order through muggle means. So Saya decided that she would repair those later but sending them to a magical clothes-maker to repair it.

Meanwhile, Ryoko could not help but want to get a good look at the visible abs on Harry's chest. She had to restrain herself from making any cat whistling as the sight that she had was amazing. Those abs on Harry were outstanding for a boy that was his size and age. They looked as if they were made by the finest craftsmen in the world and she imaged herself running her fingers on it. She wanted to feel the strong muscles in those abs and then trace them as she proceeded to move her own fingers down to his….

" _Stop it, Ryoko….You have to think about that now out of all times?"_ She scowled herself.

Ryoko wished that she could just slap herself right about now. Just to get her head straight. Sure, she fancied him, but she did not want to think of such things at moment where her Hare-Bear was hurt.

"Thank god, Saya forced you to wear one of these vest after you hit by those bastard's car. And to think that you were against it." Kureha commented.

"Well, I don't like the way it feels on my chest. Its makes my chest too heavy to walk around." Harry moaned.

"Yes, but it did save your skin today."

"Yea, I guess." Harry said as he looked at Ryoko.

"Sorry, that our date was ruined and ended early." Harry apologized.

"It's fine. All that matters is that you are alright Harry and not dying." Ryoko replied with a smile.

Kureha said nothing, but just had a smile on her face at the answer given by her supervisor.

" _She might a suitable Lady Potter. But it really depends if Harry and Ryoko want that._ " Kureha thought to herself.

Harry grabbed one of the letters that were on the small coffee table beside him, it was the one addressed from Gringotts.

"You still have not opened your letters yet." Kureha exclaimed.

"I forgot about them. I will read them all." Harry replied as he checked around and saw that Ranmaru as well as his friend were gone. Probably out to the balcony view that their apartment have of the entire city with a swimming not far from it.

_Dear Lord Black,_

_We at Gringotts in London hereby inform you that the scheduled inspection of the recently acquired Vault from the Lestrange was discovered to hold a contraband dark object that was found to be in the Cup of Hufflepuff. The Cup after much examination was found to be a Horcrux belonging to the Dark Lord Voldemort and has since been destroyed. Furthermore, due to the fact that Vault was not in your possession at the time that you acquired it, no charges or punishments shall go toward you or Lady Black. Instead, the entire Lestrange Family has been informed that they and their future descendants are hereby banned from entering the bank._

_All items that were formerly in the Lestrange Vault has been removed and transferred to the Black Family Vault as we had to remove the dark reside that remains from destroying a Horcrux. Should you require to see the remains of the cup, please let us know as soon as possible, so that we can safely ship it to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Ripclaw_

_Manger of the Black Family Vaults_

"That makes three destroyed." Harry said as he handed the letter to Kureha.

Kureha read it and then passed it to Ryoko.

"Three for Voldemort, but none for Herpo. That is some good news. But we still how many that Riddle made altogether and the same could be said about Herpo. So, the question is how many did the two of them actually make and how many are left after that?" Kureha said.

"She is right, Harry. It's like finding multiple needles in one big haystack." Ryoko confirmed.

"I suppose. Then what do we do? Where do start? We can't stand here all day and hope that others will find them and then destroy them. Do you think we should go back to England or something?" Harry asked.

"Maybe. We should first get a hold of Dumbledore somehow and see what he found about that lead he had. He probably found another one of Riddle's horcruxes." Kureha replied as she had a distaste in saying the Headmaster of Hogwarts name.

"I will probably go with you this time." Ryoko said without any thought and blushed, "I really need to get out of the country for a bit anyways."

"That's fine. But the question is about Herpo. What could be his Horcruxes and where would they be exactly? The necklace that he wears is probably one." Kureha said as she tried to think with her head up to the ceiling and her finger to her chin.

"We know that Herpo is from Ancient Greece. Maybe we should check there." Harry replied.

"Yea, but where? Ancient Greece comprises a little more than modern-day Greece. Hell, we are talking more than a country, but the lower half of the Balkan Peninsula." Kureha stated.

"Well, we could find out where he opened the gate in Ancient Greece. Because we should assume that he would not have been far from it as a means of security."

"Good point." Kureha stated.

"Plus we know that Herpo died the first time by falling in a Volcano. So the question is, was the volcano near the gate? And if so, then which one? And would his first hideout be there with a Horcrux?"

"Well, that narrows it down a bit. And it's something that we could go on." Ryoko said.

"Yea." Harry said.

* * *

**Japanese Ministry of Magic**

**Minister's Office**

"You called for me, sir?" Saya announced as she entered the office of the Minister of Magic, where the Minister was review a stack of papers that were on his desk.

"Yes, Auror Shindo, I did. But first did you get anything off the prisoners that we just got?" The Minister asked as he placed the papers on his desk.

"Yes, a lot. They are definitely working for Herpo and have connections to the Security Division." Saya answered as she straightened the blue robe on her.

"I see. Well, I guess that is good news. But listen Saya…" The Minister of Magic spoke as he pulled open a drawer on a desk and grabbed a clipboard that held some papers in them. He placed the clipboard on Saya's hands, who began to look over the paperwork and after a few seconds looked like as if Christmas had came early.

"Sir, does this mean that we can…." Saya began to speak in a voice of disbelief as she could not believe the words on the papers that she was seeing in front. This was something that she had dreamed about since she was an Auror and never thought that her dream would become a reality.

"Yes, we can bring the full hammer on the Committee of Public Safety and the Security Division with the support of the UN and the ICW. You did it, Auror. Mission accomplished. I knew that if anyone could make this happen that it would be you. Officially, right now, I cannot get you to promoted as this was a secret mission that was even beyond the Auror Department and the Department of Research and Development itself. But rest assured that you will be rewarded in some way for your work." The Minister said with a smile.

"Thank you, sir. But I really do not care about promotions or anything like that. I did it only because I wanted my family safe." Saya replied.

"Which use to consist of only you and your brother, who is a person under Seroadultus. Correct?"

"Yes, sir. Now, it has grown to include Harry and Kureha."

"Kureha of the Tokko Second Division?"

"Yes, sir. She was very helpful and cooperative for my mission and provided beneficial information about the structure of Tokko and the Committee." Saya answered.

"I see. And she is your cousin's wife though magical means?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Auror Shindo, we plan to arrest the Security Division and the Committee in two days. This is when Inspector Ibuki is supposed to report after her three leave of absence. We need to strike quickly. The longer that we wait, the more likely that Herpo will find out the tables have turned on him. As the Muggle Government, here in Tokyo, are being silent as ordered by the UN." The Minister continued with a chuckle.

"But will they comply?" Saya asked curiously.

"Oh, they will. Trust me, Auror Shindo. The muggle government Tokyo is not wanting to be in the hot seat any more than it already is right now."

"if you say so, sir."

"Now, in this raid, I want you to personally lead this raid and personally arrest Ogata. I will let you decide how to do that, but the arrest of the Committee must be done with a squad of Aurors. As we believe a number of its members are wizards hiding as muggles, which you know of course."

"Yes, sir. I reviewed all the evidence that I get through the bastards." Saya replied.

"I am still amazed that they did not think that maybe we are not stuck in the old ways of criminal investigation. Unlike the British." The Minister complimented and rolled his eyes as he mentioned the British.

"Sir, can I ask a couple of questions?" Saya requested.

"Go ahead." The Minister said.

"Do have any plans for Herpo's little pet walking around Special Mobile Forces and the Ministry?"

"Not yet, but if you have one. Let me hear it."

"Well, I will explain that in a minute. But what about Tokko Second Division? What will happen to them?" Saya asked.

"Ibuki and those under her will be integrated with a new special branch of the Auror Department for secret operations. Don't worry. We want to work with them in closing the gate before it goes critical. So, we want to team up with them in this quest."

"Who will lead this new branch?" Saya questioned.

"Well, there have been multiple candidates on my desk, but so far none of them are satisfactory to the job. But now that we are talking about it, I think have found someone for the job." The Minister answered as he kept his eyes on the Auror right in front of him.

"Are you sure, sir?" Saya asked surprised that he was even considering her.

"You already deal with Tokko in your job. It would be ideal that the person to lead this branch have good connections with the Second Division and personally knows each of them."

"What about what you said about no reward and all?"

"Well, this is not officially a reward for the secret mission you had. Instead, this will look like a reassignment. Few people will question the need of this branch as Voldemort was here in the country. It would be seen as a response to Voldemort and any of his followers in Japan. Plus your appointment would be seen with approval through the papers because you dueled Voldemort single-handedly and…Pyscho-Bitch?" the Minister replied with a bit of confusion, "I heard that is the name that you refer Bellatrix Lestrange as she and her friends broke out of prison."

Saya blushed as she explained that it was the name that Kureha came up with at the park.

"Will I be leading the branch alone?" Saya asked

"I would think not. You can select someone to be your number two. Especially in the event that something happens to you. In addition, you will be having the resources of the UN and ICW under you with me in the background as a means to see how everything is going. If you think that you need troops and Aurors, then all that you would have to do is call the UN and Me."

"I see."

"Now enough about that. What do you play about Herpo's pet?" the Minister

"Well…"

* * *

**Malfoy Manor, England**

"My Lord, it is good to see that you are well. How was Japan? Were you able to kill Potter?" Lucius Malfoy asked in fear. He had never seen the Dark Lord look so fearful in his life. He thought that the personality and power of the Dark Lord would be the main thing that a wizard would fear, but that has changed completely. The Dark Lord looked like a monster that could make a man quiver. Even though, the Dark Lord was wearing a black robe to cover his body.

"Terrible. Potter still lives, but that will change soon as plan to finish business here first. We will continue in trying to take over the Ministry of Magic. You have no doubt heard that I was defeated by the muggle from Potter's…extended family in Tokyo. This news was false. I was not defeated but outwitted with muggle escaping. However, I have gained abilities and powers that no wizard would have gain." Voldemort answered.

"Of course, my lord." Lucius replied with a tremble.

"Our ally in Japan has provided some unique methods that can be used to slowly begin the process and soon, he will provide something else that will be helpful. I shall be having a meeting today with all the high-ranking Death Eaters." Voldemort answered as he grinned with evil intent to the point Lucius could see the Dark Lord's shark-like teeth.

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius answered as the fearsome Voldemort entered the meeting hall of Malfoy Manor.

"Oh, by the way, Lucius, I would like to inquire on whether or not you still have that Diary that I entrusted to you?" Voldemort said as he turned his head and bright red eyes back toward the nervous Malfoy that had already fallen out of his favor for failing to attain the Prophecy in the Department of Mysterious.

Lucius gulped and began to sweat a rainstorm as he knew that he was in a world of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter is short as well, but I was having concentration issues this week that dealt with a lot of tension headaches. So, this is what I was able to get. But I promise the next full-chapter will be at least 6,000 words.
> 
> Also, I have edited some of the chapters, and I will start updating them tomorrow in batches of three. I will mark each chapter that way, you will know that if there were any significant changes, which was not much. I was just fixing tons of grammar issues that I did not notice at first with my autism. I should finish updating the first batch by Wednesday at least.
> 
> The Interlude that I owe will most likely come out on Thursday, and the next chapter will most likely be out the next coming Tuesday.


	18. Interlude 2: Plans and Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do not own Harry Potter and Tokko.
> 
> I apologize, if this interlude is nothing but filler but that is what I at times consider Interludes as.

**Number** **12 Grimmauld Place,** **London, England**

 **July 25** **th** **, 2006**

"Thank you, all for coming. I would not have called for this meeting, if it were not important." Dumbledore announced as all the members of the Order of the Phoenix gathered around the table.

"Yes, yes, Albus. Not tell us what you called us here for? We were not supposed to meet again for another few days. So, what happened that forced you to call this meeting early." Madeye grunted as he stood on the wall near Dumbledore.

"Very well. I am afraid that I have news about the disappearance of Miss. Granger and the murder of her parents. Furthermore, I have news about Voldemort that Severus has informed me. It is very grim." Dumbledore responded in a frightful tone.

Some of the members of the Order, particularly the Aurors in the group, shuddered at the thought of the crime scene witnessed in the Granger household. The amount there churned the stomach of many people in the Auror Department, even Madame Bones. At first, it was believed to be a gruesome Death Eater attack. But the manner in how the Granger parents died disproved it as Death Eaters always preferred to use the Killing Curse to make a good clean killing, especially on muggles. In addition, there were no signs of spell casting or a Dark Mark. Portkeys were impossible to trace as it had to be witnessed or unregistered, especially for the Death Eaters. Plus the description of the man given to Aurors from a Neighbor, that most likely did the crime failed to match any of the known Death Eaters. Furthermore, this crime scene did not match any of the known murders or attacks done by Greyback.

"Well, Albus, go on tell us. What happened?" Molly asked as she was concerned about the status of Hermione.

"I am afraid to say that it was definitively not done by a Death Eater, but an acquaintance of Herpo the Foul." Dumbledore answered as he explained that somehow Herpo the Foul of Ancient Wizarding History was still alive and planning to kill all the muggles.

"But how does it deal with Hermione? Why would Herpo the Foul go after Hermione?" Tonks asked curiously.

"I am afraid that to say he kidnapped Miss. Granger as a means to get to Harry. He was going to use her as bait in order to kill Harry."

Gasps of shocked restounted through the dining room.

"Albus, I thought that you said that Harry would be safer at Tokyo with his long-distance family?" Molly exclaimed as she was against the idea of Harry being far away from his friends. It was why she did not talk to Harry at the Will Reading, she was afraid that if she said anything that she would hurt his feelings.

"At this point, Molly, hardly anywhere is safe for Harry as both Herpo and Voldemort are working together to kill Harry. But that is besides the point. Miss. Granger is safe and Harry is alright." Dumbledore continued.

"And Herpo's friend?" Madeye asked.

"In Japanese Auror custody with the Death penalty hanging on him. However, the problem is that Severus has information about Voldemort that you may want to hear." Dumbledore said as he turned to his Potions Master.

Severus grunted as he turned to the other members of the order, "The Dark Lord returned yesterday afternoon from Tokyo but not as the same wizard. Somehow Herpo, or the Demon Lord as other Death Eaters are calling him, changed the Dark Lord into one of the monsters that always followed the old man around, especially in Tokyo."

"Monsters? What monsters, Albus? This is the first that I have heard of Herpo the Foul having monsters besides a Basilisk." Professor McGonagall questioned and interrupted Snape from continuing his conversation.

It was at this moment that Dumbledore sighed and proceeded to explain what happened on that night at Tokyo when Ranmaru defeated Voldemort at Machida. He proceeded to even explain the overall situation that he currently knew, especially about the Gate leading to hell that was expanding and becoming more of a threat to the safety of the Wizarding World. Although, he could see again that Molly was giving him a look that questioned his decision to leave Harry with his family in Japan. However, he ignored it.

"That is besides the point. The Dark Lord has somehow become one of those things and has frightened the entire ranks of the Death Eaters, except Bellatrix. And it does not help that he sliced Lucius Malfoy in a manner similar to the murder of Granger's parents. Then he proceeded to eat the remains of Lucius in front of his wife and Draco." Snape continued as he shuddered and looked fearful for once in his life as he was there to see it all happen.

Some of the members of the order actually almost lost control of their own stomach.

Meanwhile, in a bedroom where a few wizarding brothers with their sister, and a Neville Longbottom were listening through an ear that they placed on the other side of the door where the Order was meeting

"Blimey." Ron muttered as everyone else was in shock.

* * *

 

**Tokko Headquarters', Tokyo , Japan**

The week or so that she has been hectic for Hermione Granger. She tried to move on from the murder of her parents, but the problem was that she could not. It was impossible to try and forget the manner in how her own parents were murder. Blood all over the Living Room with parts of their bodies littered in different parts in the room. The heads of her parents were intact with looks of surprise. Those images would forever haunt her for the rest of her life and maybe even in the afterlife, she would haunted. Her stay in the Headquarters of Tokko Second Division was a start to try and make attempts to put herself back together. Although, every time that she tried to do exactly alone, she would just break down and cry. The pain was still too much and fresh.

She was now crying again for the second time in the day. Crying in Inukai's room and on his bed. For the past few days, she would be sleeping in his room by herself as he slept in the couch of where Tokko meet and talked with each other. Although, in the mornings and afternoons, Inukai would come in to check on her. He always was silent, but he understood the pain that she was going through as he would come closer to her and proceeded to hug her. In the first days that she was here in Tokyo, she noticed a picture of Inukai with a little girl that had brown hair smile and on his shoulder smiling. Inukai was smiling as well but noticed that he had black hair. Hair that was a bit similar to Professor Snape's. Later she learned from Inukai, who finally spoke to her but in short sentences, that the girl was Inukai's little sister Ami, who went missing the moment that the Phantoms appeared in Tokyo. Hermione felt sorry for Inukai, especially with the fact that Inukai gave up searching for the girl as he believed that Ami was now most likely dead.

Hermione lost her train of thought as she heard a knock on the door to Inukai's room. She hoped that it was Harry, as she learned that yesterday someone tried to kill her best friend with a gun. The bookworm walked up to the door and saw that it was Sakura with her bright red hair and eyes.

"Are you alright? I heard you crying and I wanted to make sure that you were alright." Sakura said in blank expression.

Hermione blinked for a second as she decided to answer, "Yes, I was just…well…"

Sakura nodded as she understood, but proceeded to speak again, "I'm sorry for what Hiroki did."

"Why would you blame yourself for something that you had no control of?" Hermione asked.

"Because he was my little brother. Before he…well…he was in a hospital and in coma. Hiroki was supposed to be in that state forever, but somehow…well…you know the rest of the story." Sakura answered as she felt both embarrassed and ashamed at the same time.

"How did he get out of bed?" Hermione asked.

"I do not know fully myself. All I know from hearing a discussion with Saya and Kureha, someone named Wormtail…" Sakura continued.

"Wormtail? As in Peter Pettigrew?" Hermione said in total surprise.

"I take it that this is someone that you know?"

"Know? 'Met' might be the better word. He betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort and is the reason how Voldemort managed to come back last year." Hermione explained.

Sakura was feeling mixed emotions as now she knew that the next time that she encountered this Wormtail, she would cut off his limbs, make him into a nugget, and then finish the job. This man was one that had karma coming, whether it was going her or someone else. This rat had to be exterminated.

"Yes, Wormtail stunned the staff watching Hiroki and managed to somehow awakened Hiroki with a spell. But that is all that I know. But that does not matter. The remains that if he woke up, I was supposed to pull the plug on him, and I failed in that." Sakura said with her face down in shame.

"Like I said. I hold no grudge to you, Sakura. I blame the Phantom that was in your brother and Herpo. So, please don't be like Harry and blame yourself for things that were beyond your control." Hermione replied with small smile to cheer Sakura up.

Sakura said nothing for a minute as Hermione could tell that the woman was still compilating on what Hermione just said.

* * *

**Potter & Shindo Apartment**

"so it is agreed, we will head over to Europe and try to find Voldemort's Horcruxes?" Harry asked.

"Yes, The items that Voldemort used for his Horcruxes will most likely be in England or somewhere in Western Europe. Plus, we need to check Greece and the lower Balkans for the place that Herpo might have first opened the box." Ryoko explained.

"So, when do we leave?" Kureha asked as she sat on a couch with her husband right beside her.

"I would suggest that you and Harry held out next week. I will see if I can try and make sure that nothing happens here while you are gone." Ryoko said as she cleaned her glasses.

"I thought that you wanted to come with us?" Harry said confused.

"Well, I did but I do not think that I get the time off to join you. So, you two go ahead and be careful. I will keep you to update on everything while you are gone."

"Come on, Ryoko. Fuck the Committee and all. You need to go out and see the world abit. I am sure that Harry would not mind showing you some great places in London. Plus, there is a little village not far from Hogwarts that sells all types of Wizarding candy that I know you will like. So, please join us." Kureha begged with puppy dog eyes.

Kureha could tell that Ryoko wanted to say no but couldn't. Ryoko was always a professional in job and took her duties very seriously. Plus, she knew that Ryoko was interested in Harry. It was the same interest that led Kureha in becoming Harry's wife.

"Harry! Kureha! Can I talk to you two for a few minutes? Its about some Auror stuff." Saya said as she walked in the living room with her blue robes on.

"Sure." Harry said as he followed her to her room with Kureha right behind him. Ryoko paid no thought to it as she figured that it was most likely stuff not related to the Phantoms but instead Voldemort. Plus, she really wanted to get back reading some of those books about the wizarding world in Japan. One of them was about the different ways to brew energy potions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is not much but I was having writer's block for this as this was an un-planned Interlude and I should have placed more thought to it. But oh well, I fulfilled my promise as I have made it. However, the next chapter will be a bit delayed as I have a job now and have to reconfigure my writing schedule to it. Now, there will be no huge periods of hiatus from me. It's not going to be like my time in College as I will be part-time as I now working on certification right now as well, which could take a while. But I promise to keep to my goal of one 5,000 to 6,000 chapter per week; unless the chapter is necessarily longer (which can happen). By the way, the next chapter will most likely be finished next Friday and will be uploaded the next day. However, it is possible that can be completed sooner.
> 
> Also, as I said in earlier chapters if you would like to volunteer to be a Beta for this story please feel free to PM me and I will try to get back as soon as I can.
> 
> One last thing, I would like to hear in the comments what you would like to see in this story (besides a re-edit of the previous chapters as that is on my to-do list)? I mean, tell me what you think that the story should have in future chapters? Should there be a chapter focusing more on Hermione or a member of Tokko? Or maybe you want to see more on Ryoko and her pursuit to get Harry to notice her (Not like a Yandere though!)? Although, I do not plan to write smut as truthfully I really could care very little about it and feel that for my story that it would be nothing but filler and detracts from the plot (and no…not the plot on Kureha's chest!) So, give me some ideas to add to the outline that I have written out of the next few chapters.
> 
> Until the next chapter, I will see you guys later.


	19. Raiding Area....The Corruptible's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to Raid Area....I mean...the Security Division, the Committee, and Ogata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do not own Tokko and Harry Potter.

**In a mansion that houses the Committee of Public Safety along with other offices and individuals, Tokyo, Japan**

**July 26** **th** **, 2006**

Ryoko Ibuki entered through the doors of the building, where both her office and the office of her supervisor Councilor Ogata. In addition, the members of the Committee of Public Safety were stationed here in this building as well. There were other forces of the Tokyo Police in this place, but they were of top-secret and specialized branches like Tokko. Whenever Ryoko was not busy out in the field with Second Division or in the headquarters, she would usually be here as the information that she needed to acquire was available for her to view and read. Although, there were bits that she could not access with her won clearance. Like the Japanese Wizarding World for example. Ryoko wondered if the Committee knew about the world of magic and Harry Potter. If they did, then what were the chances that they discover that Harry Potter is the cousin of Ranmaru Shindo. News of Hiroki escaping the Hospital and killed Hermione's parents had to have reached them right now. As the day that she was supposed to show up from her three-day absence, they called for an emergency meeting that demanded her presence. Did they know that Hiroki tried to kill Harry Potter? Were they concerned that the situation was getting out of hand as technically a Phantom that was inside a human that killed English citizens far away from Tokyo? And did it cause them to receive international tension between Tokyo and London? Or were they wondering if she should be held responsible for the events that happened in London? Ryoko knew that they were still sore about the fact that the Phantom inside Ranmaru Shindo was awakened against their orders.

Chances are that she was not going to get out of this upcoming meeting without some form of verbal lash that resulted in her, at worst-case scenario, being removed from Tokko and possibly arrested. It did not help that she knew for a fact that members in the Committee were leaking information to the Phantoms about Tokko and its operations. And if this is the case, then again, the question came to her mind. How much information about Harry was given to the Phantoms the moment that the boy arrived in Tokyo? So many questions were rolling through her mind all at once, and it caused Ryoko to have a small headache. She rubbed her forehead in an effort to reduce the effects of this migraine. But it only worked with minor results.

Ryoko walked up the stairs that led to the floor where Ogata's office was located. Before the meeting with the Committee, Ryoko was to report back to Ogata for an overview of what had been happening the past few days. Although, she wished that she could do that after the meeting with the Committee, it was out of her hands. After reaching the second floor of the building, she walked to the direction that Ogata's office was located. After a couple of minutes, Ryoko reached her destination, where she saw a wooden door with a sign that read the name 'Councilor Ogata.' She noticed that on the left and right side of the gate were two security guards stationed at all times. It was always the same guards that were here whenever she came here. She did not know why but every time that she saw those two guards, she just felt the urge to run away and hid somewhere far away. She never knew why she felt that way.

She walked up to one of the guards and asked, "Is he in?"

The guard nodded.

Immediately, Ryoko knocked on the door two times, and when she heard a reply telling her to come in she quickly opened the door. As she entered, she noticed that Ogata was at his desk pouring a cup of tea on his desk. There was another cup of tea on the desk, but it must be for himself. If Ryoko had to guess, Ogata was fixing a cup of tea for her. Was her day going to be that bad? She does not remember him ever making her a cup of tea before a meeting. He did not seem the type of person that fixed their subordinates refreshments, especially for a day like this. Ryoko closed the door and walked toward Ogata's desk, who noticed that it was her that was entering his office.

"Ah, Inspector Ibuki. It's good to see you again after your break. I hope that it was enjoyable. You really needed to take a break like that. You had been overworking yourself in the weeks prior." Ogata said with a smile as he finished pouring the glass and proceed to grab a jar of sugar cubes, with a pair of tiny tongs to grab the cubes, from a standing tray near his desk.

The standing tray was new to Ryoko as it was not there the last time that she was here. The last time that she was here, The bookshelves filled with all kinds of books, the sofa's, and the phone on Ogata's desk. There was never anything new that change the atmosphere in this office…never!

"Yes. I did enjoy my break, but now I am looking forward to getting back to work." Ryoko said in the professional tone that she had always used with Ogata.

Ryoko was someone that made sure to make people, besides Harry of course, believe that she was someone that cared more about her job than her own life. This approach was something that she had always been using even before she joined the struggle against the Phantom menace.

"That's good. You even sound better, especially more relaxed than you were before. Here have a cup of tea." Ogata continued.

"Is it that bad, sir?" Ryoko asked curiously.

"is what bad?"

"The Committee. Are they that angry about something? You never fix tea at this time when I am around. So I must assume that something stressful happened or is happening. And I can only guess that it is the Committee and they are not happy about something that happened recently."

Ogata closed his eyes as he sighed.

"Information about Hiroki being in England and killing two people got out to them. They are concerned about whether the situation is being managed right. In addition, they are demanding to know how he got out of bed, traveled all the way to London and back without being noticed until he was discovered that he was missing?" Ogata explained.

"I am afraid that even I am out of answers. But I will confirm that he was being watched with all the supervision that we could get. How he managed to get out of bed and travel so far in a short time is a mystery to me." Ryoko explained.

"Well, the Committee are calling for your head. The moment that they heard that Hiroki killed two English citizens within their own homes, they went into great concern in the consequences that this could me for them as they fear that England could be demanding answers through the United Nations." Ogata sighed.

"I would expect as much. I still do not understand why they would not want the United Nations to provide Japan assistance with the situation in Machida. I mean, they have more resources and manpower that can look for a way to destroy the Phantoms and close the Gate." Ryoko complained.

"I know." Ogata said.

" _And that is the problem."_ The Councilor thought to himself.

"Also, I heard that Ranmaru's cousin, Harry Potter got into a conformation with Hiroki, who was last seen heading to Machida. Is Mr. Potter alright?" Ogata said as he put up a face of concern.

"He was wounded but alright. He willingly confronted Hiroki as he kidnapped Miss. Hermione Graner, whose parents were killed by said kidnapper." Ryoko said as she decided to place the folder that she always carried on a table near a couch that was not far from Ogata's desk.

"I see. Then let me ask about the status of Miss. Granger then, if that is alright." Ogata curiously asked, while rubbing his chin.

"Emotionally harmed but physically she is alright. Inukai has been taking care of her."

"I understand."

"Right now, I am trying to see if there is anyone that might take Miss. Granger in as she might continue her courses in Scotland."

"She went to Hogwarts as well?"

"Yes. Harry used to attend there. However, right now, he is being homeschooled by Saya Shindo, Ranmaru's little sister. She has been taking care of him, while Ranmaru is out on duty." Ryoko stated.

"I see. And Tom Riddle has been making personal attempts on Mr. Potter's life, I understand?" Ogata questioned.

Ryoko almost narrowed her eyes at Ogata. How does he know about Riddle being in Tokyo and trying to kill Harry? She never told him nor anyone else beside everyone in Tokko Second Division. It was supposed to be a well-kept secret that not even the Committee would know. And now that she thought about it. How did Ogata know that Hiroki confronted Harry? He knows way too much that he should even with his supposed information access and security clearance would give. He had to find out this information from somebody that was at the scene. She knew everyone in Tokko does not even care much about Ogata. Harry and his family hardly even know much about the Councilor. There was something that was telling her that Ogata was not as innocent that he was making himself to be towards her.

"Yes, but Harry is alright, and nobody was harmed, luckily." Ryoko said in a low tone.

"That's good. The Committee are most likely still talking right now. I imagine that they will call for you sometime soon. Maybe at least an hour." Ogata said as he stood up from his desk with a cup of tea in his hand and walked up to Ryoko.

"Please, why don't you sit down Inspector Ibuki and take a sip out of this tea. You might need it for the stress that you will get from the Committee. I made sure to a couple of cubs of sugar to sweeten it." Ogata said.

Suspicious, Ryoko nodded as she sat down on the couch.

* * *

**Outside the building**

"Is everything and everyone ready?" Ranmaru asked the Aurors that were in the white van with him.

"Yes, sir. We are ready and the Muggle Cops are on standby. They will move in, once we start, to make sure that no one escapes or enters." A female Auror replied.

"Alright. Harry and Kureha should be already entering in the building as we speak. Right now, Saya is at her designated role. Now, in a few minutes, you are to move in and begin arresting everyone in there. Everyone will be processed on who can be let go or taken to the new Wizarding prison in Osaka once the building has been cleared. I will be moving out on with another squad on to the Committee. Remember use only the stunning charm to detail. Only use lethal force when absolutely necessary." Ranmaru explained as he pulled out his wand and checked to make sure it was absolute peck condition.

He knew that he will need to use it and was concerned. What was going to happen soon would be his first real action as a wizard using a wand casting magic. It was one thing to use his sword and hot pink ray of death, but possibly fighting with magic and wands. Well, that was another thing. There could be many risks, but those risks were a concern for him as he feared about the condition of his sister.

" _Saya, I sure hope that you know what you are doing."_

He knew that his little sister was brilliant and maybe more gifted than him. She taught almost all of the spells and Auror procedures that she knew. She helped him become a decent wizard that broke through the Seroadultus. Now, here he was taking part in a wizarding operation as a wizard himself and at the same time deputized as a temporary Auror on the scene.

"Why don't you drink a little of that tea, Inspector Ibuki? You need it for the meeting with the Committee." Ogata insisted as he handed Ryoko the cup of tea.

Ryoko grabbed the Cup of Tea and then she decided to ask.

"How did you find out that Harry was confronted by Hiroki? I did not place it in the official report about Hiroki being Machida earlier in the week." Ryoko questioned as she finally decided to narrow her eyes towards Ogata. Finally deciding to go on the assumption that he put something in the drink and placed the cup on to the coffee table in front of her.

"Well, you see…"

Before Ogata could continue on his explanation, the sounds of sirens could be heard outside the building. Ogata walked over to his window and saw about five police officer cars driving up in front of the building. Another drove up that was blocking the small parking lot not far from his vision. The sirens were still blazing loud with colors of white, red, and blue flashing on the top of the squad cars. In addition, police officers were coming out of the vehicles standing with weapons ready and toke cover behind their cars.

"What is this a coup?" Ogata said to himself out loud.

Ryoko stood up and noticed that Ogata was showing signs of concern. Honestly, she was confused, probably as much as he was. However, both she and Ogata noticed that walking up to the building from a white van not far from the squad cars were a line of people wearing blue robes. Robes that were similar to Saya's Auror Uniform now that she thought about it. She wondered what had happened to where it caused the Aurors to come in and with the support of the Tokyo police department. Then she watched as he ran to his desk and grabbed the phone on his desk.

"Yes, get me the Prime Minister, now."

Ryoko could the sound of some speaking on the other end. Inside, Ryoko was smiling in pride and felt proud of herself.

"What do you mean that Ministry of Magic has taken control of the Machida Case? I thought that the threat of exposure would get them to fuck off. Prime Minister, please, I assure you that the Machida situation is under control and that you can still threaten the Ministry with Exposure. All that it requires is for you to make a call to…" Ogata screamed with sweat pouring down his forehead.

Again the sound of someone speaking could be heard on the other end of Ogata's phone.

"The UN ordered the turnover of the case to the Ministry. But sir…" Ogata said in shock.

The sound could be heard again.

"I will not allow myself to be turned over to the Ministry, sir. I refuse…..But sir…" Ogata continued until the sound of the phone being hung up could be heard on the other end.

With a scream of anger, he slammed the phone back down on the desk and then proceeded to look at Ryoko. And she did not like the look on his face as it was one of those that showed that he had harmful intentions for her. Suddenly before she could even react, Ogata pulled out a wand from his desk and pointed it at Ryoko as he casted a spell.

"Curcio"

In a split second, a red light hit Ryoko and had her screaming in ultimate pain. She had never felt such a pain in her life as it was like as if all the nerves within her body were on fire. Her body kept twitching out of her own control as she kept screaming for at least half a minute. When the spell was finished, Ryoko felt weak and scared at the same time. Ogata walked up and grabbed the cup of tea, where he then began to force it contents into her mouth. Ryoko tried to spit it out as he kept forcing it down her throat by the time he was finished the whole cup was empty with a mouthful still in Ryoko's mouth. The moment that the cup left her lips, she spat a whole mouthful at Ogata's face. Not amused, Ogata slapped Ryoko on the side of her face with a loud clap and her glasses nearly falling out of her face.

"What did you tell the Aurors about your supposed leak in the Committee?" Ogata demanded that Ryoko answer.

"Nothing." Ryoko said as she realized that was not what she was going to answer the bastard with. She was going to tell him to go fuck himself.

"Really…hhhmmm. Then what did Saya Shindo do these past weeks relating to the Machida case?"

"I do not know." Ryoko answered again as she started to believe that there was something in the tea that he forced down her throat.

"I don't understand how the Ministry now has control of the case?" Ogata asked himself and turned back to Ryoko, "Did Kureha and Potter mention anything about the Ministry of Magic in Machida or the Phantoms?"

Before Ryoko could even answer the question, the door in Ogata's Office flew open with one of the Guards from earlier being sent flying towards the desk. When he landed, the guard was out cold. Ogata and Ryoko turned to where the door use to be and saw nothing but smoke in the other side. However, as the smoke dissipated, a figure could be seen. The figure was obviously female through the hair that she had and was wearing a robe that could be seen to be blue.

"Councilor Ogata, you are under arrested for working with a Dark Wizarding Terrorist organization, illegally memory wiping a muggle multiple times without a certification, using magical brews on a muggle, and casting an unforgivable." The woman said as she kept walking into the office and showed herself to be Saya Shindo.

Ogata blinked for a second until he grabbed Ryoko and placed his wand at the side of her neck. Ryoko could feel the tip of his wand trying to jab itself right into her neck.

"Please, Ogata. Are you trying to do a hostage situation? You really are not bright at all." Saya said as she pointed her wand with inhuman speeds.

"Accio Ryoko" were the words that Saya spoke next. Within a second, Ryoko found herself flying towards Saya and landed on the arms of Ranmaru's Sister.

Taking this as an opportunity, Ogata vanished with a loud crack. However, within seconds of Disapparating, he reappeared with the same sound at exact the spot he tried to leave from.

"Anti-Disapparating Wards." Saya said with a smirk as Ryoko was begin to regain composure, "Very useful for when criminals like you try to escape."

Ogata growled at the bitch that now becoming a bigger annoyance than her brother.

"You know, I would give you one of these speeches where the hero tells the villain exact how fucked they are but I don't have time for that shit. I have really looked forward to this, Ogata." Saya says as she tries to cast a stunning spell on Ogata, who managed to block the spell coming towards him with Protego.

Spells were being casted by the two with one blocking the other. There were times that the spells of the two duelists were connecting. Battling out with each for dominance but it seemed that Saya clearly had the advantage. Every time that it looked as if Ogata was going to lose, he would play dirt by directing the beams of light closer and closer towards Inspector Ibuki as a way for Saya to reduce the output from her core.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Meeting Room of the Committee**

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT." Yelled one of the members in the Committee as he was being dragged away by Aurors and with magic suppressing cuffs on his wrists.

"YOU THINK THAT YOU WON? BUT YOU WAIT…TASIHI WILL KILL YOU LIKE THE PHANTOMS KILLED YOUR PARENTS… YOU FLITHY EXCUSE OF A MUDBLOO…." Another member of the Committee yelled until he found that his mouth was silenced and saw that Ranmaru Shindo had a wand pointed at him with a wide smirk.

"Think of this as Karma, gentlemen for trying to have me and my cousin killed through the Security Division. Be lucky that happened to keep my anger in control or else you guys would be nothing but a bunch of grease stans on the wall and floor." Ranmaru retorted.

"This area is clear; we should check on Auror Shindo." One of the Aurors informed Ranmaru.

"Yes, we should. I just hope Harry and Kureha are not having too many problems in dealing with the Security Division, right now."

"I am sure that they are fine sir. If your sister trusts them for the task, then surely there would not be any issues with them." The Auror replied.

"You do not know Harry's luck like I do for the past month and a half. It can really be out of hand."

* * *

**Back in the Office of Ogata**

Spells were still being thrown all around the office with the place being almost unrecognizable. The windows were broken with bits of jagged glass still standing in the frame of said window. The bookshelves were cut up with some of them smoking from the result of various spells that were being bounced by Ogata and Saya. The witch and the wizard hiding as a muggle were still dueling with their wands pointed at each other. Ryoko was still recovering from the attack that Ogata made on her with the physical assault and the torturing that he done to her. She was on her knees and breathing very hard as she felt weak. This feeling inside her was something that she had never encountered before in her life. She slowly moved her eyes towards the two individuals fighting at this moment. The fight had reached to a point that she witnessed Ogata look towards Ryoko again and the look was something that would frighten her as he pointed his wand to her.

"Avada Kedavra." Ogata shouted as a beam of green light sped right towards her.

Ryoko knew that if this spell hit, then she was done for. She would die without even having a chance to even kiss her Hare-Bare. Her dreams would end at this point. Suddenly, she felt someone push her out of the way and hard. This feelings was similar to how her fiancé pushed her in order for her to live. She looked to where she was pushed from and noticed that it was Ranmaru Shindo.

"Ranmaru?" Ryoko asked in shock.

"Hi, Inspector Ibuki. You alright?" Ranmaru asked with a small smirk.

"Yes." Ryoko said with a tone of shock.

"Good." Ranmaru continued.

Ranmaru stood back up on his feet and joined his sister in dueling Ogata.

"I will admit that I am a bit surprised to see you here, Ranmaru Shindo." Ogata exclaimed.

"Yea. Well, turns out that I was actually a wizard. Quite amazing in how Seroadultus affects the human body." Ranmaru retorted as he casted some non-harmful spells to try and weaken Ogata.

Ogata chuckled as he kept blocking spells, "I was a champion in the Japanese National Dueling Competition in 1987. I was able to win against five people by myself at the same time. I can continue on with this for days."

"That's not a problem. I still have a trick up in my arsenal." Ranmaru said as he pulled out a piece of what one might describe as a piece of Coal from his pocket.

"And what is that?" Ogata said as he tried to contain any form of laughter within him as he not want to believe that the older Shindo was serious that he could defeat him with a piece of Coal.

"Oh, just a little thing that I picked up from the joke shop owned by some friends of Harry. They were willing to sell me some of this for a really cheap price. It is called Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder." Ranmaru announced as he threw the piece of coal onto the ground.

Within a second, everything in the room went pitch black. Ogata could not see anything as dark black smoke and fumes were surrounding him. He kept his wand out as he expected Shindo or in this both siblings to take advantage of this and attack him. He was right but even if he knew that it was coming there was no way that he was prepared for what was in store for him. As out of the dark smoke, a fist was sent straight towards. He felt hard muscles hit his face, particularly his cheek and sent him back by a foot. Ogata fell down on to his ass and was shaking his head to regain composure from the force of the punch that he just received from one of the Shindo siblings. He went to point his wand straight to where the punch originated, but was surprised to see that it was no longer in his hand. It must have fallen when he got punch and fell down. Now, he was defenseless currently. However, he had something that would suffice. He dug into a hidden pocket inside coat and pulled out a small-caliber revolver. Small enough to not be noticed on the other side of the coat that he was wearing.

Standing back up, Ogata aimed to where the punch came from and watched as the smoke was starting to fade away. He smirked as he was ready to take the two siblings off guard with a gun. Something that a Protego charm could not easily block. He could see their feet right in front of him as the smoke started to fade upwards and he pointed the gun at the direction where one of the pair of feet were at.

CLICK!

He felt cold hard metal on the side of his head and the shape of the metal felt like the barrel of a large caliber revolver. There was only one person in the room that he knew for a fact that use this type of firearm. He turned his head to where the barrel was at his temple. It was there that he saw nothing but anger. Anger that was on the face of Super-Intendent Ryoko Ibuki of Tokko Second Division.

"Drop it." Ryoko whispered but in a way that told him that if he did not do what she demanded then he was going to get a bullet to the head.

No way to get to out. No portkey that he had on hand. Tasihi feared that it would bring too attention if one were discovered and in the wrong hands. There was no way that he was going to be sent to the Japanese Wizarding Prison in Mt. Fuji, especially in the high level cells. With a gun to his head and then the Shindo siblings were pointing their wands to him. He did as order and dropped the gun with a loud clatter. There was one way out. He closed his eyes and pulled out a cigarette from the outer pockets of his coat.

"Just going to smoke if that is all." Ogata said as he placed the cigarette to his mouth.

Ranmaru, somebody who smoked occasionally, was alright with it. Like what could happen right now by simply smoking. Its not like it would….

And then Ogata shoved the cigarette into his mouth, then the sound of a small crack could be heard and it was not the crack sound that he made when he tried to disparate out of the office.

* * *

**Inside the offices of the Security Division**

The sounds of bodies being cut and blood being spilled could be heard throughout the section of the building. In the chaos that was ensuing at this moment, Harry and Kureha had their swords out using them to kill Phantoms that were living in the area. Harry still carried the Sword of Gryffindor with him, it was something that he felt comfortable with on his person.

"How did this situation turn so bloody so quickly?" Harry complained to his wife as he sliced a Phantom that tried to attack the wizard from the side. Through the time that he was here, fighting Phantoms, Harry was putting the skills that Ranmaru and Kureha taught him in the use of sword slashing. When he first started, he could not hold a sword straight without the weight of it trying to fall down on him. Now, after his incident with Hiroki, Harry was able to become an expert in using the way of the sword. Kureha once joked that he was her Samurai now.

"Because the involvement of the Security Division with the Phantom has shown itself to be deeper than we originally believed." Kureha said as she jumped into the air as if she was gliding and sliced another Phantom but into more than four pieces. Blood was in the hallway all around them. There was hardly one door in the hallway that was not spared from being coated in blood. Harry liked the way that her hair blew in the wind she was making as attacked and killed the last of the Phantoms that were in the building or at least in their general vicinity.

"Yea, but now the question that I have right now. Is where are those bastard at? They could not have gone far. I mean those Phantoms had to be their guards and plus their spies at the same time." Harry said as he began to ponder in his head.

"Good question. My dear hubby. I assume that the moment that they heard the sirens outside that they went into a room that they thought would be secure and safe. Somewhere that muggle police officers would not notice or even Aurors in this case." Kureha said as she gave her little husband a kiss to his lips. She could never stop wanting to taste those lips. The boy is tasty and addicting. Like as if he was a type of candy that she constantly wanted with her and she could prove that she wanted this taste a lot in certain activities that she did with Harry.

"I am still surprised that Saya wanted us to go after the Security Division. I figured that she would not allow me anywhere near here when times started to heat up." Harry exclaimed.

"I guess, she figured that with me here that you would be alright. Plus, she may have accepted that she cannot stop you from getting into trouble." Kureha replied with a smile as she and Harry continued to walk down the hall. They walked past doors that hid offices and were shut.

However, Harry could feel that the rooms that were near him were empty. It was like as if he was not detecting any lifeforms on the other side of the walls and doors. It was how he was able to detect the Phantoms that they encountered as they entered. He could sense them within the walls and getting ready to strike. All he had to do for him and Kureha to begin the process of countering the attack that the Phantoms planned was to close his eyes. The second that some of the Phantoms phased through the walls, Harry and Kureha eliminated them all. Now they needed to find the people that were a part of the Security Division and then arrest them all. No far behind Harry and Kureha were a small squad of five Aurors, who were to accompany the married couple and provide assistance in the arresting of all the agents or people within the Security Division commanded by the now-defunct Committee of Public Safety.

The Aurors were both shocked and terrified at what they saw. Before the married duo started to combat the Phantoms, Harry was able to cast a Protego that managed to block the physical and phasing attacks of the Phantoms. They could not break the shield surrounding the Aurors and every time that they tried to phase through said shield, the Phantom was almost fried to a crispy like as if it was being electrocuted. Once the fighting was done with the Phantoms at least, Harry removed the shield and ordered them to continue following them.

"Sense anything, my little wizard?" Kureha asked as she knew about Harry's new abilities.

Harry looked around the hallway as if he was using x-ray vision to see where everyone in the building or at the section of the building that he and they were on. His vision went into black as he was closing his eyes but not dark black. Just black that one would see from switching the source on the Television, where he could see bits of the environment. However, this was not what he was looking for. Harry looked around through the darkness that he was seeing for anything that was showing a hint of light. This continued for a minute until he noticed that within this darkness, he was seeing the outline of people in one room. The shape was in the color of orange and he could see that some of them were attempting to disparate out of the building. Only to be heavenly disappointed when they apparated right back to the building. Harry noticed that the room they were in was secured with wizards pointing their wands at what could be assumed was a door and a few of the people, most likely muggles working Taishi, were pointing pistols at another location in the room. This told Harry that the room the bastards of the Security Division had two entrances that could be attacked. Then he noticed something else, some of the people in the room were shoving stuff into something in a hurry. What could they be doing? Harry remembered that a conversation that he had with Ranmaru, who told him about Yukino's father, who had made himself into a monster. The way that his cousin described the guy actually sickened Harry as he thought that the only one that would most likely do such a thing would be Voldemort, but never mind. Apparently, Yukino's father believed that Humanity needed to evolve into a new stage. A stage to where mankind was nothing but monsters. When Saya entered the conversation, she said that it was most likely some propaganda that Herpo or Tasihi fed to the muggles working for him

"Found them." Harry announced pointing to where they were.

"That way?" Kureha asked making sure that she understood correctly.

"Yea. They are in some kind of room with two entrances. They have wands and guns at the ready at each one." Harry confirmed.

"Well, If my memory serves me right on being here before and reviewing the blueprints of the place, they could be in the …. that's weird." Kureha said putting a finger to her chin.

"What?" Harry asked his wife.

"I can't say the name of the place. I know where it is, but I can't say its name. Why is that? Magic?" Kureha asked turning to her husband as she remembered reading something that could do what she was experiencing.

"Definitely." One of the Aurors behind them said with a nodded.

"Fidelius Charm. This means that the place cannot be entered without us getting the secret keeper of the place to tell us. Without getting that information, you won't be able to name it and find it, but you would know that it exists."

"What is in there, then?" Harry asked.

"Documents, Secrets, Artifacts that give information about the Phantoms, you name it. The only thing that they do not have is the pieces of the box that Ryoko bring with her. She always keep them in a secure location of her own."

"If I am to guess, they are trying to do something in there. Because they act like they are throwing stuff around." Harry stated.

"I know that they have a large paper shredder that the whole Division uses." Kureha said as she thought for a second.

"Wait…wait..wait… If it is under the Charm, you can see where it is right?" the same Auror asked. She had Green hair and her Auror badge on her hair being used as a hair clip.

"Yea." Harry replied realizing that she was talking to him.

"So, that means with some miracle, you are able to break through the Charm and find them. So, If I am right, then you could just walk us to there and point to the entrance or something."

Harry smiled, "I can do better than that."

Harry began to walk where he saw the figures earlier. Although, it was not easy doing it by himself as the charm made Kureha forget where and are what the bastards in. After about ten minutes, Harry was finally to get close enough to the figures to where it looked like they were just a foot away from him.

"I do not see anything but just a wall. A regular office wall." One of the Aurors complained.

"Of course, you would, stupid" The green hair Auror retorted back.

" I see a steel door." Harry said.

"What?" said the Auror that complained earlier.

"It's a steel door. Right here." Harry said touching the door and outlining it with the direction of his hand.

"Must be a part of those new abilities that you have sweetie." Kureha said.

Harry nodded.

"They still armed with wands and guns on the other side?" Kureha asked.

Harry nodded.

"Well, If I am going to guess, they either have protection against regular spells that would open it and from it being opened through force. We might need to figure something out."

"Let me just see if I can blast it open with Bombarda just to test it out. If I hold the spell in mid-casting for a minute, then it should be powerful enough for it to blow the door open" Harry suggested as he placed the sword in the pouch that he always carries with him.

"I like that." Kureha smirked.

"Well, its not like we have any better ideas. Alright everyone get into cover. Don't know if his spell is going to backfire or anything. If he breaks the door open, then proceed to rush in and detain them. Use lethal means only if necessary." The green-haired Auror announced.

Everyone began to walk out of the room and into safety. The only ones left in the room were themarried couple of the group.

"You should get into cover as well. " Harry instructed.

"No way. Last time that I left you alone, you got shot in the chest." Kureha said, "We are married. Til Death does us apart. Literally with the Soul Bond."

Harry smiled a bit as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Plus, if you open the door, someone is going to need to throw this immediately." Kureha continued pulling out what looked like a grenade.

Harry looked at her confusingly.

"It's not a regular grenade. It's a Dung Bomb in a Grenade like canister. Apparently, Saya had made a custom order of Dung Grenades, as I am calling them, from Fred and George back in England. I imagine that it must have been a real hustle to ship these to Japan through legal means."

Harry laughed a bit as he looked up into the eyes of his beautiful wife and said, "Did I ever say how much love seeing you be brilliant and intelligent?"

"Every day, lover boy." Kureha said as she proceeded to try and kiss him again.

"Excuse me." Called one of the Aurors in the hallway near them, "If you two are going to be fucking, could you wait and do that at a Love Hotel?"

Harry rolled his eyes as Kureha giggled. He then proceeded to point his wand to the metal door and then he held the exploding charm back in miscasting for a minute as it built up in power. When he felt he was ready, he spell the word.

"Bombarda!"

No light came out of his wand and within a split second, the door went flying from its hidges with a loud explosion. The sound of the explosion was probably deafening for the people on the other side. He could hear the sounds of villains panicking as some had no idea what to do in the situation that they found themselves in at this moment. Kureha then threw the Dung Grenade into the room that was finally visible to her as the Charm now somehow broken. At least, she assumed that it was broken as she saw what remained of the door. Kureha watched as the moment that the grenade landed into the room that an explosion of brown stinky gas was let loose. The sounds of even more panic could be heard and along with the sounds of disgust.

Immediately once the grenade went off, the Aurors ran into the room screaming and shouting. She could see that the Auror were either wearing clothespins on their noses or tied some cloth on the front of their lower face. She wanted to laugh at how silly that they looked but decided to contain herself; For now at least.

"I guess, lets see the damage that they did." Harry suggested.

"Sure. Ladies first." Kureha said as she walked ahead of her husband.

Harry followed her into the room and the sight they saw was a mixture. The place looked like one of interiors of deposit storage in a high security bank. However, papers were everywhere and in the back of the room was a shredder filled with papers. Right now it looked to be jammed with paper. Harry wondered why they would shred all these papers. Was there some information about the Division's activites in trying to assist him and the time that they wanted to kill Ranmaru before Harry showed up in Tokko? There had to be something in them. He lost his train of though when he noticed that some of the Aurors were forced to duel with one of the Bastards that refused to surrender. The duel continued a bit until.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The Auror fell down as a green light him and landed on the floor dead. The instance that Harry saw the Auror die, he pointed his wand at the asshole, wearing shade and grey hair, and casted a spell to stun him. Instead of seeing a red light come out of his wand, a blue light popped out and hit the fucker. The force that the bastard was sent flying was so much that he landed on the wall with a loud crack. It like as if his spine was snapped and the next thing that Harry heard from him was his moaning of pain.

"Wow." Was all that Harry could say.

"Was that like a different version of Stupefy or something?" Kureha asked as she had her wand pointing to the face of one of the guns who was previously holding a gun. Kureha had disarmed him of the weapon and tied him up by conjuring chains to wrap around his wrists and legs.

"No idea. Maybe its apart of my new powers. It was supposed to stun him, but it acted more powerful than a regular stunner that I usually cast." Harry replied.

"One second, love." Kureha said. As she stepped on the wrist of another muggle that trying to point a gun to her face. The guy screamed in pain as Kureha was really trying to put some force on that wrist in order to get him to drop the gun. Finally, the guy gave up and let go of the gun.

"I think that we got them all." Called out the Auror with green hair.

"Yea, but we have an Auror down." Harry called out.

"We saw. Damn it." The Green hair Auror swore.

"Personally knew him?" Harry asked.

"Yes. He was my partner."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't save him."

"It's fine. He died doing his job. Something that he always loved to do." The Green haired Auror said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

* * *

**The Next Day in the Apartment of the Potter & Shindo Family**

"How you are feeling, Ryoko?" Kureha asked as she brought a potion for the Superintendent to drink.

"Better I guess, but my nerves still hurt. Is that more of that medicine in magic potion that suppose to drink?" Ryoko replied as she laid down on her bed. She felt completely tired. Every muscle in her body ached and pained in her. It was as if she had been working out every part of her body non-stop for a full day.

"Yes, Saya said that you need to keep drinking this twice a day. It will help your nerves recover from being under the effects of the torture curse." Kureha explained.

"I know. But it just tastes terrible." Ryoko complained as Kureha handed her the bottle and began to slowing drink in disgust.

"Still can't believe how Ogata killed himself. I mean cyanide in a cigarette. That's new." Kureha exclaimed as she sat on a chair near Ryoko's bed.

"Yea, now I have seen everything." Ryoko said as she finished drinking the potion after two minutes. Then Ryoko had a thought in her head.

"How long has this been going on?" Ryoko asked.

"What has?" Kureha replied confused.

"Saya investigating the Committee and all?"

"Awhile."

"And at the whole time, Ogata was wiping my memory after using that truth potion on me?"

"Yes, we have audio recordings of it." Kureha answered with a nod.

"Why did you never say anything?"

"We were afraid that Ogata would scan your memories and find out that the Aurors were going to make a move on him."

"I see. But what will happen to Tokko?" Ryoko asked curiously.

"Well, we will be transferred to a special branch of the Auror Department for secret operations. Then continue as if nothing happened. But Me and Harry will be planning to still go over to England. Maybe you should go with us. I mean ICW and UN both want Herpo as well as Voldemort to be brought down." Kureha explained.

"I don't know." Ryoko hesitated.

"Come on. The Committee can no longer order you around. In fact, there are under some serious charges right now. No one is going to tell you no for going to London. Plus, Saya is in charge of the special branch in the Auror Department within the Japanese Ministry of Magic. She said that she had no problem with it too. So come on, Ryoko. I think getting out of the country would be just the thing for you. I hear London has some good shops that we can go to." Kureha begged with puppy dog eyes.

Ryoko sighed as Kureha smiled. Ryoko swore that Kureha could be persistent, but she is going because she wanted to be near her Hare-Bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I got this one done. This one took a little while as I was trying to find a way to have someone try and kill Harry every other chapter. Also, this does upload date does not mean that I owe an Interlude because it was longer than 6,00 words, which was the planned amount. However, I can try to promise that the next Chapter will not be as long as this one, keyword Promise as chances is that U am going to go over that number. Hell, for all I know at the moment that it will be a two-part chapter, which is something that I usually do not like to do but only for special circumstances. The next chapter will most likely focus on Harry, Kureha, and now Ryoko going to England to destroy Voldemort. Next Tuesday will be the most likely upload date if nothing goes wrong, because this is where progress is being made in the story.


	20. Back to England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns to England to begin the process of destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes and then to Destroy him permenantly. However, they have to get together with the Order and find out the situation going on in England before they can do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do not own Harry Potter and Tokko.

**Outside of Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

**July 29** **th** **, 2006**

Days after the Japanese Auror raid on the forces within the Tokko and the Committee, Harry and his friends, mainly Kureha and Ryoko, decided to finally without any hesitation to head back to England. The plan was that they were going to live in the Black Family House and use it as their base of operations. They were going to find the rest of his Horcruxes, destroy them, and then kill Voldemort before he use the Phantom powers that they have been hearing about from Dumbledore by Owl. Flying to London was a long fight but Harry did not mind as he had his wife with him. In addition, he had Ryoko, who finally decided to join them after he escapade with Ogata.

She still was shocked that Ogata would be willing to kill himself with cyanide. He just did not seem the person. She fingered that he was going to go down with bullets in his body. However, she was proven wrong as he killed himself and according to Saya did not have anything significant to the Auror investigation on his person. Everything that he knew was now with Tasihi/Herpo or whoever was still among the ranks of his cult that contained a mixture of muggles and dark wizards. So many things that happened on that day and the days afterward that Ryoko had no idea as to the position of the Second Division. The only thing that she did know for a fact was that the Second Division would now be under the Auror Department of the Japanese Ministry of Magic and, she guessed ironically, Ranmaru's little sister. She knew that Saya was a Symbiont with some advanced skills in magic, but she never believed that Saya was an awakened Symbiont. Ryoko stopped thinking about all the other stuff that happened in Japan and looked back at Harry. He was so cute and handsome. There was always something about this boy…no man…that made her lose her normal professional looks. However, she was still trying to get the young man to notice her. Then she remembered that the man birthday was not too long away... she smirked.

When they got of the airplane, which landed at the same airport that Harry departed from to Tokyo, the trio hailed a Taxi and rode to an area that confused the females of the group as they anticipated a mansion or something. Instead, they were in a muggle housing area in a road called Grimmauld Place. They notice that there was a house missing as there was an eleven and thirteen but not a twelve. However, Harry looked at where the missing house would be as if he could see. Then it clicked to Kureha that the house would be hidden by magic like how the Security Division used a Charm to hide the Information Vault.

"Finally arrived, have you Potter?" called a familiar voice out of the corner of his eye.

Harry turned to see Madeye Moody with his mechanical eye.

"Hello Madeye. Mind letting me and my friends in?" Harry said.

"Here you, go. Have your friends memorize very well." The Paranoid Auror grunted handing Harry a piece of paper.

Harry simply handed the paper to Ryoko, who almost read it out loud before Madeye stopped her. After a minute, Ryoko passed it to Kureha. Being a prodigy, she did not need to take so long to memorize it. Understanding how the charm works, Kureha pulled out her wand and burned the paper to nothing but ash.

"Good, now come on in. Constant Vigilance!" Madeye said

Ryoko was surprised to suddenly to see a house appear out of nowhere with the number 12. It was definitely not there a minute ago.

* * *

**Inside 12 Grimmauld Place**

When going inside the place, Kureha and Ryoko were greeted to the many people within the Order of the Phoenix. Ryoko was still trying to get use to the style in how some wizards and witches liked to dress. Not that she had anything against it, of course.

"Harry, Miss. Suzuka. It has been a while, good to see you here. Back in good old England. How are you feeling after being attack by…what is name…Hiroki?" Dumbledore asked as he entered the room where the Order was meeting for today.

"Better, sir." Harry said with no emotions on his face.

"That is good. And let's see, who is your companion?" Dumbledore asked referring to Ryoko.

"My name is Ryoko Ibuki, leader of the Second Division of Tokko. We meet before Mr. Dumbledore at Machida, when you helped us against Voldemort." Ryoko announced herself as if she was introducing herself for a military parade and stood at attention. Something she did as a force of habit. Ryoko noticed that some of the people in the room flinched when she said the name of the Dark Wizard that killed Harry's parents. Kureha wanted to roll her eyes at the way that the wizards, besides Harry and Dumbledore, reacted when Ryoko said the word 'Voldemort.'

"Tokko?...Albus…Aren't they the ones that fight Herpo's monsters?" asked Professor McGonagall in surprise.

"Yes. We are the one's that so far that can counter Herpo's Phantoms." Ryoko answered for Dumbledore.

"I did not see how a bunch of Muggles can even think that they counter anything magical." Snape complained ed at the far corner of the room.

Kureha turned to Snape and smiled as she spoke, "And this is coming from someone that works with Voldemort and Dumbledore at the same time….Let's see….I can guess who you are right now, especially with that greasy hair. Without any doubt, you are Snape and was Harry's potion's teacher. A teacher that cannot properly teach a class and does nothing but insult students. You know in Japan, our teachers make sure that the students have an understanding of a subject before having them play around with chemicals."

However, Kureha was not done yet.

"You just write on a chalk board and say to them kids 'have a go'. And let's not even talk about your hatred towards Harry that is completely unprofessional as a Teacher. Also, the way you were teaching Harry to 'block' his mind" Kureha emphasized block with her fingers, "can be considered mind rape in not only the Japanese Ministry but also in England. So, if I were, I would shut up before Harry decides that he is within right to press charges against you. You filthy excuse of a bat." Kureha said as she kept her eyes on said bat as if daring him to counter her on what she just said.

"Silence muggle whore of a girl. You know nothing. So just I would recommend that you mind your own business. I can see why only Potter why would be interested in you. All that you had to do was flash your breasts and he would follow you like a mutt." Snape said.

Harry glared at Snape as he was having a hard time in wanting to cast a spell on the Potions Master. Some of the members in the Order were somewhat shocked at the words that Snape just said. After a minute, he decided that he was going to teach Snape a lesson. He pulled out his wand and casted a very powerful version of Flipendo that sent the bat flying so hard into the wall behind that his body made an impression.

"If I hear you saying anything else about my wife, I will do more than hurt your back on the wall. I will make you wish that I was still in Japan." Harry growled as traces of purple smoke was coming out of his nose. Luckily no one besides Ryoko and Kureha noticed the smoke as there were no comments about it; not even looks . Only the shocking words of people realizing what Harry just said.

"WIFE?!"

Kureha blushed as she knew that people would probably be wanting to know about the extent of the marriage between her and Harry.

"Please everyone, I have called this meeting to update Harry and his Companions on the status of Voldemort as well as his operations…." Dumbledore was saying until Molly interrupted him.

"I still do not think that Harry should be here, Dumbledore. He is too young to be involved in these activities."

Harry turned to Miss. Weasely as he wanted to settle this issue once and for all, "Miss. Weasely, I know that you think that I am still too young, but after everything that has happened in my life, Saya and Dumbledore believe that I am entitled to know what is going on. Because right now, Miss. Weasely, within a few weeks, I have not had a quiet life away from England. I have been attacked monsters from Hell, shot in the chest, possessed by a monster, and near died many time, especially during my time at Hogwarts. Both Voldemort and Herpo want me dead. They will not stop trying to kill me until they succeed in exactly that. I have to fight in this to protect Kureha, my wife."

In the last words of his speech to Molly, Harry held on to Kureha's hand as the two smiled and starred each other in the eye.

"But Harry, dear…"

"Molly, it's fine. As Harry said, It is time that he becomes an active member in this fight. And sadly, it must happen at the age that he is right now." Dumbeldore said.

After a minute, Molly said nothing but gave a slow nod.

"Now, first Severus, why don't you start first? Has Voldemort said anything about his plans?"

Within minutes, Snape explained that Voldemort was slowly becoming more and more confident in his powers. Right now, the Dark Lord had plans to attack various magical communities with his powers. Voldemort apparently learned some new tricks as he was able to phase through walls and float in the air like as if he was a ghost from Hogwarts. When the Trio heard this bit, they looked at each other as they both understood what this meant. Voldemort now has Phantom abilities. Of course, Harry previously told them about Voldemort's return through the vision he had before confronting Hiroki, but they assumed that it was something similar to how Yukino's father transformed himself into a monster. But now this translated that the fight between both the Demon Lord and Dark Lord was going to be much harder to win. Another question that was running through their mind was the possible chances that Voldemort had a piece of the box inside him right now. There were many questions that going through the heads of the Trio that they could not figure out the answers to them all. After Snape gave his information, Harry watched as Kingsley gave information in how the Auror Department was trying to step its game after the ICW said that they feared that Voldemort was now placing the entire Wizarding World at risk of being exposed to the Muggles. Harry and Kureha smirked as they knew that it was part of the many plans formulated by the ICW and the UN. Ryoko noticed them smirking and was a little confused. Although, she guessed that it may have to do with the thing that they helped pulled with the Security Division a few days ago.

After about an hour, the meeting ended with nothing else that was important. However, Dumbledore said that he wanted to talk to Harry and Kureha. Although, Harry requested that Ryoko join them, Dumbledore accepted albeit with some reluctance. It did not take long for the room to be cleared with just Dumbledore and the Trio left. After a brief minute of silence, Dumbledore spoke.

"I am glad to see that you are well, Harry. You said in your letter that you had some information about your scar."

Harry explained about what the Phantom that was once inside Hiroki did to him and Kureha being able to destroy the Horcrux by standing both herself as well as Harry with the Sword of Gryffindor. Ever since that night, Harry's scar no longer burned and he was no longer feeling the connection that he had with Voldemort.

"That is most extraordinary." Dumbledore said amazed.

"Yea. No thanks to you, Dumbledore." Kureha said with a glare, "You could have found a way to remove the fucking Horcrux from Harry's head long before I did. But no, you felt that there was no way and felt that it would be best that Harry would die in the end. Well, I will tell you one thing, you almost got that result. So, do not think for one second that things between us are fixed."

"I am on with Harry and Kureha on this, Mr. Dumbledore. It was irresponsible as a Headmaster to give up on a child like that, especially someone who was your student." Ryoko said with glare and held onto the arm of her Hare-Bear.

Dumbledore sighed as he knew that the looks and words that he was receiving from the Trio right front would scar him for life.

"Yes, I understand completely. You are right that I was wrong to make such an assumption. I do apologize for that." Dumbledore said sincerely.

"Yes, well. Back to Horcruxes in general, particularly Voldemort's. Were you able to check on that lead you had since the last we met?" Kureha asked.

"Yes, I have. I was able to find a place that I believe that Voldemort hid a Horcrux. It is in a cave hidden from the muggle world and there is only one way in. In addition, it will most likely be guarded by some form of highly advanced dark magic. I will most likely need help to attain the Horcrux." Dumbledore continued to explain.

"I see." Harry said.

"Will you need Harry for this?" Kureha asked.

"Well, either Harry or you should do in assisting me in the mission."

"I see." Kureha said.

"What about any other Horcruxes? Did Snape mention anything about Voldemort's pet snake?" Ryoko asked curiously.

"As far as Severus had told, the Snake is still with Voldemort. It will be very difficult to even get near it."

"Damn." Kureha muttered under her breath.

"As to If I found anything about another Horcrux and its location, then I afraid to say that I have not be fortunate in doing so." Dumbledore continued.

"Oh, well, this only means that the hunt gets more difficult here on out." Kureha exclaimed.

"What happened to your hand, Mr Dumbledore? It seems as if it is infected." Ryoko asked looking at said hand, which had a ring with a broken stone on it.

Dumbledore looked at said hand and gave a small smile as he replied, " It is just a Dark Curse, Miss. Ibuki. I will be fine."

However, Harry and Kureha questioned the truth of Dumbledore's answer.

"Miss. Suzuka, Miss. Shindo said that once you arrived that you were to do a task for both the UN and the ICW?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Me and Harry need to talk to the man that Voldemort knew as student. The one who gave Voldemort info about the Horcruxes." Kureha said.

Dumbledore hummed in understanding as he spoke, "What will happen to him if he appears uncooperative?"

"I am supposed to take him in and ship him to Tokyo. And I have the documents from the ICW to do exactly that." Kureha said as she handed Dumbledore a copy of said documents for him to have.

"I see. Well, I have an idea as to where he is right now. However, I would suggest that it be done tomorrow as it has no doubt been a long flight for the three of you. Some rest would do you good."

The three nodded as they felt tired and decided to call it a night. Although, Harry and Kureha were surprised that he did not ask about any further information about their marriage.

* * *

 

**Back in Tokyo**

"I still do not understand why you wanted to talk to me and Yukino about Mr. Muramasa?" Ranmaru said as he entered the car of Mr. Muramasa, who was working with the Chief a lot.

"I found somebody who has information about what happened at Machida and the death of your parents. He also knew Miss. Shiraishi's father personally and wanted to offer his condolences to her, personally." Shogo Muramasa replied. He had black hair, glasses, brown eyes, and wore a black suit.

Ranmaru could see that Yukino frowned when her father was mentioned. The Wizard slash Symbiont would no blame her as it was hard to believe how much that man-made himself into a monster. Although, the event had no doubt hit Yukino harder because her own father, someone that she cared about like a family, had tried to kill her and was nearly successful as he stabbed her in the back. A stab that was meant for him, his stupid old self. The Ranmaru that was reckless and let vengeance drive him in life…the one that existed before Harry came into his life. He blamed himself for many things after taking in the words that Sirius left for him. He stopped rushing into things and use his god damn head now.

Right now, Ranmaru just kept his eyes on Mr. Muramasa and knew what he had to do. Directing Yukino into the backseat of the car, Ranmaru sat on the passenger seat as Muramasa. Ranmaru watched Muramasa attempted to start the engine of his car, but it would not go at all. The group could hear that the engine wanted to start, but kept stalling. Inward, Ranmaru was smiling.

"Come on, start." Muramasa complained to his own car.

" _Please, not now, Taishi is not in the best of mood right now."_ Muramasa thought to himself.

"Sounds like something is wrong with the Transmission or something." Ranmaru commented.

"Most likely. Looks like I might have to call in a taxi and have this towed for repairs. Oh, well." Muramasa said as he pulled out his phone and was getting ready to make a call. One especially to his boss.

"Well, I guess, as we wait, I do have one thing to tell you, sir." Ranmaru announced.

"Yes, what is it?" Muramasa asked just as he was about to press the call button on his phone.

"Just these two words… Petrificus Totalus." Ranmaru said quickly pulling out his wand towards the man in the driver with a white light him.

With wide eyes, Muramasa was in a frozen like state as his phone fell to the dirty car floor. Ranmaru smirked at the results that were right in front of him. He was really getting good at casting spells without any issue. Pulling out a badge from his pocket that had the name Auror on it, he spoke to the frozen driver.

"Mr. Muramasa, on behalf of the Japanese Ministry of Magic, you are under arrest for working for a Dark Wizarding Terrorist organization and stealing information from the Ministry." Ranmaru announced.

"Ranmaru…wh….wha….what is going on?" Yukino asked concerned and confused.

"Let's just say that a lot has happened since the day you went to the Hospital, Yukino. I promise to explain everything eventually." Ranmaru promised as he pulled out a mirror from his coat.

"Saya Shindo." Ranmaru called out.

Suddenly within seconds, Saya's face appeared on the mirror looking at Ranmaru.

"You have him?" Saya asked.

"I have him. He is not going anywhere." Ranmaru replied with a smile.

"Good, what is your location? I will have Auror's come up and pick you guys up. Especially knowing that you fucked up Murmasa's car engine with wandless magic when he was not looking." Saya stated.

* * *

 

**Diagon Alley**

**July 30th, 2006**

After checking with Gringotts on the Horcrux that they destroyed, Harry and the girls decided to explore the somewhat empty Diagon Alley. Hoping that eventually there would be a shop that was opened. Unfortunately, there were hardly anything that the Trio could find and enjoy with themselves. There was the Leaky Cauldron, but it had people that were keeping an eye on Harry. Kureha could not help but complain in how some of these people had no sense of privacy. As everywhere they went in Diagon Alley and in the Leaky Cauldron, people just stared at Harry and most times praised him as the Chosen One…the one that was going to defeat Voldemort. Ryoko mentioned how she could not understand the reason why these people feared Voldemort to the point that they called him names like 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.' She stated that, as Kureha had once said back in Tokyo, Voldemort was a wizard that can be taken down and something not to be feared but hated and destroy. Fear of this man must not control these people as he is one man with followers that cannot tell right from left.

Although, Kureha mentioned that while it was true, they have to take into account of the recent changes that Voldemort went through and were made by Herpo. Was Voldemort now considered a Phantom? Can only a Symbiont kill them? Did his Horcruxes make any stronger in combination with his new abilities? They saw a story from the Daily Prophet in which it described the crime scene witnessed by English Aurors after Voldemort apparently went after some that he considered as powerful enemies within the British Ministry of Magic, one of those killed was Amelia Bones. Harry frowned when he remembered her at his trial before his fifth year at Hogwarts, he had a lot of respect for her as she was one of the few in the Ministry trial that was giving him a fair chance to defend himself. In addition, according to press, Voldemort was also having his Death Eaters make attacks on muggle communities.

"Let's go to out into the Muggle side for right now. Dumbledore is supposed to meet us outside of the Leaky Cauldron." Kureha said.

"Are we sure that we should trust Dumbledore to take us to this man that you are suppose to talk, Kureha? I mean, I really do not have a strong faith towards the old man." Ryoko asked.

"As much as I hate him, but we need to talk to the guy that Saya told me to interrogate. We need that info. Dumbledore may be the only one who can tell us where he is." Kureha replied trying to be as vague as possible without anyone hearing anything like Horcruxes and or having a muncher give Voldemort info that Harry knows about his Horcruxes.

"Very well. But I suggest that afterward we look up some information on what those things are most likely." Ryoko said with Harry nodding in support.

"Sure." Kureha said as they walked into the Wizarding Pub and tried to get through it as fast as possible.

"Mr. Potter!" called out a voice from the crowd near the bar that Tom the Bartender was working.

Harry and the others tried to ignore the person calling out for him. He really just wanted to get Dumbledore and be done for today.

"Let's keep going." Harry said to the girls.

Ryoko and Kureha nodded in understanding.

"Mr. Potter. Stop for a second, the Minister of Magic wishes to talk you." The voice said again, this time Harry felt a hand on his shoulder that was trying to touch.

Harry turned around in annoyance. Can he just be left alone in his life? Can he just be left to do what he needed to and continue the life that he was building with his wife? He saw that it was Auror in red uniform and it was John Dawlish, who was the Auror sent to arrest Dumbledore with Fudge and Umbridge.

"Excuse me, sir. But we have business that is important right now. So, unfortunately, we have to decline as of right now. If your boss, wants to talk to Harry, then he is going to have send Harry a letter." Kureha announced as she knew that Harry really did want not to deal with anything having to deal with the Ministry of Magic here in England. She really did not have faith to the Ministry herself as she learned more and more about the corruption as well as the stupidity of the Ministry from Harry and others in Japan.

"I am sorry but the Minister is insistent to see Mr. Potter and you as well, Lady Black." Dawlish said looking at Kureha.

"How do you know my title?" Kureha demanded as she thought that it be something that was kept secret as she was not in England since the day she was married to her beloved Harry.

"Your title was recorded in the Ministry records after your marriage with Mr. Potter."

"I see. But your minister may insist but like I said we have business with Mr. Dumbledore."

"Ma'am, if you and Mr. Potter do not come with me, then I have to…" Dawlish said in a threatening tone.

"Do what? Arrest us? Got ahead, do it….DO IT, RIGHT NOW!...Go ahead and make your ministry a bigger joke to your people right here, right now. I can imagine that right now your government has a poor image as you denied the return of Voldemort and then within a year had to admit said return. I am sure the Japanese Ministry of Magic would love to hear about this as well." Kureha said with a grinning. Daring him to arrest them.

Everyone in the pub watched to see what would happen. People in the crowd were taking bets on what would happen. Some people were whispering at what was going on. Harry smiled at Kureha, she was always someone that wanted to retaliated but with tact. Something that he could do, but knew that Kureha could do better. Plus it was fun to watch as she was essentially chewing the Ministry Auror and embarrassing him with the crowd that was watching everything. Ryoko would admit that Kureha can be a kind person to anyone, but if someone pushed her buttons just right then she knows how to run someone through the ground… verbal at that. And at times, it was funny to witness exactly that.

"Mr. Potter, good to see you in England." Said a voice that was behind Dawlish.

Dawlish walked away as a man appeared. He wore a suit, yellowish eyes, and tawny hair. In addition, he had looked like an old lion but badly-shaven, scraggy, and grim.

"And you must be the new Minister of Magic, I assume?" Harry asked. He really wanted nothing to do with this man and his government.

"Yes, I am Rufus Scrimgeour. I have heard the many tales about you in Tokyo, Mr. Potter. Especially with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I understand that you are busy with Dumbledore, I understand. I only ask that you give just a few minutes and then you can be on your way." The Minister said.

Harry turned to each of the girls and gave them a silent question.

"Fine, but you have ten minutes." Harry replied with Ryoko and Kureha nodded in support.

Within a minute, the Minister led Harry and the girls to a room that was not booked in the Pub. In the room was three sofa chairs. Unfortunately, there was not another for everyone to sit on, but Kureha decided to sit on the side of the one that Harry was on.

"My apologies, I only anticipated finding you and Lady Black here." Scrimgeour admitted.

"It's fine. We can make do." Kureha said with a smile, while Ryoko sat on the chair beside Harry. Although, she was trying to hold back any jealous of the position that Kureha was in because Harry had a nice view of his wife's backside.

"Now, Mr. Potter, since the return of the Dark Lord…" the Minister said until Kureha interrupted.

"Of which, your government had ignored for a full year until you literally had to see the wanker with your eye own stupid eyes."

The Minister wanted to glare at the girl, who he knew was a muggle but with a magical title. A title that he did not want to upset.

"Anyway, the Ministry has been working to protect its citizens..." The Minister continued.

"Rather poorly as Voldy's followers recently escaped from your prison which was guarded by soul-sucking demons until they went rouge the year prior to this escape." Ryoko said. She could see what game Kureha was going to have with the Minister and decided to join in on it.

The minister glared at Ryoko and spoke, "The Ministry has been working to resolve the issue as much as it can. Although, how information about the lastest breakout leaked out is unknown..."

"Really, all I can see outside from the streets is that you are trying to give your people the impression that their government is working efficiently and with no flaws at hand. Which is why you're wondering how we know about the breakout? And I doubt that in your shitty and untruthful paper that there was or will be any mention of the breakout at all." Ryoko continued.

The Minister realized that these girls were already not wanting to hear what he wanted to say and instead turned back his attention to Harry.

"The Ministry would like to offer you a position in order to show the people that the Ministry will stand for them."

"You mean for me to be your poster boy…or in other words, you want me for propaganda purposes. I think not. Not after all the Ministry has done." Harry replied with a straight face.

"Mr. Potter, ever since the Dark Lord returned, people are concerned about the threats that are around them. They need to know that…" The Minister tried to explain.

"That the Ministry wants to be seen doing something and is dumber than a sack of rocks." Harry retorted.

"Yes and what about your system of justice? Or an apology to Harry for everything that the Ministry has done to hurt his image? Damage done by the very same ministry that is now begging him to help them." Ryoko said with a glare. A glare that she used ever since she joined Tokko and made her look like a professional.

The Minister turned to Ryoko and decided that he should know about this woman (she honestly reminded him a bit of Amelia Bones), "I am afraid that I do not know who you are, madam?"

"The name is Ryoko. Ryoko Ibuki, I am an officer of the Tokyo police department, particularly in a special section of the department. I was one of the few muggles that witnessed Voldemort in action, where Harry's cousin dueled him to a standstill." Ryoko introduced herself.

The Minister blinked, "Mr. Potter, may I ask why a muggle is here and have not been obliviated of all Magical knowledge?"

"Because this muggle here has access to the Wizarding World with special permission from the ICW, Minister. And as to why she is here, well, she is somebody that I can trust to be around me. More than anyone of your Auror's or anyone in your government. So, do not think that for a second you can try and make an attempts to blackmail me, Minister. Because I might decide to let England to fight for itself." Harry said as he glared the Minister.

"Harry, sweetheart, relax. The Minister was just curious." Kureha said as she rubbed the top of his head and pulled out her wand to conjure a glass filled with water. She then proceeded to hand the glass to her husband.

"My apologies, I was only curious. It has been a long time since the ICW gave special access to a muggle. May I have the appropriate paperwork to ensure that my Auror's will have prior knowledge should anything happen?" The Minister asked.

"It should be Owled to you by the end of the week along with some other information that they will be giving you at the same time." Kureha explained.

"I see." The Minister said not wanting to cause any more anger from Potter towards the Ministry. He was going to ask Lady Black, if she was a muggle as well. But after seeing her perform magic, he decided against asking her before he accidentally pushes Potter away from the Ministry.

"Minister, I am afraid to say that I must refuse your request. My faith in the Ministry is not as strong as it once was. After being attacked with no apology or compensation to the damage that the Ministry made to me, I must decline your offer." Harry said as he was getting ready to stand up.

"I understand that your proxy, Miss. Andromeda Tonks, here in England wishes to pass a law through the Wizengamot that gives Werewolves better protection and equal rights. So far, the Bill has not passed, but if you would help me then I can lend my support to her bill."

Harry rolled his eye, but he looked at Kureha with a look that was asking for her opinion. She gave him a look that told no, but with a smile. Harry smiled as well as he knew why she was smiling. Sooner or later, the Minister would be hearing from the ICW about their incompetence.

"Im sorry, Minister. But I am afraid that I have to decline. I understand that the Ministry is having troubles, but they must be able to show the ICW that they have the situation under control without any sign of corruption and incompetence. Because I heard rumors that they are debating whether or not if England can maintain the Statute of Secrecy right now." Harry said as he stood up and placed his hand around Kureha's as they proceeded to walk out with Ryoko following right behind them.

"But surely, you would not want to leave your birth country alone in this fight? Your parents would…." The Minister tried to say desperately.

"They would want him to be safe and alive. Plus, his mother would want Harry to fight Voldemort in that manner that he feels comfortable with. Not in the way that the Ministry thinks." Kureha said as she thought about the time that she and her husband actually meet Lily.

"She is right, Minister. My parents died, so that I could live. They would want me to live the way that I want to. Without any tyrannical control from the Ministry of Magic here in Britain. They are probably cross with the way that the Ministry had unrightfully treated their son. Along with the fact that Umbridge tried to have my soul sucked out and expelled." Harry said with a glare.

"There is no proof that she…"

"I think that we done. Kureha, Ryoko, let's go. I do not think that we should keep Dumbledore waiting any longer." Harry said as the girls nodded.

As they left the room, they left behind a stunned Minister of Magic that was starting to become concerned about what was going to be happening in the future.

* * *

**Outside of the Leaky Cauldron**

"Ah, Harry, Kureha, Miss. Ibuki. I was wondering if you were lost." Dumbledore said as he saw them exit the pub.

"Sorry, Dumbledore. We ran into Minister Scrimgeour." Harry said with Kureha nodding behind him.

"Ah, old Rufus. I am afraid that the situation for the ministry has not been the best since they admitted to the return of Voldemort. He wants people to believe that the Ministry is winning the fight. But that is far from the truth. Ever since Voldemort gained a new body from Herpo, things have been turning to the worst. Many officials in the Ministry were murdered in manners similar to what Miss. Suzuka told me about Machida." Dumbledore sighed.

"Yea, well, he wanted Harry to be the Ministry's poster boy." Kureha muttered.

"To say the least, I am not surprised as he had been trying to get me to tell him how he could get a letter to Harry. I knew immediately why he wanted to talk ato Harry. So, I refused." Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Thank you for that, I guess." Harry said.

"Well, we must be off to talk to my old friend. I know for a fact that he is still there." Dumbledore cheerfully stated as he held out his arm for Harry to grab.

With Kureha and Ryoko holding on to him, Harry grabbed Dumbledore's arm. Then with a loud crack sound, they disapparited out of the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I hope that this chapter was alright. I will not lie, I wanted to put in more but I had to stop myself as I promised that this chapter will not longer than the previous. In the next chapter, we will see more in England, particular between Harry and Ryoko and we will back to Herpo to see how he is doing after the events that had unfolded in the previous chapter. In addition, we might see an article from our toilet paper delivery…..I mean the Daily Prophet about the marriage between Harry and Kureha. If not, then it will be a short interlude. The next chapter will most likely be finished by next Tuesday or Wednesday. Most likely, the chapter will be 7,000 words


	21. Birthday Finding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do not own Harry Potter and Tokko.

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

**July 31st, 2006**

Harry had woken up to a good birthday as Kureha made sure that the start of his day was beautiful. The way she ensure that she had woken him up with had surprised Harry, but it did not mean that he disliked it at all. After she gave him a good thing to start the day, she kept kissing him in on the bed and had him feel many parts of her body until they nearly exhausted themselves. Kureha wanted him to enjoy the day that she had planned with Harry for his birthday. By the time, the married couple finished getting dressed, they left the room and went to the kitchen, where Molly was cooking breakfast. Harry had a nice conversation with his friends that were still going to be attending Hogwarts for this school year. He was honestly surprised to see Neville here at the place, especially when he first saw the day after he arrived. Apparently, Dumbledore thought that it would be best for Neville and his grandmother to be away from there homes, and instead relocate to a more safer place. This decision was apparently made the day after Hermione was kidnapped and after the remains of her parents were discovered. Ron was constantly asking a lot about Tokyo and what the Magical government in Japan was like. After breakfast, Kureha decided to take Harry out to a trip in London. Maybe they would get to see a movie in the city or go to a park with Ryoko. Kureha knew that Ryoko had a thing for Harry and was still sure that the woman that shoots Phantoms with her gun was the perfect girl to care for her hubby. Someone that would rightfully fill-in the gap that is the title of Lady Potter.

As Kureha was thinking, Harry thought back to the previous few days. The most important event being the meeting that Harry, the girls, and Dumbledore had with the person that had been planning to talk to since they left Tokyo for London. Horace Slughorn was apparently Voldemort's potions teacher and knew a lot about the Dark Arts. The most important bit of the Dark Arts was the subject and the reason why the Trio came to London, which was Horcruxes. After Introductions between everyone in the group was made from Dumbledore, Slughorn thought that Dumbledore had only brought them to him as a way to connive him to come back to Hogwarts as a teacher. The answer that Slughorn gave was a no. It was until Kureha told the old man that she knew that he had talked to Voldemort about the Subject of Horcruxes. Slughorn tried to deny it until Ryoko took part in this as she said that it had to be the only way that the Dark Wizard who killed Harry's parents could survive so much pain and experiences that would have killed him. Harry handed Slughorn papers and a international warrant from the ICW that explained that Slughorn did not at least give its representatives a untampered copy of his memories of said discussion between him and Tom Riddle, the he would be wanted by the whole wizarding as he was uncooperative in a case that dealt with the risk of the magic being exposed to muggles. Finally, The old man spilled the beans, which essentially told the group that Voldemort most likely made or is going to make Seven Horcruxes. Although, they doubt that Voldemort knew that Harry was an unintended Horcrux.

They decided, after Dumbledore promised Slughorn protection, a job, and a new office location at Hogwarts, to start look for items that they have not discovered yet. They know for sure that the Snake that follows Voldemort is a Horcrux, but that is all they know. Kureha had been reading more about the founder's of Hogwarts to see what they had once own that could be a Horcrux. She remembered Dumbledore's theory that the rest of the Horcruxes were objects that were lost, missing, or hidden which belonged to the Hogwart's Founders. So far, she was still looking for a clue.

After breakfast, Kureha and Harry went back to their room as Kureha wanted to bring her phone with her. Before they left Tokyo, Saya had given each member of the Trio a phone to take with them. This Phone would work in areas of magic that no regular phone could work inside. When Kureha grabbed her Phone and walked out of the room with Harry, they were in for a surprise. There was Ryoko, but not wearing the usual police officer blue uniform that she wears. Instead, she was wearing a shiny emerald bodycon dress that was hugging her hourglass figure body and curves. Harry felt his heart skip a beat as he could not believe that Ryoko could look so beautiful. She was a goddess on heaven. He could not stop staring at the way that dress make her body looked amazing.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Ryoko announced with a smile.

"Thanks, Ryoko….you look…well…well….great." Harry said as he was like a child in speaking about women that was not Kureha.

"Not just great, she looks sexy for a kundere of a policewoman." Kureha smirked.

It was Ryoko turn to blush but also to try and glare at Kureha about the Kundere bit of what she said. Out of all these years, Kureha would always tease her about everything. Not that she mind it a lot.

"Well, my dear hubby, I got a gift for you. Something nice for you being at the age of sweet sixteen. I know that you are going to love it, my little wizard." Kureha said as she began to kiss Harry in the lips with the intention of making some noises to make Ryoko a bit jealous and more determined to win the heart of Harry. Judging by the look on the muggle policewoman's face, she got the effect that she wanted.

"Well, I imagine that you will be getting more presents soon from everyone I assume, Harry. Especially from me." Ryoko said with a wink.

Harry gulped, while Kureha smirked as this side of Ryoko was something new for her. She had knew that Ryoko fancied Harry and was making attempts for him to fall for her. One thing that she thought that Ryoko could do different was maybe be a bit more aggressive on seducing the teenager as he can be slow at times when it came to romance. Although, she did change that somewhat ever since she met Harry.

* * *

**At Nurmegrad Prison, Austria**

The prison of Nurmegrad in Austria was always silent, but filled with high security that was run by Aurors of International Confederation of Wizards. The reason for the large number of Aurors in this one castle in the Austrian Alps was for the fact that it contained the Dark Wizard of the Global Wizarding War. Ever since his defeat at the hands of Albus Dumbledore, Gillert Grindelwald was always kept in a cell with enchantments placed around his cell. No Auror was permitted to enter the cell or be near unless it was under special circumstances that were necessary for the ICW or the Aurors guarding the prison. The ICW was afraid that if an Auror was near the prisoner of this castle then there was a chance that they would be persuaded by the silver tongue of Grindelwald. In addition, one of the spells on the cell was a silencing ward to ensure that one was not within range to hear the persuasion of Grindelwald.

However, Grindelwald was not aware of it and had no way of now immediately that the Aurors stationed in his prison were being killed within their posts. Some died through blood means to the point that all that was left of them was a big pool of blood and parts of their body, like an arm or head that was sliced off. But it was not being done by just one monster, but multiple. All of these monsters could go through walls and advanced level wards that prevented ghosts from entering the castle. The Aurors tried to fight back but there were not successful as any spell that they casted had absolutely no effect. Any damage that the monsters received was either minor or was healed instantly by themselves. This fight or slaughter would last for about 25 minutes with all the Aurors dead.

One of the monsters, who was more defined than the others walked up to the door blocking Grindelwald from any interaction to the entire prison and sensed the spells that would have prevented other wizards from entering. However, this monster in particular was no ordinary wizard to say the most, just by waving its hand the wards faded as if they never have existed in the first place. Grindelwald could feel the wards fading himself and just by looking through his seer eye, the old wizard that once wanted muggles to beneath a wizarding planet just smiled. Grindelwald turned towards where the door used to be and saw a monstrous face that had some human traits. The monster was wearing a black robe that had specs of blood. Grindelwald watched as the monster glided towards him and into his cell.

"Where is it, Gillert? Tell me where it is?" The monster demanded in a low tone.

"Ah, Tom, I knew that eventually that you would come for me." Grindelwald said with a smile as he knew what Tom Riddle was asking him about.

"Where is Grindelwald? Where is the wand? Tell me now or I will kill you like how all those Aurors died." Voldemort demanded with his shark like teeth showing.

"Oh, I do not fear death. In fact, Tom, I welcome it. Just like I welcome it when Death comes from you. By the way, did Herpo give you that new look? I remember when he offered me all those years to merge my Revolution with his dream during my good old days. But I saw more of what he was planning. Killing the muggles is not the only part of his plan. Herpo has more in mind. So much more that it will wipe out the very identity and meaning of witches and wizards. You are being played Tom. Herpo is using you." Grindelwald stated.

"I am asking you one more time, Grindelwald. Where is the Elder Wand?" Voldemort demanded as he raised a blood claw up in a stance to being cutting the prisoner.

"That Wand will never be yours, Tom." Grindelwald replied with a laugh.

With the slash of his arm, the sharp claws of Voldemort made impact with the infamous dark wizard of the Global Wizarding War. Grindelwald was cut into several piece with blood splashing into the walls of the cell.

"Very well, looks like I will have to find the wand the hard way." Voldemort said as he walked out of the cell of the now-dead Grindelwald. The other monsters followed him as he decided to find out where the wand could have most likely gone? Where could have Grindelwald hidden it from the world? The power of the Elder Wand was something that he needed desperately.

Although, Dumbledore was sure that he could kill Dumbledore without even breaking a sweat. There was still Potter and Suzuka. The two people that could destroy him even with his new body and powers. He feared them for their powers as he watched as the muggle girl managed to cast a spell with Dumbledore's wand. Wait a minute…

Dumbledore's wand? Suddenly, Voldemort had an idea as to where the Elder Wand could be. There was no dobut about it. The wand is with Dumbledore. Because Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald in that famous duel during the Global Wizarding War. It had to be. Yes, the wand worked for Suzuka; but there could be no way that the wand could call a muggle girl its master. Of course not, the wand can only work with those that had the power of magic in them. Suzuka was just a muggle that has a creature inside her body. A Traitor within her…..Traitor? Why did he think of that word in his head?

Oh, never mind. He needed to find a way to have Dumbledore die by his own hands. Originally, he planned to have Draco Malfoy assassinate the old muggle loving fool. Although, he could have the boy continue with his attempts and should he succeed then all he had to do was kill the boy, then he would the most powerful and most feared Dark Wizard in the world. No just in Britain but the world.

* * *

**Back in London inside a Fancy Restaurant**

Kureha and Ryoko took Harry out to a nice Italian Restaurant as a way for them to celebrate his sixteenth birthday without being watched by everyone in the order back at the headquarters. Harry received a good number of gifts from everyone there, but Kureha and Ryoko said that they would give him theirs at lunch time. They made sure that they found a restraint that had a private area for them to enjoy their lunch and celebration.

"So, Harry, I think that its time that you get your gift from us….I guess that I will go first." Kureha said as she pulled out a small gift bag from under the table that they were eating at. She handed it to Harry.

Harry accepted the gift from his wife and pulled out the green wrappings inside the bag until he grabbed a solid object that was inside. He pulled it out and was surprised to be a book on how to give messages. Harry blushed a deep red as he somewhat expected this from his older wife.

"Thanks, Kureha." Harry said.

"No Problem. Anything for you." Kureha said with a smile.

"But there is more later tonight in bed for me to give." Kureha whispered in his ear seductively, which had Harry shiver in delight.

"Alright, Ryoko, your turn."

"Sure." Ryoko said who was still wearing the beautiful green dress from early in the day. She pulled out a nicely wrapped box that had an emerald bow on top. Slowly, the Japanese policewoman handed Harry the box with a bow.

Harry carefully and slowly ripped out the wrapping from the box and began to slowly open the box. He was surprised to see that in the tiny box, there was a necklace in it. But this necklace was not with some fancy jewel or charm. It had a name in Japanese. Harry's name in Japanese and the metal looked as if it was glossed in an emerald tint that reflected in sunlight. Harry picked up the necklace and stared in amazement.

"I knew an arts and crafts shop that make a necklace in people's name. I was not sure what to get you for your birthday. If you don't like I can…." Ryoko said.

"No. I love it. It's astonishing. Just like you, Ryoko." Harry said quickly, which forced Ryoko to blush.

"Thank You." Ryoko replied.

"So, Kureha, any luck on what the next you-know-what could be?" Harry asked curiously as he referred to the Horcruxes.

"Actually, I managed to find something." Ryoko said.

Harry blinked.

"What…." Ryoko questioned.

"Nothing."

"So, I made a phone call to your friend, Hermione. And I asked her if that book, Hogwarts: A History, mentioned anything that the Hogwarts Founders owned? I was able to get some clues as what they might be…." Ryoko explained.

"Hold on, Ryoko. Let me just…"Kureha said as she waved her wand to cast silencing wards around there area.

"Ok, you can now continue" Kureha stated.

Ryoko nodded and continued, "So, Hermione said that Slytherin onced owned a locket and Ravenclaw once owned a Diadem."

"And Gryffindor and Hufflepuff?" Kureha asked.

"Gryffindor only had that sword, which we know for a fact is not a Horcrux. Hufflepuff, on the other hand, was a cup made of golf, which is the same one that was destroyed by the Goblins. No doubts about that." Ryoko said.

"So, what did she said in detail about the Diadem and the Locket?" Harry asked.

"Well, the Locket's history is not well known. The Book said that Slytherin had it on him, but it disappeared as he left the school. The Diadem, on the other hand, has more information. It belonged to Ravenclaw and is believed to have the powers of giving one knowledge and wisdom. But it has disappeared and became known as the lost Diadem. We know that it was made out of silver and but its shape is something that Hermione did know well enough." Ryoko continued.

"Well, I would not be surprised if somehow Voldemort was able to find them. So, right now, we have to find a locket and a diadem." Kureha said then she went wide eye.

"What is it?" Harry asked concerned at the face that Kureha was making.

"Remember when we were last in the Room of Requirements before we left, I grabbed a Diadem that I thought would look pretty on me. However, I have not wore it yet." Kureha explained.

"The Room of Requirement, of course. It now makes sense that Voldemort would hide a Horcrux there. I doubt many people in the school could find it, not even the staff. If anyone could find it, then Voldemort would be able to. Where is the Diadem then Kureha?" Harry asked.

"It should be in my room right. Let me call Ranmaru quickly and I will have him take it to the Japanese Department of Research and Development. Maybe they would be able to destroy it, while we find the rest of the Horcruxes." Kureha said as she pulled out her phone and began to dial for Ranmaru.

"You are amazing, Ryoko." Harry announced as he walked over the woman and kissed her on the top of her head.

Ryoko just blushed as she received a kiss from her Hare-bear.

"We should go to Hogwarts and talk to Dumbledore, maybe the lead that he has is toward the Locket. You never know." Harry suggested.

"Sure, but let's enjoy your Birthday a little more. Like I said earlier, you celebrate your sweet sixteen once." Kureha said with a smile directed towards Ryoko, who was still blushing.

"Alright." Harry said as Kureha removed the silencing wards and made a notion for the waiter nearby to bring them the cake that Kureha bought a small bakery nearby.

* * *

**In a Mansion in Tokyo, Japan**

"Wormtail, have you found anything about what happened to Muramasa lately?" Herpo or Tasihi demanded. He was not in a very good mood at all. It did not help that almost a week ago, all of the connections, spies, and followers in the Security Division as well as the Committee. His position was now a precarious one that required him to tread carefully. The Japanese Ministry of Magic now had the backing of both the United Nations and the International Confederation of Wizards. He knew exactly was responsible for this result, someone that he had mistaken as harmless and not worth hitting as long as her brother left the Machida case alone. It was Saya Shindo, a top-quality Auror in the Ministry of Magic that was operating undercover and fooled everyone in Tokko as being nothing special at all. Now, he was now paying the piper for ignoring the little woman. To think that everything changes because of the arriving of Harry bloody Potter into the lives of what was left of the Shindo Family. He should have finished the moment that he had a chance.

"I am afraid not, my lord. All I was able to find out was that he was no longer employed with the muggles." Wormtail whimpered.

Herpo was not happy at all. For all that he knew at the moment, Muramasa was under Japanese Auror custody and being interrogated right now. He could send Phantom's to the Ministry like last time but the Aurors would most likely expect that to happen. Who knows at this point what the Japanese Ministry of Magic accomplished right now. Especially with their department of research and development, the most inventive and advanced research program in all of the wizarding world. Saya Shindo could have placed ancient charms that would block a Phantom from entering the Ministry. There were so many unknown factors that it was not good to be rash in the situation that Herpo found himself in right now.

"Very well. Were you able to discover anything about what the Second Division is planning right now?" Herpo questioned the rat.

"All that I was able to find was that Potter, Suzuka, and Ibuki have left Japan for a while. They are currently in London celebrating Potter's birthday." Wormtail answered with another whimper.

" _That's too bad that the boy is not here. I would not mind giving him a birthday present from me...why would Potter go back to England? What would make decided that it would be best to fly halfway across the world?... Could be that he believes that Voldemort should be dead first? But does he know about Voldemort's transformation, especially with the mind link that the two of them once shared."_  Herpo thought to himself.

"I see. Thank you, Wormtail. Your loyalty has proven to be useful. Voldemort has never used you for your abilities to the full extent and especially without a reward." Herpo announced as he pressed a blue button on his desk.

Slowly the door behind Wormtail opened and out came a woman dressed in a maid outfit. She had brown hair and looked to be just above the age of eighteen. In addition, the woman was skinny with the outfit on. Her eyes were brown and her face was well sculpted for a young woman in Japan.

"How may I serve you, Master Taishi?" The maid bowed.

"Yes, my dear. Please be sure that Wormtail receives his usually reward and payment." Herpo said.

The maid with a smile with a bow spoke, "Your wishes are my commands, my lord. Please this way, Mr. Wormtail."

As Wormtail followed the maid, Herpo smiled at how he acquired the maid five years ago and the process that was done to make her loyal to him.

" _Oh, the cries that the muggle child made as she was calling out for her big brother to come and save her from the big bad stranger."_ Herpo thought to himself with a sinister grin.

" _I still do not get why Potter would go back to England….It's not like he knows about the knowledge of Horcruxes….or does he?"_  Herpo continued with his grin as it all started to come together, " _Go after the pieces of Voldemort's soul that would be in one place. Makes it easier to take care of the sofft underbelly of this alliance. Very clever, Mr. Potter. Very clever….. I guess I should plan to make another trip to England soon."_

* * *

**Back in London**

"Harry, mate, have you seen Today's paper from the Prophet?" Ron asked.

"No. And why should I care?" Harry said as he and the girls returned to the Order's headquarters after a long day out in London. They decided to walk around the city and do some shopping.

Ron simply hand harry a copy of the paper. At first, Harry really did not want to but then he saw the title.

_Chosen One Married to Foreign Witch from Asia!_

_That is right, my readers. Harry Potter, Lord Black, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, destined to destroy You-Know-Who is married. This discovery was only made a few days ago when the Minister of Magic requested the Presence of the Chosen One as he was leaving Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron. At first, Lord Black was not to responded until Auror Dawlish, who the Minister sent to retrieve Lord Blacl, grabbed him by the shoulder and ask the Chosen to follow him. However, Lord Black declined rather rudely and commented that about the poor performance of the Ministry toward the Auror. But it was not just Lord Black there in the Leaky Cauldron who wanted to leave. There was also Lady Black, also known according to the Ministry marriage records as Kuraya Suzucka. Miss. Suzucka was married to Lord Black through forced marriage through the late previous Lord Black, as known as the formerly exonerated criminal Sirius Black. The History of this Kuray Suzucka is not well as nothing much exists that be found outn about her. At first, one would assume that she was somehow a muggle but during an interview with the Minister, he confirmed that she is most definitely a witch. The details of what exactly happened in this meeting, after Lord Black finally agreed to attend, is currently unknown and the Minister has refused to comment so far…_

"So, now the whole wizarding world knows about us." Harry said as he handed the papers to Kureha as he did not wish to finish reading the rest of the article.

"Kuraya…Suzucka?" Kureha questioned as she read the article.

"They serious cannot get your name right?" Ryoko asked.

"Yea, they made my name sound like its something Russian. Seriously, I am offended about this. In Japan, you could get in trouble for spelling someone's name wrong." Kureha said as she was a bit pissed and then she recognized the name of who wrote this article

Rita Skeeter

Kureha rolled her eyes. Of course, Rita Skeeter. It would be her. She remembered the stuff Harry told her about the bitch. How she wrote false articles that hurt Harry's friends, especially Hagrid. Kureha was going to find a way to get back at this woman for misspelling her name. In addition, she was going to get back at this bitch for the trouble that she caused her hubby and his friends. One way or another she was going to get her. Kureha stopped thinking about and decided that she would talk with her husband about this later.

"Well, I am not surprised. It's something that Skeeter did before with one of my friends at Hogwarts." Harry explained.

Then they heard the sound of a phone ringing from Harry. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a nice high-tech phone. He answered the phone with a greeting and realized that it was a his cousin, Ranmaru.

" _I just got Kureha's text. What did she mean about a Diadem in her room being a Horcrux?"_ Ranmaru questioned.

"It's a long story, but just know that it is most likely a Horcrux. I need you to get it put it in an airtight box of some sort. Then take it to Saya and tell her what I told you. I will let her figure out how to kill it." Harry explained.

" _Alright, I will do it. But where did she put it again?"_

"It should be somewhere in her closet."

" _I think, I see it. Just let me levitate it with my wand. I got one of those plastic kitchen boxes, will that do?"_

"Yes, just be careful." Harry warned sincerely.

Harry could hear Ranmaru, on the other end, casting the levitation charm. For a few seconds, everything was silent until. The sound of hard metal scraping on plastic could be heard along with some sort of inhuman scream.

"Ranmaru?" Harry said checking to see if his cousin was still alive.

" _Im fine, but this fucker is trying to get out of the box. I think it knows what is going on for some reason."_  Ranmaru shouted.

More inhuman screams and sounds of what Harry guessed was the Diadem trying to escape from its fate. Kureha looked at Harry as she was wondering what was going on in her room with Ranmaru in it.

" _I got it. I seal the box with an unbreakable charm for right now….Jesus Christ. Never thought that I would have so much trouble from a simple piece of jewelry was going to be in the future."_ Ranmaru complained with a sigh.

"Well, I guess, consider it as practice for when you have found the right jewel to pop the question to a girl." Harry joked with a smile.

" _Funny…And this is coming from the married teen, whose late godfather do most of the work for him. Yea, Yea. Well, if that is all, I am just going to take this to Saya before the Diadem gets wise on me….Also, Happy Fucking Birthday, little shit."_ Ranmaru said.

"Thanks." Harry said.

" _Why can't I just destroy it now with the Basilisk Fang that you gave?"_ Ranmaru asked curiously.

"Because Saya's want to take a full look and examination of the type of magic used in it. Maybe we can find other ways to destroy it or something." Harry replied.

" _Fine…Fine, I get it. By the way, me and Saya sent you a present yesterday for your birthday. I think that might be something that you will like._ " Ranmaru explained.

"Thanks, if I get it, then I will let you know."

" _Talk to you later cousin."_ Ranmaru said as he hung up the phone.

Harry turned back to Kureha and Ryoko who had curious looks to them.

"You do not want to know." Harry said.

"Oh, but I do." Kureha said with a saucy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for how late I was for this chapter. But the only excuse that I can give was Tropical Storm Imelda because I lost internet for two days. And power for one day, luckily, all of this was saved automatically to Google Drive (I have Office 365) and felt that I would not writing anything unless it would be saved within seconds to Drive. Because I am sure we still hear all of the tales of stories ending because someone's computer had a virus or went dead, where they lost everything about it. I like to have extra protocols as insurance. The next chapter will at least be 5,000 words long, but also I have a problem….I am developing a heavy case of writer's block to this story and I want to be rid of it.
> 
> So, to ensure that I do not lose full interest in the story that I love writing, I am going to work on another story…..Here's comes the people saying that I did that before and nothing came out of it (Lee's Red alert Fight for example in Fanfiction.) I agree that was true, but College was going on at the time. So Fanfics and college do not work well, especially as a history major. But I have graduated and have a part-time job right now. So, I should be in a better condition to use this idea. My new story will be of the anime Tokko and be a crossover with Doctor Who (What this story was going to be at first, but switched it with Harry Potter at the last minute of the writing date). I have developed a love for Doctor Who and can see multiple ways in how the two can be combined (Although, it is easy to make a crossover with Doctor Who in anyway because it has an infinite amount of possibilities). I have somewhat written an outline (multiple in fact for this story), but I am stuck between multiple plots. So for those that like this story and have somewhat an idea about Doctor Who (If you know a lot of Doctor Who, then hats off to you because we can agree that it is timey wimey and spacey wacey a lot) to give their opinion about which idea that they like the most. Here is what I am going with"
> 
> The Doctor runs into Kureha and Ranmaru on their date at the fair (in episode 6) and decides to take them on a date of his own making. Ranmaru is excited because he met the Doctor before when he was a teenager before the death of his parents. On the way, Kureha learns about many new things about Ranmaru (especially a traumatic event that he encountered before the gate opening at Muchida) and eventually after return home they have to deal with the problems that are happening in Tokyo while they were away.
> 
> Well, that is all. Hopefully, the next chapter for the HP/Tokko story will be release by next Monday.


	22. Knowledge to Lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do not own Harry Potter and Tokko

**Tokyo, Japan**

**August 3** **rd** **, 2006**

**At the apartment of the Potter & Shindo Family**

Ranmaru and Yukino were back at the apartment that he and his family lived in. Although, Harry, Kureha, and Ryoko were gone to England in order to find out any leads to Voldemort's Horcruxes. The only good thing that came out of it was that they had already found of them, which turned out to be a Diadem that Kureha stolen from Hogwarts when the whole family was there just weeks ago. Ranmaru still grimaced at the meeting as he remembered the time where Dumbledore said that Harry had to die in order for the Horcrux in the boy's scar to be destroyed. He still held a grudge towards Dumbledore for the way he just gave up on Harry, his only cousin. His career as an Deputy Auror was alright. He was not getting a lot of things to do, but that was it can be as a Deputy Auror. He was not suppose to get of a lot of tasks at all. Meanwhile, his work as one of the people that kills the Phantoms in the city was more fair as the monster seemed to be calming down for a bit.

Maybe, they heard about what happened recently in terms of the UN and ICW giving the Japanese Ministry of Magic the go-ahead in dealing with the problem of the gate in Machida without threats or interference from the muggle Japanese government. Ranmaru still grinned at the looks of the men that were in the Committee as he and a squad of Aurors stormed the conference room while proceeding to arrest all the committee persons, who were screaming of what was going on. It was the best prank ever. A prank that he had been looking forward to once he learned about the wishes of the bastards wanting him dead just as Harry showed up in his life.

The only that Ranmaru could critize about his cousin was why did he not arrive into his life much sooner than he originally had. He wondered what he would have went different, if his favorite English and married cousin had arrived just a week before Yukino got hurt. Maybe Yukino would have been nearly killed by her own monster of a father. Something that was damn well his own bloody fault. He was such an asshole and a idiot. He always thinked before he acted. If he had thought for a second in wanting to sneaking into the lab of Yukino's father, he probably would have realized that it would possibly put her into risk as well. He forgot that Yukino was in the same room as him.

"Ranmaru, why do you still want to hang out with me in particular?" Yukino asked curiously as she sat at the couch in the living room slash kitchen of the Potter and Shindo Apartment.

"Because you made me different." Ranmaru answered as he was surprised that Yukino was asking him this question.

"How exactly?" Yukino asked as she gave a look showing that she was even more curious.

"Well….um…you see…." Ranmaru answered as he was having a hard time trying to answer the question that she asked him.

"Go on. It's alright. I will not judge. I am just curious….I mean, I know that you saw me as a way to find out what was going on in the city and how it relates to the death of your parents." Yukino continued as she had her eyes looking just into Ranmaru's.

Ranmaru felt both embarrassed and ashamed at the truth. She was right. He sort of did use Yukino to find out the truth about the monsters in Tokyo and to discover who killed his parents. This version of Ranmaru was one that needed a good kick in the head. No doubts about it. He was such an asshole that he felt that he did not deserve to be a human at least. He wanted Yukino to find the truth and she did, rather effectively. However, his curiosity and lack of thinking ahead got her hurt, almost murdered by her own father. His inability to think about the consequences of his actions got him or nearly got him into trouble. Ranmaru closed his eyes and sighed with a deep breath.

He looked back at the 'Hotie from the Crime Labs' as every male in the Chief's section called her and spoke with honest and pain in his voice.

"I like being with you, Yukino, because of multiple reason. First, I felt sorry for what my actions have caused. My stupidity of going places where I shouldn't and thinking before doing anything got you hurt. I almost lost you because your own father, who made himself into a monster, nearly killed you with a stab that was for me. Second, I feel sorry for how I used you for my own ends. I used you to help me find out what the hell was going on and what killed my parents. There is no way that I can fully repair the damage that I have caused to you in helping me. I should have thought more about what I was doing, I was treating you like a robot that did my bidding. The amount of regret that I had the days afterward was overwhelming for me and when I heard that you were recovering, I was filled with joy as I had still blamed myself for everything that you went through. Yukino….Yukino…The final reason why that I want to be with you so much is because of the fact that….well…um…I….I fancy you and wanted to continue going out with you." Ranmaru said as he cringed hard at the last bit of his crappy speech. He was never the one in the family that gave the good speeches.

Yukino looking at Ranmaru's eyes with a touch of surprise on her face as if she did not want to believe what she was hearing. She smiled a bit as she fully comprehended the words that Ranmaru said.

"When you say fancy, do you mean love, instead?" Yukino questioned having her index fingers touch each other.

Ranmaru blinked for a second as he was expecting a different reaction or sentence from Yukino. Ranmaru blushed with a deep dark red on his face. He wanted to look away from Yukino, but couldn't. His feelings for her were in control of his body, which was at the point that his feels took control of his mouth as he replied.

"Yes, I love you, Yukino." Ranmaru answered looking at the girl from the Crime Labs.

Yukino blushed as much as Ranmaru as she red to the point that she felt embarrassed about herself. There were many boys that she meet in her life that she date and dumped. Many of them did not fill her heart completely to the point that they were her perfect match. However, Ranmaru was different. Especially, this Ranmaru that was right in front of her, who grew up and became a man that understood his actions. Although, she fancied Ranmaru and enjoyed the dates that they had before the events that caused her to learn the truth about her father. Yukino was not always sure if Ranmaru was going to be person that she would be willing to fall in love and might decide to spend the rest of her life with.

"Do you mean it?" Yukino asked as she wanted additional confirmation from Ranmaru.

Ranmaru nodded his head as he smirked a little abiet sheepishly.

"Prove it." Yukino demanded trying to look intimidating to the man in front of her with her eyes glaring and her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Ranmaru gulped and closed his eyes for a second. He had an idea but it would result in one of two things. Him getting slapped or having his first girlfriend. He stood up from the couch and walked up to Yukino. Leveling his face to hers, he looked her in the eyes. Eyes that were so beautiful that it could just stare at them forever. Then he did it. He attack her mouth with his lips on hers. He was snogging her in the way that he had seen Harry and Kureha would snog in their room. He closed his eyes as he wanted to savor the flavor of Yukino on his lips and then he was surprised to feel her hand on the back of his hand. Her hand moved around the ruff of his yellow and orange hair as if she was telling him that she approved of what he was doing.

They continued snogging and feeling each other up to the moment that Saya came back home with a loud crack and saw the sight of her older brother kissing the girl that she wanted to set up a date with when he wanted to find the truth about his parents. Her grown up and mature brother finally found a more permeant source of happiness in his life. Saya just simply smiled at the couple and walked away to her room, not before simply telling the now new couple that they should continue in Ranmaru's room. Maybe she should see if maybe Ranmaru's friend, Ichiro, would like to go on a date with her.

* * *

 

**Tokko Headquarters'**

The past few days for Hermione have somewhat been better. She was recovering from the events that she witnessed from Hiroki and managed to slowly put herself back together. Although, she did not do this alone as there was always someone there to help her when she was feeling down. And that person was Inukai, every time that she cried or had a bad dream Inukai would be there to hug her and help her. The strange thing that when he helped her, he never would wear those shades that everyone recognized him by. He would allow her to see his face in its entirety.

Not that she minded this at all, but every time she saw his beautiful face with those brown eyes she just wanted to melt in his arms. Currently, Hermione was looking through a book that she found in Inukai's room. The book contained images of Inukai and his little sister, Ami; who went missing after the gate was opened in Machida. Hermione had seen these pictures and the book before as Inukai had showed them to her as he was finding ways to comfort her immediately after the vents that occurred from Hiroki being awakened in the hospital.

Hermione could tell Inukai did not want to talk much about himself. She knew that he considered himself a failure as he could not save his little sister, who was just a child, from the Phantoms coming out of the gate. It was obvious to see that Inukai wanted to believe that Ami was dead with her body lost to the world…never to be seen again. However, Hermione did not want to believe it as she remembered back in her second year in Hogwarts where Harry explained how the teachers believed that there might not be a chance for Ginny to be saved from the monster in the Chamber of Secrets. There may there be a chance that Ami could be alive and was not taken by the Phantoms. She wanted to believe that and investigate that theory as it was only one of the few things that she used to keep her sanity as she was currently going through Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.

She needed to find ways to keep herself busy and working, but if she was going to investigate it then she would to find more details about Machida; because everyone in Tokko knew the full details and she was lacking about this knowledge. Understanding what happened in those seconds of disaster would possibly unravel what happened to Ami. If she were to find the truth, then maybe Inukai would no longer blame himself for her disappearance. However, she could not do this alone as she did not want to go back to Machida without help and defense. She wanted to find the truth about Inukai's sister because she wanted to bring him some closure for once in his life.

Maybe she should talk to Saya and see what the cousin of her best friend can do in helping her with the task that she had set herself with. But it would have to be at a time that she could talk to the Japanese Auror.

Then she heard a knock on the frame of Inukai's door. She looked up, while sitting on his bed, and saw Sakura there.

"Everything alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I am better now." Hermione answered, "Is something wrong?"

"No, Inukai wanted me to check on you and see if you were alright." Sakura responded with a straight face.

"I see. Well, I am fine. I am just reading one of the books that Saya retrieved for me that I would take to Hogwarts." Hermione lied (although, it would not be the first time).

Sakura nodded and proceeded to speak again, "Also, Inukai was wondering if you would like to go to the bookstore nearby?"

Hermione looked up as she was somewhat surprised to hear that.

"ummm…..sure….i would like that." Hermione replied with a small smile.

Sukura nodded as she walked away.

Hermione could tell that Sakura held some blame on herself for what Hiroki did to her parents. Even though, Hermione explained that it was beyond the redhead's control and that she only blames Wormtail as well as Herpo. Although, Hermione could not dare look at Hiroki again, she hoped that Sakura would in some way be able to keep her younger but taller brother. A boy that was used as a puppet by Herpo the Foul.

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"Do you hear what happened recently in Austria?" Harry asked as he had a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand.

"No, what?" Kureha asked her husband as she and Ryoko were going through some of the items that they found that were being stored in the Room of Requirement.

They wanted to do check and be sure that nothing in this huge room held nothing that could be considered a Horcrux and maybe find something to take home (but was harmless).

"Grindelwald was murdered in his own prison with all of his guard dead. Killed 'ways indescribable to the whole of the wizarding kind'" Harry said quoting the words from the newspaper, "but there is more. At the start of the whole incident, there was no a sign of force being used to enter the prison in Austria. However, Grindelwald's door was found to blown open with the remains of Grindelwald found."

"Phantoms?" Ryoko questioned.

"It is possible. But why would they even be here in Europe in the first place? I mean, it would take too long too long for them to return to the gate in the Machida Appartment Complex. So, they had to be in Austria for a good reason. But what? Why would they travel so far from Japan in the first place?" Kureha said as she rubbed a finger onto her chin in confusion.

She was trying to come up with a strong answer that would make complete sense in her head.

"Another question that should be asked is whether or not Voldemort was there? And if he was, then what is he after then? And does it mean that he has Phantoms with him that are helping him with his plans?" Harry pointed out.

"That is another thing to think about." Ryoko agreed as she was looking over a beautiful pearl necklace that Kureha had earlier deemed to be safe as she had ran various spells on it to ensure that it was safe.

"You would be right to assume, Harry, my boy." Said a familiar that was entering the common room.

The trio turned the heads toward the exit slash entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room. They saw that it was Albus Dumbledore and the tension in the room increased. They all held a grudge or did not want to forget want Dumbledore did. Harry kept a somewhat straight face toward the Headmaster of Hogwarts, but showed a little of how uncomfortable he was being near the old man in general.

"I apologize for disturbing you right now. But I have received news from Severus that Voldemort was indeed at Nurmegrad on Harry's birthday. He killed Grindelwald himself after demanding that he give him some answers about an object that he wants to have in his possession." Dumbledore explained in a grandfatherly voice.

"Like what? What could Voldemort want so bad from Grindelwald?" Ryoko questioned as she strongly showed signs of confusion.

Harry began to think for a few minutes but then it clicked.

"Remember Higura said when you got you wand, Kureha?" Harry asked.

For a minute, Kureha was not getting it until….now it makes sense.

"Grindelwald stole the Elder Wand from a wand maker in Germany. We have seen the power of this wand. Higura mentioned that the wand is known through a tale about three brothers." Kureha answered, while Ryoko blinked as she remembered the conversation as well.

"Ah, I believe that he was referring to the tale of the Deathly Hallows. Voldemort has shown interest in attaining the Elder Wand as Severus has told me." Dumbledore clarified.

"Which is the most powerful wand in the world. But does he know that Kureha owns it?" Harry asked, who was showing heavy concern.

"Ah, luckily, Tom believes that the wand is still in my possession as the history of the wands is bloody. All the masters of the wand previous to you, Lady Black," Dumbledore said referring Kureha to her title, "attained it through mainly murder, besides me and Grindelwald. So, Tom must believe that it can be rightfully mastered by either killing its previous master or disarm them in a duel. He considers you stealing my wand not to be legitimate as you had snatched it out of my hand as I was mainly unconscious."

"But you tried fight back in holding your wand with weak but at the same time the strong was grip." Kureha stated.

"Yes, that is true. But see as I was trying to prevent you from having the wand, it would be considered that the wand thinks that you defeated me in a show of strength; which in turn made you the Master of the Elder Wand." Dumbledore clarified.

"I see. But what happens if Voldemort sees the wand in my possession?" Kureha questioned.

"I would suggest that you try and not to use constantly near people. If Voldemort finds out that you have the wand in you, then he might consider to be sure and kill you, Lady Black. Tom apparently is working out a plan to try and kill me in order to attain the wand."

"How does he plan to do that?" Harry asked, "Because the wards in Hogwarts should be able to prevent him from entering."

"While that is True, Harry. But I assume that he will have Draco Malfoy to do the job."

"Malfoy? The mean the little shit at the will reading that called me a slut?"" Kureha asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, the very same one" Dumbledore answered.

"Harry, did you get a letter from the little shit's mother about the offer that Sirius laid out?" Kureha asked Harry.

Harry shook his head no.

"Well, I suggest that you send them a notice very quickly as a reminder about it or else they will suddenly find themselves out of money to survive. As if I remember correctly, the whole Malfoy family lost a lot of money in the will reading." Kureha suggested.

"That would be correct as I heard rumors that the Malfoy vault itself is currently empty with not a single knut." Dumbledore confirmed with a smile.

To say that Harry was amused would do it justice as he was glad that the money that Malfoy used for his own ends was finally gone.

"I am to guess that the position of the whole Malfoy family is in the best of rankings with Voldemort?" Ryoko asked.

"I am afraid not. As you remember, Lucius was killed right in front of his wife and son. With his remains being eaten by Voldemort immediately. Although, his position was already in decline since the fiasco in the Department of Mysteries, where Lucius failed to get the prophecy between Voldemort and Harry before it was destroyed. However, from what Severus told me, the thing that started it was that the diary that Voldemort handed him before his first downfall was unusable and destroyed." Dumbledore explained.

"Which was destroyed by Harry in his second year at Hogwarts." Ryoko stated for a fact.

"Yes, to Voldemort it was the straw that broke the camels back as it seemed that he does not tolerate any more failure to the point that he is willing to kill his own followers." Dumbledore continued with a solemn frown.

"Now that we are talking about Voldemort, what do we know about that lead Dumbledore?" Kureha asked.

"Well, I have strong indictations that a horcrux, hidden by Voldemort, is at the location that I discovered. However, I fear that I cannot do by myself as it has strong traps that require additional assistance. Plus other dangerous monsters that I cannot handle by myself. I must ask that tomorrow that either you, Lady Black or Harry to help with this situation." Dumbledore implored.

"It's either none of us or all of us Dumbledore. Ryoko can stay but me and Harry go together, Dumbledore. So take it or leave it." Kureha exclaimed.

Dumbledore sighed as he started to reply, "Very well. I must be going right now. The Minister has been requesting my presence again."

"Has he said anything about me and Kureha?" Harry asked as he remembered the last time that he met the Minister.

"A few times. He still believes that he can convince you, Harry, to support the ministry official against Voldemort."

"Yea, when Herpo surrenders himself willingly to the ICW." Kureha muttered.

"Speaking of Herpo, I will be making work to find the possible location in Greece of where the first gate was opened. The library has plenty of maps and I still have the records that Dumbledore got for us from the ICW. In addition, the laptop that Saya gave me works within the wards of Hogwarts." Ryoko said.

"I guess that would be a good idea." Kureha acknowledged.

"Do we know if this object is the locket that once belonged to Slytherin?" Ryoko asked Dumbledore.

"I have my suspicions that it is most likely that exactly. But I am not completely sure until I look at it with my own eyes." Dumbledore answered honestly.

"I guess that would have to do." Ryoko muttered.

"But let us not focus on Voldemort right. May I suggest that you visit Hagrid, Harry? He has been wanting to see you again." Dumbledore implied.

"Maybe soon. We need to finish looking through all of this, Dumbledore." Harry replied .

Dumbledore nodded as he left the Common Room for the day.

"Wonder what we might encounter in the place that Dumbledore believes that a Horcrux is located at?" Kureha asked Harry.

"Hopefully, just some traps that Voldemort left behind to guard the Horcrux." Harry replied.

"As long as it is not Phantoms then it should be easy." Kureha pointed out.

* * *

 

**In the Forbidden Forest**

The Centaurs of the forest outside were enjoying their daily lives of not interfering the affairs of the British Ministry of Magic. They wanted no part of this fight between Voldemort and the Ministry. All of the tribes in the forest understood the complications of joining either side. Although, there were some that called for a alliance with Voldemort against the Ministry, but those voices were upon deaf ears. Both Voldemort and Ministry did not guarantee that they would be treated better with the other. Sure, a few months ago, the Umbridge woman that they dragged along the forest showed the Ministry at its worst.

However, the tales that they heard about Voldemort recently had certainly caused concern within the centaur tribes of their own safety. Seeing that both sides had too many flaws towards, it was believed to continue the previous policy of staying out of Human affairs. The only that somewhat broken this rule immediately was Firenze, who had accepted to work at Hogwarts as a Divination Professor when Umbridge was around Hogwarts. The tribes ousted him from the lands and refused to ever speak about him. Although, there was a case of a group wanting to kill Firenze but failed as Hagrid the Hogwarts groundskeeper.

As they were enjoying their isolation away from the humans, they noticed that a couple of days ago that the giant Acromantula Aragog and his entire nest had fled from their location in panic. They left within hours and as they fled, they did not even kill another creature. Whatever scared them made them ignore their desire to eat any living creature in their path and run way in one direction that made them look like a stampede. This concerned the Centaur tribes as whatever scared the giant spiders and their master might possibly be a threat to the tribes. But what could it be? Definitely not a Basilisk, as there were none in the forest or in Hogwarts anymore. A group of the finest and bravest hunters of the Centaurs went to the former nest of the Acromantula.

They found webs that were once made by the giant spiders and food that was being preserved. That was all they could find. There was not anything out of the ordinary that could logically explain as to why the Spiders would run away in such a fast pace. At first, it was thought that they were instead migrating to different grounds to hunt for food. But the problem with that theory was that it did not explain why the Acromantula evacuated from their nest in such a hurry and left all of their food in the webs untouched. One Centaur suggested to ask for the consultation of Headmaster Dumbledore in Hogwarts nearby, but it was immediately declined with a harsh tone by other tribes as it was Dumbledore who hired Firenze.

Before leaving the nest, one of the Centaur's noticed a large crack that was strangely shaped in a circle within the ground. Seeing a crack on the was not common in the forest and the fact that it was in a circle and not one direction got the interest of said Centaur. By the end of the night, an explanation still could not be found. Had the Centaur's went back to the nest or at least the one that first saw, they would have noticed that the crack looked to be going deep into the ground with hints of purple fumes coming out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. I apologize for how late this chapter is but I have an excuse as to why. My grandparents got in a car wreck with their vehicle flipping at least two times. They are alright but suffered some injuries with my grandmother taking the worsts as she had a spine facture and a couple of cracked ribs. In addition, due to the trauma of the wreck, she was going in and out of AFib. She is fine and home after a week, but I have to keep a constant eye on her. During the previous week, it was hard for me to write this chapter as I was concerned about her. So finally, she is home and I can get slowly back to pace of writing.
> 
> This chapter was going to be longer, but I believe that it has long been delayed and that it should be submitted ASPA with what I have. I will continue to write but expect some infrequent uploading as she has a battle in front of her with her injuries. I wish that all of this was false and all, but unfortunately it is not.
> 
> Now, last chapter, I mentioned that I was going to work on a side story for when Writer's Block hits me for this story. I have already completed the first chapter of the Doctor Who/Tokko Crossover. This is the title that I have configured and tell me what you think:
> 
> Inspector or Hybrid Who? : Woes From Childhood
> 
> The plot is that before Machida, Ranmaru encountered an event that scared him for life more than Machida and results in him suffering under PTSD from it. However, there was some light in the tunnel that he encountered and that light was the Doctor (the 4th Doctor). Afterwards, into the future and within the plot of Tokko, Ranmaru has his surprise date with Kureha (in episode 6) and runs into the Doctor (The 11th Doctor). The Doctor then proceeds to take Ranmaru and Kureha in a trip through out time and space with the TARDIS, where they find themselves in many adventures. Afterwards, they return to Tokyo to deal with the situation of the gate in Machida. The point of view of this story will focus between Ranmaru and Kureha, who have to experience the wackiness of the Doctor and the adventures that they will encounter.
> 
> Well, that is all for right now. I will be working on this side project first as I want to take an official short break from the Harry Potter / Tokko story. Once I finish a large chapter for the Doctor Who / Tokko story, I hope to be able to get out of the Writer's Block for this story. I have complete the introduction to the story already and I have started the first official chapter of the story but it will not be finished by at least 11 days from now. Until then, see you.


	23. Gate of the Forrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new gate has been opened in the forest near Hogwarts and the village, Hogsmeade, is devastated from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do not own Harry Potter and Tokko

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

**Gryffindor Common room**

**August 5** **th** **, 2006**

The past few days were mainly a turn of bad luck for Harry, Kureha, and Ryoko. First, it started off with the expedition on the lead that Dumbledore had on a possible Horcrux belonging to Voldemort. They went to the cave in the middle of a coastline with heavy waves. However, this was not the issue that they had to deal with immediately or nor the one that was the most concerning. The issue was what happened to be inside the Cave. Apparently, Voldemort made a deadly trap for anyone that would make any sort of attempt to steal his horcrux. There was a large lake within the cave that could be crossed with a boat. This boat would lead them to a small crystal island within the cave. However, in the center of the island was a bowl filled with a potion that blocked anyone from trying to grab the Horcrux through the potion.

The potion apparently could cause a lot of pain as Dumbledore decided to start drinking the potion telling Harry and Kureha to make sure that no matter what he says that they must ensure he drinks all of it. This endeavor lasted for about an hour as Dumbledore was on the crystal ground moaning and groaning in tremendous pain as he kept begging them to stop. Although, they had issues with Dumbledore, both Harry and Kureha felt sorry for him as they would never wish pain on anyone besides Voldemort and Herpo. By the time they finished with forcing Dumbledore to finish the potion, the old man was asking for water. This request was a problem to solve because the bowl of where the potion came from had been charmed to prevent anyone from taking other liquids out of it. This meant that the two would have to grab some water from the lake not far from them.

Kureha decided to be the one to grab for some of the water, while Harry held on to the Locket that had been in the bowl. However, zombie like monsters tried to attack Kureha as she tried to grab some water. There were hundreds of them as the zombies crawled up to them. For a moment, Harry though that there was no possible way for them to kill all of them undead zombies. But it turned out that Kureha had a trick up her sleeve as she used the wand to conjure a wall of fire to incinerate all of the zombies. She was able to kill enough of them to point that it was safe for Dumbledore to grab a sip of water. After a total of an hour and a half, the group left the cave with the locket in hand.

However, the whole thing turn out to be for naught as the locket, which matched a pretty good description of Slytherin's Locket was a fake with a message inside it. The message essentially told the group that someone within Voldemort's ranks before his first fall knew of the Dark Lord's secret and took the originally locket with the intention of destroying it. The fact that Kureha and Harry could not be sure that the Horcrux was an issue, because they did not want to make any assumptions over the destruction of a dark object like that. They had to find out exactly what happened to it and fast, the longer they keep search and not find anything the chances that the gate in Machida will grow. The only lead that could tell them the status of the Locket Horcrux was the name address to Voldemort.

A.R.B.

Although, Kureha doubted that there were a lot of people with a matching those initials in particular but it was an issue because the Ministry of Magic in London did not have the best in terms of recording keeping. The Trio felt that they were still at square one after all of this and that their chances of finding the actual Locket was next to none. Dumbledore was in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts and would most likely be there for at least two more days.

Ryoko had no luck so far in finding a possible location for where Herpo might have opened the first gate that he had ever made with the Box of Dirge. The past few days just seemed to be nothing but stressful for the entire trio that were in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry was disappointed about everything that had occurred so far, he hoped to be another step closer to finishing off Voldemort once and for all. However, this dream does not seem to be a very close possibility in the near future.

"Maybe if we narrow down the last initial as the last name of the person, we might be able to figure out what family the individual with the locket is from?" Ryoko suggested.

"Good idea, Ryoko. Do we even have a list for all the wizarding families in Great Britain? Or should we look internationally?" Kureha asked.

"Great Britain. I mean it is for sure that most of Voldemort's followers are of the Pure-Blood or anti-muggle families of the country. It would make sense to look within the families that supported Voldemort. Maybe we could actually get lucky here." Ryoko explained as she was looking over her laptop again.

"Ok, that is a good idea. Now….let's see." Kureha said with a smirk to Ryoko as Harry began to think of all the families that he knew for a fact that supported Voldemort.

"If I may interrupt." Said a female voice that was coming into the common room from the Fat Lady portrait.

"Professor McGongall." Harry said in surprise. He was honestly not expecting to see her.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Potter. It is good to see you again. And especially, lady Black as well." McGonagall responded as she was wearing her green robes and witches' hat.

Kureha nodded as she replied by saying that it was good to see the professor again.

"And you must be Miss. Ibuki of the Muggle Police in Tokyo?" The Transfiguration Professor asked curiously.

Ryoko nodded.

"Was there something that you wanted to mention, Professor?" Kureha asked.

"Yes, well. There is one family that did have two of its members following You-Know-Who." McGonagall explained.

"Please, Professor, call him Voldemort or anything else besides those fearful names that you brits have towards him." Kureha suggested.

The Transfiguration Professor nodded for a second as she continued, "Bellatrix and Regulus of the Black Family were Voldemort's ranks. With Bellatrix becoming his right-hand woman."

"Regulus Black?" Ryoko asked out of curiosity.

"Yes."

"What was his middle name?" Harry asked realizing that Ryoko was on to something.

"I do not remember completely. He was not in my house, but I think I remember Sirius Black, Regulus's brother, saying it. All I remember was that it started with an A." McGongall replied.

"R.A.B." Harry whispered as he realized that they found out who they were trying to find.

"Now, I do not why you want to talk to Regulus as he had been missing since the last war against Voldemort." McGonagall said, "But that is besides why I am here. Professor Dumbledore had informed that he wishes to speak to the three of you immediately."

"About what?" Ryoko asked as she wondered why the old man would want to speak when he was in no condition to get out of bed after what the potion had done to him.

"He would not tell. All that he said was that it was important that you come and see him." The Professor replied.

The Trio nodded as they followed the Professor to the Hospital Wing within the School. It took a few minutes for them to reach there. But when they reached the Hospital Wing, they noticed that Dumbledore was in a hospital bed and looked to be very weak. His face was pale, he looked as though he had been out outside in a ice winter.

"Dumbledore, everything alright?" Kureha asked.

Dumbledore, who was looking out into one of the Portraits that had a moving figure that looked to be a nurse turned his attention to the voice calling for him. When he noticed the Trio of people that walked in to talk to him at his request, the old wizard just smiled.

"Ah, Lady Black, Miss. Ibuki, Mr. Potter. It is good to see." Dumbledore said in a tired voice.

"You look as if you haven't got much sleep, Dumbledore. Everything alright?" Harry asked as he started to show concern for the old man who had been through a lot in that cave.

"I am afraid that my condition has worsen." Dumbledore admitted, "But that is not why I have called for you, Mr. Potter, and the ladies here. I have called for you because Severus has told me that Voldemort is planning something with the Phantoms. Voldemort has no mentioned what he has planned but all that was said from Tom that 'plans to surprise Dumbledore'."

"I see. What could he be up to?" Harry questioned.

"Beats me. I mean, we know that he has some Phantom friends but could it be that or something. There are so many possibilities that we can not cross them all off." Kureha replied as she placed a finger to her chin.

"I assume that there is another reason why you wanted to talk to us, Dumbledore." Ryoko said not asking the Headmaster a question.

"Yes, I was wondering if you were able to discover on the identity of this R.A.B. that has the real locket?" Dumbledore asked weakly.

"Funny enough, we just found out how he is. It is Sirius's brother, Regulus Black." Harry answered.

"Regulus..i am surprised. From what I remember of what Sirius told, Regulus was a proud Death Eater and had parent that were proud of him." Dumbledore said as he remembered all the times he encounter Regulus as a student.

"But the problem is that it might be possible that Regulus could already be dead and leaves us in a bind." Kureha stated.

"Not an issue. KREACHER." Dumbledore said with a half shout that was very weak.

With the sound of a crack, the house elf that the Headmaster called for appeared with a grunt on his face.

"How may I serve the Headmaster?" Kreacher announced.

"I was hoping that you could tell us about Regulus Black, particular if he had any relation to a locket from a cave." Dumbledore requested.

Kreacher had a pain look that showed that he did not wish to talk about it but could not go against the wishes of his new master who inherited the Black Family Home.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"So, we know that Kreacher took the locket under the orders of Regulus, who was killed by the zombies that we saw in the cave. Kreacher tried to destroy the Locket once he returned to the Black Family House, but was unable to. So he hid it until he could figure out a manner in destroying the locket. But then when the Order met, the locket was taken by Mundungus, a thief." Ryoko said outside of the Hospital Wing after Kreacher spilled the beans of what happened and what he knew.

"I still don't know…." Harry muttered, "I do not exactly have any trust to Kreacher, not after he lied to me before Sirius death. In fact, I hold just as responsible to the death of Sirius in comparison to Dumbledore."

"We know, Harry. And that is understandable. But I could tell that Kreacher was being honest. You saw that he almost wanted to kill himself once he started about how he failed to destroy the locket." Kureha explained.

"I know. But I am willing to believe that Dug would indeed steal the Locket as he once tried to steal stuff from the house when Sirius was alive." Harry stated as he looked at one of the painting that were outside the Hospital.

"We just need to find Dug, quickly before Voldemort realizes what we are up to." Kureha pointed out with Ryoko nodding.

"Say we find the locket and destroy it, what about the Snake?" Ryoko questioned, "because I doubt that the thing will be a cake walk."

"True. Well, we will find out when we get there I guess." Kureha replied as she hugged Harry's arm to her chest.

"Yea, I guess so." Harry said.

"Don't worry, my little wizard. Us ladies will take real good care of you." Kureha said as she tried to push Harry's face to her chest, while Ryoko rolled her eyes and was a tiny bit jealous.

"Now, let's see. Is there anything else that we need to do here?" Kureha questioned as Harry and Ryoko replied with a no.

"Alright, then I suggest that we take a look at Hogsmeade and see if there is anything good." Kureha suggested as she walked a head of the group.

"I mean, we can check on that joke that the Twins bought after making a good killing on selling their products." Ryoko suggested a bit, "Then maybe we can walk by the Lake and enjoy the view."

"Yea, that sounds nice." Harry replied with a blush. He was slowing starting to notice Ryoko more and more to the point that he is kind of fancying her a bit.

"Anything about the Diadem that Ranmaru brought to Saya?" Ryoko asked.

"So far, they are still analyzing it. What they are trying to find out if it is made of the same magic as that of the Phantoms." Harry explained.

"I see. I guess that they are checking to see if they can possibly make a weapon out of it or find a way to counter them." Ryoko implied with concern about the idea.

"I know what you are thinking, Ryoko. It is an understand able concern and I brought to Saya before we left Tokyo. She assured me that all of the researchers are under an unbreakable oath to ensure that they do not attempt to do anything that Yukino's father did." Kureha assured the brown hair policewoman.

Harry understood what Kureha was referring as he remembered what Ranmaru told him about Yukino's father and his monstrous change with Phantom DNA. He shuddered a bit at the description that Ranmaru gave about that incident.

"I guess that gives me some level of comfort I guess." Ryoko replied as she knew a bit of information toward the concept of an Unbreakable Oath.

"Let's go." Harry said as he held Kureha and Ryoko by the arms.

They went down a few flights of stairs down the grand staircase, but by the time that they reached the second floor of the castle a sudden jolt could be felt. This jolt seemed to catch Kureha's attention for a second. She could feel the jolt through the stone that the stairs was made out of.

"Did you feel that?" Kureha asked.

"Feel what?" Harry asked.

"I thought that I just felt the ground shack under our feet." Kureha explained.

"But that cannot be possible? Right? England and especially Scotland, does not get any quacks at all?" Ryoko questioned concerned.

"I do not think so. There are no faults close enough to the United Kingdom." Harry replied.

"Yea, but I know at this point I felt the ground shack. But why? Surely, herpo would not think about actually…." Kureha was going to ask until..

The castle was shaking. The Castle was actually shaking from under the Trio's feet and the shacking was not soft or low level. The shaking was actually at high levels similar to the stuff that Harry and the others would experience back in Tokyo. For a second, harry was concerned about whether or not he should be feeling any pain in his forehead. Luckily, he was not. But that did not mean that he could feel any pain from the quake that was occur here in the castle. Harry turned his head to Kureha and saw that she was standing under a doorway. She gave indications for Harry and Ryoko to come over to her careful for safety as she realized the dangers of being in the maze of stairs that move be themselves.

Harry nodded and turned his head to Ryoko, where he saw that she was hanging on to the stone railing with both hands. Seemed like a good idea, but….the railing was in midst of cracking. Harry was not sure if Ryoko could hear the cracking with the sound of the quake that was still occurring Before he could warn her, the railing broke, particularly the section that Ryoko was holding on to. He watched as she fell forward from the broken stone railing.

Harry nearly panicked until he quickly pulled out his wand and yelled a spell.

"Aresto Momentum."

Ryoko actually thought that this was it for her. This was how she was going to die. There was hardly any way for her to survive this fall with the stone debris that was on the bottom of the stairway. If she somehow got out of this alive, she was going to kiss her Hare-bear and confess her feelings to him. Just as she knew that she was reaching the bottom, she felt a sudden jolt to her body that stopped her motion of falling, The jolt was so powerful that when she stopped just inches from the stone floor, he glasses slipped off and broke with the sound of a crack.

Ryoko took a better look at her situation as she bent her head towards her felt and realized somewhat exactly what happened. Somehow she was floating just about a few inches from the floor like as someone had tied a rope to her body and saved her with it. She smiled as it one mean one most likely scenario. Then she moved down to the ground again, hitting the stone floor lighter than she would initially. Although, she did hit her head on a piece of stone.

"RYOKO!" Harry called out as he ran down the stairs to her after the quake finally ended with a loud boom not far from the castle.

It only toke a minute for Harry to fully walk down the staircase and run up to Ryoko, who was slowly trying to stand back up. Harry helped her back up carefully and noticed that she had a cut on the top of her head with a bit of blood coming off of it. Harry was about to pull out his wand to heal the wound that Ryoko, but then she kissed him on the lips. Harry realized that she was stunning without the glasses. Although, even with the glasses, Ryoko was just as beautiful. The taste of Ryoko was sweet like peaches to his lips. Harry looked eyelids of Ryoko, which was showing the expression that she was enjoying this.

Harry watched as she finally opened her eyes after a few seconds of kissing the teenager in front of her. Ryoko went into a deep red blush that was burning off her face.

"Sorry….about that…I was…" Ryoko said as she was trying to find an excuse for what she did.

"No…it's fine…it actually felt good." Harry responded causing Ryoko to blush even more.

"Ryoko, are you alright?" Kureha asked as she got down to the bottom of the staircase and smiled a bit at seeing her husband kiss Ryoko.

"Yea…I am fine…it is just a small cut…. I guess that I need to go back up to the hospital wing." Ryoko suggested.

"Hold on, left me fix that." Kureha said as she waved the Elder Wand to Ryoko's head wound and with hardly a sound or light. The wound was all healed up leaving no marks or scars showing that she had a injury there. The only thing that was left on her was the streaks of blood that was previously coming from her now healed wound. In addition, she grabbed the cracked glasses that belonged to Ryoko and replaired them with her wand. Immediately, she gave them to Ryoko who put them back on.

"Thanks, Kureha….Now, what happened? How is there a earthquake here in Scotland?" Ryoko questioned.

"I think that was what Voldemort was planning and I think that I have an idea in what he just did….Come on." Kureha said as they ran to the outside of the castle and ran past the wooden bridge.

The sight of what was more familiar to Kureha was what they were seeing deep into the forbidden forest. A large plump of purple smoke that was coming out from somewhere in the mass of trees.

"Was that how it all started, Kureha?" Harry asked Kureha.

Kureha nodded and said, "Yes."

"We need to see where it is and determine if this is the start of a new series of gates that are going to be opened throughout the world." Harry suggested.

"I agree." Kureha said.

"What about the village? Hogsmeade? Should we have them evacuated to the castle?" Ryoko asked.

"There is a secret passage in one of the shops that leads directly to Hogwarts. If one of us was to hurry, then maybe we can get all of residents into the castle." Harry suggested.

"Let's hope that it is still open and not blocked off." Kureha replied.

* * *

**Hogsmeade Wizarding Village**

**25 minutes later**

Harry tried to apparate to the village but found that the wards prevented Harry from doing so; which meant that they would have to walk all the way to village. By the time that Harry and the girls reached the village, they found a scene of cranage. A good number of the buildings in the village were destroyed or collapsed. Most likely due to the force of the quake that came from the opening of the gate within the forrest. Bodies were all over the village with faces that showed fear and pain. Bit of human were on the ground with large pools of blood. Harry almost wanted to faint at the sight. Off course, killed Phantoms in a manner that could be similar but it was different when seeing the result being done to humans. The scene that Ranmaru described to Harry about first day that he encountered Tokko was matched. Gore was in about every part of the village.

"It's just like Machida." Kureha said with tears in her eyes. Memories were coming back to her. Attacking her in multiple angles like it wanted to break her down and reduce her into a bubbling mess of tears right in front of everyone.

Suddenly, she was drawn out of it as Harry held her hand and hugged her to assure her that they would end this once and for all.

"Any one there?" Ryoko called out as she held out her pistol out at the ready in case any phantoms showed up.

The sound of wood moving from one of the collapsed buildings could be heard. It was as if someone was trying to get themselves out. Harry walked up to what he assumed to be what was left of Madame Rosmerta's pub as he saw some bottles of butter beer that were either cracked or destroyed. It was hard for Harry tell, hardly any of the buildings within the entire village was completely intact or were the same as they were before the whole scenario that happened almost half an hour ago.

"Hello, is anyone here? Can you hear me?" Harry called out.

"I'm here." Came from the wood ruins of the pub. The roof of the entire building had mostly caved in towards the back of the entire building to the point that the walls most likely collapsed as it shook heavily to the quake.

Harry could tell that the sound was not far from him, Kureha helped to find the original of the plea for assistance. It did not take long for them to find the person, who was trapped with her stomach under the collapsed roof. After removing the wood that was covering her face, Harry discovered the Madame Rosmerta with her mouth spit out blood. Her hair was stain in blood from a wound on the back of her head, but Harry knew that this was Rosmerta as he meet her several times during his 5th year at Hogwarts.

"Madame Rosmerta." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter…oh, I am surprised to see you hear." Rosmerta said but with a weak voice.

"Just hang on….Madame Rosmerta…I can get you out of this and get you to Hogwarts." Harry promised.

"I am afraid that there is nothing that can be done, Mr. Potter." Rosmerta said, "I know that I am going to die soon."

"What happened?" Harry asked, "Did any escape out of the village?"

"I do not know." Rosmerta answered, "During the shacking, I found myself in this position. Immediately afterwards, all I heard was screaming. It was terrible, I have never heard fear like that since the first days of the last war."

"It's alright, Madame. Just let me try and get you out of this." Harry said as he would not allow anyone else to die under his watch.

Harry casted the levitation charm to raise the collapsed roof and move it off of Rosmerta gently. It was there he could see that she was in an even worse condition than originally thought. Harry was in shock at the scene, both of her legs were crushed to pieces. Ryoko and Kureha had sad look on their faces as they realized the condition that Rosmerta was now in.

"Madame, I'm sorry." Harry said as he fell to his knee's as he felt nothing but tears.

"Don't be, Mr. Potter. I should have gotten out of the building when the shaking started, but alsa it never happened."

"Is there anything that we can do to make you feel better, Madame Rosmerta?" Kureha asked as she and Ryoko got right beside Harry

"Yes, stop You-Who…Voldemort…..I have no doubts that this is done by him if the rumors of what is in his control are to be true…..Please ensure that no else has to endure this from him." Rosmerta asked.

Harry nodded with the girls doing the same.

"Thank you. You have both your mother and father in you, Mr Potter. But you remind me a lot more of Lily….."

With those last words, Rosmerta gave one last gasp for air and rested her hand on a pile of wood. No additional movement was made by her as Harry wanted to loose his self-control as he witnessed some he knew suffered and die. Although, he did not know a lot about her personally, Rosemerta was a nice lady whenever he came to her pub as a student. Harry placed his hand on her neck and felt no pulse.

"Harry, don't blame yourself. There was nothing that you could have done to save her. No amount of magic in the world could have changed her fate." Kureha said as she hugged him tightly.

"Come on, let's see if there is any other survivors here." Harry suggested as he stood up and walked away from the now dead Rosmerta with the girls following right behind him.

The trio walked around the wrecked village for about an hour and lost any hope in finding any one that were still alive. There was just nothing but destruction and gore everywhere. A good number of buildings and houses in the entire village was wreck with some of them on fire.

"Harry!" called out a voice that Harry knew right off the bat.

"Hagrid." Harry called back as he followed the source of the voice.

He found Hagrid wounded as he had a few cuts on his face and blood on his clothes.

"Thank, Merlin that I was able to find you Harry." Hagrid said as Harry found walking from what was left of the Hogs Head.

"Me too, Hagrid. Did anyone from here reach Hogwarts after the quake?" Harry asked.

Hagrid shook his head for negative.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to find his brother here in what's left of the Hog's Head after the shacking. But by the time that I got here I could find no one. Dumbledore sent Firenze to check on the centaurs in the Forribben Forrest." Hagrid explained.

"The forest?" Harry said.

"We should head back over there to see the exact scope of the situation." Ryoko suggested with Kureha nodding.

"I will call Saya and tell her of what happened here. She should hear this just as this reaches the ICW." Kureha said as she pulled out her phone and started dialing for Saya.

* * *

**Half an Hour Later**

**Forribben Forrest**

The Trio walked into the forrest with the intention of finding the hole that was now opened by Voldemort and the magic that he now posses somehow. Harry felt a bit of blame for the death of everyone that lived in Hogsmeade. If he had just gotten there sooner than maybe there would have been survivors. When hearing from Kureha, Saya gave Harry and the girls instructions to find out if there was a main body phantom and then elimate it. The Main Body Phantom, or MBP as Harry at times wanted to call it, had to be elimate quickly before he grows in power and size. Or else it would get so powerful that it would not need the power of the earth's plates to make it stronger away from the main gate in Tokyo.

No delays had to be made in this endeavor. As the trio walked through the forest, they found a mixture of fallen trees and branches that were on the ground. The deeper they went into the forest and the closer that they got to the source of the quake, the more difficult it became in traversing as more and more trees were on the ground. These trees varied in size with small fairly small and then there were some that were enormous. But this was just the beginning of the what the whole scenario did. They came upon a body but not a human body. They found a centaur body that was torn to pieces with limbs cut off and blood spilt in the dirt.

This scene that Harry was seeing was starting to be more and more familiar each and every second. It was just like Hogsmeade as the closer that they got to the source of the quake, the more dead and torn bodies of the centaur tribes that the trio. A scene that was painful for Harry as hearing about the Phantoms did to people was one thing, but actually seeing the after was another thing.

Kureha and Ryoko made sure to stay near Harry as they could see the effect that the scene was having on him. After a bit, they came across the location of where this new gate or portal was opened at. Harry knew where they were instantly.

"We are at Arragog's nest." Harry said as he was looking up at all of the spider webs.

"The big ass spider that was once Hagrid's pet, when he was a student at Hogwarts's?" Kureha asked concerned on whether or not if they were not only going to be dealing with Phantoms but also big spiders.

"Yea, but I do not think that he or his spiders are here. If I had to guess, they ran away from here. They fear Basilisks a lot, so I would assume that there is a possibility that they would fear Phantoms. But I am not sure." Harry pointed out.

"There is our gate." Ryoko said pointing her pistol to a hole that was in the middle of the nest.

The hole was still steaming a bit of purple gases that was floating to the air. The hole was deep and filled with endless darkness. It was not large at all. In comparison to the gate in Tokyo, this was maybe less than a quarter it size.

"Where could the Main Body Phantom be?" Kureha as she flashed her daggers out in the ready, while Harry had the Sword of Gryffindor out.

Ryoko, on the other hand, was behind to the two of them with her large-caliber pistol out with newly made explosive bullets. These bullets were designed to explode on a target the moment that it makes contact after being fired. Although, this type of bullet was something that she normally used on Phantoms, these were more powerful made the Japanese Magical Research Department and were kindly provided by Saya with permission from the ICW.

"Keep your eyes open. We do not know for sure, if the Phantom has a trap in place here." Harry reminded the girls.

Although, he was sure that they already had that in mind, it was just that Harry had been through so much earlier that he did not want to risk losing anyone else.

Harry used his enhanced sort of Symbiont abilities to try and find the Main Body Phantom anywhere near them. He believed that it had to be nearby as Harry was feeling a funny feeling that had him over the edge. Looking around the entire nest with the girls near him at the ready, Harry started with his nose. He noticed that with his stronger powers he could now smell a Phantom whenever it was close to him. This ability would be something that he decided to try out first and see what result he was going to receive for it.

Within seconds of using his nose, Harry could smell a foul odor that was meters away from him. But the issue was that the odor was not above or level with him. It was actually below him under the ground not far from the recently opened gate. However, the source of the odor was also not far from Ryoko.

"Ryoko move!" Harry nearly shouted.

Within a millisecond of saying that, Ryoko ran to the right as the Phantom tried to grab her through the dirt unsuccessfully. Missing her leg by barely an inch. Harry slashed his sword like a wand and casted some sort of orange mist that sped right towards the position of the Phantom hand that came out of the ground. The instant that it the ground around the hand, the dirt sort of exploded with dirt flying everywhere in the nest. The Phantom that was under the dirt popped out of the ground like something out of bugs bunny with it sent flying. It landed on a tree hard to the point that the entire tree collapsed.

Within seconds, the Phantom got back up showing the trio its entire structure. The Phantom was as large as Thirteen and had markings on its arm as well as its legs. Its skin was stone brown, there were horns on it head and blood dripping out of its mouth. In addition, its hands were not humanoid but instead they were like really sharp long blades. Bits of the blades were covered in fresh blood.

"This thing might look tough but, in reality, its weak. The Gate opened here was not powerful enough to be like Machida." Kureha pointed out as she had her daggers out in a stance to show that she was ready for this fight.

"Meaning that this should be easy to kill." Harry replied as Ryoko quickly pointed her pistol at what was most definitely the Main Body Phantom that they were looking for and fired.

BANG!

The shot hit the monster in the chest with a small explosion that tore up its chest to point it made a big hole. The moment that the hole was made Kureha charge the Phantom but missed as the Phantom dodged her attack. At the same time, it was slowly healing the wound that Ryoko on it with her gun. This told Harry that even though it was weak, it had enough power to slowly heal and regenerate its wounds.

The Phantom charged towards Harry as Ryoko and Kureha found themselves having to deal with friends of the Main Body Phantom that just appeared. Ryoko made sure to stay near Kureha while using her pistol to damage and wound all the other Phantoms. Harry knew that he would have to immediately deal with this large Phantom charging him. Quickly, Harry summoned a large shield to slow the Phantom to the point that Harry was able to buy some time that he could pull a rather crafty move against the monster. He lunged toward the Phantom as it was making another attempt to charge, But Harry was not looking to cut anything like the arm or head as the Phantom might expect.

On the other hand, Harry was moving for the legs of the demon that was most likely summoned by Voldemort. But the issue was that he was only able to cut only one leg off as the Phantom moved after Harry was able to slice off the Phantom leg.

"Good thinking, dear hubby." Kureha commented as she managed to cut an ordinary Phantom into multiple pieces without any issues or complaints.

"I agree, Harry." Ryoko confirmed.

Harry nodded as he proceeded to watch as the Phantom nearly lost its balance with the missing leg. It tried to grow one back, but the issue was the fact that Harry used the Sword of Gryffindor to cut off the Phantom leg. Harry could not see any attempts from the Main Body Phantom in trying to regenerate a new leg to replace the one that it lost not to long ago. The Phantom was having mobility problems as it was new for it to not be able to grow a new leg to replace the one lost forever.

Kureha continued to cut the Main Body Phantom's friends, which was not as strong as the ones that they would see back in Tokyo. The Phantoms lacked the tons of strength and agility that the Tokyo ones had. However, these Phantoms were still a danger as they could still take even the most lethal of wizarding spells.

Harry made another rush to attack the Phantom, but the Phantom dodge his attack and just as Harry passed the Phantom, the monster made a huge cut on his back.

"Harry!" Ryoko called out.

"I'm fine." Harry said as his wound instantly began to heal like as a healing charmed had been casted on it.

Ryoko quickly turned her revolver to the Phantom that hit her Hare-Bear and then fired all of the rounds that she just reloaded into the firearm. Each high-explosive shot hit the Phantom tearing up parts of its body and causing large fist sized hole on its chest. The Phantom recoiled backwards from the shots as it made squeals of pain. This presented a chance for Harry to finish. He made one last charge and slashed the Sword of Gryffindor through the monster's body three times. Within a second, the Phantom was in four pieces with blood spilling out. Then in the span of five seconds, the Main Body Phantom atomized out of existence leaving a large piece of gold that fell to the ground beneath it. The fight which last for about ten minutes was over.

All of the rest of the friends that were with the Main Body Phantom was dead.

Ryoko ran over to Harry and hugged him.

"Good job, Harry. But are you alright?... The Phantom did really the number on your back." Ryoko asked as she kissed his cheek.

"Yea, I'm fine. See it's already healed up. Symbiont powers in me, but without the Phantom inside me." Harry explained as a reminder.

"I know…I know….but…I cannot help but stop caring about you." Ryoko explained in a loving voice. Something that was new for Kureha as it surprised her a bit to hear Ryoko like that, she was always so kundere like Sakura. However, seeing Ryoko slowly break away each bit of the shell that surrounded her and showed her true human self, Kureha could knew that the time for Ryoko to become Lady Potter would not to be too far maybe. She just needed to convince Ryoko and Harry of that idea.

"Why isn't the gate closing already? I mean the Main Body Phantom here is already dead." Harry questioned.

"Good question. Maybe it still has enough energy to last….we are going to need to watch for it sometime and see if its starts shrinking." Kureha suggested.

"Or expanding." Ryoko said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone for being really late about this. I needed a short and upload the first chapters of my Tokko / Doctor Who story. I just finished this chapter after being on break a bit from writing and am now back. I will make sure to at least stay on pace by uploading at least one chapter every two weeks. The next chapter that will be coming is going to most likely focus on Harry and the Girls finding the locket, while running into Voldemort as well as his goons. You will probably see an interlude some time after the next (not sure yet).
> 
> But tell me what you think so far. Or maybe what you like to see coming in the story. Then afterwards, if you want to check out the Tokko /Doctor Who fanfic that I wrote and will work on as a side project when I go through another chase of Writer's Block. Tell me what you thought about that story as well.
> 
> Until then I will see you guys hopefully next week.


	24. Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Hogsmeade, the girls decided to comfort Harry about what had happened. Meanwhile, events are being played that will stretch Tokko to the limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do not own Harry Potter and Tokko.

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Tokko Headquarters**

**August 8** **th** **, 2006**

"Another gate outside of Tokyo. I never thought that it would be possible." Ranmaru stated as he processed everything that Saya was explaining to him and the others in the room where the Second Division met.

"Yes and according to Ryoko, this one is not shrinking anytime soon. Even with the Phantom that was tied to it being dead." Saya replied with a tired looking. She had been busy non-stop previously day in getting the British Ministry of Magic working with the ICW in dealing with this problem.

"But is it expanding?" Sakura asked.

"According to Ryoko, who I spoke to a couple of hours ago, no. But there is the chance, albeit a small one, that there could be another Phantom linked to the gate in the Hogwarts forest that has not been found." Saya answered.

"What were the causalities? How many people died?" Ranmaru asked as he remembered how the opening of the gate in Machida had killed about 300 people. Plus, he remembered that not far from the forest and the school that there was a wizarding village nearby.

"Rough estimates are currently around 50 people of various ages. The Ministry of Magic in the UK is still on the look for possible survivors of Hogsmeade."

Ranmaru nodded as he felt sorry for the innocent people that were killed because of the gate opening not far from them.

"Right now, the UN and ICW are providing additional aid to help us continue the fight as now we are for sure as well as actually fighting on two front. We are being stretched thin. They want the Japanese Ministry of Magic Department of Research and Development to start finding ways to kill the Phantoms." Saya stated.

"Any luck?" Hermione asked as she wanted to be a part of this conversation. Saya raised no objections to this as she understood why and plus she felt that Hermione might be able to be useful in this struggle.

"Unfortunately not as of yet. But we are looking at Yukino's father's notes to see how he transformed himself into the monster that Ranmaru meet before Harry showed up. We could then see if looking at their genetic make-up could give a clue in killing Phantoms" Saya answered as she knew that Ranmaru tensed at the mention of Yukino's father.

"How is Harry taking it? Of what happened at Hogsmeade?" Hermione questioned. If there was one thing that she knew about her best friend was that he always blames himself for anything that was not his own fault.

"He blames himself for the deaths of those people. But Ryoko and Kureha are currently trying to convince himself otherwise." Say said with a pained look.

Ranmaru and Sakura went into a sympathetic look along with Hermione, while Inukai was polishing his sword.

"How was Voldemort able to open a gate in the first place?" Ranmaru asked.

"We don't know. Maybe Herpo gave him instructions in how to do it. That is the believed scenario." Saya stated.

"Damn." Ranmaru cursed.

**15 minute later**

After talking about additional things, the Second Division went back to their duties as Saya and Hermione meet in the roof of the building.

"What was that you wanted to talk to me about, Hermione?" Is everything alright?" Saya asked.

"Well….it's about Inukai and more in particular, his sister." Hermione replied.

* * *

**Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts**

**August 9** **th** **, 2006**

Hogsmeade Massacred!

You-Know-Who Claims Massacre at Hogsmeade

The past few days had been hell for Harry as so far, no survivors were discovered from the wrecked of the village. Hogsmeade was an absolute nightmare for the Aurors as the Trio helped them to look through the destruction in the hopes of finding someone that was alive. Harry looked to be taking it the hardest as he blamed himself for the lives that were lost, even though the girls tried to convince him otherwise.

The Minister of Magic, after arriving at the scene and meeting with Harry again, tried to use this as a reason why Harry should be allying with the Ministry of Magic against Voldemort. Again, Harry refused. Before leaving, the Minister tried to suggest that maybe if the Ministry had Harry's support before this, then maybe the results of this disaster would have been less severe. This, in turn, resulted in Kureha casting a nasty curse to the Minister particularly to the lower region without anyone noticing. He would be feeling that for a long time and cannot be removed.

It had been a few days after that and harry had hardly ever spoken anything. He just stared out into the wound with a pained look.

"What got to do something, Ryoko?" Kureha said with a tear to her. Seeing her husband hurt like he was now had token a tow on her. No matter what she did, Harry was just constantly depressed.

"Well, what do we do." Ryoko said as she began to pace in front of the fireplace.

"I tried to get him to feel love through it. But it did not work." Kureha stated as she kept looking at the stairs that lead to the boy's dorms that Harry eventually decided to sleep in for the night.

"Like I said, what can we do? You know he can be stubborn." Ryoko said.

"We'll just sweet-talking and telling him it's not his fault is not doing the job. Maybe we should go another route." Kureha suggested as she started to look Ryoko in the eyes.

"Like what?" Ryoko questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I know that you love, Harry. More than just as a friend or a sibling." Kureha pointed out with a small and mischievous smirk.

Ryoko blushed and proceeded to give a reply, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Come one, Ryokol. You are not fooling me and were most definitely not fooling Harry in the fact that you are interested in him. All those dresses that you wore in front of…that kiss when you fell…. You are in love with Harry Potter. And honestly, I have no objections."

Ryoko kept looking away from Kureha as she was blushing like a tomato. Kureha's smirk went wider.

"Come on, Ryoko. There is nothing wrong with sharing a guy . For the wizarding world, especially for Japan, it is no normal for the last male heir of a dying family to have multiple wives. Heck, they could even have mistresses. But Harry needs to have another wife to fulfill the Potter Family role." Kureha explained as she continued to state about the ring for the Potter family.

"So, you want to wear it now?" Ryoko questioned.

"Maybe later. But first, we have a man to cheer up." Kureha pointed out with a cheeky grin.

Ryoko was a bit concerned as she had never seen this side of Kureha before. But she was not fearing for her life. Instead, she was afraid of what twisted idea did Kureha have forming inside that head.

"I know that you have so sexy clothing on hand. So go bring it to that room me and Harry once talked about and I will be there shortly." Kureha suggested.

"Anything in particular?" Ryoko asked as she was essentially telling the Lady Black that she had more than one outfit. She was willing to go along with Kureha in whatever she planned, because internally Ryoko was bursting with excitement. She was wanting to burst up jumping up and down.

"Something that fits any fetish you might have." Kureha suggested as she went upstairs to the girl's dorms with Ryoko following her.

Ryoko was still in the mood of wanting to squeal but was mainly focused on making her Hare-Bare feel better no matter what. Even if she were to say maybe go for some BDSM, but that was highly unlikely and if anything Harry was going to be the one doing BDSM to her. Ryoko never thought that once in her life that she would be acting like a hyper schoolgirl, who is finally getting the man of her dreams.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Harry Potter was looking out to the window of the Boys Dorms of Gryffindor Tower. He was starring into the waters that made up the school lake that was filled with wide life that was unharmed from the Phantoms. Right beside him, his pet owl, Hedwig was hooting at him as if trying to get his attention. Harry smiled at his owl and began to lightly rub her head. However, at the same time, Harry had a tear to his eye and a suddenly frown on his face.

"People keep dying because of me, Hedwig. Everything I do and everywhere I go is just death. I do not know what good I have even done in this world. I feel that no matter what I do and every action I take is just going to get more than one innocent killed." Harry said as he thought to himself for a second.

"I wonder if I should have stayed in England from the beginning and had not gone to Tokyo. Maybe everyone in Hogsmeade would still be alive." Harry continued as he heard Hedwig hoot in disapproval, definitely disagreeing with the opinion that Harry was currently of.

"I mean look at Hermione. She lost her parent because of me. That was how it started out at first and now it got to the point that pretty much everyone in Hogsmeade was murdered because Voldemort meet Herpo as I went to Tokyo." Harry spoke more as he looked up into the bright moon that shined in the night.

Seconds after saying that Harry heard knocking from the door. Harry turned to the door as he wondered who it was. Kureha? Ryoko? Or even Hagrid? It would definitely not be Dumbledore as he was still in the Hospital Wing of the castle. Slowly, harry stood up from the window and began to walk to the door, where he was only wearing his pajamas. When he got to the door and opened it, he found that there was no one there. Like as if a ghost had just knocked on his door and left without saying anything

"Hello, Kureha? Ryoko?" Harry said as he looked around and stepped forward.

On the first step he made, he felt paper under his foot. He looked down to see a small piece of parchment on the floor that his foot apparently had stepped on. Harry removed his foot from it and picked up the paper and looked to see if they was anything on it. He noticed that on one side it was blank, but the other had writing on it. He began to read it and process what was written on it.

_Meet us at the Room of Requirements_

Harry was confused as to why the girls would want him to meet them in the Room of Requirements. However, he shrugged his shoulders as he decided to see what they wanted. He left the Gryffindor Common Room and walked to the entrance of where the door to the Room of Requirements would be. He closed his eyes and then the door to it appeared. Within seconds after it finished appearing, Harry opened the door and entered the Room of Requirements. After fully entering the room, Harry noticed the smell of scent candles in the room and started to notice the arrangement of the entire room that he was standing.

The room was dark but mildly light with candles. The candles were only bright enough for him to see where he was going.

With his curiosity spiked, Harry began to called out for Kureha and Ryoko.

"Over here our little wizard." Said the voice of Kureha in a sexy tone.

Harry did not process the "our" word that Kureha just used as he walked over to where he heard the voice. The direction he was walking towards happened to be in complete darkness with hardly anything that could be seen through it.

"Kureha, Ryoko? Is everything alright?" Harry asked concerned.

"Oh, yes. Harry, everything is alright. Me and Ryoko are just finishing things up for you." Kureha said still speaking in a sexy tone.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"This!"

Suddenly more candles were light and began to hover above the ground. Harry watched as the candles began to light up the era in the Room of Requirements and he saw what the room was currently like. In the back of the room was a very large heart-shaped bed with pillows of the same shape. At the other side of the room, he noticed a message table with towels and right beside it was a smaller table filled with bottles of various lotions as well as oils. Harry noticed that the girls were not far from the message table was Kureha and Ryoko. But what they were wearing nearly had his eyes fall out of their sockets. He lost the breath in his body as he was starring at Kureha wearing a red see-through bathing suit. However, it was not just her dressed up like this. Ryoko was also wearing a see-through bathing suit but it was emerald.

Harry could swear that he felt blood coming out of his nose.

"What? What is this, ladies?" Harry asked curiously. Although, he had a decent idea of what was going on right now.

"Well, we thought that it would be right for you to be on the receiving end of the messages. You have filled with tons of stress lately that we figured that it would be best for you to relax." Kureha replied as she started walked to her husband seductively.

"When Kureha suggested this idea to me, I thought that I should lend her a hand….or maybe I should be saying lend you a hand, our little Hare-Bare." Ryoko spoke in a seductive tone that made Harry shiver in a good way for what was coming.

Harry blushed as he realized what Ryoko called him.

"Our?" Harry questioned curiously.

"Yes, Harry. Our Hare-Bear. I think that it obvious at this point that you and Ryoko are, how should I say, familiar with each other. In addition, the two of you really fancy each other a lot. You both care about each other as you do to me, Harry. " Kureha continued as she went behind her husband and licked his ear. Eventually, she went into the front of him and licked his scar that was merely faded like an actual scar.

Harry felt the blood from his brain quickly move downwards at a rate that he never thought possible.

"So, just take those clothes off as we proceed to give a nice loving message to your whole body. And I mean WHOLE body, our little wizard." Kureha said as she started to undress Harry, "Then as we are giving you that message, Ryoko is going to tell you why she fancies you so much that she would go leaps and bounds to make you see her as more than a friend." Kureha said as she Ryoko grabbed the nearest bottle of oil and opened the top of it.

Harry only gulped not in fear but fascination.

* * *

**Back in Tokyo**

**At Tokko's Headquarters**

"Ok, let me make sure that I understand this correctly, Hermione. You want me to make a side investigation to determine if Inukai's Sister, Ami, is still alive? Then after it is determined that she is alive, you want to find out where she could be and return her to Inukai?" Saya asked as she was trying to process what the teenager was asking for her.

"Correct." Hermione said.

Raising an eyebrow, Saya continued speaking, "I see. But why would you tell me this? I would assume that Inukai would come to me in person about this."

Hermione looked down for a second with a grim look and said, "I think that it is because he has given up any hope of finding her. Even with magic, I think that he doubts that anything in this world will tell him where Ami is right now."

Saya nodded as she understood completely.

"Alright, I will see what I can do. It will not be easy as I have to find some who can help me in finding out where to start. As I understand a Phantom straight up and toke Ami from Inukai's home. So, the chances of her being alive are slim but I will give it a shot. But I cannot make any promises of finding her." Saya explained.

"I know. But I cannot help but want to stop seeing Inukai always be depressed and stone-cold about himself."

Saya nodded as she wished Hermione a good-day and began to walk to the stairs that led to the outside of the headquarters, but heard Sakura calling for her not far. Saya responded by walking up to Sakura's room and was not surprised to see Sakura sitting on her bed.

"Something that I can help you with Sakura?" Saya asked the redhead.

"Yes. I was wondering…" Sakura stared out for a second and continued, "I was wondering if there is anything new about Hiroki?"

Saya closed her eyes as she knew that she should not have been surprised and but she could maybe sigh as she could give the girl some good news. For the previous weeks, since Saya had brought Hiroki in. Hiroki, even though he was in a coma, was charged with murder, assault, kidnapping, and working with a magical terrorist organization. When she informed her superiors about the fact that Hiroki was actually possessed, the issue was proving it. The reason why proving that Hiroki was possessed had been difficult was due to the fact that Phantoms do not leave any symptoms of possession as the imperious curses would. There were no evidence or eye-witness accounts that could one hundred percent confirm to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that Hiroki was in no control of himself at all. Currently, the Ministry is trying to gather evidence for both sides of the story to ensure that when the trial goes through it would be fair.

"Right now, there are still gathering up evidence for both sides of the story and analyzing it to the fullest extent. The problem is they cannot prove that a Phantom was controlling him, because a Phantom leaves no symptoms of controlling a human. It is not looking good." Saya replied to Sakura in an honest and sincere tone.

Sakura nodded sadly as she spoke again in a pained tone, "I see and do they still plan to execute him."

Saya nodded but decided to tell Sakura some more news. News that might actually be helpful.

"But I was able to get you a lawyer in the Japanese Wizarding World that is willing to help with your little brother's case. I can arrange to have you meet him in the future to discuss the case." Saya explained.

Sakura smiled a little and said, "Thank you."

"Why don't you go outside or something Sakura? It's still daylight." Saya suggested, "Maybe you could go hang out with Ranmaru and Yukino at the café nearby. They could use some company."

Sakura nodded and did what she thought she was ordered to do.

Saya smiled a little as she wondered if Ranmaru could maybe handle a date with two different women at the same time. Oh, he should be fine. What harm or trouble could he ever get himself into? Saya felt her phone, she always kept it silent in terms of ringtones. She picked up her phone flipped it open and answered with her name.

"Hey, Saya. This is Ichiro." The voice said on the other side.

"Ichiro. It's good to hear from you." Saya said cheerfully as she recognized the voice right off the bat.

"It's good to hear from you too. How are Harry and Ranmaru? I don't get to hear much from them." Ichiro asked curiously.

"Ranmaru is on a date right with Yukino and Harry is at school right. But they are doing fine. How about you?" Saya responded.

"I'm doing fine. I was wondering Saya if you wanted to go on a date tonight." Ichiro asked nervously. It was not the type of nervous that meant a life-threatening situation. Instead, it was the usual type of nerves that guy would have in asking a girl out.

"Sure. Where will we be going?" Saya asked.

"How about the movies? And then dinner afterward?"

"Sure. I will see you there" Saya said as Ichiro made a similar response as they hung up.

"I always did want a big family, but I had always made attempts for Ranmaru to do that. Maybe it is time that I should work towards that as well." Saya said to herself as she left the building and grabbed her bicycle, she proceeded to bike away.

* * *

**Back In England within the Malfoy Manor**

"I see that the instructions that I left for you, Tom, were successful and brought out the desired effect." Herpo asked smiling as he sat on a chair at the end of a table, where Voldemort was at the other side of the table with his followers

"It has. The British Ministry of Magic is in a complete panic. They are desperate to show that they are in control of the situation, but I have ensured that other people saw otherwise." Voldemort replied as he gave a shark-like gin.

"Good, that is good. Now, I hear that you killed old Lucius Malfoy for losing your diary." Herpo said not asking a question.

"Yes, that is correct." Voldemort responded.

"I know the importance of your diary, Tom. And I must say that it was careless of you to trust your own followers to guard your items in the first place. Especially when I must assume that Potter and his friends know your secret as well. A secret that was invented by me a long time ago." Herpo said as he grinned and knew that he was putting concern on Voldemort on what he had just said.

"What do you mean?" Voldemort asked as sweat was starting to sprout.

"What I mean is that it is strong chance that at this point Tom" Herpo said as he knew that he was angering the Dark Lord slash Phantom every time he said his real name, "that Dumbledore knew of your little trick of staying alive no matter what happens and told the Potter boy of that secret. Have you checked on your other items lately? Did you make sure that any of the other items that you gave to your followers were alright and in perfect condition."

The followers of the Dark Lord was confused about what Herpo or in their case Tasihi meant by what he was telling the Dark Lord; at least most of them. Bellatrix Lestrange knew what the old man from Japan was talking about and started to be concerned. A couple of weeks ago, she received a noticed that she lost access of the Lestrange Family Vault in Gringotts because she killed Sirius Black. The Lestrange vault held an item that the Dark Lord had trusted her to protect a long time ago before his first fall.

Bellatrix noticed that Herpo / Tasihi was looking toward her in a knowing a grin. She just flushed and knew that she was going to be in trouble if the Dark Lord found out about the truth over the cup. The moment that he finds out, she was going to be ending up like Lucius. She use to fancy the Dark Lord but now she was terrified of him. The transformation had made more horrifying and concerning as well as unpredictable, especially if someone failed in their mission. Previously, if someone failed, they would get a bolt of the torture curse to the point of exhaustion. However, now, failure meant death but not with the killing curse. Death came in a painful and bloody manner. The Dark Lord would slice up the person that failed to the point that they were limps and a large puddle of blood.

"However, this is a blessing in disguise for you and me Tom. Because if Tokko and Potter are looking here in Scotland as well as the British Isles then we can make attempts to accelerate the growth of the gate in Machida. Stretching the resources of the ICW and Tokko to the limit. Now, if we were to quickly strike the Ministry of Magic in particular then we can….." Herpo continued to explain.

* * *

 **August 10** **th** **, 2006**

**Room of Requirements, Hogwarts School**

Harry woke up to the feeling of pillows around his head. Two pairs of pillows on his head. The room that he was in with the heart shaped bed was dim with sun light somehow reflecting into the room. Harry opened his eyes and knew that those were not pillows that he was sleeping on and understood that he was in the embrace of two very beautiful women that cared about him. On his left was his wife, Lady Kureha Black, and on his right was Ryoko. Kureha was not wearing anything underneath and Ryoko was in the same manner, especially without her glasses. Memories of what happened last night came back to Harry as he blushed hard, as he had a good time with two older women. The whole thing started from a message that included him naked all the way to him and the girls being in bed doing things.

Somewhere, Sirius was giving Harry a clap and a shout of approval. Harry wanted to get up out of bed, but could not as the ladies that embracing him both front and back with their naked bodies. Every time, he tried to move he made one of the girls moan and stir in the bed as they felt certain parts move as he tried to escape their grip. This continued until Kureha slowly woke up and made a remark.

"What?...Haven't had enough yet, lover-boy?"

Harry blushed as he could not find the best response to the remark.

"I'm kidding, Harry. Give me a second and I will get up. Just let me do one thing to get the day going." Kureha said as she leaned her head down to her husband and kissed his mouth with her tongue. This continued for a minute until Kureha stopped as she noticed that Ryoko was getting up.

"Good morning to you too, Ryoko. Had a goodnight sleep?" Kureha said.

Ryoko made no response as she blushed as she remembered everything that happened last night as well. She had no idea that Harry's ability to talk to snakes had other uses to it as well. Her throat felt sore for the amount of times that she screamed in pleasure and her body felt weak a little. She reached over a table beside her to grab her glasses as Harry's. She proceeded to put on her glasses the moment she handed Harry's his own.

"Thank You." Harry said.

"So, what are we doing for today? More action?" Kureha asked in a saucy tone with a grin.

"Haven't you have enough?" Harry muttered.

"With you? Never." Kureha replied.

Ryoko just rolled her eyes as she got up out of bed and proceeded to grab her usual Tokyo police uniform.

"We better get dressed," Harry suggested, "We need to find Mundungus and get the locket."

"Alright. Spoil the fun then why don't you. But Harry don't ever feel that everything is your fault please. It hurts us to see you feeling that way." Kureha pleaded as she peppered Harry's head with kisses.

"I will." Harry replied as he got out of bed and proceeded to grab the clothes that he wore last night and put them on.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

**In the Hospital Wing**

"Pompy, has there any news about my brother, Alberouth?" Dumbledore asked weakly.

"I am afraid to say that there has not been any luck at all in finding survivors at all from Hogsmeade, Headmaster. There were very few that the Aurors could find that would identity who exactly died in the village and who survived the chaos." Madame Pomphrey replied sincerely as she poured a glass of yellow color liquid for the Headmaster.

Dumbledore closed his eyes in acceptance as from what he understood over the scene that was witnessed at the Wizarding Village, it looked like something more bloodier than anything that Greyback had done beforehand. There were many things that Dumbledore regretted about and one of them was visiting his brother to finally apologize for the death of their little sister.

"Has Harry and the ladies found Mundungus yet?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have not heard anything about them yet. All I know, Albus, is that they left about an hour ago and came back minute earlier. I will say Albus that Mr. Potter seems to be more cheerful lately." The Nurse of the castle replied as she handed Dumbledore the glass of yellow liquid and instructed him to drink the contents in the glass.

Just as Dumbledore finished his drink, he looked out the window by titling his head and looked at the clear sky. He could see the forest off in the distance and bits of the lake that was residence of various creatures that wanted to be left alone. He barely noticed up in the sky flying towards him a bright light moving a supersonic speeds.

Within seconds of spotting it, the light turned to be Lynx. The Lynx landed on the floor right beside Dumbledore and had a voice that gave a chilling message.

" _The Ministry Has Fallen!"_

* * *

**In the Room of Requirements**

"Dobby, found the thief for you, Harry Potter." Dobby said as he levitated a tied-up Mundungus onto a chair.

"Thank you, Dobby. We really appreciate your help in this." Harry replied.

"Anything for you, Harry Potter." Dobby said, "Does Harry Potter and his ladies require anything else?" Dobby asked.

"No. That will be all, Dobby. You go back and help Saya if she needs any help." Harry responded.

The house-elf bowed his head and disappeared with the snap of his fingers.

"I will say that Dobby is really good on the fly. He's just found the Thief just as we were going to search for him." Ryoko said as she was reading a newspaper.

"Well, I figured that if Dobby can go to places at a quicker pace then us, then he might find him." Harry replied as he pull the duct tape that was on the thief's mouth with the sound of a loud tear.

"Don't say anything, Dung. We have some questions for you. Questions that relate to a certain locket." Harry informed the thief, who screamed from the feeling of hair on his face being pulled by the tape.

"I know nothing about that locket." The thief replied with a growl.

"Really, Kreacher says otherwise. He saw you take the original from the Black Family House. So, second chance, Dung, what did you do with it?" Kureha spoke in demanding tone.

"I'm telling you that I didn't…."

Suddenly Kureha pointed her want at Dung and with a swish, she casted the cutting curse below the thief. The sound of a loud blast had the Thief panic as he realized that the woman meant business. She was scarier than Molly Weasley.

"I might not miss next time." Kureha said.

Dung gulped as he began to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that I would make this chapter be one without any action or huge disaster. But the next one will most likely contain it and it will deal with Harry against Voldemort and possibly Herpo. However, I will be making an interlude before the coming chapter. It will most likely focus on Ranmaru and Sakura (the debatably favorite shipping couple of Tokko). Please leave a comment and tell me what you think so far. Until next time.


End file.
